Smash Generation
by Mato Rin
Summary: Master Hand brought twenty people from the year 2029 that have been revealed as the children of the Smashers. However, their enemies have also come to 2009, and they have plans for the future. Can the Smashers stop this new menace before it is too late?
1. Smash Generation!

**Legend:**

"(When the dialogue is in brackets, that means the character is speaking in Japanese. For the most part, Marth will be speaking like this, although Ike, Seth, Ephraim, Eirika and Roy will be speaking like this too on occasion. Not all Smashers understand Japanese, such as Zelda, Falco and Samus.)"

"(_When the dialogue is in brackets, and in italics, that means the character is a Pokemon and is speaking in the Pokemon language. The only Pokemon that do not speak like this are Mewtwo and Lucario. Pikachu, Riolu, Jigglypuff, and the Trainers' Pokemon will be speaking like this._)"

"**When the dialogue is bolded, that means the character is super powerful, or is a Hand or a ghost from Luigi's mansion. Master Hand and the entire Hand family will have this, as will the ghosts from the mansion. Authors don't have this luxury... **(**When a Hand speaks in Japanese, it will be surrounded by brackets.**)"

"This is the default, reserved for English."

Feel free to ask any questions, and we will answer all that we can! Just don't bombard us… Also, if you feel the need to guess at which Smashers are a Smash Generation character's parents, feel free! They **all have both parents planned**. (Well… except for **one**…)

**##Episode One##**

(Insert really lame anime series opening about this fanfiction here.)

**Episode One:**

**SMASH GENERATION! WHAT DOES IT MEAN?!**

Marth glared at the sign posted on the wall in front of him, the beautiful scenery of Smashville betraying the thoughts in his mind. The sign had a list - listing all of the Newcomers and Veterans that had made it into the new tournament. Apparently it was called Generations. The list also had a selection of the ones temporarily suspended from the tournament:

_NOT PERMITTED TO FIGHT  
__Samus Aran: Maternity leave; Medical; 3-5 months  
__Ike Greil: Classified; Medical; 1 month recovery, 2 months rest  
__Zelda Hyrule: Unknown; Medical; suspended until further notice  
__Jigglypuff: Egg Care; Medical; 3 months  
__Dr. Pedro Mario: Retired, head doctor  
__Mewtwo: Retired, therapist  
__Roy Pharae: Resigned, returned home  
__Pichu: Resigned, helps in kitchens  
__Seth: Injured lance arm; Medical; 2 weeks  
__Zant: Clearly insane; Rejected; cut from tournament_

A couple of the names surprised Marth. Some names like "Samus Aran" and "Zelda Hyrule" made him remember the veterans that he was a part of. Other names like "Seth" and "Zant" sounded unfamiliar to him. Names like "Roy Pharae" and "Dr. Pedro Mario" made him remember the ones that never returned to the tournament. "Roy Pharae" even made him feel slightly bad. However, the name "Ike Greil" made him wonder what was wrong. What hadn't Ike told him?

Frustrated, he stood there glaring at the sign, particularly the "Not Permitted to Fight" list. He was so engrossed in staring at the sign that he hadn't noticed that someone had walked up next to him and joined him.

"Interesting, isn't it?" said a cool, relaxed voice.

Surprised, Marth turned to come face to face with Smashville's own K.K. Slider.

"Such a drag, about Ike and Zelda though, isn't it?" K.K. added. "I was looking forward to fighting Ike."

"Yeah," Marth sighed. Speaking mostly Japanese, Marth couldn't speak English very well. As a matter of fact, he understood it completely, just had trouble forming the words. He turned to K.K., looking a bit uncomfortable. "(Do you speak or understand Japanese?)"

"I understand it," K.K. answered with a calm smile. "Definitely better than I can speak it!"

Marth nodded before continuing. "(When did Ike get on this list, anyways?)"

K.K. shrugged as a reply.

"(He usually tells me these things....)" Marth continued in vain. To K.K., he was obviously worried about his friend. "(What would make him stop now?)"

K.K. looked at the "Not Permitted to Fight" list. "Don't know..."

"(So... You're a Newcomer, huh? Welcome aboard,)" Marth smiled, looking to get away from the current conversation.

"Thank you. Yeah, I and many others are new, apparently. It's cool though," K.K. answered, smiling up at Marth. "I've talked to a few. Midna's a little mouthy, and Krystal is more interested in Fox. I get along well with Tails, surprisingly."

Marth eyed the Newcomer list as K.K. pointed to Tails' name.

_NEWCOMERS  
__Knuckles Echidna  
__Sapphire Birch, Pokémon Coordinator  
__Bowser Koopa Jr  
__Krystal McCloud  
__Miles "Tails" Prower  
__Eirika Renais  
__Ephraim Renais  
__Seth - removed, injury to the lance arm, 2 months leave  
__K.K. Slider  
__Slippy Toad  
__Midna Twilit_

"(Tails, huh? He's... Sonic's friend, right?)" Marth asked, unsure if his knowledge was correct.

"Yep. I talked to him, and Dakota."

Marth stopped thinking for a second to change his direction of thought. He didn't recall reading that name when he read the "Newcomer" list. He recalled the name - Samus had mentioned it. But he didn't recall reading it on the list. "Da... kota?"

"Yep. You see, Master Hand called this tournament 'Generations' for a reason!" K.K. explained with a smile. "Dakota and her friends are from the year 2029."

Marth couldn't believe it. Where was Dakota then? "(Where is she? She's not on the list.)"

K.K. chuckled a little. "They're technically not Newcomers, so they're on a new list, the 'Generations' list... see?" He pointed at a particular list on the billboard. "I wonder why Master Hand wanted so many of them, though..."

Marth looked at the Generations list with a wary eye. He noticed Dakota's name at the end. What annoyed him was the fact that the last names were just initials:

_SMASH GENERATION  
__Ensign F.  
__Gavin D.  
__Shaun G.  
__Rinku H.  
_"_Zel" H.  
__Lance I.  
__Lukas K.  
__Tad K.  
__BJ K.  
_"_Cain" L.  
__Aaron M.  
__Justin M.  
__Vixen M.  
__Kiba O.  
__Todd O.  
__Johan P.  
__Riolu P.  
__Aden R.  
__Aine R.  
__Dakota S.  
__Bubbles Y._

_NOT FIGHTING__:  
__Pear M.: Too young, ten years old  
__Riley S.: Too young, ten years old_

"(What?)" Marth muttered as he re-read the list. "(There's... so many of them!)"

K.K. only nodded at first as his reply before finally answering Marth. "But it's cool, man... Dakota explained that they won't try anything! She mentioned that if they did, they might disappear."

"Won't try what? Who'd disappear?" asked the voice of Zelda. Marth and K.K. turned in mock surprise to see the beautiful Hyrulian Princess.

"Zelda!" Marth greeted. Struggling with the (few) words that Ike had taught him and he had remembered, he asked, "Why you off?"

Zelda blinked in confusion before noticing that the two were in front of the rosters for the new tournament. Smiling as sweet as she could, she answered calmly. "Dr. Mario thinks that something is wrong with me."

"What?" K.K. now asked.

Zelda shrugged, which was something that she didn't do quite often and it surprised Marth. "He won't tell me. It's really bugging Link." She smiled at the mention of her best friend. They had gotten a lot closer since the break between "Brawl" and the new tournament.

Marth chuckled a little as K.K. smiled.

"What about Ike?" Zelda asked in return. "I saw that he was off too."

"(I don't know...)" Marth answered, not realizing that he slipped into his natural language.

Zelda looked confused. Like most Smashers, besides Ike, Ephraim, Seth and Eirika, Zelda didn't speak Japanese. Sadly, this meant that her conversations with Marth were fairly limited. Politely, she said, "Marth... I'm sorry... but I didn't understand..."

"Oh!" Marth looked apologetic. "(Sorry...)... Sorry... Don't know."

Zelda looked sad as she thought about the Mercenary's current dilemma. "I saw him packing up. I wonder what's going on."

K.K. turned to the "Not Permitted to Fight" list. "Well... I can tell four things from reading this list. Ike doesn't want you and the others finding out what's going on. The information is classified. Second, it's a medical problem."

"So..." Zelda began, "it's something to do with his health?"

"That could be a possibility," K.K. replied. He then rechecked the list before continuing. "Third, recovery is involved, and fourth, he's going to need a lot of rest before returning."

"Hmm..." Marth looked thoughtful.

Zelda only sighed. "Poor Ike... He was looking forward to this tournament."

"Yo! K.K. Slider!" called out a voice.

All three of the Smashers turned to eye a brunette with bright, blue eyes rushing up to them. Her appearance reminded them a lot of Samus, as she was dressed in what appeared to be a black version of the infamous Zero Suit. She had a skin tone similar to Samus as well. Across her forehead, she wore a deep grey sash with the Smash symbol on it. She smiled at K.K. when she reached them.

"Hey. Moved in all nice, Dakota?" K.K. asked.

"Eh, it's not like the Smashville that I'm used to, but yes!" Dakota answered with a grin. "By the way, you forgot something." She gave him a wider grin.

K.K. looked slightly confused. "I did?"

That was when out of nowhere, Dakota pulled out a nice looking acoustic guitar fitted with metal plating. K.K. gasped and took it gently from her hands.

"My guitar!"

Dakota's smile was beginning to remind Marth a lot of Samus'. "I was going to wait until you noticed, but a certain angel kicked me out of the house... stupid Lance... so I decided to find you since I got nothing better to do now."

"Well," K.K. said with a chuckle and a grin as he strummed lightly. "Thanks anyways!"

"No problem!" Dakota winked. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," K.K. replied. "You be good now."

Dakota gave him a mischievous grin before leaving.

"Who was that?" Zelda asked. "I've never seen her before."

"Dakota, from the Smash Generation," explained K.K., pointing at her name on the list.

"She's from... future," added Marth.

Zelda watched the strange girl run off; now chasing what appeared to be a Riolu. Her Triforce of Wisdom glowed brightly on her hand. "Strange..."

*

Ike continued to grab his clothing and stuff it in his bag. He couldn't believe it. Master Hand wanted him to do this, saying it would help, but Ike didn't want to have anything to do with this stupid trip. It was his life after all; he'd live it the way he wanted to, tired and weak or not.

"(Ike? You home?)" came the voice of Marth. "(I saw the list! What's going on?)"

"(Nothing, Marth!)" Ike responded automatically. His left eye twitched as he grabbed a tunic. He hadn't slept well in awhile. "(I'm just going for awhile.)"

The front door of Ike's home in Smashville opened. Footsteps indicated that Marth had entered. Ike hesitated as he put the tunic in his bag. He didn't want Marth seeing him like this.

"(Like Roy? Ike?)" Marth asked, looking into the room Ike was in. Shocked by Ike's slightly weakened appearance, he added, "(Ike! What happened?)"

"(Maybe I'll tell you later,)" Ike answered sourly. "(Master Hand —)"

"**A Challenge has been made! Captain Falcon is going up against Shaun of the Smash Generation! All Smashers in Smashville please report to the stadium!**" shouted the voice of the great Master Hand.

Marth and Ike, upon hearing "Shaun", gave each other confused looks before rushing out of the home and towards the stadium.

*

When they arrived, Marth noticed Link, Zelda and K.K. were already there. Dakota was there, too, telling K.K. what had happened that had resulted in the challenge.

"So he approached her, and everything, and Shaun got all defensive because he's her protector! So, 'Captain' Falcon got all angry that Shaun was interfering with his flirt fest, and challenged him. Poor Cain... she must be traumatized," Dakota finished by looking at the blank stage. "He's like... _40_ in our time."

"Man..." K.K. breathed. He turned to see Marth and Ike. "Ike! I thought you left already."

At the sound of the mercenary's name, Zelda, Link and Dakota turned around to see him. Zelda gave Ike a small smile, while Link inclined his head briefly in greeting. Dakota, although Ike had no idea who she was, waved briefly. She turned back to K.K. and began complaining about the incompetence of Captain Falcon. All the words she said, Ike agreed with.

"Not yet," Ike explained. "I leave first thing in the morning tomorrow."

K.K. turned back at his answer and nodded before returning to Dakota, who was still ranting about Captain Falcon. She was using pretty colourful words.

"And come to think of it, he once crashed his car into my house! Mom must have chased him to Timbuktu… He's damn near stupid is what he is, and he's full of crap, too…" Dakota continued.

Zelda breathed a sigh, ignoring the ranting girl. "At least you have an idea of what's wrong with you... We've yet to hear anything." Beside her, the ever-quiet Link turned back to watch the empty stage. He grunted.

Ike and Marth approached the rails. Ike turned to Zelda, surprised. "He still has no idea?"

"Either he does, and he's not telling us," Zelda answered with a smile, "or he seriously doesn't know."

Ike shook his head in disappointment. "Damn that doctor..."

*

Dr. Mario suddenly sneezed. Confused, he looked around anxiously before relaxing in his chair some more. From where he was sitting, he had an incredible view of the currently blank stage before him. Next to him, Mewtwo sat, almost hovering, in his chair. On the other side, the Hand brothers talked amongst themselves, deciding upon the stage that would be used for the current battle.

After a lot of debate, Master Hand finally turned towards the stadium, his large hand form not scaring anyone in the stands. "**Attention Smashers, new and old! The first battle of the Generations Tournament shall now commence! The battle is Captain Falcon vs. Shaun of the Smash Generation! I wish the fighters the best of luck.**" At that, he moved back to his place.

*****

Cheers erupted from the stands as the two fighters stepped out. From where she was, Dakota allowed a small smile to erupt upon her face. Link surveyed the scene before making a strange observation about the Smashers on the stage.

"The kid looks like you, Ike," he announced as he straightened and turned towards the mercenary.

Upon hearing what the Hyrulian had to say, Ike looked down on the stage. Sure enough, the young boy facing off against the ever flirtatious Captain Falcon had his hair, his stance... hell, even his shoes. Shock was evident on his face.

Shaun wore a tattered blue cloak with lots of holes and rips around the bottom. Underneath, he wore a black shirt. The pants he wore were blue, and tucked underneath the brown fishnet material attached to his brown shoes. A brown belt was done around his thin waist, and a grey sash matching Dakota's was tied around his head. His blue hair grew at odd angles and hid his ears, and a massive sword hung on a strap at his back. His piercing light blue eyes gazed forward.

Save for the clothing and the eye color, Shaun was nearly the spitting image of Ike.

"Whoa..." Ike gasped.

"(Amazing....)" added Marth.

"How?" Zelda asked. "You're the last of your family besides your sister…"

"We're from 2029," Dakota answered with a smile as she turned to them. "You're gonna find someone who looks like you... unless you're Kiba, or someone we've never met, but that's not the point I'm trying to make here!"

"So, you're the kids of the Veteran Smashers?" K.K. dared to ask.

"Maybe," Dakota answered. She then proceeded to place her hands on the rails, lean so forward that her feet lifted off the ground, and yelled, "KICK HIS ASS, SHAUN!"

Shaun looked up at the stand the six were at, and just answered with a jaunt wave. He turned back to Captain Falcon.

"**Competitors! The stage has been picked: Battlefield, circa 2029!**" Master Hand announced.

"What?" Dakota asked, not believing what she was hearing. "Our stage?"

_*****_

The stage began to change to a metallic and stone based stage. Strangely, even though it was an aerial stage, it had a top and a bottom, with levitating, pass-through platforms in between.

Shaun didn't seem too worried about the new stage, but Falcon seemed surprised.

"_**BEGIN!**_"

Captain Falcon started out with a Falcon Punch, to which Shaun replied with jumping onto the platform above him. Frustrated, Captain Falcon unleashed his Raptor Boost, moving up to hit the young boy. Although the attack hit Shaun, it didn't do much.

"Show me your moves!" Captain Falcon taunted.

"**Oh no! Falcon taunted! It seems that he's being really cocky today folks!**" Crazy Hand announced while Falcon chuckled.

"**Well, I don't know about you, Crazy, but Shaun doesn't seem to really care...**" Master Hand added.

Shaun just sighed and shook his head.

*

"Oh, damn..." Ike sighed as he watched the battle. "This is going way over your friend's head..."

"What makes you say that?" Dakota asked with a sly smile. "Shaun's just taking his sweet time, that's all! Give him a minute or two, you'll see. If he doesn't kill Captain Falcon, he'll kill him in his sleep."

Ike wasn't really convinced, but he stayed quiet.

*

"Come on!" yelled Captain Falcon, using the Falcon Kick. Shaun jumped back to dodge.

"**It seems to me that Shaun is more of a defensive player! He hasn't attacked Captain Falcon once in this entire battle so far!**" Master Hand narrated.

Shaun was also staying quiet, and his right hand grasped the handle of his sword still hanging off his back. Falcon then used his Falcon Punch, but found himself hitting a shiny surface. Shaun had removed his sword and had used it to block the attack.

"**Whoa! That was unexpected! I think we're going to be seeing more blood and gore!**" Crazy Hand cackled.

That was when the most random thing had happened. The stage turned upside down.

_*****_

"WHAT THE HELL?!" cried out K.K., Ike and Zelda in shock.

"(What?!)" Marth added.

Link only blinked in confusion.

"Yeah... Crazy Hand designed this stage... It's meant to catch the fighters off guard," Dakota explained. She chuckled a little before she continued. "We just find it fun when it happens! Great for training, too." She nodded.

Ike and K.K. looked at her like she was insane.

*

While Shaun landed calmly on his feet, Falcon landed on his face. Shaun didn't waste any time - he immediately rushed up and slashed Falcon, not stopping even once as he continued his attack. Not liking this, Falcon used his Falcon Kick, which hit Shaun. Unfortunately, the weight of the boy's sword kept him on the ground of the stage.

"**Too bad for Captain Falcon, it appears that Shaun is more in the heavyweight class than he anticipated. If Shaun were a lightweight, that hit would have knocked him off his feet!**" Master sighed.

"**Oh! A Smash Ball appeared! Who's going to get it?**" Crazy asked.

A Smash Ball appeared, just as Crazy had said, and it was clear Shaun didn't recognize the item as it flied around the stage.

_*****_

Dakota didn't either. "Huh? What's that glowing ball thingy that's flying around?"

"A Smash Ball," Zelda explained, her Triforce glowing once more. "It allows a Smasher to use their Final Smash. For example, mine is Light Arrow, and Ike's is Great Aether."

"You don't have it?" Marth asked the girl.

Dakota had a Samus Glare on as she looked at him. It was weird to see it work so successfully on someone other than Samus. "No. For some reason, most of the items disappeared before we became Smashers."

"Huh..."

"KID! GET THAT ITEM!" Ike hollered.

"YEAH! LISTEN TO HIM! HE KNOWS WHAT HE'S DOING! I think..." Dakota added.

*

Shaun reacted instantly, as soon as Ike had given him the advice. He got the Smash Ball just mere seconds before Falcon, and began glowing strangely.

Falcon had the feeling he was screwed.

"GO GET HIM, SHAUN! TEACH HIM A LESSON!" Dakota yelled out as Shaun landed on the ground in front of Falcon, ready to strike.

"SHUT UP!" Shaun replied, startling everyone in the stands - it was the first thing he had ever said in the entire time that he had been here.

"**Holy crap! Shaun said something!**" Crazy exclaimed.

The said fighter dashed towards Falcon, and unleashed his next attack. "_**Eruption!**_"

"**Holy crap! Shaun said something again! ... Oh, wait... That's just his Final Smash... That doesn't count.**"

Almost immediately, Falcon found himself surrounded by red flames, a sword, possibly even two, were coming from all angles, slashing him. _So... this is the brat's Final Smash..._thought Captain Falcon. The swords were coming at him, slashing him, cutting him. If the safety measures weren't running, he knew this would have hurt. To Falcon, the attack seemed to last forever. To Shaun, only minutes.

At the end, Falcon found himself thrown right off the stage.

"_**GAME!**_" announced Master Hand.

_*****_

"I can't believe that scamp told me to shut up! I should tell Dad! Or better yet, his dad!" Dakota complained. "I was just cheering him on!"

"**Winner is... SHAUN!**"

"No freaking duh, Genius!" Dakota yelled in response.

"Well, you were a bit loud..." K.K. defended. He looked over at the stage to see that Shaun was walking off.

Dakota grunted in annoyance. "Well, at least he won! Maybe now Falcon will think twice before flirting with women - _especially my mother and Cain!_" At her strange words, she waved goodbye and walked off to catch up with her friends.

Marth watched her, stunned by her words. She did look remarkably a lot like Samus, come to think of it. Ike sighed and rubbed his left eye as it twitched. Zelda looked at him worriedly before looking away. Link winced when he realized Dr. Mario was approaching.

"Zelda! You realize we have a check up today, right?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Yes..." She turned to him trying her best to appear innocent.

"Good!" Dr. Mario then scanned the group before landing on Ike. His look became one of worry. "And how are you handling, Ike?"

"Handling," Ike replied, as he too played innocent. "Any check up for me?"

"Yes... how about after I'm done with Falcon and the boy? I'll come find you," Dr. Mario offered.

"Sounds good," Ike answered as he looked away.

Dr. Mario walked off, whistling a happy tune that sounded suspiciously like the Mario theme song. A Smash Generation girl was walking towards the group, and nearly got trampled as he continued.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" she complained, as she turned to watch Dr. Mario continue his trek down the hall. She stopped and a look of confusion was suddenly painted across her soft features. "Hey... Who was that?! He looked like Mr. Mario..."

Ike's eyes widened as he watched the scene before him. Marth gasped at the girl's comments. Zelda huddled close to Link in fear. K.K. blinked, nearly stunned. They all knew what that meant.

A girl from 2029 didn't recognize Dr. Mario, which meant only one thing.

Dr. Mario didn't _live _to meet her.

*

All that was left was Link, Ike and Marth hanging out at the Roost. They had soon been joined by fellow swordsmen Ephraim and Seth (who had a large bandage wrapped across his chest and right arm), and Falco decided to join their conversation soon after, forcing Marth to try and speak in English. It soon left to Ike, Ephraim or Seth to translate what he was saying.

"... And then that kid... that kid was _strong_if he was able to defeat Captain Falcon!" Falco continued. "What world was he from? I like him! He taught that flirt a lesson, alright."

Ike looked at Marth as Falco continued his rant. "(Marth, what time is it?)"

"(3:15. Why?)" Marth replied, before taking a sip from his drink.

"(Dr. Mario... I don't want him finding me,)" Ike explained. He fiddled with his glass, which was now empty. The bartender noticed, and prepared another one.

Marth looked at his friend in obvious worry. "(Ike... what's wrong? Why were you cut? Why are you leaving? What does Master Hand have to do with it?)"

"(Yeah, Ike!)" added Ephraim, who had turned from his conversation with Seth and Falco to listen in on what the two were talking about. "(Eirika is really worried.)"

Seth nodded when Ephraim finished. Falco looked at the swordsmen in confusion.

"What's everyone saying? I don't understand Japanese." He looked at Link, hoping the Courage bearer understood.

Maybe he did, and maybe he didn't. "It's clearly a private conversation."

Ike sighed as he contemplated what his friends wanted. "(Do you really want to know?)"

Marth, Ephraim and Seth nodded. Ike even caught a glimpse of Link inclining his head.

"Ugh... (great)..." Ike groaned. "(Alright... I have...)"

The three leaned in closer in anticipation. Ike noticed Link tightening the grip on his glass. The bartender came back with Ike's glass, now filled.

"(I'm a... I'm an insomniac.)" To Ike, it felt like a great weight had been taken off his shoulders as he told his friends. The entire weight of the world was no longer on him. In Smash tournaments, insomnia was a big deal. If the fighter was tired all the time, they could make mistakes during a battle, and it could possibly even cause them to get hurt, badly. Ike sighed.

Marth, Ephraim and Seth were taken aback. Link's glass shattered in his hands.

"Whoa! Link, you alright?" Falco asked as he turned away from Slippy at the sound of the glass breaking.

The bartender rushed over and began picking up the glass. Link stretched out his left hand and inspected his palm. Cuts were scattered across it, blood coming from some of the cuts and shards of glass were still in his hand. Marth turned around and offered his hand to Link.

"Link... I (shall) take (the) glass out..."

Link patiently sat as Marth continued to get the glass out.

"(So, you have _insomnia_, Ike? Why didn't you ever tell us?)" Marth asked as he took glass out. He almost looked hurt.

"(When did you get it?)" Ephraim asked as he winced, watching Marth remove the glass from Link's hand. It looked really painful.

Ike thought about it before answering. "(Shortly before the last tournament... possibly. I started having these crazy nightmares... things I thought I had forgotten... some things that I didn't want to remember.)"

"(Ike... I had no idea...)" Marth turned away from Link's hand to turn towards Ike.

"(So, you're leaving for a bit to recover?)"

The four Emblemria citizens turned in shock towards the speaker, who just happened to be Link. He blinked as he surveyed each of them under his critical eye - his eye never missed anything, after all. Ike nodded after a moment of silence.

He grunted as he lifted his glass. "(Yeah... Master Hand is taking me out for awhile. I don't know where, but we'll be back in a month or so. Then I'll have some time to catch up on some sleep.)" He took a swig of his drink.

"(It's going to end up good for you,)" Seth assured. "(Who's going to take care of the matches while Master Hand's gone?)"

Ike placed his glass black on the table. "(He called her 'Little Hand' – apparently she is also part of the Smash Generation. I recall a 'Nutjob Hand', too.)"

Marth, Ephraim and Seth shuddered. Link watched the blood flow on his hands before poking Marth in the shoulder. Surprised, the prince turned back around and produced a roll of bandages, wrapping Link's wounded hand carefully.

"(I don't think you'll be able to fight until it heals...)" Marth sadly told the Hyrulian. "(When did you learn Japanese?)"

Link grunted. "(I've always known it.)"

"(Well, it sure is a surprise, that's for sure!)" Ephraim chuckled.

"Here's a new glass, Mr. Hyrule," the bartender announced, and placed it in front of Link. "Be careful, now."

Link nodded as Marth tightened the bandages.

*

When Link walked into his home that day, with bandages on his left hand, Zelda was shocked and scared. She rushed over to him and inspected the hand.

"Link! What happened?" she asked.

"I..." Link didn't know what to say.

From the back of the room, Ganondorf entered calmly as he strode in. When he noticed the bandages, he came over just as calm, but worry was evident on his face to those that could see it. Shortly after the Brawl Tournament, and the attack from Tabuu, the tension between the three Triforce bearers had lessened during the time between the two tournaments. There were still moments where they had fights, but the friendship had been strengthening through it all and it was evident to everyone.

"Link?" Ganondorf asked.

"I... broke a glass. The shards scratched my hand," Link explained, stretching his hand.

"Guess that means you can't fight in the battle tomorrow, huh?" Ganondorf guessed. "Man, that's annoying! I wanted to beat the snot out of you!"

"Well..." Zelda began, "I guess you won't be able to."

Link shrugged as he watched the scene before him. That day, Link's name was added to the "Not Permitted to Fight" list.

*

**The next day...**

The stadium was filled with people anticipating the 'official' first match of the Generations Tournament. The Veterans of the Smashers stood on the stage, anticipating the opening ceremony. Ike was not present. Roars of cheers and boos erupted throughout the stands, and Master Hand was currently replaced with a small, thin hand wearing a white glove. Crazy Hand sat next to this new hand.

"**Attention, all Smashers and fans!**" announced the little hand, "**My name is Little Hand, and I am currently replacing the Master Hand for this tournament while he is away! Ike Greil, Zelda Hyrule, Link Hylia, Samus Aran, Seth and Jigglypuff are currently suspended until further notice, each for medical purposes!**"

Boos erupted throughout the stadium as Samus, Zelda, Seth and Jigglypuff shifted in embarrassment. Link grunted as Marth looked at him. Everyone noticed that Ike was missing. Little Hand hesitated, but Crazy assured her.

"**Um... Also, please welcome our newcomers for this tournament!**" she now announced.

"**He's not as big, he's not as bold, but this bad Koopa is just as bad as his father! Please welcome, Bowser Jr!**" she announced, as Bowser Jr arrived through the shadows of the stadium, waving to his new fans.

"**He's Sonic's little co-pilot, little golden boy and he's a technical wizard to boot! Please welcome, from the country of Mobius, the great Miles "Tails" Prower!**" Now Tails hovered into the stadium from a blue plane that flew by. He jumped down and hovered to the ground using his two tails. He rushed over to Sonic and they exchanged hands.

"Great to have you here, Tails!" Sonic laughed.

"**Don't be shocked by her small size, this little imp is as much of a powerhouse as she is fast! She's our own Twilight Princess; please put your hands together for Midna!**" Roars erupted through the stadium as a Twilight portal arrived and Midna came out of it, in her imp form. Link, Zelda and Ganondorf blinked in surprise. From the stands, two of the Smash Generation looked confused as they watched.

"Surprised?" Midna taunted, as she flew over.

"**They're the perfect sibling duo to fight against! He uses a lance, she a rapier. They're the prince and princess of the land of Renais. Please welcome Ephraim and Eirika!**"At this, Marth must have clapped the loudest among the Smashers. The twins arrived through teleportation magic, and waved at the crowd before rushing over to him.

"**She's Fox's most important treasure, a magical telepath and the newest of the Star Fox team. Don't go easy on her - she clearly won't on you. Please welcome Krystal!**" Fox nearly fainted at the sight of his one true love as she arrived via Arwing. She rushed over and hugged him.

"**The next member of the Star Fox team. The communications expert, hell, he even chatted with Snake once! He's as slippy as he is a toad, please welcome Slippy Toad!**" The crowd ignored Little Hand's lame joke as they went crazy for the Toad now arriving via Landmaster. He rushed over to his team.

Snake grumbled to himself as Slippy waved at him.

"**We have enough Pokémon, but we can't have enough trainers! She's as dangerous as she is pretty; please welcome the Pokémon Coordinator, Sapphire!**" She didn't arrive through using a Charizard, but she did arrive through using a Blaziken - racing down the hallway and eventually arriving next to her cousin, Red.

"Hey, Red, how's the training?" she asked.

"Great!" he replied.

"**You asked for him, and you got him. Sad thing is, he didn't want to play our music. Despite all that, he's dangerous as he is amazing at music - please welcome Smashville's own K.K. Slider!**" K.K. ignored the cries of his name as he departed the Animal Crossing train and trotted calmly across the stage towards Marth.

"Where's Dakota?" he asked.

"(She hasn't been introduced yet,)" he replied.

"**The last of our newcomers - at least until Seth heals - is this one. He's a hot head, Sonic's self-proclaimed rival, and thinks he's as strong as he is hot. Put your hands together for Knuckles!**" Knuckles arrived via dashing from somewhere above the stadium and landed right next to Sonic and Tails.

"Show off," muttered Sonic.

"That must-a be it, right?" Mario asked.

"**Alright, now this is going to take awhile!**" proclaimed another little hand who had suddenly popped out of nowhere next to Little, clearly the Nutjob Hand Ike had mentioned. "**Hello, I am Nutjob Hand, Little's brother! I am going to introduce to you the GENERATIONS!**"

"WHAT?!" cried out some of the Smashers. They clearly hadn't read the board.

"**First up - He may be a plumber in training, but he's no pushover and loves a good fight! His name is Justin!**" Almost immediately, a portal pipe arrived, but instead of coming out of it, a young male probably a couple of years younger than Dakota blasted right through, with blonde hair and blue jeans with a red shirt. He looked like a blonde Mario, but he was clearly 5'9", and he was missing the mustache. He stepped aside. His Smash sash was tied around his neck.

Mario seemed interested in the new Smasher, and watched the boy's movements carefully. "He walks a-sort of like a-me..."

"Mario... who are they? The Smash Generation?" Peach asked, but she got no answer, as Mario wasn't sure.

"**Second, he's Justin's little cousin, but don't get him mixed up with a Ghostbuster - he uses those things as weapons! Welcome Aaron!**"Another pipe arrived, and ghosts poured through, producing a brunette of similar height to Justin wearing black jeans and a green shirt. He smiled at his cousin as he stepped aside, some ghosts following him. His Smash sash was around his left arm.

"AH! Ghosts!" Luigi cried, and ducked for cover. From the other side of the stage, Aaron cackled so hard he fell over.

"**So we have another Koopa? You can't have enough! This guy loves a good night of doing graffiti and playing with his friends! Here's BJ!**" A large Koopa smashed through a brick wall, looking like Bowser Jr on steroids. He roared menacingly, but when he eyed Justin and Aaron - who casually waved - he stepped over and sat down. His Smash sash was around one of his horns.

"BJ? What kind of name is that?" Bowser asked himself as he watched the rather large Koopa walk over to his friends.

"**You may have seen him fight yesterday. He killed Captain Falcon to the point of almost needing a full body cast! He's rude, blunt, and rather truthful with his words! Here's Shaun!**"Shaun casually stepped down the stairs and gripped his sword, twirling it once in his hand in practice before putting it back. He ignored all the cheers that he was getting, and just glared at Captain Falcon, who chuckled hesitantly. He stepped over to his friends.

"Hey! It's that kid that beat up Captain Falcon! Go him!" Ephraim announced, surprised. "It's shocking... He's so thin and small... almost appearing fragile..."

"I know," Seth added, as he readjusted his bandages a bit. "But you can't judge depending on size. Kirby is powerful, and look at how small and fragile he looks."

"**So his father isn't a Smasher anymore? That doesn't matter at all! He's a prince, very noble and doesn't care for being careful! Here's Johan!**" Johan jumped down from a balcony above, and produced his sword - a glowing steel reflecting light. He had red hair and his Smash sash was tied to keep it out of his face. His glowing red armor glinted in the sunlight, his bright green eyes eyeing everything around him. He smiled at the crowd before stepping next to Shaun, who just ignored him as he greeted him.

"What an ass..." Snake complained. "That Shaun kid may have done you a favor, Samus, but I don't like him!"

"Why? Because he's rude?" Samus asked. "Let him get used to the situation."

"Johan looks like Roy," Ephraim pointed out next to them, randomly.

"**She's a little crazy and on the awkward side a little, but she has artillery that you don't want to face! She's special in the ways of the fighting style that she uses - completely perfected, we assure you! Here's Dakota!**" Dakota jumped down, did a somersault in the air, and produced a box - surprising Snake to hell. Getting underneath it, she made it so that the box turned over, and went right side up. The surprising thing was - it was empty! Another box was produced just beside Johan. Dakota sprung up from underneath that one, and waved as people cheered at her amazing trick. She winked at K.K., who smiled.

"That was impressive," K.K. mentioned to Marth.

"(Yeah... How did she do that?)" the prince asked in return.

"No clue."

"**Are you tired of Pokémon being in the tournament, yet? I can tell you that I am! But, the sad thing is, you can never have enough, especially when they're so cute! Like this aura user, Riolu!**" To those words, a Riolu jumped down from the balcony, and landed on her feet, happily reaching out to the crowd, giving off a cheerful aura. Lucario smiled as he watched the Riolu rush over to Dakota. She produced a Smash sash and put it around the Riolu's head.

"I remember when I was that little," he calmly stated to Pikachu.

"(_You were little?_)" Pikachu asked jokingly in the Pokémon language.

Lucario ignored him.

"**Next up, we have a strange Smash Generation. He's a fox -raised by a wolf. He's a strong telepath, the kind you don't want to face. He's probably almost as rude as Shaun. Here's Todd!**" An anthropomorphic fox suddenly appeared in the middle of the stage, bearing a staff similar to Krystal's - possibly even a complete duplicate. The staff was rusted, and he was brown with streaks of bright blue in his fur. His dark, beady eyes showed an emotionless personality, his clothes ragged and needing a good wash. His Smash sash was tied around his staff. Todd didn't do anything to please the crowd. He just turned around and ignored everyone, only waving at Dakota and Shaun.

"Wow... that kid needs a good spanking," Falco commented.

"He has a remarkably strong mind," Krystal added. "He just needs a good teacher."

"He needs a parent," Wolf stated, surprising everyone. "Just a loving, caring parent."

"**Next up, we have a racer! Just like Captain! The only difference? Shaun hasn't tried to kill him yet! Here's street racer Ensign!**" A race car crashed through the stage, ejecting a teenager wearing a bright green racing suit and blonde hair with dark brown eyes. He wore a set of goggles around his face, his Smash sash tied around his wrist. Ensign saluted to everyone before stepping to the side and smiling at Dakota suggestively, to which she punched him.

"I like her!" Snake announced. Samus laughed as she patted him on the back.

"That kid is a street racer?" Captain Falcon mentioned beside him. "Street racing? Bah!" At this, he scoffed and crossed his arms. "Street racing is more dangerous than track racing. You can get into more accidents and even get killed."

"Yeah? Sounds about your style," Snake sneered.

"**This next one might surprise you. He's a Gerudo from the Gerudo desert, one of only two males to be born in that race! I'm not going to ruin anything, so I'll just announce him! Here's Gavin!**" A menacing boy that looked remarkably a lot like Ganondorf stepped out of the shadows next to Dakota - scaring the hell out of her. His skin was not green, but a deep tan. His eyes were a sickly yellow. His Smash sash was tied around his right leg. He smiled at the crowd.

"Holy crap," was all Ganondorf could say.

The boy merely looked at them, a dark look in his eye.

"**It's time to produce another set of siblings! They don't fight side by side often, but they can be dangerous when provoked! He's Rinku, she's Zel! Here are the siblings of Hyrule!**" Two sibling Hyrulians stepped out of a Twilight Portal produced by who-knows-what. Rinku had bright blonde hair with his ears sticking out, and his blue eyes were a bright ocean colour. He wore green clothing similar to Link's, and it was clear he ditched the hat. Like most of the Smash Generation, his Smash sash was tied around his head. '

His sister, Zel, was a lot like Zelda in many ways besides the name. She had brown hair and deep blue eyes. She was dressed in a way similar to a Sheikah, but there was more uniqueness to the outfit - Zel had added a skirt. Her Smash sash was tied around her neck, made so that it blocked the lower part of her face.

Link and Zelda had nothing to say - they were at a loss for words. They watched as the two rushed over to Gavin.

"Shame," Dakota sighed. "Maven couldn't make it."

"**He's an angel from Angel Land, a soldier made for defending his Goddess, Palutena! He fights with a lance, and speaks in the third person a lot! Put your hands together for Lance!**" A boy with wings erupted from the air, a lance tied to his back and a large grin upon his childlike face. His mop of brown hair waved in the wind, and his deep cerulean eyes gazed at the audience with pleasure. His bright white wings flapped, feathers falling to the ground below. His beige toga didn't move, but when he landed onto the stage, the fabric began to sway with the wind, revealing his Smash sash to be acting like a belt. He took a bow before going to his friends.

"Wow," Pit breathed as he stood next to Mario. "He's from my land... but I don't even recall him!"

"Aren't you the-a captain? Shouldn't you a-know him?" Mario asked.

"Exactly... and I don't."

"**And yet another sibling duo... man am I getting tired of these... from the land of Renais... again... Oh what the hell? Here's Aden - the male - and Aine - the girl!**" Two more twins arrived via teleportation magic, revealing a blue haired male and a red haired female.

The blue haired male, Aden, wore blue armor similar to Ephraim's, with his Smash sash tied around his neck. His soft features seemed to mimic Seth's, and his lance was tied to his back. His sister, Aine, with her red hair, wore armor similar to Eirika's, with her Smash Sash tied around her right arm. She had a broadsword at her side, and glared at everyone around them. They turned around before heading to their friends. Aden waved at Shaun, who did not wave back.

Eirika was speechless at the sight of them. Seth sighed.

"They look deadly," Ephraim dead panned.

"**She's deadly, feisty, killer, and flamey - here's the best friend... possibly... of Shaun! She's the reason we had a surprise fight yesterday! This Princess is no princess... she's deadly and you don't want to mess with her! Here's Cain!**" Cain jumped down to the ground before taking out two swords and swinging them around. She wore deep blue armor and blue clothing throughout. Her short blue hair blew in the wind and her deep green eyes glinted in the light. If anyone didn't know any better, she couldn't have been Shaun's best friend - she could have been his sister. She sheathed her swords before walking over to Shaun.

Marth gasped. "(That's the girl that didn't recognize Dr. Mario before!)"

K.K. did a double take. "Oh my god! You're right!"

"So, she's from Emblemria?" Ephraim asked. "She looks like you, Martha."

"(Don't call me that!)" Marth exclaimed. Ephraim just laughed.

"**Here's another Pokémon Trainer, though he's more of a junior than anything else! Don't scare him though... he's a little jumpy. Here's Lukas!**" A large Fearow came down, with a boy with white hair and blue eyes atop the Pokémon. He wore a black outfit with a white sash around his forehead, bearing a Pokeball symbol. His Smash sash was tied around the strap of his one strapped backpack on his back. He recalled his Fearow before bowing, releasing his other two Pokémon - a Grovyle and a Gardevoir. The two Pokémon bowed before he recalled them. He walked over to his friends.

Red and Sapphire looked at each other before smiling at cheering him on their heads.

"I hope he becomes a good trainer," Red told his cousin. "He might be a worthy opponent someday."

"I agree," Sapphire smiled.

"Hey, Lucas! He has the same name as you!" Ness laughed. "Guess we'll have to call you Luke, huh?"

Lucas smiled a small smile and nodded as he rubbed his hands together shyly.

"**She's feisty and tricky -sly like a fox! She's here searching for her brother! Here's Vixen!**" Almost immediately, a blue furred fox with brown streaks jumped down and landed on her feet, firing her laser into the sky. She was dressed similar to Falco, but she clearly had Fox's spirit. Her Smash sash was small, like a ribbon, and tied to hold her blue fur out of her face. She smiled at everyone before heading to where the rest of the Smash Generation was.

"Holy..." Falco shook his head out of shock. "She's looking for her brother?! That freaking cold-hearted fox is clearly her brother!"

"They even look alike," Fox commented.

"Maybe... she doesn't want to believe that he is her brother..." Krystal suggested with a sad tone in her voice.

"**He's a star warrior, just like Kirby and Meta Knight! However... he's not as strong as them, but he wishes he was! He's got the heart to prove it! Here's Tad!**" A blue blob, similar to Kirby and Meta Knight, came out of the shadows, and landed on the ground softly. He had a sword like Meta Knight's, but he had no armor or special cape. His eyes were a dark red, and his mouth turned into a frown. He had a Smash sash tied around his head. After a series of whoops and cheers, Tad scampered over to the rest of the Smash Generation.

"He is worthy," Meta Knight said calmly. "He is worth training."

"Poyo? What do you mean, poyo?" Kirby asked.

Meta Knight didn't answer him.

"**Don't mess with this bad wolf, for he's Todd's older brother! He will fight no matter what the causes! Here's Kiba!**" A brown furred wolf jumped down, similarly dressed to Fox, but the clothing was black. His Smash sash was tied around his wrist and his claws were out of his paws. His boots needed a bit of mending, and he was rather thin. He grinned and saluted to the crowd before turning and heading over to Todd.

"That kid doesn't look so dangerous!" Falco protested loudly, as he was trying to go and beat him up. Fox and Slippy held him back.

"Whoa, give them a minute, Falco! The ceremony hasn't even finished yet!" Slippy argued.

"**A yoshi from Yoshi Island, this yoshi can spit out bubbles! Hence... her name. Here's Bubbles the Yoshi!**" A pink Yoshi arrived via egg and smashed into the ground, causing her to fall over. Silence was scattered around the stadium until, anxious, Bubbles fired bubbles out of her mouth. Roars suddenly erupted, and Bubbles jumped up, happy. She rushed over to the others.

"Yoshi! I like her, yoshi," Yoshi stated.

"I-a... I-a am unsure, Yoshi," Mario sighed. "I-a feel like-a I've seen that-a boy before... The-a one named-a Justin."

Silence surrounded the two. Next to Mario, Pit shivered. He felt like he had seen Lance too, but he had no idea who he was.

"**These two aren't fighting... but they're so cute I couldn't resist! She's Pear, the sister of Justin and single-handedly tamed BJ! He's Riley, the brother of Dakota and loves to kick Ensign! Here they are!**" Almost immediately, a young girl in a pink princess dress similar to Peach's flew down the stadium using her umbrella. She landed gracefully on the ground, her brown hair flowing in the wind and her deep blue eyes glinted with a hidden laughter. She giggled and closed her umbrella. She rushed over to Justin.

Riley, on the other hand appeared via box, wearing similar clothing to Ness and Lucas – a blue and black striped t-shirt with brown shorts. He was a blonde, and had brown eyes. He gave the crowd a peace sign before rushing to his sister.

"She's so cute! The dress she's wearing is so adorable!" Peach giggled.

"That kid, the boy? He reminds me of me when I was a kid," Snake commented.

"**Please keep in mind that these Smash Generation kids are from the year 2029, so please help them if they can't figure out the microwave. On a better note… ****LET THE OPENING CEREMONY BEGIN!!**" announced Crazy Hand, now taking centre stage from the two younger hands. "**We'll start with the first battle of the season - Mario vs. Luigi! Will the two competitors please stay on the stage while the remaining Smashers head to the stands? I'm so excited!**"

Little turned to her brother and moved up and down in a mock nod. "**Yup, he's crazy.**"

"**He's Crazy Hand!**" cackled Nutjob. "**What do you expect?!**"

Cries, cheers, whoops and roars sounded from the stadium as fans cried out for Mario and Luigi. The Smashers looked across the stage to the Smash Generation, eye to eye with them, each of them feeling like they had seen the kids before, but unable to pinpoint where exactly they had seem them.

Soon, the Smashers and the Smash Generation walked through the back door, heading to the stands for competitors only. Luigi and Mario stayed on the stage, ready for the fight of their life. The Shadow... vs. the Shadow Maker, was the words that came to Peach's mind as she turned back to give Mario a reassuring thumbs up.

*

In the stands, Marth and K.K. approached Dakota, who was grasping onto the bars, waiting for the first fight. She seemed almost excited, but nervous as well. K.K. smiled at her.

"What are you so nervous about?" he asked.

"This will be the first time I will see Mario and Luigi fight," she explained. "I may know them, but they retired shortly before I turned ten. I'm so excited but I am so nervous!"

Shaun stepped over, ignoring all the glares and smiles he was getting from everyone around him. He stopped next to Dakota, his thin, frail looking body seeming so small compared to her healthy, well built one. He leaned over the bars, eyeing the two brothers waiting for the battle to begin.

"Do you know Mario and Luigi, Shaun?" K.K. asked calmly.

Shaun shook his head, deciding to stay quiet about himself. Marth seemed skeptical. To him, he was sure Shaun knew the brothers. He was part of the Smash Generation, right? Then why wouldn't he know?

"Shaun's quite new," Dakota explained with a smile. "We found him in Gritzy Desert while we were traveling around! He was like, dead there. It was so weird. Cain, being the loving, caring person that she is, helped him... and then he decided he would never leave."

"Shut up, Dakota," Shaun stated with a warning tone.

Dakota zipped her mouth.

"**And folks, here we go! The first battle of the season: Mario vs. Luigi! Who will win? Who will lose? I don't know! I'm so excited I'm spinning in my chair!**" Crazy announced.

"**Hands can spin in chairs?!**" Little asked, astounded.

"**I guess so, because he's doing it,**" Nutjob answered with a chuckle.

On the stage, Mario and Luigi glared at each other, sweat falling from their foreheads in slow beads. They were ready.

*

_The first battle of the season! Mario vs. Luigi! Who will win? Who will lose? Stay tuned for next time, on the Smash Generation!_

_Next episode: The Shadow vs. the Shadow Maker! The Shadow Rises!_

**It's time for: SMASH GENERATION SIDE TRACKS!**

**---------------**

It's all dark until a chibi Ensign fell out of the sky dressed like Bandit Keith from Yu Gi Oh. He suddenly popped in front of the screen, pointed a finger at the sky, and with stars in his eyes, exclaimed the following phrase:

"**I will conquer this entire tournament and win it! … In America!***" ("In America" copyright of LittleKuriboh, the creator of the Yu Gi Oh Abridged Series.) "**See? See my amazingly bold text? That means I'm an advanced being of strength and awesomeness! In America!***"

It suddenly cuts to Dakota and Shaun, who both fall back in stunned silence.

--

**Random Bits of Info:  
1. **Yes, we know that Dakota is probably insane. She's also a pyromaniac! Would you believe that in pre-development, she was going to be an average girl? (Kageshi)  
**2. **We already have the legend above, but whenever a character speaks, and the text is **bolded**, that means they are all powerful. (Axann)  
**3. **When creating the characters, the four of us instantly agreed on Shaun's personality. (Raxas)  
**4. **Dakota and Shaun are best friends, sure… but they don't really show it well. (Chrislma)  
**5. **Yes, we know the Metroid Stage turns upside down, too… we just thought it would be fun, since the Smashers know that as well, since it's the _only_ stage that does that! (to our knowledge…) (Axann)  
**6. **Our portrayal of Crazy Hand is not as good as game2002's… he's the best. He was our inspiration! (Chrislma)  
**7. **It took exactly three days, two hours and thirty minutes for Kageshi to write the opening ceremony. She complained the entire time… but hey, she was the one that wanted to do it in the first place, so it's entirely her fault. (Raxas)  
**8. **In our story, Hands can do anything, including spinning chairs. They're amazing that way. (Chrislma)


	2. The Shadow Rises!

**Legend:**

"(When the dialogue is in brackets, that means the character is speaking in Japanese. For the most part, Marth will be speaking like this, although Ike, Seth, Ephraim, Eirika and Roy will be speaking like this too on occasion. Not all Smashers understand Japanese, such as Zelda, Falco and Samus.)"

"(_When the dialogue is in brackets, and in italics, that means the character is a Pokemon and is speaking in the Pokemon language. The only Pokemon that do not speak like this are Mewtwo and Lucario. Pikachu, Riolu, Jigglypuff, and the Trainers' Pokemon will be speaking like this._)"

"_When the dialogue is just in italics that means they are contacting the person they are talking with through a communication device, like Snake's Codec or a radio._"

"**When the dialogue is bolded, that means the character is super powerful, or is a Hand or a ghost from Luigi's mansion. Master Hand and the entire Hand family will have this, as will the ghosts from the mansion. Authors don't have this luxury... **(**When a Hand speaks in Japanese, it will be surrounded by brackets.**)"

"This is the default, reserved for English."

Feel free to ask any questions, and we will answer all that we can! Just don't bombard us… Also, if you feel the need to guess at which Smashers are a Smash Generation character's parents, feel free! They **all have both parents planned**. (Well… except for **one**… We're still thinking about that…)

**##Episode Two##**

(Insert really lame anime series opening about this fanfiction here.)

**Episode Two:**

**THE SHADOW VS THE SHADOW MAKER! THE SHADOW RISES!**

The anticipation was evident all around the stadium as silence began to rise. Mario and Luigi stood in the centre of the stage, waiting for the stage to be picked. Crazy Hand spun around in his chair, contemplating what stage he wanted the two fighters to fight on. Next to him, Little and Nutjob waited patiently. Dr. Mario sighed as he watched his cousin on the stage. Mewtwo shrugged, leaning back as if about to take a nap. In the stands, Peach waited anxiously as she stood next to Marth, K.K., Dakota and Shaun. Justin and Pear stepped up to watch with them.

"Geez! Can't he pick a stage already?!" Dakota complained, as she fixed her hands in tight fists. "I can't wait any longer!"

Shaun turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"(I don't believe this,)" Marth sighed. "(It seems like he's doing this on purpose...)"

"What makes you think it's on purpose?" Justin asked, as he turned to look at the Prince.

Although Marth was startled that the boy understood him, he answered. "(Crazy Hand operates that way. If he knows he's going to tick off someone by doing a certain act, he'll do it.)"

Justin nodded, as if he already knew the information that Marth had just told him. He turned back to the stage.

*

Crazy Hand continued to spin his chair wildly, contemplating the stage that he would make the fighters fight in. Stopping, he turned to face Nutjob (snoozing) and Little Hand.

"**Crazy-san, can you just pick already? I'm sure that everyone is getting anxious,**" stated Little as she waited patiently.

"**It's picked! Ah, ha, ha, ha! Competitors!**" Crazy announced, as he approached the end of their balcony. "**The stage has been picked: Battlefield, circa 2009!**"

*

Dakota scoffed when she heard the information. "Typical that he would pick the stage that he created! Classic Crazy Hand... he doesn't change much in the next 20 years... Well… except for _that_… but…"

Shaun grunted in agreement as Pear giggled at the idea.

K.K. turned to Dakota, wondering what the world was like in her time, but not daring to ask. He recalled the conversation they had when they met. She acted as if she knew him already... did _he_ live to see 2029?

*

With Mario and Luigi, the stage began to shift into the Battlefield stage, with the pretty stone and the three floating platforms - the green grass remaining unaffected from all the fights that had happened on the stage. Mario got into his battle stance, as Luigi looked fairly determined to win.

"_**BEGIN!**_" Crazy announced.

Mario charged to attack Luigi, who ducked and jumped up onto the platform above him. Mario turned around, and readied to use F.L.U.D.D..

"**And, hello folks, this is Nutjob Hand broadcasting live to tell all you people in the high stands what's going on below you! Mario charged to attack Luigi, but he ducked!**" Nutjob dictated.

"**Nutjob-kun... you don't need to tell them everything,**" Little sighed as she shook herself in mock manner.

Luigi circled around and fired a fireball towards his brother, to which Mario responded by firing his own. The two brothers then entered into a fist fight, trading shots and trying to knock the other out first. Mario was not going to lose to his brother - but neither would Luigi.

"**YES! Things are getting intense now! Maybe we'll see some blood and gore, Little!**" Nutjob cheered.

*

Peach smiled as she watched Mario and Luigi fight. "Luigi's really trying his best, isn't he?"

Marth smiled and nodded at her, not really being able to do anything else when speaking to the Mushroom Kingdom Princess. K.K. wasn't sure who to cheer for as he watched the intense fight.

"Wow! So this is how Mario and Luigi fight?" Dakota asked herself, shocked. She also said the sentence rather loudly. Peach and Marth looked at her with confused faces. "What? I've never seen the two fighting before."

"Pretty sad if you ask me Dakota," Justin claimed with a sly grin. "I have seen them fight before and I'm younger than you!"

"So?" Dakota countered. "You actually bothered to watch them fight! I was busy training each night that they had a match!"

"Stop it!" Pear intruded. "Something big is happening!"

*

Mario had cornered Luigi at the end of the stage, ready to fire a fire ball straight at his brother's face. He wasn't worried if his brother was going to get hurt - he knew for a fact that this wouldn't affect his brother in any way. Just when he was about to strike, Luigi tossed his own fireball, hitting Mario right in the face, causing the red capped plumber to fall back.

Luigi straightened his hat and looked at his brother. Starting another attack, he was ready to strike his brother down again before Mario had time to strike again.

Just as Mario got up and was all dizzy, Luigi unleashed his Green Missile, spinning in the air towards his brother. Mario was surprised, and fell to the ground once more. Frustrated, Mario used F.L.U.D.D. to drive his brother away before he could strike again.

"**Things are really heating up!**" Little narrated. "**These two just don't seem to want to give up!**"

"**Can you blame them, though, Little? They have a worse rivalry than we do!**" Nutjob cackled.

"**What are you talking about? We don't have a rivalry,**" Little replied, sounding a bit confused.

"**Exactly my point! Ha, ha, ha!**" Nutjob's laughter rang through the stands as the fights continued.

*

"Look at Luigi go!" Dakota exclaimed, as her smile widened across her face and she pumped a fist in the air. "I think he's going to win!"

Shaun grunted. Justin looked at Dakota with an interesting grin that reminded Peach a lot of Mario's.

"What makes you think Luigi is going to win? I know for a fact that Mario is far better than him! Wow... that sounded weird," Justin looked away as he contemplated what he just said.

"Well..." Dakota looked about ready to say something, but stopped herself. "I have no idea."

Shaun groaned as he put his palm to his face. Marth could sympathize - if he had to hang around with those two day and night, he'd definitely want them to stop.

*

Frustrated that Mario had used F.L.U.D.D., Luigi used his Luigi Cyclone, sucking in his brother so that he could get Mario close. Mario struggled with the force before finally giving in, and the two got locked in another punching battle.

Luigi used the Super Jump Punch, to which Mario replied by using his Fire Ball. The two got engaged in another punching battle before finally taking a small break on opposite sides of the Battlefield.

"**What are they doing? Where's the blood and gore?!**" Nutjob complained.

"**Well, Nutjob-kun... They are taking a break,**" Little explained. "**This battle has been going on longer than Shaun and Captain Falcon's yesterday!**"

Suddenly, Mario dashed forward towards his brother and unleashed a Smash Attack, which knocked Luigi off the stage.

*

The Smashers on the balcony were stunned. Dakota gasped. "Oh no!"

"It's no big deal," Justin stated. "Each Smasher has a Recovery Attack, which can help them gain some ground. Luigi and Mario's, as well as mine and Aaron's, is called Super Jump Punch. It helps us get higher in the air. In return, it helps us get back on the stage, kind of like your Box Trick."

Dakota blinked while she processed the information. "Oh... I get it..."

"**Oh no! It looks like Luigi is going to lose this one folks! ... Ooo! That cloud looks like popcorn!**" Nutjob's last sentence caused Pear, Justin and Dakota to blink in amazement as Shaun face palmed once more. Beside them, K.K., Peach and Marth looked at each other with looks of confusion.

*

Just as Justin had said, Luigi did a quick Recover - he used his Super Jump Punch, and grasped onto the side of the stadium, holding on for dear life. He quickly jumped back up, and took a couple breaths before realizing his brother wouldn't let him do so. Quickly, he dodged a punch coming from Mario, and used his Fire Ball before jumping onto a platform above them.

Mario responded by using his own Super Jump Punch, and quickly the two got into another punching frenzy.

"Luigi, you're a-really into the-a battle today, huh?" Mario asked his brother as they punched each other.

"That's-a because I want-a to defeat you today!" Luigi responded, as he ducked and did an under kick which knocked Mario to the ground. "I am-a determined!"

"**Uh... What just happened?**" Nutjob asked rhetorically.

Mario could definitely tell that Luigi was determined to win this fight. Usually by now, Luigi would have given up no matter what the causes. Secretly, Mario was proud of his brother. He quickly moved in to attack again as the two got ready for the final strike. Luigi used his Fire Ball, to which Mario responded by using his Cape, reflecting it back to Luigi.

Luigi ducked, and then used his Green Missile, to which Mario reflected using his force field. The two got into another punching frenzy, before Mario finished it with a well placed punch.

Luigi, surprised, went flying off the stage so far there was no chance of Recovery.

"**GAME!**" announced Little Hand.

*

Dakota sighed in defeat as Justin stared at her triumphantly. "Okay, okay... you win..."

Shaun watched Mario leave the stage. Something definitely did not seem right to him. He watched Mario closely as his two friends talked.

"See? What did I tell you? Mario could defeat Luigi in the future, he can still defeat him twenty years earlier," Justin claimed with a stiff nod.

"But... big brother, there's still something wrong with this fight," Pear mentioned, as she turned back to the stage. Like Shaun, she felt that something was wrong.

Justin blinked as he turned to his sister in surprise. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Marth, K.K. and Peach watched the three speak before Marth suddenly figured it out.

"(There were no items... Absolutely no items and the Hands did not mention it,)" he claimed as he, too, turned back to the stage.

K.K. looked up at his new friend in shock. "There were supposed to be items in this fight?!"

"Oh! That's right," Peach said with a nod. "The Hands are supposed to tell us in the beginning of each fight if there will be items or not. Little and Nutjob are new, though... so maybe they forgot."

"Like hell," Dakota said with a scoff. "They dictate the fights that we have. Nutjob and Little are professionals in the case of telling us even what items are turned off and on."

"Dakota," Shaun said stiffly as he watched Mario.

"What?" Dakota, Justin and Pear turned to the young boy once he said something. K.K. and Marth turned to him while Peach turned around to see what he was staring at.

Sure enough, down at the stands, Crazy Hand was guarding Mario from some men in black suits with guns.

Something was not right with this scene. Quickly, Shaun jumped up onto the railing of the balcony, and jumped down, his right hand on the handle of his sword. Marth, shocked, reached out as if to stop him. He turned to Dakota and K.K., who only responded with jumping down as well. Pear, Justin and Peach looked at Marth, who scratched his head, unsure of what had just happened.

"Oh boy..." he breathed. "Seems familiar."

"It does?" Peach asked, unsure.

Marth sighed as he, too, jumped down. Pear and Justin looked at each other. Justin grinned, as he jumped down to help. Pear took out an umbrella with the E. Gadd symbol on it, and jumped down as well, opening it and floating down softly. Peach sighed, and jumped down as well, using her own umbrella.

*

"Take us to Master Hand, now!" ordered the man in black.

"**Like hell!**" Crazy exclaimed. "**My big brother ain't here, so you can't see him! And don't think that I'm going to tell you where he is, since he didn't exactly tell me! Don't try to hurt Mario, either! He'll just kick your ass!**" Everyone could tell that Crazy was _not_ in a good mood at all.

The man in black sighed as he got his gun ready for shooting. "Sorry, Mr Hand, but I have to do this for my boss..."

"Stop right there!"

The men in black, Mario and Crazy turned around to see Dakota, Shaun, Justin and Pear getting ready for the fight. K.K., Marth and Peach came up from behind them, and soon they were joined by Little and Nutjob.

"**Crazy-san! What is going on?**" Little asked, innocently.

"**Not sure, but these guys are making me insanely mad! Hey, Delgado, go back to your wife and the other smashers. Tell them to evacuate the entire stadium, got it?**" Mario looked up at his nickname when Crazy spoke. Nodding, Mario turned back to Peach and gestured her to follow him. Marth and K.K. looked at each other uncertainly, not sure if they should be following as well.

"Hey, Crazy, did you mean us as well?" Dakota asked, not happy with the Hand's decision. "Because we just jumped like thirty feet to get down here and help you..."

"**GO!**" Crazy ordered. "**This is a top priority! All Smashers, and Smash Generation, must survive! Even I have a sense of reality, folks. If you don't live, Sonic Snake, I'm not sure what I'm going to do. Your Mom would kill me... and then your Dad would revive me... kill me again... and then revive me again... and then the two of them would bury me alive! Just go, Sonic Snake. Go.**"

Dakota flinched at her own nickname. How did Crazy Hand know the nickname that the future Crazy Hand came up with for her? She looked at Shaun, who just tightened the grip on his sword. Nodding, she gestured for Justin to follow Mario.

Justin nodded, and grasped his sister's hand. The two then ran off. K.K. sighed at Dakota's final decision, and pointed at Marth.

"We're staying here with them, got it?"

"(Yes,)" Marth nodded. "(I understand.)"

"**What are you four doing? Sonic Snake, I told you and Mercenary to get out of here!**" Crazy exclaimed. "**Please!**" Shaun raised an eyebrow when the Hand had used his nickname.

"Sorry, Crazy, but this is our home too," Dakota explained as she took out a gun similar to Samus'.

"Shut up," Shaun stated, as he removed his sword and he leveled his eyebrow.

K.K. took out his guitar, and readied his pick. "I'm ready to show everyone what the K.K. Slider can do. No one's seen me fight yet, and I'm pretty good if I do say so myself."

"Smashers fight," Marth began, as he removed Falchion, "to protect."

"How sweet," the man in black stated. "Men, kill them!"

"Yes sir," about twenty men stated, and rushed in to fight the two Smashers and the two of the Smash Generation.

*

Back in the lounging area, Mario and Peach barged into the room, Mario in a sweat and Peach looking terrified. Sonic straightened from his relaxed position on the comfy red chair. Every one moved up to the centre of the room.

"Whoa, Mario! What's wrong?!" Sonic asked.

"It's these men," Peach explained. "They came after Mario's fight. Crazy is trying to hold them off, and he told everyone that came down to help to evacuate the stadium." Behind them, Justin and Pear walked up and looked in.

Snake took out a cigarette as he stood up and walked over to them. "What made Crazy think I was going to stand by while he did all the fighting?" He put the unlit cigarette in his mouth, remembering Samus' pregnancy.

Samus sighed as she put an arm defensively in front of her stomach as she moved beside him. "I'll lead everyone out. Zelda, Link, Seth. Come with me. We are not fit to fight. Everyone else, do as you please."

"Right," Captain Falcon nodded with a smile. He turned to Mario and Peach. "Where's that kid that kicked my ass? He'll be good here."

"That's just it," stated a Smash Generation. Stepping up, everyone was eye to eye with Johan. "He's probably already down there..."

Cain shook her head. "Great. No pulling him out now."

Zel stepped forward, and fixed her Smash sash in front of her face before speaking. "I think it's time. This might be the right time to prove to everyone that we are worth being Smashers once and for all. No more are we just the Smash Generation... we are worthy of our parents' name."

Zelda recoiled. She could feel the power of the Triforce of Wisdom coming from the girl. But, how? How did she have the Wisdom part of the Triforce?

"What are you getting at, Zel?" asked Gavin. "We all know we can't be like them at all."

"Shut up and let my sister speak!" Rinku argued. "We both know that she is smarter than the two of us combined."

Zel sighed as she turned around to stare at her brother and his friend. Strangely, her eyes flashed a bright red before she began to speak. "The Triforce Trio just might be perfect for this situation. Only we can convince Shaun to do what we want him to do, besides the Emblem Quartet. However, they may be needed to defend Samus, Link, Zelda and Seth from the enemy, as we are not as strong as they are combined." Rinku and Gavin looked at each other with confused faces. What was with the red eyes?

"Wait," voiced Aine, "You want _us_ to defend them?" She looked at Seth, as if worried about something. "We can't do that! I want to help Shaun!"

"No you don't," Zel countered. "You have no worry for Shaun. None of us do."

Now Ganondorf and Link felt the Triforce at work. They gave each other curious looks.

"What?!" stated Sonic, surprised by the conversation happening in front of them. "He's your friend, isn't he?!"

"Yes," Zel explained. "However, we are not worried as he can take care of himself in battle."

At this, Cain snorted. "Oh yeah, but he can't save himself from starvation while being in a desert!"

At her remark, the Smashers gave her confused looks while the less serious of the Smash Generation chuckled at her words.

Zelda had the feeling that Zel was sneering under her cowl. "True, that he is a better fighter than he is at anything else... like taking care of himself properly, but we all know he is strong. We all know it. I'm stating the obvious to Aine, who claims that she is worried. She just doesn't want to protect Seth." Zel finished by eyeing Seth.

"What?" Ephraim almost looked insulted. "Why not?"

"Why should I tell you?" Zel reversed the question easily. "If we tell you anything about why we don't want to speak to certain people, we may endanger our own existence."

Silence surrounded everyone. Knuckles sighed. "I guess we got no better plan."

Eirika and Ephraim nodded as Seth groaned. He was going to be stuck with those bratty kids. Snake gave Samus a reassuring shoulder squeeze. Captain Falcon nodded in agreement with Knuckles. Sonic and Tails nodded as well while Toon Link eyed Link's injured hand. He had to be the Link now. Lucario nodded with a dense sigh. Red and Sapphire took out their Pokeballs. Midna sighed in defeat. Slippy, Fox, Krystal and Falco nodded and eyed Wolf, forcing him to nod as well. Meta Knight and Kirby nodded. Dedede sighed in defeat as he lunged himself into the chair behind him. Bowser held his son close. Lucas and Ness nodded and readied their PK abilities. The Ice Climbers readied their Hammers. Peach and Mario looked at Zel. The Kongs screeched in agreement. Mr Game and Watch beeped. Olimar held his Pikmin close. The Pokémon nodded. Pit took out Palutena's Bow. R.O.B. seemed to agree. Wario grunted. Yoshi looked at Mario.

Zelda had no choice. She had to agree. Beside her, Link and Ganondorf gave her reassuring nods. "Then it is settled," Zelda issued to the others. "Zel, tell us what to do."

Zel only nodded in agreement before turning to everyone else.

Ganondorf leaned in closer to Zelda and Link. "Yeah... she uses that Triforce of Wisdom 24/7 doesn't she?"

"Actually," intruded Gavin, turning to them, "she has that thing on all the time. She can't turn it off." Link, Zelda and Ganondorf looked at him with confused faces. How did he hear Ganondorf when he had whispered?

*

Shaun was cutting up the enemies fairly easily, as Marth and Dakota fought side by side, Dakota firing her gun at anyone that dared approach her. Marth slashed his enemies using his Falchion, while K.K. played his music, which was surprisingly causing most of the enemies to fly back and die. Crazy focused all his energy on the leader of the bunch, who was still demanding to see Master Hand.

Little and Nutjob had focused their attention to backing up the four fighting the men in black. Nutjob would use his lasers and blast any stray enemies. Little seemed to be more of a healer, and would heal any damage that Marth, K.K., Shaun and Dakota received.

The battle raged on.

*

Link, Zelda, Seth, Samus, Aine, Aden, Johan and Cain rushed down the halls, followed by all the spectators who had made it out of the stands. Aine and Aden seemed to favor being more on Link's side of the crowd, while Johan and Cain were closer to Seth and Samus. Zelda only focused on one thing.

When Zel was first giving orders to her group, she called her, her brother and their friend the 'Triforce Trio'. She called Aine, Aden, Johan and Cain the 'Emblem Quartet'. Had they gone through something like this before? What did the names mean?

Suddenly Johan stopped. "Whoa!"

Quickly, his friends followed him and looked down to see the fight raging on. Zelda, Link, Seth and Samus came up to see what was going on.

Shaun was fighting back to back with Dakota. Marth was keeping his own in the battle, but his swing was less powerful. If Link saw right, he could see a large gash on his friend's arm. K.K.'s guitar played with the sound waves; breaking his enemies' eardrums.

"Just... wow," was all Samus could say. "I can't believe that they are creaming those guys."

"That Shaun kid is powerful," Seth claimed. "Ephraim mentioned that he couldn't believe it, considering the guy's weight and appearance."

"Why is he so thin?" Zelda puzzled. "He lives with people that have food every day."

"Not exactly," Cain answered. "A couple years ago we just met him. Dakota and I found him in Gritzy Desert, where he had passed out from starvation. I decided to help him, seeing as how he was from Emblemria - in the Crimea region. Dakota and I fed him some of our food, and then he helped us by leading us out of the desert. At that time, we had been fighting an enemy. He helped us claiming that our enemy had 'injured his father'. After we rid the world of our enemy, he left us for a bit before returning again. This time, Aden and Aine found him. Shaun had fallen ill, and so we cared for him. Since then, he has joined the Smash Generation."

"And what division is he part of?" Seth asked, as he readjusted his bandages.

Cain, Aden, Aine and Johan gave each other skeptical looks. Finally, Aden looked at the four Smashers.

"He hasn't been in it long enough to actually decide what division he wants to be in," Aden explained. "The guy's really independent and stubborn. The fact that we had to help him _twice_ really put a dent in his ego - so he said he'd pick the division that he would enter."

_Reminds me of Ike,_ Zelda thought to herself with an inner chuckle.

"Oh no!" Aine suddenly called out, and she grabbed Samus, and started running. "We need to get out of here!"

Looking back at the stage, Zelda noticed in shock that the men in black had placed what looked like a Subspace Bomb in the center. Startled, she stepped back, bumping into Link, who protectively placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Let's go," he said to her, and with everyone else, they left.

*

"What's that thing?!" Dakota asked as she fought back the men. "I've never seen it before!"

"(That's a subspace bomb!)" exclaimed Marth in shock as he watched the bomb being set up. "(We need to leave!)"

"What?" Dakota asked, not understanding much Japanese. "All I got from that was that we have to leave!"

Shaun grunted and grabbed Dakota's arm, racing out of the stadium, Marth and K.K. at his heels. The four raced down the hallways of the stadium, rushing to the exits. Although Dakota and Shaun had no idea what a Subspace bomb did exactly, they knew that it was bad.

Just when they left, the Subspace bomb went.

*

Link, Zelda, Samus and Seth watched in sadness as the subspace took over the entire stadium. Behind them, Cain, Aine, Aden and Johan looked at them sadly.

Zelda put her hand over her heart, lowering her head in sorrow as Link put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. They couldn't be sure if everyone else made it out.

"I sure hope Snake's okay," Samus sighed. "Captain Falcon can kiss my ass before I feel sorry for him, though."

"Yeah," Seth agreed. "Although in my case he can kiss my horse's ass. Let's get going everyone."

*

Todd discharged the force field he had surrounding him and Kiba. Behind them, Fox, Falco and Wolf followed as the two brothers raced through the plains. They were currently being followed by a fleet of the men in black, still ordering that they take them to Master Hand. Frustrated and annoyed, Todd turned around and stopped, allowing the three Smashers to pass him before removing the Krystal Staff copy, and blasting the men to smithereens. Satisfied, he turned back around to the others, who had stopped in shock.

"Todd..." Kiba mouthed.

"We need to keep moving," Todd acknowledged. He looked at Fox, Falco and Wolf. "We need to focus on regrouping with everyone else."

"Right," Falco nodded as he crossed his arms.

*

Ephraim covered his sister in defense as they landed on the rough dirt. Grunting in pain, he let Eirika go before slowly moving and trying to figure out what had just happened.

Eirika looked around, and saw that they were alone. Sighing, she went to help her brother.

*

Master Hand and Ike were a good distance away when they saw the Subspace sphere beginning to rise. Shocked, the two visibly winced as they watched it grow. Ike looked up at Master Hand.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

Master Hand was visibly shamed. "**I knew this was going to happen... I had that feeling... but... I didn't do anything about it... I am ashamed of myself...**"

"Master Hand..." Ike looked at the Smash leader with shock. "We need to get to the others!"

Master Hand didn't reply.

*

A blue blur whizzed past the green field, away from the stadium, followed by a silver plane with two passengers. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles had made it out.

"Sonic! There's a town just ahead!" Tails announced.

"We're heading there, then!" Sonic replied, and the three friends headed towards the distant town.

*

Midna deactivated her twilight portal, Ganondorf with her, along with Gavin, Rinku and Zel. Midna looked at the sky, hoping that Link and Zelda were alright.

"Well, this sucks," Gavin stated. Rinku just smacked him upside the head in reply.

*

Mario and Peach rushed away from the stadium, followed by Justin and Pear. Pear looked around, and was happy to see BJ, who she rushed right up to. Bowser Jr came up from behind.

"Where's your father, Junior?" Peach asked as she knelt down.

The look of sorrow and pain was her answer. BJ looked at Justin and shook his head at the unasked question about Aaron.

*

Snake and Captain Falcon drove away on the Blue Falcon, working together for once. Sighing, Snake looked towards the sky, hoping with all his heart that Samus was okay.

Behind them, Ensign's own race car followed, and it was just him inside. Now in the bright sunlight, if Snake and Captain Falcon actually cared, the words _Great Eagle_ were clearly painted across Ensign's car in bright lettering.

"_So, what's the weird purpley stuff?_" Ensign asked from the radio of the Blue Falcon.

"It's called Subspace, kid," Captain Falcon replied. "Now, shut up, Snake and I are looking for someone."

*

Red flew away on his Charizard, Sapphire and Lukas with him. Holding his Pokeball in his hand, he looked back.

He could only hope that the kids made it out.

"Has anyone seen Riolu?" Lukas asked, as he viewed the ground below.

"No sign of her," Sapphire answered, and then she turned to Red. "I don't see the other Lucas either, or Jigglypuff, Lucario, Mewtwo or Pikachu."

"This is bad," Red sighed to himself. _You better be okay, Lucas… or I'm going to hurt someone with my own hands._

*

Toon Link fell to the ground in a crumbling heap. Ness and Popo came up to help him get up, nearly dragging him to get away. Toon Link found that he didn't have the strength, and gave up. His body fell to the ground with a harsh bump. Ness and Popo moved to lift him up again.

"Go," he moaned, pushing Ness away weakly. "Leave me here; I'll just drag you down!"

"But..." Popo looked ready to tear up. "Nana... I already lost Nana... I can't lose you too, Toony! I won't let you just die!"

With new determination, Popo grabbed Toon Link's arm, and hoisted him up, single-handedly dragging the Hero of the Winds along with him. Ness rushed to keep up, the sphere of Subspace following them eerily.

It stopped. When it did, the three fell to the ground, breaths coming in labored rasps.

*

Krystal and Slippy watched the Subspace from the air, aboard Krystal's Arwing. Sighing, Krystal fiddled with a necklace around her neck. Slippy tried to keep a straight face.

"This is Slippy, calling Fox and Falco… please reply," Slippy called through the radio. A soft static sound was his only reply. "Still nothing…"

"Just give it up, Slippy…" Krystal begged softly, as she looked out the back window, still fiddling with the necklace around her neck.

*

Lucario, Pikachu and Riolu watched the scene from a distant hill. Jigglypuff's painful cry erupted through their ears as she was swallowed by Subspace. Riolu looked determined, almost proud of her new Smash sash. She fixed it before motioning to the other two Pokémon to follow her.

"(_This way, we must regroup with the others,_)" she explained.

Lucario nodded, and motioned for Pikachu to come with them.

"(_Shouldn't we look for Samus?_)" Pikachu asked worriedly, but he followed nonetheless_**.**_

*

Donkey Kong watched the scene sadly beside Dedede and Meta Knight. Above them, Pit and Lance flew in the air, looking for the others.

"This is going to be rough," Dedede confirmed as he sighed. "We lost Bowser. We lost track of that BJ kid and Junior. I can't find Ganondorf. Wolf is most likely with Fox. We're all alone."

"Lance doesn't think so!" claimed Lance as he flew in front of Dedede. "Lance is going to tell Dedede that he needs to keep his chin up! All resolve! One must be very optimistic, yes. Otherwise, nothing is worth anything. Dedede must be positive. With that, Dedede and his friends can achieve anything. At least, that's what Lance thinks."

Dedede watched shocked as the young angel nodded. Smiling, Dedede nodded in agreement.

*

Zelda and Link watched in sadness as the stadium was covered. Beside them, Samus sobbed. For all she knew, Snake had been swallowed in as well. Seth lowered his head, hoping... praying... that Eirika and Ephraim had made it out safely.

The kids from the Smash Generation watched in sorrow. Aine lowered her own head, turning slightly to the side towards her brother as Aden himself tried to hide back his own disappointment. Cain and Johan covered the handles of their respective blades, waiting as if for battle.

Behind them, the flocks of people began turning and heading home, thanking the Smash Generation and the four Smashers for their aid. The only ones to acknowledge their thanks were Cain and Johan.

Zelda sighed as she placed her hands before her, fingers entwined with each other, and turned to Link. The ever quiet Hero of Twilight sighed briefly before turning towards her. Samus stopped crying after a while and sniffed, wiping the tears away from her eyes. She looked at the two, and nodded.

"We should… probably start looking for everyone," she suggested, before looking away and placing an arm in front of her stomach. "We're… not fit to fight, correct… but…"

"We can't leave them all alone," Zelda confirmed. She sighed before nodding as well. "True."

Cain, Johan, Aine and Aden talked for a moment before Cain approached the four Smashers with a determined look.

"Zelda… we believe that this could be extremely dangerous for you and Samus. We suggest that we wait for Link and Seth's wounds to heal before jumping into that black void. You may know what it does, but we don't," she said to them. "We just have the safety in mind for you…"

Samus suddenly put two facts together for gasping in conclusion. "You know that I'm pregnant?!"

"Of course," Johan laughed. "You give birth to one of our dear friends. We can't just have you get killed… Snake would kill us. But if you get killed before you give birth… someone's not going to exist anymore and we don't like that idea."

"So, you're not only insuring your own safety… you're insuring ours as well," Seth added. He nodded. "I agree with them."

"But…" Zelda sighed. "Toony… and the boys… They're just kids!"

"We understand that," Aine added. "But they're also Smashers. They won't go down without a fight."

Zelda finally nodded in defeat. "Alright… Do any of you know healing magic, then?"

Aine, Aden and Johan turned immediately to Cain. Sighing in an agitated manner, Cain pointed her index finger to the sky and twirled it in mock excitement. After that, she walked up to Link and removed his bandages. Once his cuts were revealed, she waved her right hand over it with a blue glow. The cuts instantly burned away, leaving his hand completely untouched.

Surprised, Link inspected the hand before removing his hand armor from his bag and nodding at Zelda. Happy, he placed his armor back on his hand, where it belonged.

Next, Cain approached Seth, who removed his overcoat so she could remove his bandages. Once she had, a large gash was revealed on his right arm. Aine gasped in horror and covered her face with her brother's arm. Ignoring the two, Cain repeated the process with Seth and nodded when she was finished. Seth put his overcoat back on and grasped onto his sword, happy to be able to fight again.

"Let's look for those kids for you, Zelda," Seth stated.

*

"So… uh… what now?" Dakota asked no one in particular as she watched K.K. tend to Marth's arm wound. "We're pretty much stuck here."

Marth winced when K.K. applied a medicine to it.

"I'm not sure, Dakota," K.K. replied. "This wasn't exactly in the manual for the Smash Tournament when I applied."

Shaun was facing the opposite direction, as if keeping watch. He turned to look at K.K. when he spoke.

"Does anyone have a roll of bandages? I seemed to have forgotten one," K.K. announced. "This cut is really bleeding and I'd hate to leave it like this."

Shaun turned back to the horizon and inclined his head towards Dakota. Widening her eyes in realization at the wordless statement, she moved towards his bag and opened it, noticing a roll of beige bandages.

"Here, K.K., Shaun had some," she told him, and handed the roll to him.

"Thank you, Dakota." K.K. immediately moved quickly, wiping off the new blood and then quickly covering the wound with a few layers. "Marth, you really got whacked there."

"(It hurts, too,)" Marth announced. "(I don't think I'll be able to fight.)"

Dakota seemed shocked. "What? Did he just say that he can still fight?"

"Are you stupid?" Shaun stated with his voice a little cracked. "He said that he can't."

"Well how am I supposed to know? I can only say a limited amount of sentences in Japanese!" Dakota got up and pointed at him in an accusing manner.

"That's because you never bothered to learn." (Shaun) (Score: Shaun: 1, Dakota: 0)

"I did so bother to learn!" (Dakota) (Score: Shaun 1, Dakota: .5)

"Oh, sure you did…" (Shaun) (Score: Shaun 2, Dakota: .5)

"I did so! I can say a whole sentence in Japanese!" (Dakota) (Score: Shaun 2, Dakota: 1)

"Oh, whoop-dee-freaking-doo…" (Shaun) (Score: Shaun: 3, Dakota: 1)

"Stop teasing me! I know Japanese! Get over it!" (Dakota) (Score: Shaun: 3, Dakota: 2)

"Oh really? Well the words that you seem to know only benefit you and what you like." (Shaun) (Score: Shaun: 6, Dakota: 2)

"Do they now? Well, I'd like to see you say one thing you think I don't know in Japanese!" (Dakota) (Score: Shaun: 6, Dakota: -5)

K.K. and Marth watched with startled and scared expressions. They had no idea what was happening, and they didn't want to see the result.

"(Alright then, I will. The Power of Smash expresses only the User, and the User must be from a World that has been accepted by the Hands. I, Shaun Greil, and She, Dakota Snake, have been accepted, being from the Worlds of Emblemria and The Land of Metroid.)" (Shaun) (Score: Shaun 1,000,000,000,000,000, Dakota: -1 million X10)

Dakota's face filled with giant sweat drops and a confused expression was his answer. Shaun turned around and walked away.

"Uh… what?" Dakota asked herself. "I guess he was right. I only understood the first eight words! After that, I'm going to need a dictionary…"

K.K. looked at Marth with a question mark over his head. "Shaun Greil? Dakota Snake? Are those their names?"

"(Possibly. I recognize what he just said. It's the Code of Smash… one must say it before being accepted into the Smash Mansion and receiving a home in Smashville. You had to, remember?)" Marth concluded, as he turned back to the white dog with a guitar.

"Well, yeah, but mine was more like, 'I, K.K. Slider, have been accepted, being from the world of Animal Crossing Island', but I suppose that's just me."

Marth chuckled. With a lightened mood, the two watched as Dakota puzzled over what was just said to her.

Shaun kept walking.

*

When Shaun stopped, he noticed in the distance eight people checking the bodies around the black void of Subspace. He didn't really puzzle over it, as he felt a little light headed and he was sure his fever had worsened since his battle with Captain Falcon yesterday. Looking around, he realized he had wandered in the remains of the land around the stadium.

"Shaun!" came a voice.

Turning in an automatic manner, he looked and saw Cain waving towards him, motioning him to come to her party.

Shaking his head to clear it, he approached the group. He saw that she was with Johan, Aine and Aden still, joined with the four Smashers who weren't allowed to fight. To him, it looked like she had healed the wounds that the two males had received.

"Shaun, how are you feeling? Where's Dakota?" Cain asked him.

"I left," Shaun 'explained'. He didn't bother to explain why. He'd let their imaginations run for a bit.

"You left?" Johan puzzled. "Dakota bothering you or something?"

"It was probably that, knowing her," Aine answered with a sneer that looked like Seth's.

Aden laughed. "There'd be no other reason he'd just up and leave somebody."

Cain looked at them with a look of embarrassment. "You know he's right there, right?"

Letting the four talk, Zelda approached the new Smash Generation. "We've never formally met. My name is Princess Zelda, and this is my friend, Link. Next to us are Seth, and Samus. What's your name?"

Shaun blinked, unable to understand why she was being so nice to him. The only female to really enjoy his existence was his father's sister. Zelda's politeness made no sense to him. _Please, anyone but Zelda… please…_He demanded the Gods in his head. Hesitating, he answered. "Shaun…"

"Shaun…" Zelda tried. She smiled at him. "I like that name."

Shaun didn't say anything, still a tad uncomfortable with his current situation.

Samus sighed before looking away.

Seth just stared at the boy in front of him. "Reminds me a bit of Ike, actually. Come to think of it, that girl that healed us… her manner's like Marth's. And those siblings remind me of Ephraim and Eirika. I find it odd."

Shaun just looked more uncomfortable. Zelda giggled a bit and moved so that she was in front of him, kneeling down to his level and placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Up close, you can really tell that he is ill, can't you? He's so thin, too…" she observed.

"Oh, boy…" Link groaned.

"What?" Seth asked, turning to him.

"She's going feral over him," Link replied. "We're not going anywhere without that kid, now."

The two then watched as Zelda fixed Shaun's sash and coat, and then moved to tighten the belt she found was a bit loose. Shaun just looked uncomfortable and wanting to pass out.

*

_He's gone blind…_

_He can't see anything. It's all dark, and he doesn't like it._

_He can't move… his limbs are too heavy. He's too weak and he doesn't like it. He wants his big brother. Where's Link? Where are Link and Zelda? He wants them…_

_He's scared. He has never been this frightened before. Has he gone dead? Is this what happens after you die, you see nothing but blackness? He always thought that the afterlife was full of white light, a pretty white light that lead you away…_

_Where is it? _

"Toony! Come on; wake up, Toony, please!"

_Popo? Was that Popo? Where's Popo? _

"Toony! Try moving your fingers. Just your fingers!"

_Ness? Ness wants him to move his fingers…? Nothing like trying…_

"That's it, Toony! You're doing great!"

_He's losing all his strength now… He can't move his fingers anymore. He lets out a deep gasp, as if breathing for the first time. He can do nothing but gasp._

"Toony, deep breaths! Don't be hasty!"

_He listens to Ness' advice, however difficult it may be; he knows that Ness is right. _

"Toony…? Can you wake up, now? Please…?"

_There's Popo again. If Popo is with him… then Nana… Oh… that's right. Nana's gone. She was swallowed by the Subspace… The reason that he's like this in first place. He just can't leave Popo alone. He must try to wake up. _

_**:: Toon Link!::**_

_**: Uh… What? Who's there?:**_

_A voice… he hears a voice from the distance._

_**:: I am the Fairy of the Winds. My name is Tallys. I suppose I'm like the Navi to your Young Link, so…::**_

_**: Are you going to yell "Hey!" and "Listen!" to me like she does to Young?:**_

_**:: No, silly! I'm not like that at all. The worst I can do is even yelling in the first place. I'm calling for help. In order to fix this problem, you're going to need the three Fairies. Navi is with Young, so you need to find Young. You need to find me, and Tsukiko, the Fairy of Twilight.::**_

_**: And why do I need to do this?:**_

_**:: Because without us, the entire order of Time is disrupted?::**_

_**: I am convinced. Can you help me wake up now?:**_

_**:: I shall!::**_

_Wait, what?_

*_**  
**_

Popo looked ready to cry as he and Ness waited for Toon Link to wake up. They had been able to get a response from him, however brief that it was. Then he just went quiet again. Ness couldn't take it anymore, seeing Toon Link like this.

After crashing on the ground in defeat, it became apparent to Popo and Ness that staying in that area was suicide. With each other's support, they picked up Toon Link and carried him a good distance away. Pretty soon, they had found a large tree and started a small fire to keep them warm. It had gotten dark since then.

Sighing, Ness wondered about Lucas. They had lost all sight of him while running away. The fate of Nana was certain… she had gotten sucked in by a creature. They weren't sure what had happened with Toon Link; but something had definitely gotten into his body that had caused him to run a fever and pass out on the battlefield.

"N-Ness?" The voice of the Hero of Wind snapped Ness out of his thoughts. Quickly, he shook Popo out of his stupor, and together, they rushed to aid their friend. "I-I had… a c-conversation with a f-fairy…"

"Awhat with a _what?_" Ness couldn't believe what Toon had just told him. "Toony… what are you talking about?"

"Tallys… She said her n-name was T-Tallys… a-and that she was t-the Fairy of W-Wind… or some 'in like that…" Toon Link stuttered out. "W-We need them to fix the Subspace p-problem." A couple of coughs escaped his body.

"But… Lucas… we have to find Lucas first!" Ness argued. "He's probably scared… we need to find him."

"I… u-understand that…" Toon Link gasped. "We'll find him… we need to f-find… Y-Young, too…"

Popo couldn't follow at all. The most that he had gotten out of the entire exchange was they needed to find a fairy that was like Navi.

Ness, however, was following perfectly. "Young? We need to find your twin brother?!"

Toon Link nodded weakly. "Yea… I'd l-like to see him again… and he has N-Navi…"

"But she's annoying!" Ness argued.

"Mebbe… but… s-she's the F-Fairy of Time… we need her…" Toon Link coughed, and sat up weakly. Ness swiftly helped him.

"Ness? Popo? Toon Link?" came a shivering voice filled with fear. The three turned to see a quivering Lucas with tears in his eyes and a smile. "I'm so glad I found you!"

"Lucas!" Ness rushed up and the two friends hugged. "I've never been gladder to see you… I thought you were a goner!"

"So did I…" Lucas shivered. "But… someone helped me!"

"They did?" Ness asked. "Who?"

"I don't know," Lucas answered with a shrug. "He just said that he knew you and couldn't stand to see you so hurt… He didn't leave a name."

Ness thought about it, but the only people he could come up with were Mewtwo, Roy, Marth, Link and Zelda. The only ones that Lucas didn't know were Roy and Mewtwo. Lucas had never entered the office that Mewtwo worked at in the Smash Mansion, so Lucas had never met him. Roy left before Lucas even arrived. He looked at Lucas and thought for a bit before saying, "Human or Pokémon?"

"What?" Lucas asked with a chuckle. "Well, the guy had red hair, and he wasn't exactly looking too good, but I guess it was human."

"Then it was Roy. Roy helped you," Ness concluded. "You said he wasn't looking too good?"

"Nope," Lucas chirped, as he adjusted to the situation and his fear fell. "He looked sick… like Toon Link does right now."

Toon Link's cat eyes widened as he looked at Lucas. "R-Roy's like me right now?"

"That doesn't make any sense… Roy's not supposed to be here, right?" Popo asked. "I mean… Roy's supposed to be in his country, running it!"

"This isn't good," Ness concluded. "We have to meet up with the ones that would listen to us."

Not every Smasher listened to the kids with seriousness. It really bugged them, seeing as how they were Smashers too.

"Well, that excludes most of them," Popo said with sarcasm. "After all, only Link, Zelda and Marth right now listen to us."

"Sonic does," Lucas pointed out.

Toon Link stood up with slight difficulty. "Ike and Meta Knight listen to Lucas." He then coughed a little.

Popo's face fell. "But Ike en't here… He's with Master Hand, remember?"

Ness smiled. "I can easily get Samus to listen to me, as well as Eirika."

"So… what did I miss, exactly?" Lucas asked. "Why do we need people to listen to us?"

Ness and Toon Link laughed heartedly as Popo cackled so much he fell over.

*

Master Hand was sprawled across the grass of the fields, guilt wracking his frame as he twitched slightly in mock sobs. Ike stood next to him, the Ragnell sticking out of the ground near him. His left eye twitched as he watched the scene in front of him.

"**My entire fault… It's my entire fault,**" Master Hand lamented. "**I could have stopped this all from happening, but the only thing I was worried about was my hurt Smashers…**"

"Master Hand…" Ike started, as he reached a hand out to support him, when a bright glowing light surrounded the hand suddenly. "What?"

The glowing bright light surrounded the two, the intensity so bright that Ike had to close his eyes in order to shield them. When the bright light subsided, he opened them to reveal a silver haired man standing before him wearing a white lace shirt, black pants, and a long black cloak over them. Heavy black boots protected his feet. His deep pink eyes looked up at Ike, and instantly Ike knew he was looking at Master Hand.

The look in the eyes was too filled with pain to be anyone else.

"**Ike… Can you ever forgive me, Ike?**" the now human Master Hand asked. "**I'm sorry… I really am…**" He fell to the ground, sitting on his knees.

Ike put his bag down and moved so that he was next to the grieving Master Hand. "Of course I can forgive you… I'm not that cold hearted!"

Master Hand looked up now, his now revealed face looking up at the sky. "**I can only hope now, Ike… that my brother and Little and Nutjob made it out safely. I can only hope that all the Smashers and the Smash Generation made it out…**"

Ike nodded. "I'm here to help, Master Hand… Just tell me what to do."

Master Hand paused for a moment before looking a little to the side. "**You are to come with me. We must hide from the one doing this. They are surely after us and I don't want them harming you… I know where we can go for help. His name is Renado.**"

Ike nodded once more, and helped the Hand up before grabbing his bag and his Ragnell. "Let's go, then."

A doll was abandoned on the grass near them. It was a cute doll, of a small girl wearing a pink dress. It had fallen on its side, its eyes piercing and black. Its hair was black and done in pigtails.

All of a sudden the doll blinked. You know… blinked? You're probably doing it right now, in confusion. I mean that the doll's eyes _closed and then opened_, and then _moved in the direction that the two had gone_.

"**Perfect,**" the doll spoke, and proceeded to stand and walk after them.

*

A cigarette fell to the ground, small and lit before a foot stomped it, putting it out. The big black boot scrunched up the cigarette. The person wore black jeans, a blue jean jacket, and a white shirt. This particular person was a rebel. She had dyed her hair purple and her eyes were covered with a pair of deep black sunglasses. She chuckled to herself before approaching the bar and placing a $50 bill on the counter. The poor bartender looked at her.

"So… You're gonna talk nice and smoothly to me, alright?" she sneered, before putting on a really deadly look and saying seriously, "Where's Master Hand of the Super Smash Bros.?"

*

_The Smashers have been separated! It seems that Toon Link has also found out some crucial information! What would become of our dear Smashers? Stay tuned for next time, on the Smash Generation! Next Episode: Heroes Are Not Alone! New Alliances Forged!_

**It's time for: SMASH GENERATION SIDE TRACK!**

**-----------------**

Eirika entered the bedroom, looking for Ephraim and not exactly looking very happy. Sitting on a chair in the middle of the room sipping tea was Myrr. Eirika pointed at the girl evilly.

"(Where's my brother?!)" she demanded.

Myrr shrugged. "(He told me not to tell you.)"

Eirika clenched her hand in a fist. "(Then I'll force you to tell me!)"

"(Face it,)" Myrr said with a smile. "(You'll never get me to tell you that he's at the arena!)"

There was a moment of silence as Eirika straightened, had a dumbfounded look on her face and sweat dropped. Myrr blinked.

"(Did I just say that out loud?)"

----

**Random Bits of Info:  
1. **Justin did know what Marth informed him about Crazy Hand. (Raxas)  
**2. **We originally were going to have Mario and Luigi fight on one of the Mario Levels, but the levels were far too random and filled with extras that it would have been completely bothersome to write. We settled with the Battlefield stage instead. (Kageshi)  
**3. **What Nutjob meant when he said "Can you blame them, Little? They have a worse rivalry than us!" (To which she replied "What do you mean? We don't have a rivalry.") is that Mario and Luigi don't have a rivalry. (Chrislma)  
**4. **Credit to the phrase "Ooo! That cloud looks like popcorn!" goes to Chrislma's boyfriend. (Axann)  
**5. **When Marth says "Seems familiar", he is referring to the Subspace Emissary scene where Ike and Meta Knight jump ahead of him to go after Galleom. (Axann)  
**6. **Shaun's catchphrase in all drafts of the story has been "Shut up" or "Shut up, Dakota". It has nearly become the thing that only Shaun says. There are even a few moments in the future episodes when some people will comment on it when someone else says it. (Chrislma)  
**7. **Zel cannot control her piece of the Triforce because she only has a shard of it. Maven has another shard, but there is another one missing. (Raxas)  
**8. **None of us could envision sweet, innocent Little Hand has a fighter, so we settled her as a healer. (Kageshi)  
**9. **This one is juicy: Now, originally, the story was that the bomb was going to be setting off Twilight from Twilight Princess. However, Chrislma 'happened to remember' on a fine, blue moon that it wasn't set up by a bomb, but by some complicated thing where the light spirit of some spring was broken into tears of light (or something along the lines, she was using some really technical terms). So, the idea was dropped. One day, we were playing Brawl, and then she happened to remember the Subspace. So, the idea became Subspace. (Axann)  
**10. **If anything happened to Tails, Raxas would kill us. (Chrislma)  
**11. **Lance is the most optimistic of the Smash Generation, with the incapability of even thinking negative thoughts about most situations. The only times he really freaks out are when his friends are in danger or wounded. A completely ugly person or a rabid animal would be called 'cute and adorable' by Lance. (Kageshi)  
**12. **That was only the first fight between Shaun and Dakota. Can you imagine that they can actually get worse and very violent? Also, the score board was a joke at first… and then it stuck. You can clearly see whose side we were on during that fight… (Chrislma)  
**13. **The doll idea gave Raxas nightmares for three days. She's easy to scare. (Axann)

**Attention, Readers! Here are the Teams that have been formed:**

Link, Zelda, Samus, Seth, Cain, Aine, Aden, Johan, Shaun

Todd, Kiba, Fox, Falco, Wolf

Ephraim, Eirika

Master Hand, Ike

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles

Midna, Ganondorf, Gavin, Rinku, Zel

Mario, Peach, Justin, Pear, BJ, Bowser Jr

Snake, Captain Falcon, Ensign

Red (Charizard, Ivysaur, Squirtle), Sapphire (Blaziken, Treeko, Marshtomp), Lukas (Fearow, Grovyle, Gardevoir)

Toon Link, Ness, Popo, Lucas

Krystal, Slippy

Lucario, Pikachu, Riolu

Donkey Kong, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Pit, Lance

Dakota, K.K., Marth

**Here are the ones whose locations are unknown:**

Bowser, Diddy Kong, Luigi, Dr. Mario, Mewtwo, Roy, Pichu, Tad, Bubbles, Yoshi, Kirby, Riley, Crazy Hand, Little Hand, Nutjob Hand, Mr. Game and Watch, R.O.B., Olimar, Wario, Vixen

**In Subspace:**

Jigglypuff, Nana, Aaron


	3. Not Alone!

Legend:

"(When the dialogue is in brackets, that means the character is speaking in Japanese. For the most part, Marth will be speaking like this, although Ike, Seth, Ephraim, Eirika and Roy will be speaking like this too on occasion. Not all Smashers understand Japanese, such as Zelda, Falco and Samus.)"

"(_When the dialogue is in brackets, and in italics, that means the character is a Pokemon and is speaking in the Pokemon language. The only Pokemon that do not speak like this are Mewtwo and Lucario. Pikachu, Riolu, Jigglypuff, and the Trainers' Pokemon will be speaking like this._)"

"_When the dialogue is just in italics, that means they are contacting the person they are talking with through a communication device, like Snake's Codec or a radio._"

"**When the dialogue is bolded, that means the character is super powerful, or is a Hand or a ghost from Luigi's mansion. Master Hand and the entire Hand family will have this, as will the ghosts from the mansion. Authors don't have this luxury...** (**When a Hand speaks in Japanese, it will be surrounded by brackets.)"**

"This is the default, reserved for English."

Feel free to ask any questions, and we will answer all that we can! Just don't bombard us… Also, if you feel the need to guess at which Smashers are a Smash Generation character's parents, feel free! They **all have both parents planned**. (Well… except for **one**…)

**##Episode Three##**

(Insert really lame anime series opening about this fanfiction here.)

**Episode Three:**

**HEROES ARE NOT ALONE! NEW ALLIANCES FORGED!**

The woods were serene, and the beautiful waterfall fed the lake with water. The beautiful morning sun glistened in the water, reflecting its gentle rays. Just on the border of the lake, sat a small campsite that seemed to have been made in a rush. Eirika stood up, holding a rag, and moved to the water, a worried look upon her beautiful features. After a few minutes of soaking the rag, she moved to her sleeping brother, Ephraim, placing the now wet rag on his forehead. A large gash was visible on his forehead, some dried blood around the edges. Eirika sighed. They had been here since morning, and she really wanted someone who could help her. She didn't know much about medicine and what she should have been doing.

Sighing, she fixed her brother's hair before sitting down next to the campfire, worrying about Seth. Soon after, Marth and Ike came to her mind. Eirika picked up a stick, and tended the fire.

It was going to be a long day.

*

"I think it's safe to say that Nutjob and Little can handle this," stated the boy as he stepped up to the Temple of Time. He had flowing blonde hair tied back in a braid, his red eyes stained with the power of the Sheikah. He wore a set of Sheikah armour and a black whip stayed at his side. This was Maven. "I'm letting it known to every person of the Smash Generation that as soon as this crisis is over, the two Hands will wipe the memory of these events from the Smasher's minds."

Impa nodded behind him. "It makes sense."

Maven now nodded. "I can only hope that my brothers... Rinku and my sister Zel can solve this issue."

Impa raised an eyebrow from the slip up, but didn't comment on it.

*

Link woke up and blocked his eyes from the stinging sunlight. Sitting up, he looked beside him to see Zelda, cuddling Shaun awkwardly. The young boy was lying down as if trying to be as far away from Zelda as possible, but still being in contact with her. Sighing, Link got up and stretched, looking at the rest of the group that was with him. Samus was lying down near Seth and Cain, and Aine and Aden were extremely close to Seth, who didn't seem to mind. Johan was sleeping by himself in between the two groups.

Shortly after Link had gotten up, Seth opened his eyes. Stretching, the red haired lancer sat up and waved at Link.

"Morning," he greeted. "Have a good night's sleep?"

Link nodded. "You?"

Seth chuckled heartedly. "Yeah. The siblings seem to like me – they immediately lied down right next to me. I have no idea what I did that made them like me... but, oh well."

Link gave him a small smile before moving to start a fire.

Seth got up stiffly and stretched again before turning towards the Hero of Twilight. "Want me to catch some fish for breakfast? I'm sure everyone's hungry. I sure am."

Link nodded at the lancer before turning back to the fire. Truthfully, Link was starving. He hadn't had much to eat before the tournament the day before. Satisfied, Seth grabbed his lance and moved to a nearby pond to get some fish.

It was about fifteen minutes later that Samus had awakened. Link stepped up from his fire and walked over to her to help her up. Samus placed her hand on her swelling belly and smiled at Link.

"You can definitely tell now, huh?" she stated, and looked down at her belly. "I wonder which of the Smash Generation this baby in me is."

Link shrugged, a smile threatening to come out. A sudden shout caused the two to turn to approaching Seth with five large fish.

"I caught some!"

Link nodded as Samus gave Seth a smile.

*

Three Pokemon trekked across a large plain, towards the forest. Lucario, Pikachu and Riolu walked in that exact order as they gasped under the hot sun.

"It sure is hot," Lucario observed. "You two okay?"

"(_I'm just worried about Samus,_)" Pikachu sighed. "(_She's pregnant, remember? That's the human way of laying an egg! Something bad could happen to her._)"

"(_Don't worry!_)" Riolu assured as she adjusted her Smash sash before bouncing back in line. "(_She's with the Emblem Quartet! They're all great sword fighters._)"

"I'll take your word for it," Lucario replied. "But as I am not sure of their abilities, I will also be wary of what you say about your friends."

Riolu didn't seem to like the comment, but stayed quiet. Pikachu looked at the two before looking to the side of the group and letting out a large gasp. "(_Pika! Look at that! It's the Great Fox!_)"

"(_The Great what?_)" Riolu looked to where Pikachu was pointing and let out a large gasp for air at the sight of the Great Fox. "(_Vixen let me take a ride in a ship similar to that! Is this the prototype of the Vigilant Fox? Because if it is, the Vigilant Fox sure was an improvement..._)"

"This is the Great Fox, Riolu," Lucario answered. "This belongs to Fox McCloud and his friends."

Riolu only stared.

*

Red and Sapphire slept underneath a tree as their Pokemon were out. Charizard was watching the fire that was made last night, with Blaziken occasionally adding a spark or two to it. Ivysaur and Treeko spent their time looking for edible foods for them and their trainers. Marshtomp and Squirtle prepared some water for everyone. Charizard let out a big sigh. The other Pokemon turned to look at him with disappointed faces. Nearby, Lukas slept with his Grovyle. Gardevoir and Fearow slept around the two.

"(_Charizard... stop blaming yourself for us not being able to help Jigglypuff and Pikachu!_)" Ivysaur lectured. "(_You can't help everyone, you know._)"

Charizard coughed up a bit of fire onto the campfire before turning to his teammate with cold eyes. "(_I'm the strongest of us... I should be able to help the other Pokemon._)"

Ivysaur shook herself before being able to continue. "(_Charizard. Listen to me. You won't be able to help everyone! You need to lighten up a bit. You're not going to help yourself being like this. We need to help our Trainers and Lukas' Pokemon!_)"

"(_Yeah... They're not as experienced as we are,_)" Squirtle agreed, nodding his head as fast as he could. "(_We have to show them how it's done!_)"

"(_Charizard,_)" Treeko started, as he walked up to the three Pokemon. "(_I may not know you as well as Ivysaur and Squirtle... but I do know that you are very protective! It's good to be protective, but Pikachu and Jigglypuff are strong in their own way._)"

Charizard looked at Treeko, a sorrowful look on his face. His eyes moved around as he thought about what the small gecko Pokemon had said to him. Finally, the Charizard allowed a large smile to come upon his face as he nodded. The other Pokemon smiled at him.

*

Marth winced as he inspected the bandages that K.K. had put on his wound. Since the injury was on his arm, he wouldn't be able to defend himself if he was attacked. Thankfully, he had Dakota and K.K. to protect him if the situation ever appeared. He held back a groan with his teeth, but sound still made it out. Dakota looked up from poking a dead animal with a stick.

"Everything okay, Marth?" she asked, as she stood up and walked over.

The prince sighed, knowing that Dakota didn't understand Japanese very well. "Yes. All fine."

Dakota made a face at the reply, as if not truly believing what Marth had told her, but she left it alone.

K.K. strummed his guitar a bit before looking at the two. "Shouldn't we go look for Shaun?"

"Nah," Dakota immediately answered. "He'll be fine. He always finds his way back to me, anyways. He'll be back."

"Alright," K.K. replied, uncertain. "Perhaps we should begin trying to get a hold of everyone else, then. Marth needs Dr. Mario."

"Right," Dakota nodded while answering. "I remember Justin mentioning him once. Said he was the best doctor in all of Smashville. Not sure how he knows that, but I'll trust his judgement."

Marth looked up at Dakota's words. "Was?"

"Yeah. You see, Dr. Mario... well I suppose I should tell you. If I know Nutjob and Little, they'll wipe your brains out to ensure the safety of the timeline, so I'll just go ahead. Dr. Mario gets a really bad case of cancer... Not sure what kind, but he got cancer. He didn't tell Mario of it until it was nearly time for him to start the treatments. When he did... it seemed that he was going to make it, you know?" Dakota smiled as she explained what happened. "Mom told me he looked as fit as a fiddle on the day that he died. He just said he was going to take a little nap..."

"But he never woke up from it, did he?" K.K. finished.

"Nope. About a month before I was about one, maybe," Dakota smiled at the thought. "Or, at least that's what Mom says."

"Your buddy... Cain, was it? She didn't recognize him," K.K. pressed.

"Well of course not!" Dakota laughed at the idea. "Most of us weren't even born when Dr. Mario kicked the bucket, so we shouldn't be able to remember him! The only one that probably does is BJ!"

"And BJ is... the Koopa?"

"Yup. We call him BJ because 'Bowser Jr' is too much of a handful," Dakota replied. Before K.K. and Marth could even comment she cackled. "Yeah, I know, he looks cute now, right? Pear thinks so, too."

"Which one is your mother?" Marth asked, wanting to know.

"Well..." Dakota suddenly looked uncomfortable. "I don't know if I should say that..."

*

"You know what would be fun?" Dedede asked his group as they walked through the plains away from the stadium and towards the Smash Mansion. "Finding out which of the Smash Generation is the kid of Samus and Snake."

Meta Knight let out a large sigh. "There is a high possibility of being wrong."

"I know," Dedede replied. "But, it would be so fun!"

Donkey Kong looked at the two and shook his head. "My bet's on that Shaun kid."

Pit looked startled. "But... Shaun has blue hair! Neither Samus nor Snake has blue hair."

"Lance knows!" Lance smiled as he flew in front of the group. "Why don't the party just ask Lance?"

"That would be too easy, angel boy!" Dedede argued. "The fun in this game is figuring it out."

Lance sighed as he slowed down and began to fly behind them. "Well, then Lance will tell them if they are wrong or right!"

Dedede smiled. "That would be great. Alright... my turn! Um.... That street racer kid... What was his name? Ensign!"

"Wrong!"

"Oh..." Dedede looked down for a second.

Meta Knight thought it over logically. In his head, he pictured each of the Smash Generation with blonde or brown hair, with blue eyes. "The following are possibilities: Justin, Aaron, Dakota, Ensign, Rinku, Zel, Pear and Riley. One can already drop the idea of Rinku and Zel, as Nutjob called them 'Hylians'."

"Meta Knight is correct!" Lance announced. "Rinku and Zel are not the children of Samus."

"Lance said 'no' about Ensign, too," Dedede remembered.

Donkey Kong huffed. "That leaves Justin, Aaron, Dakota, Pear and Riley. Two families... Nutjob said that Justin and Pear were siblings, Aaron was their cousin, and Dakota and Riley were siblings."

"Aaron, Justin and Pear are cousins..." Pit thought it out. "The only siblings I know with brown hair with a possibility of blonde being involved are Mario and Luigi, and that's because Mario is married to Peach... So, is it possible that Justin and Pear are the children of Mario and Peach?"

"Correct!" Lance smiled, impressed by the fast thinking work. "Justin and Pear are the offspring of Mario and Peach!"

"Typical, too," Donkey Kong smiled. "Peaches and pears. Food based names have been used with the girls in that family for generations. Peach's mom is named Apple. Apple even had a sister named Lettuce."

"So that leaves Dakota and Riley, with the possibility of Aaron being the son of Luigi," Meta Knight finished. "We can automatically assume that. That means that right now, Samus is pregnant with Dakota."

The four Smashers turned to Lance for an answer.

*

Samus sighed as she watched Link and Seth train with their swords. Beside her, Zelda sat feeling her stomach. Cain and Aine were doing their own training, while Johan was defending himself from Aden's lance. Shaun sat next to Zelda, doing nothing.

"Samus... when did you first suspect that you were pregnant?" Zelda brought up.

"What?" Samus looked at Zelda. She didn't expect that question. "Well... I had missed a period. I got a little confused, so I went to Dr. Mario. Why?"

Zelda sighed, as she began to watch Link. "I'm late with mine. Usually I get cramps before hand, but I haven't yet. I'm worried. On top of my medical problem that Dr. Mario suspects that I have; now I'm beginning to suspect that I'm pregnant."

Samus whistled. "That's intense."

"Tell me about it." Zelda averted her gaze to Shaun, who was picking at dirt. "Shaun... I have a question about the future. Can you answer me about it?"

"I'll try," Shaun replied, as he sat up straight and looked at her.

"Do I... have any kids? If so, can you tell me about them?" Zelda looked really worried all of a sudden. Samus watched with anticipation.

Shaun looked startled at the question, almost hesitating to answer. Looking uncertain, he looked at Link before turning back to Zelda, his eyes going to the log that they were sitting on. "You... you have three. Rinku, Zel and Maven."

Zelda's Triforce glowed as it realized that Shaun wasn't telling the full truth. "Rinku and Zel are my children...? And Maven... who's that?"

"Zel's twin brother, if I'm not mistaken..." Shaun replied. He picked up a stick and poked at the dirt. "I don't know much about him... he's quiet most of the time. When he talks, he shows great knowledge, just like Zel."

Zelda smiled at that. "So I'm guessing if they were to switch places, no one would notice?"

"Probably not."

Samus sneered at Zelda. "Just like you and Sheik, huh?"

Zelda nodded before giggling. "Tell me about Rinku."

Shaun looked at Link now. "Just look at Link. They're one and the same."

Zelda's eyes widened as she turned to look at her friend, realizing who the father of her 'three' kids were. Samus looked at Shaun now.

"How about me? What can you tell me about my future?" She wasn't sure if she should have been asking, but she couldn't wait to hear if he knew what her baby was going to be like.

Shaun coughed from the memory of one of his friends. "You have a very violent, hard headed girl that is trigger happy and loves fire. What is there to get about that?"

Samus blinked in confusion. Which Smash Generation was that?

"In other words," Cain assured, as she sat down next to Samus. "You're going to have Dakota."

*

The poor bartender fell to the ground, dead as a doornail. The girl looked around the room, her bright hair flowing with the wind coming from the fan. The costumers shivered in fear, not wanting to test her patience. The girl sneered.

"Well folks... it seems that I am not getting what I want," she told them. "I, Videl, must _always_ get what I want."

Videl spat on the ground, a large wad of spit now sitting on the ground. Someone backed away from her.

"_Where is Master Hand?!_" she demanded.

*

Zel's eyes opened wide once she awoke. Looking around, she saw Ganondorf, Midna, Rinku and Gavin sleeping around her. Sighing, she got up and stretched, grasping onto her Sheikah needles once she stopped. One must always be alert.

"This is not good," she confirmed to herself, and proceeded to enter the nearby cave to see if there was a creature they could eat in it.

*

"I still don't see why we should just waltz right in there…" Justin commented, as he, Peach, Mario, Pear, BJ and Bowser Jr stood in front of Luigi's mansion and watched as a couple hundred Boos exited through a window.

Though still unsure, the group entered the mansion and began to look through the different pieces of furniture. Peach turned to Mario and placed her hand thoughtfully on her hip.

"Mario... why are we doing this?" she asked.

"I-a remember Luigi telling me about a thing he found in his backyard-a a couple of days ago... Told-a me that it was-a so advanced that E. Gadd couldn't figure it out-a!" Mario explained as he went through a side table drawer. "Now... if only I could-a find it..."

"But Mario..." Bowser Jr started, "if it's so advanced, then why are we trying to find it?"

At this, Mario smiled at the small Koopa. "Because our three-a friends can figure it out-a! They are-a from the-a future. They'll be able to-a work it!"

Justin smiled. "That's right. We would."

BJ shrugged. "Maybe it's the reader you lost on us, Justin."

At this Pear giggled at the large Koopa's comment as Justin had a red vein popping out of his head in anger as he glared at him. "I did not! That was Aaron!"

"Found it!" Peach exclaimed, as she waltzed over and handed a rather small device to Justin. "Is this it?"

Justin nodded as he looked it over. "It looks broken... we'll need to find Kiba to fix it..."

Pear smiled at her older brother. "If Riley were here, he could fix it, too."

"What does it-a do?" Mario asked.

BJ looked at the red capped plumber. "It's a reader that identifies strange energy and indicates how much there is in a designated area. For example, it would be able to identify twilight. Since it is a powerful reader, it will identify how much there is in all of the Smash World."

"That's impressive..." Peach spoke.

Justin tried turning it on, but a red exclamation mark appeared on the screen. "It's busted."

Pear and BJ turned to it and Mario, Peach and Bowser Jr walked up as well.

"Now all we need is a mechanic from our time..." Justin finished.

A loud noise coming from the upstairs startled all six of them. They looked up and screamed.

*

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles walked through the streets of the town (called "Pallet", they believed), looking for a familiar face. They had to be careful or they could have been stepped on, and sure enough, the people living in the village weren't necessarily friendly.

"Sonic, I don't see anyone!" Tails exclaimed, as he rushed to keep up with the fast paced Sonic. "I don't even see another creature like us!"

"Sonic, look over there!" Knuckles suddenly shouted, causing the other two to turn to the direction that he was pointing in.

Sure enough, in the alley way across the street, sat a snoozing Dr. Mario.

"Dr. Mario?!" Sonic and Tails exclaimed, and the three crossed dangerously across the car-filled street and rushed to their friend.

Tails inspected him closely. "He's just sleeping… he should be fine by tomorrow, or even now if he woke up."

"What's he doing here? How?" Knuckles asked. "I mean… he wasn't aware of what was going on, right?"

"There was too much chaos," Sonic explained. "We didn't even think of the Hands, Dr. Mario and Mewtwo until later…"

Dr. Mario then stirred. The three immediately freaked out, their eyes widening and sweat drops falling from their face as they waited.

"Where am I…?" Dr. Mario asked. When his vision cleared, he was face to face with Knuckles the Echidna, who had recovered more quickly than his friends.

"How'd you get here?" he demanded.

"AHH!" Dr. Mario replied, falling back on his back on the ground. "Knuckles, you scared me to death!"

"Sorry…"

"How'd you get here, Doctor?" Tails asked, more politely.

"I don't remember…" Dr. Mario replied. "I just remember a big explosion, and then… Crazy Hand grabbed me… and Little Hand and Nutjob Hand grabbed Mewtwo… and we flew out of the stadium. But how I ended up here, I have no idea."

"Well, at least you're okay," Sonic replied with a smile. "You're with us now, so there's nothing to fear!"

Dr. Mario smiled gratefully at them. "Thank you, Sonic."

*

They were on the move again. Link and Seth were first, then Samus and Zelda, followed by Cain and Aine, then Aden and Johan, and finally Shaun. They were trekking across the large vastness of the plain and couldn't see any signs of civilization. Link sighed as he looked up at the beating sun and sweat came down in large beads on his face. Seth looked over and shook his head.

"You should probably take off the hat," he offered. "Though, I'm really beginning to wish I brought my horse."

"Me, too," Link agreed.

Shaun turned around when he heard a suspicious noise erupting from the distance behind them. Raising an eyebrow, he surveyed the grassland-turning-to-a-desert behind them, and looked for anything out of the ordinary. Seeing nothing, he moved to follow the party, when he realized that they had vanished without a sound.

"Huh?"

*

"Where's Shaun?" Cain asked as she looked around the party. "He was here a second ago."

"He probably walked off on us," Aine answered. "He's always doing it, I wouldn't be surprised."

"He wouldn't do it on purpose!" Cain argued. "He'd have to have a reason!" She huffed and then walked further ahead, closer to Link and Seth.

Zelda and Samus looked at each other with confused faces as they heard the two.

*

Dakota looked up as she walked with K.K. and Marth. The walk had been slow and Dakota wasn't exactly the most patient person on the planet. Sighing, she looked around for something to entertain her.

"Hey, Dakota," K.K. suddenly said. She looked at him instantly. "Do you have any bad guys like these guys in black to fight in your time?"

"Yeah," Dakota answered. "His name is Karasu, and he can possess people to do his own bidding. He usually possesses Jojo and Yaya, though."

"(Crow?)" Marth asked, uncertain.

"Yeah, Karasu!" Dakota answered with a grin.

"No, Dakota. 'Karasu' means 'crow' in Japanese," K.K. explained.

Dakota's smile disappeared. "Oh... Well, anyways, Karasu is the leader of the Karasu clan. None of us know his first name. There are two people from his clan we usually fight, including him. His family uses Black crows as their main weapon, using feathers, the powers, or even the actual birds themselves! They're intense."

"Hello, Dakota Snake," came an eerie dark voice that caused the three of them to turn around.

They were eye to eye with a young man with black spiky hair wearing a black leather outfit. His deep black eyes gazed at them intensely. Looking up would make one see the large amounts of black crows flying above him, their feathers showering over him like he was some type of God. The young man sneered at Dakota specifically, as he outstretched his elbow, causing one of the black crows to land on it.

"What are you doing here, Kuromeru?" Dakota spat.

"What else?" Kuromeru laughed. "We came to 2009 to kill you. Funny year to pick, too."

"Oh?" Dakota's eyes narrowed.

"It just so happens to be the year that none of you existed in. I wonder what would happen if I were to slit Marth's throat now? Cain would just vanish, wouldn't she? In a puff of white smoke, I believe." Marth winced at the mention of him while a question mark appeared over K.K.'s head at the mention of Cain.

"You'll die before you even budge," Dakota threatened, as she placed her left hand an object that looked like a Paralyser whip.

"I'd like to see you try," Kuromeru taunted.

Dakota complied instantly. Removing a long, red energy whip, she moved in to attack Kuromeru instantly. Kuromeru dodged and answered with an array of feather like needles.

Dakota kept dodging his array of feather needles and looked around, swinging her whip at Kuromeru, who would only step out of the way.

"What's your plan, Dakota?!" K.K. asked.

"Keep running till he runs out of ammo! Works every time!" Dakota answered.

"Every time?" Kuromeru taunted. "Darling, that only works on Kepai and Dorel. I have an unlimited amount of feathers flying above me right now. You're never going to get there."

Dakota grunted as she rolled out of the way and looked up at the large array of birds flying above them. K.K. and Marth looked doubtful.

"This is bad," K.K. told Marth, who nodded.

Dakota's eyes widened as she suddenly came up with the brightest idea she had ever come up with. Her idea was so good that a light bulb appeared over her head.

Kuromeru then shot out more feather needles. Dakota jumped out of the way, and pulled out a rifle, shooting down a few of the birds.

"(Why is she hitting the birds?!)" Marth asked, surprised.

"She said the guy's weapons are the birds, right..? That Kuromeru guy also said that with the birds, he has an unlimited amount of feathers. So they're kind of like his ammo," K.K. guessed.

Four birds dropped dead out of twenty five flocking crows, leaving twenty one. Dakota rolled out of the way of a falling kick from Kuromeru, and now moved to shoot him. Instantly she hit the bird perched on her shoulder (though really out of accident), and also hit his jacket, which then proved to be bulletproof. Frustrated, she pulled out a C4 and tossed it on the ground.

"C4s won't work on me," Kuromeru taunted as he stepped over it.

At this, Dakota sneered, motioning for K.K. and Marth to step back a few feet. "It's not intended for you."

Kuromeru's eyes widened as she moved on to shoot one of the birds above the C4, causing it to fall directly on top of it.

This resulted in an explosion. Dakota's C4s proved to be considerably stronger than Snake's, as the explosion hit almost all of the crows above them. The ones that got hit fell to the ground in crumbling heaps, dead.

Twenty became nine.

Kuromeru glared at Dakota as she laughed at him and proceeded to fire more feather needles at her.

"You're a one trick pony!" Dakota teased, and jumped up in the air, kicked two of the birds, landed on Kuromeru, and kicked him in the back.

Kuromeru grabbed a feather from one of the dead crows, and made it large so that it was a sword. Dakota, upon seeing this, gasped.

"CRAP! I forgot he could do that!"

"DIE!" yelled Kuromeru and he lunged at Dakota with his new feather sword, swinging it at her in desperation.

Dakota rolled out of the way, and was about to take out her gun, when she remembered that his jacket was bulletproof. Cursing Murphy's Law, she raced out of the way of the raging Kuromeru, and tripped on her own feet in the process.

"This is bad," K.K. repeated to Marth, who nodded.

Kuromeru dramatically jumped in the air, and fell down above Dakota to get at her, taking his sword and readying it, intending to stab her in the back. In a quick flash, before Kuromeru even made contact with her, Dakota grabbed something in her pocket and rolled over, holding it out so it would hit him.

And it did, causing Kuromeru to suddenly be electrified. Screaming out in agony, he fell to the ground suffering from intense spasms, with quick and many jerks as his only movements.

"W-What happened?!" he demanded.

Dakota stood up and flashed her taser, showing it off with a sneer. "Like it? My daddy made it just for me, in case guns were completely useless. It works similar to my paralyser whip, only it's ten times better since it hurts more."

K.K. and Marth shuddered at her bloodlust.

"Also… this works well too," she added, her smile becoming evil and then she stomped her foot right on his groin.

"ARRGGHH!!!!" he exclaimed painfully.

"That's for attacking me!" she exclaimed with an angry tone.

Frustrated, she yanked off his bullet proof jacket, and tossed it to K.K. immediately before walking away from the agonizing Karasu family member. Obviously getting annoyed with his screaming, she turned around, took out a shot gun, and shot him multiple times, even continuing after he stopped his yelling.

"Dakota… are you okay?" K.K. asked, worried as he held the jacket.

"No," Dakota replied once she stopped, and began to reload her gun. "If Kuromeru is here… that means everyone else that is our enemy is here… and that means you're all in danger." She pocketed her gun and turned back to her two companions. "We should probably get going now."

K.K. and Marth agreed instantly.

*

Zel, Ganondorf, Midna, Gavin and Rinku turned around from the direction they were walking in the woods. Gavin looked around curiously.

"Did anyone else hear that?" he asked. "Sounds like a guy screaming in complete agony."

Ganondorf grumbled as he turned back to the direction they were heading. "I don't think we want to know. Let's keep moving." Midna followed him without a word.

"Hey, it stopped... anyone else hear that? Sounds like a gun," Gavin continued. Rinku and Zel just shook their heads in mock amusement. "Dakota must be attacking something."

*

Two cars raced down the highway being chased by police cars. Snake angrily looked at Captain Falcon.

"What's with you and speed?! I thought I said that Samus was a top priority, and you agreed with me! Instead we're getting chased through the highway by police!"

Captain Falcon snorted as he moved out of the way of a truck. "Snake, there's a big difference between agreeing, and actually doing it! Listen, we have no idea where she is!"

"_Anyone else getting annoyed by the sound of sirens?_" the voice of Ensign from the speakers asked. "_Can I run them over?_"

"How would you manage to do that, kid?!" Captain Falcon asked, getting pretty frustrated. "They're the police; they're probably decked out for a nuclear explosion."

"_Aw, come on! Have you two forgotten that I'm from 2029? I have a better gun than them! I could easily run them over, no problem._" Ensign was sounding pretty sure of himself.

"Kid, you're forgetting that it's the police," Snake replied. "We do anything out of league in front of them; we regret it for the rest of our lives."

"Yeah," Captain Falcon agreed. "Let's just work on getting away from them. You have a teleporter on yah or something?"

"_As a matter of fact… yes, I do…_"

Instantly, a white sphere erupted around the two cars, making them vanish from the police. Curious, a couple of the cars stopped, and the drivers came out to inspect the scene. There wasn't even a trace of dust from where the cars had been only seconds ago.

It was like they vanished off the face of the Earth.

*

Peach, Bowser Jr and Mario screamed as the shadow loomed over them while Pear laughed.

"RILEY! You're alive!"

Riley jumped down the staircase and landed next to his best friend, and the two hugged. "Well of course I am! Did you think I wasn't?"

"I had no doubts," Pear said honestly. "I was sure you made it out okay!"

Riley smiled at Pear. "Now we can do the awesome RP Smash!"

"That's right!" Pear laughed.

Meanwhile, Peach, Bowser Jr, Mario, Justin and BJ had question marks over their heads.

"RP Smash?" Justin asked himself.

"I don't even know what they're talking about," BJ moaned. "And I hang out with them every day..."

"Oh, Riley!" Pear suddenly said. "We found that scanner that Aaron lost! The only problem is it's broken... can you fix it?"

"Of course! Give it here."

Pear snatched the scanner from Justin and handed it to him. The blonde inspected the device with a close eye. Shortly after he inspected it, Riley pushed a button, causing a door to open on the back. Looking inside, he pressed another button, flicked a switch, and then closed it. He then proceeded to violently bang the side of the contraption once. After his abuse, the screen showed a map of the area and a couple of lights blinking indicating their position.

"All fixed!" he announced. The three Smashers and Justin and BJ had stunned looks on their faces while Pear clapped with amusement.

"He's just like his sister..." Justin murmured.

"That's amazing, Riley! What does it say?"

"It says... there is an unidentified energy reading near here," Riley answered, a confused look on his face. "But that can't be! This thing is supposed to be able to locate, analyze and identify anything, right?"

"Give it here," Justin ordered, to which Riley complied. Looking it over, Justin only sighed. "That's probably the subspace. It's as I feared... We have never encountered this stuff before, so we've never heard of it."

"And-a because you haven't... Subspace isn't in your-a files," Mario concluded.

"Exactly," Justin agreed.

"That's a problem…" Peach sighed.

Riley and Pear looked at each other as they wondered about the situation, but a large cry from somewhere deep in the house caused them to turn around in shock and come face to face with one of the ghosts of the house, a baby ghost named Chauncey.

"GHOST!!!" exclaimed the two in fear, and they rushed to hide behind BJ.

"Back off!" demanded the large Koopa.

"That's no big deal!" exclaimed Bowser Jr, as he rushed up in front of the ghost. He took out the paintbrush he obtained from E. Gadd as soon as he reached the ghost. Furiously, he painted the ghost, disgusting it.

"**Eh, bleh! That's gross!**" complained the ghost. "**That's just disgusting! How dare you paint me?!**"

"How dare you attack my friends!" Bowser Jr returned.

"Yeah! Although I didn't do anything…" mumbled BJ.

"Technically, you just did…" Justin chuckled quietly.

"Shut up," BJ replied.

"That's Shaun's line, you can't say that," Pear interrupted.

"**Bleh! I am Chauncey, the baby ghost!**" Chauncey greeted. "**Why are you invading Master Luigi's house?**"

"I'm-a his brother," Mario explained. "It's a-me, Mario! We were-a just stopping by."

"**I see…**" Chauncey thought it over. "**Well, then have a good trip, because you are kicked out.**"

"How rude!" Peach complained.

"**Yeah, well take it over with a lawyer,**" Chauncey explained. "**You're not supposed to be here, so don't argue with me. I'm waiting for someone to stop by and it's definitely not you.**"

"Who is it?" Pear asked.

"**Some Hand guy named Ghost Hand,**" Chauncey explained further. "**I've never seen him, but apparently he's a ghost hand! See? It says so on his card.**" Chauncey then removed a business card from nowhere and showed it to the seven Smashers.

GHOST HAND

a ghost hand

to contact Ghost Hand, please dial

1-800-GHOST-HAND

"That number doesn't even make sense," Riley stated. "I mean… isn't a number supposed to be three numbers, then four?"

"**So you agree with me! I like you,**" Chauncey laughed. He floated around them in a circle before continuing. "**Master Luigi handed this card to me to prove the fact that he had met the guy. Didn't tell me a lot about him, but apparently he's coming over today. I don't know why, but apparently they were going to take some business down to the Master Hand guy about us.**"

"Oh!" Mario suddenly had a light bulb appear over his head. "You-a mean the deal about-a you ghosts appearing on the-a Luigi's Mansion stage?"

"**Yeah, that's the one, I think! I was excited about that,**" Chauncey said with a smile.

"Thank you for the information, Mr Chauncey," Pear said. "We need to get going."

Justin looked out the window to see the sun at high noon. "That's right, we should probably get moving while the sun is still out."

So the seven Smashers waved goodbye to Chauncey as they walked away. Chauncey waved back before turning back into the house and closing the door.

"**Are they gone?**" asked a doll that was placed on the dresser, dressed in Ghostbuster like clothing. The doll had silver locks and beady black eyes. Chauncey looked at it, and as soon as he did, the doll stood up.

"**Yes they are, Ghost Hand,**" Chauncey replied. "**I've concluded that they haven't done this to you… It must have been someone else.**"

"**Very well… and if they haven't done this, then none of the Smashers or the Smash Generation did…**" Ghost Hand concluded as he hopped down the dresser and onto the floor. "**Being a doll is not exactly fun!**"

"**I can imagine! It's not fun being a portrait either,**" Chauncey agreed, completely understanding. "**Just be glad you can move!**"

*

Toon Link, Ness, Popo and Lucas looked around the town that they had found themselves in. The town was called "Kakariko" and looked fairly decent, save for a few buildings with boarded up windows and doors with no way to get inside and a random spring at the far back. Was the giant mountain to the town's left mentioned? Ness noticed a particular building - a hotel!

"Hey, guys! Maybe some of our buddies had checked into that hotel!" He found himself suddenly excited, as if hope had sprung back into him again.

Toon Link coughed a bit before shaking his head. He still wasn't feeling well. "I don't think so… I doubt that any of them had time to grab some cash to pay for a hotel."

Ness' head dropped in shame, a sudden black rain cloud above his head. "Now that I think about it, it makes sense…"

Lucas nodded as he shyly held his hands together as the crowd moved past the four boys. They must have looked like a strange group of kids: a boy wearing a blue parka, a boy with pointy ears wearing a Lincoln green outfit with a sleeper's cap on and coughing, and then all of a sudden two fairly normal looking boys wearing casual t-shirts and shorts.

The fact that they looked fairly dishevelled wasn't mentioned, either. Now that it was daytime, the trials that the boys had had to have faced during their trek to Kakariko was definitely more noticeable that it was in the dark. Lucas had a couple of bruises on his body, showing on his face (on his left cheek), on his right arm, and his left leg. Ness had a scrape on his forehead and his right leg, and a bruise on his left arm. Popo's parka was ripped a little on the left side, and he had a scratch under his left eye. Toon Link was a little pale (probably due to his illness), his cheeks were red, and he looked frail and extremely weakened compared to his companions. Then again, they hadn't been exposed to whatever it was that he was exposed to. He proceeded to cough violently.

Popo looked at Toony and patted him on the back, helping him clear out his lungs. "Easy, Toony… if you need a break, just say so!"

Toon Link let one final cough out before taking a breath. "I'm sorry, guys… I'm slowing us down… we'd be at Castle Town by now if I wasn't like this…"

"Nonsense, Toony!" Ness assured. "We've been able to do a bunch of sightseeing this way! I didn't know that there was a hot spring on top of that hotel until about a couple of seconds ago!"

"What?" the other three boys looked at Ness oddly while he was nodding and pointing.

They all turned towards the hotel they were looking at earlier to see that there definitely was a hot spring on top of it.

"Hey, that's cool!" Popo said, excited. "Can we go?"

"I don't know," Ness answered. "There might be an admission, and we're broke."

"Come to think of it, I'm hungry."

Toon Link only coughed as his contribution. Lucas sadly looked at him, and noticed that the Hero of the Winds had large beads of sweat coming down his face.

"We should probably find some shade… I think Toon Link needs a rest," Lucas offered as he patted Toon Link's back lightly to help him. "We'll catch up, okay?"

"Alright," Ness confirmed, and he and Popo watched as Toon Link and Lucas took refuge under a big tree. "Actually, it is pretty hot here, isn't it?"

"That's a volcano," Popo pointed out, pointing at the large mountain.

"Ah."

The two boys spent their time window shopping, viewing the different things that were on sale at Kakariko, and cursing the fact that they didn't have money and were hungry.

Lucas and Toon Link stayed in the shade made by the tree.

"It's too bad that we don't have money…" Lucas lamented. "We'd be able to buy medicine for you."

Toon Link shook his head, a grim look on his face. "I think Subspace did this to me, Lucas."

Lucas looked at Toon Link, surprised. "You do?"

Toon Link coughed before answering. "Yeah… I wasn't like this before the Subspace bomb… just after. And I almost touched it, but Ness and Popo got me out before anything bad could happen… but…"

*

Instantly, time flew back to that one moment in time that Toon Link was remembering. He, Ness, Popo, and Nana were running through the halls of the Smash Stadium, the vastness of Subspace trailing behind them. Lucas had vanished somewhere in between the entrance to the stages and the hallway to the rooms.

"Popo! I can't run any faster!" Nana called out.

"No! Nana!" Popo turned around to get his sister, but it was too late…

"AHHHH!!!!"

Subspace already got her. Her ear-splitting scream erupted through the three boys' eardrums. Popo was ready to fall to the ground in dismay, but Toon Link turned around and grabbed him.

"Come on, Popo, move it!"

"But… Nana… I lost Nana…"

Ness turned to help Toon Link, and the two boys moved to drag the despairing Ice Climber through the halls. Eventually, they found the doorway leading out to the plains outside. Suddenly, Toon Link felt something yanking at him, and, turning around, he could see that his foot was getting yanked in by the Subspace.

Quickly, he dropped Popo and pushed Ness out. "Go! I'm getting sucked in! Get going!"

"No!" Ness turned around and made a movement to help Toon Link. "We're helping you! Your brothers would kill us!"

Popo sniffled a little before nodding and turning to help. Together, Ness and Popo yanked Toon Link out of the Subspace, and the three boys ran like hell away from the building.

*

Lucas looked forward a bit, pondering what Toon Link had just told him. "It does make sense… I think you're right!"

Toon Link nodded a bit before leaning back against the tree.

"You know… you sounded a lot like your brother there," Lucas observed.

"Huh?" Toon Link looked at Lucas, not sure what the blonde meant. "Which one?"

"You know… your older brother…"

"Lucas… I'm the youngest."

"Link! You know… the one that's not twelve?"

"Ah," Toon Link nodded now, understanding what Lucas meant. "Now I get it."

"Hey guys!" Ness announced, as he and Popo came up to join them. "Well… it's too bad, we can't buy anything and the store has this great slingshot for sale…"

"Half price, too," Popo added.

"Shame," Toon Link said with a tad of sarcasm. "My big brother Link has one."

"Why?" Ness asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's good for killing spiders," Toon Link explained before a small cough made it out. "Especially Skulltulas."

"They scare me," Popo replied with a shiver. "There's a picture of a skull on their back."

"I'm sure that's why their called Skulltulas," Lucas chuckled.

"They're not as scary as Redeads," Toon Link shuddered. "They can scream out and stop you in your tracks! It's a loud scream that hurts your ears. Then they latch onto you and try and break your neck…" At the mention of his neck, Toon Link suddenly coughed uncontrollably that caused his three friends to rush to help him steady and relax.

"Easy," Lucas cooed. "Take it easy."

Once Toon Link settled down, the other three collapsed on the ground and took a big sigh.

"This is troublesome," Popo complained. "We're lost in Hyrule, Toony needs to see a doctor, we don't have any money, we all haven't eaten in a day now, we can't find anyone else, and we have no idea where to find Young!"

"I know where we can find Young, I just don't know how to get there," Toon Link argued.

"Calm down guys!" Lucas intervened, sitting up as if trying to get in between them. "We shouldn't fight!"

"Yeah! And… hey? Isn't that Ike?" Ness sat up, looked to his right and the other boys followed suit to see the two men entering the town and speaking to the local Shaman named Renado.

*

"It's a pleasure to have you here, Master Hand," Renado told Master Hand. "Please, you may rest at my home if you require it."

Master Hand (still in his human form) definitely looked tired, as his eyes had bags under them and he still looked a little depressed. Ike looked a little better than his companion, and was sort of supporting the Smash leader.

"I suggest that he does," Ike replied to the Shaman. "If you will, can you please take care of him as I replenish our supplies here?"

"Of course," Renado answered, as he took the weakened Hand and helped him into the hut.

Ike watched for a bit before turning towards the shop and finding himself face to face with four of the youngest Smashers.

"Ike!" exclaimed Ness, as he pumped his arms and jumped up and down. "We knew it was you!! We're so glad we found you!"

"We're so lost it isn't even funny!" Popo complained. "Ness and Toony have been dragging us halfway across Hyrule once we figured out we were here! Trying to find some Lost Woods or something like that… Well take a hint guys, it's LOST WOODS!! That means it's LOST!"

"No it isn't!" Toony argued. "Lost Woods is located in Kokiri Village, you know, what the Kokiri kids are named after? That's where it is! We just can't find the Kokiri Woods..."

Ike watched, amazed for a second before saying anything. "What are you trying to do, now?"

"It's hard to explain, Ike…" Lucas answered. "You see… Toony passed out… and he had a conversation with a fairy."

"Was he sane?" Ike looked at Toon Link as if inspecting the boy's sanity. He was the younger brother of Link, after all…

"I'm perfectly fine!" Toon Link stated, but as a result of the yelling he had been doing, he proceeded to cough violently, holding his chest as if to try and stop it.

"Whoa!" Ike knelt down and held the boy by his shoulders, steadying him. "What's wrong?"

"He's been like this ever since he had the conversation with that fairy," Ness explained. "We're worried."

"I don't blame you," Ike agreed. When Toon Link settled down a bit, Ike looked at Ness. "Tell me more about this 'fairy' he had a chat with."

*

"Riolu!" called out a voice from the Great Fox, and out stepped Vixen. She had a cut on her left arm, but other than that, the mostly blue fox seemed to be okay.

"(_Vixen! You're alive!_)" Riolu cheered, and immediately rushed over to her. Vixen picked her up and held her close. "(_I've been so worried about everyone! Is everyone else okay?_)

"I can't tell," Vixen said honestly. "I haven't seen anyone else since that stage exploded. I just saw Crazy Hand…"

"The stage exploded?!" Lucario asked, amazed. "I wasn't aware of that!"

Vixen nodded as she looked at the Aura Pokemon. "Yep. You know that blank stage that can change to the different stages the Hands created? It blew up shortly after we all left. It happened in the subspace, but the explosion was so great, it exceeded the amount of subspace that was around it!"

"(_Subspace?_)" Riolu asked.

Vixen nodded once more. "Yeah… Crazy explained it to me before he vanished to go find Master. The Subspace was created by that bomb, but the thing he was worried about was the fact that it was there! Who made it? Why? When?" She looked down in thought quickly before looking at the Pokemon again.

"(_This is bad! Now we really need to find Samus and Snake, and all the others!_)" exclaimed a now even more worried Pikachu.

"Yes…. we indeed do," Lucario agreed. "The problem is… where is everyone else? How will we get to them?"

A sudden sharp clear of the throat caused them to turn to a sly looking Vixen with Riolu now on her head. She took out the keys to the Great Fox, and unlocked it with a cliché car lock sound.

_Beep, beep!_

"Need a lift?" she asked them.

*

Meanwhile, Shaun was being surrounded by a purple dense fog, and he tried to escape from it. Determined, he put a hand on his sword that was hanging off his back, and raced through the desert-grassland, towards the party. Running as fast as he could, he swung out his sword and attacked the fog that was blocking him, cutting it in half. He watched as the fog made contact with a plant... and the plant died instantly!

Eyes widening in realization with what he was dealing with, Shaun looked up at a cliff to see a young man with a blank face gazing at him with an intense stare.

The young man had spiky blonde hair, and wore a white parka-jacket that was open, revealing a black shirt underneath. He was wearing black jeans. Around his neck was a collar with a chain hanging down in front of where his heart would be, with a lock attached to it. The lock was attached to his jacket. On top of that, locks were also hooked up to chains around each of his wrists and his ankles, and his eyes seemed dull and lazy, a deep grey-blue colour. The boy jumped down, and spoke in an accursed voice that didn't sound like his own.

"Yes, Shaun Greil," spoke the boy, "I am here as well. I have come to the year 2009 with each of my subordinates. Shame that the Smashers do not know us now, isn't it?"

"So... Karasu, you are here?" Shaun concluded. "What have you done to Jojo?"

Jojo's face wasn't even tainted, his eyes stayed wide and his mouth moved slowly to fit the words being spoken. Karasu's voice came out of his lips. "I have possessed this boy as I have done many times. Now, Shaun Greil, die!"

Shaun didn't even have time to react when Jojo suddenly pounced forward and attacked him.

*

_It seems that Shaun is now in trouble! Will he survive? Just who are "Jojo" and "Yaya"? Why is Toon Link sick? Is his assumption correct about how he got sick? And Vixen has been found! Where is everyone else? Stay tuned for next time, on Smash Generation! Next Episode: Those Who Are Gifted! Brothers Reunited!_

**It's time for: SMASH GENERATION SIDE TRACK!**

**-----------------**

An amazingly cute girl wearing an adorable little dress stood in the middle of the room. Her hair was done in pigtails and she held a little teddy bear in her hand. Her hair was bright blonde and her eyes a dark brown. She blinked at the reader and put on an evil face as she turned to the large circular relic behind her.

"This is no ordinary relic," she mentioned. "It's also a giant plot device. Soon, I shall use it to destroy the Smash Generation and everything they hold dear!"

There was a slight pause before she continued.

"Give or take about twenty bloody episodes…"

----

**Random Bits of Info:  
1. **So far, all the scenes with just Ephraim and Eirika together haven't had a touch of dialogue. (Axann)  
**2. **Maven is the twin brother of Zel, and the younger brother of Rinku, just to refresh your memory. (Axann)  
**3. **In 2016, the Great Fox was upgraded to the point that it was renamed the Vigilant Fox. (Kageshi)  
**4. **You may have noticed that Lance speaks in the third person. That may change in the future, as Kageshi and Raxas hate writing his dialogue. (Chrislma)  
**5. **Videl, like most of the Smash Generation and their enemies, is an original character. However, she can count as a GI Joe original character as well, as she is based off of Zarana, the sister of Zartan. (Axann)  
**6. **Gavin has good hearing. (Axann)  
**7. **Chauncey is the first ghost you get in Luigi's Mansion if I remember correctly. He was a hit with Kageshi. He only succeeded in bugging Axann, as his profile says he was born as a ghost. To her, that's not logical at all. (Chrislma)  
**8.**Redeads scare the living crap out of Chrislma and Raxas. Chrislma even has a fear so bad she put them on her 'most feared' list. Raxas still has nightmares from the ones in Twilight Princess. (Kageshi)  
**9. **To make things clear, Vixen stole the Great Fox. (Axann)

**Attention, Readers! Here are the Teams that have been formed:**

Link, Zelda, Samus, Seth, Cain, Aine, Aden, Johan

Todd, Kiba, Fox, Falco, Wolf

Ephraim, Eirika

Master Hand, Ike, Toon Link, Ness, Popo, Lucas (In Kakariko Village)

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Dr. Mario (In Pallet Town)

Midna, Ganondorf, Gavin, Rinku, Zel

Mario, Peach, Justin, Riley, Pear, BJ, Bowser Jr (Just left Luigi's Mansion)

Snake, Captain Falcon, Ensign (Teleported to ????)

Red (Charizard, Ivysaur, Squirtle), Sapphire (Blaziken, Treeko, Marshtomp), Lukas (Fearow, Grovyle, Gardevoir)

Krystal, Slippy

Lucario, Pikachu, Riolu, Vixen (Aboard the Great Fox)

Donkey Kong, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Pit, Lance

Dakota, K.K., Marth

Shaun

**Here are the ones whose locations are unknown:**

Bowser, Diddy Kong, Luigi, Mewtwo, Pichu, Roy, Tad, Bubbles, Yoshi, Kirby, Crazy Hand, Little Hand, Nutjob Hand, Mr. Game and Watch, R.O.B., Olimar, Wario

**In Subspace:**

Jigglypuff, Nana, Aaron


	4. Brothers Reunited!

Well, we've ditched the legend, because if you have followed up this far, we're sure you've memorized it by now! Another one to remember is this one for Episode 5:

"_**This indicates the speaker is a fairy – so it could be Navi, Tsukiko or Tallys speaking. Remember this for Episode 5, because we're now deleting the Legend!**_"

Feel free to ask any questions, and we will answer all that we can! … Also, if you feel the need to guess at which Smashers a Smash Generation character's parents are, feel free! They **all have both parents planned**. (Well… except for **one**… and he's not even introduced yet… XD)

**Questions:**

**  
Raxas' little brother: **Why were the Smash Generation brought to 2009 if Master Hand knew about the attack?  
**Raxas: **Well Kevin (Not his real name), Master Hand figured that the Smashers could use a little back up, so he brought the next strongest people of their dimension to help out, hence, their kids. He couldn't go get Cloud Strife, or Naruto, since they live in different dimensions and are ruled by a different entity, so he stuck with his own dimension and went to the future. That's why the Smash Generation was brought to 2009 – in the disguise of a tournament. Not only did this make a good reason to keep the Smashers together, it also brought the enemy to them! Smart, eh?

**Axann's mother: **If Ike is Shaun's father, who's his mother?  
**Axann: **That's a major plot point and can't be released yet. I can tell you that it will be revealed eventually in the story. You just have to be patient!

(Series opening theme: Brawl, main theme – Subspace Emissary level.)

**Episode Four:**

**THOSE WHO ARE GIFTED! BROTHERS REUNITED!**

Shaun had never been more irritated in his entire life. Oh, wait, yes he has. However, at this time, the only other person besides Dakota that could make him irritated was Karasu - and, to be put specifically, Karasu taking control of Jojo. As he dodged the icy attacks coming from the parka wearing boy, he thought of any solution that could easily defeat Jojo without hurting him severely.

"Have you ever wondered why I am able to control this boy's mind?" asked Karasu through Jojo's voice and mouth. Shaun turned towards him, blocking an attack from an icy cold wind.

"No," replied Shaun honestly.

"This boy's mind is weak," explained Karasu (Jojo). "Whoever raised him had no mind to train his mind and brain. Jojo and his sister, Yaya, are easy to control this way. However, if I were to go after... say... Dakota, Cain, you or Maven, your strong disciplined minds would be difficult to manoeuvre through to the control part of the brain. My consciousness will never make it through."

"You mean the part you take over?"

"Yes," Karasu smiled Jojo's sneer. "That is correct." At that time, Jojo removed his hammer, and slammed it down on the ground hard; causing a sort of mini earthquake that caused Shaun to nearly lose his footing.

Jojo then quickly fired an Ice Shot, which fell to the ground and skidded across it towards Shaun. Shaun quickly dodged before racing up to Jojo and hitting him with the butt end of his blade. Jojo quivered, but didn't fall.

Usually by now, Jojo would have used a move where he spun in a circle using his hammer. That was when Shaun realized that he was at an advantage – Yaya wasn't here, which meant Jojo couldn't do his usual moves.

Smacking his hammer to the ground once more, Jojo caused another little earthquake. Shaun jumped up a little to avoid the shockwaves, and then raced up once more to hit Jojo on the head. This time, there was an affect that caused Jojo to collapse on the ground.

Jojo swung his hammer at Shaun once more, this time hitting him and knocking Shaun back into a pointy rock. Gasping in pain, Shaun looked up at Jojo and smacked his blade across the ground, causing a vibration that knocked Jojo off his feet.

This didn't stop Jojo from wielding his hammer once more, and he swung it around, hitting Shaun. Flying back, Shaun hit the ground a good distance away from the parka boy, but he quickly retaliated and smacked his blade on the ground similar to how Jojo had earlier.

The resulting scar across the ground caused a sort of energy to erupt from the ground, hitting Jojo square on the face.

"Ugh!" He fell back instantly. "You will not defeat me!"

Shaun didn't really reply. His only answer to Karasu's sentence was smacking Jojo's head with the handle of his blade. Jojo's eyes rolled back into his head, and he was knocked out.

"It's over," Shaun stated.

That was when, out of Jojo's nostrils came a dense black fog that rose up and swam through the air. Shaun watched as it wrapped around Jojo and, bringing the parka boy with it, lapsed into the ground. His reaction time now slow, Shaun hadn't moved until it became apparent that Karasu wasn't returning with Jojo.

"Damn," he silently cursed, before turning around and realizing that he had no idea where to go from where he was. "... ... ... Crap..."

*

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE WE ARE!!!" exclaimed a distraught Cain, who was now freaking out and bawling on the ground, a river of tears erupting from her eyes. Aine was embarrassed, and was trying to calm her down.

"Give it up, Cain, no one does," Aden deadpanned, as he looked out onto the horizon for any sign of Shaun.

"BUT I'M SO USED TO KNOWING WHERE I'M GOING! IT'S HORRIBLE!" cried Cain.

Zelda and Samus were busy blocking their ears from the eardrum-splitting screams, while Link was too busy cringing at the memory of Redeads. Seth watched, unfazed.

"Cain! Over there!" Johan suddenly announced, causing everyone to turn to his direction. Johan was pointing over to a town in the distance.

Link and Zelda's eyes widened.

"Castle Town?!" Zelda exclaimed. "How did we end up near Castle Town?! Weren't we just in Smash World?"

"The time travel we did must have caused rifts everywhere," Aden guessed. "Our time travel isn't really perfected yet. We must have passed through a rift sending us near Castle Town."

"So you're saying we created teleportation rifts?" Aine asked. "That's so weird."

"We've seen weirder," Aden replied, looking at his sister with a grin. "We've seen Dakota beating up Shaun."

This caused the four Smashers to look at the two oddly, especially Link and Zelda.

"Dakota? You mean that violent girl who watched the fight with us? She can beat up Shaun?" Zelda asked.

"Oh, not on a daily basis," Aden explained, as he turned to the two with a finger pointed upward. "Only when Shaun's really ticked her off."

Johan was still looking towards Castle Town, when he noticed a cart being dragged across the country side via a horse riding towards the town. He didn't think much of it until he noticed who was driving it.

"Uh... guys... we have a problem," Johan claimed.

"What is it now, Johan?" Cain asked through sniffs.

"Uh... isn't that guy the one who attacked the stadium?" he now asked, pointing towards the cart.

Link and Seth took a look, and sure enough, the main man steering the cart was surely the man dressed in black.

"Aw, damn!" Seth cursed.

"What are they doing near Castle Town?" Samus questioned.

Without saying another word, the group headed straight for the town.

*

It was a calm day where Dakota, Marth and K.K. were. In fact, it was so calm, that you could never even guess that they were in some sort of trouble only about twenty minutes ago. Dakota was marching dramatically across the plain, an irritated K.K. and Marth following her. Besides being irritated, they were also seriously terrified of her now, as she had just brutally defeated someone that they didn't know.

All of a sudden, a mole with his eyes completely shut and wearing a construction worker's outfit popped out of the ground below Dakota, shocking her and causing her to fall to the ground.

"AH!"

"DON'T RESET!!! Sorry, a bit of a habit," stated the mole, now revealed to be Mr Resetti. You know, from Animal Crossing? He's even an assist trophy.

"Resetti?" K.K. pondered. He sauntered over to the mole. "Nice to see you."

"Yeah, yeah, you're killing me here, K.K... How did you get into Generations while I'm still a stupid Assist Trophy? You know how embarrassing that is? I did more fights than you, I have more experience than you, I even already did the pledge, and you still got in while I just got the 'You're going to be an assist trophy again!' BAH! Well those guys can..."

"Resetti!" K.K. gasped in horror before Resetti could even finish his sentence. Dakota got up and brushed the dirt off her suit.

"What? Oh... Sorry about that. Well, I'm not here just because the four authoresses liked me so much from Animal Crossing, loved getting me as their assist in the game and want me to be here, you know. I have a valid reason to be here," Resetti began to explain.

"Four authoresses...?" K.K. wondered. "What are you talking about, my fellow animal friend?"

"What? Oh... Well, you see, the four authoresses are the... rulers of sorts. They command EVERYTHING, I'm telling you. What's going on, who dies, who lives, who speaks, who says what, which of the Smashers have kids, which of the Smash Generation are going to get kidnapped, and they even control the Dakota vs. Shaun scoreboard. They entrusted some of us cooler characters with the ability to break the fourth wall," Resetti claimed proudly. "I happen to be one of the characters given this amazing gift."

"What?" Dakota asked. She looked at him with a face filled with disappointment. "That's a stupid gift... I mean, who'd want that?"

"Well, with my new ability, I can tell that you're about to fall over flat on your face from being tripped by a rock."

"What?! That's completely insane! I should pound you!" Dakota then marched towards Resetti, but as predicted, she tripped over a rock and fell on her face. "OW!"

Marth cringed. "(That must have hurt…)"

K.K. was impressed. "That's impressive, Resetti."

Marth nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," Resetti smiled at K.K. before continuing. "Anyways, so with this gift, I am able to warn you of things. You're my buddy, K.K., alright? I care about you. I care about Animal Crossing Island and Tom Nook... maybe not that Monique girl... but, I still care about you guys. So, anyways, I've been entrusted with this gift, so I'm going to use it. You're going to be confronted with another one of those characters from the future. This guy? He's insane."

"They're all insane, mole," Dakota stated, as she straightened and once more brushed herself off.

"I'm talking about the one with the pet T-Rex."

"DAMN!" Dakota exclaimed. "He's here?! Oh, wait...they're all here, aren't they?"

"Yes they are." Resetti nodded and fiddled with his pick-axe.

"Crap..."

"Well, anyways, so this guy is coming at yah, right? From what I know, you'll be fine... but it's that T-Rex I'm worried about. I mean, that can eat you, K.K... And Marth, too, since he's hurt. So... yeah." Resetti stopped for a moment before continuing, allowing a cold wind to blow over him. "Just watch your back. The weak point of the T-Rex is..."

"There is no weak point to that thing, I'm telling yah!" Dakota suddenly argued. "We've fought that thing like twelve times, and not even Shaun can land a hit on it!"

"It's the underside of the tail," Resetti deadpanned, looking slightly annoyed, glaring at her. "You and your friends prefer the 'hack and slash' way of fighting, so of course you guys wouldn't be able to find the weak point of Rexxer."

"Rexxer...?" Dakota asked.

"I just came up with that. It's easier to type than T-Rex and is certainly faster. Rexxer, anyways, is fierce, yes. But the underside of his tail is not armoured like the rest of his body."

There was a small silence before Resetti continued. "Well, so that's all I'm here for. Enjoy your time in the brawl, my friend, K.K.! I'll be replacing you one day. So that's all, and remember, don't reset!"

At that, he popped back in the ground. There was a silence before Marth turned to K.K. with a confused look on his face.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"A friend, Marth..." K.K. replied. "Just a friend..."

*

Captain Falcon, Snake and Ensign stood around a gas station, piling gas into the Blue Falcon and the Great Eagle. Snake fiddled with a gun while they waited.

"—_Snake!?_" exclaimed a voice from his Codec.

"What the-?" Snake instantly activated his Codec. "Otacon?"

"_Oh, thank god, Snake, you replied! You see, I have a lot to tell you,_" Otacon replied.

"I bet you do... but I haven't been able to contact you for the past day and a half," Snake answered.

Captain Falcon looked at Snake with a smile. "Finally got a hold of your friend?"

"Yeah, and I have no idea what's going on," Snake replied. He turned his attention back to Otacon. "Otacon, mind explaining what's going on?"

"_I can now, Snake. You see, I have been given the ability to break the fourth wall,_" Otacon explained. "_I have been entrusted with the knowledge of each of the Smash Generation. Anything you want to know about them, or their enemies, I can explain to you._"

"The fourth wall? That's pretty impressive knowledge, there Otacon," Snake complemented. "Mind telling me about those guys in black?"

"_They're a part of the Slash Elite, led by the evil Captain P,_" Otacon explained. "_They're after each of the Smash Generation after they ruined their plans of using the Smashers for experiments to make stronger warriors. Like all clichéd villains, they're out to rule the world._"

"Typical..."

"_Exactly,_" Otacon agreed.

"Why are they here then?" Snake asked once more as Captain Falcon finished putting gas in the Blue Falcon.

"Good thing we had our wallets on us..." Captain Falcon muttered as he put the card in the slot.

"_Oh, that? Simple. They're after the Smash Generation. Originally, the Smash Generation were here for the tournament, and the Elite knew about it before they came here._"

"So Master Hand probably knew too... a warning would have been nice," Snake complained as he thought about the information he had just received.

"_Also, the Elite are not here just for the Smash Generation,_" Otacon explained further. "_They're after the Hand family._"

"What good would a bunch of oversized hands be?" Snake asked Otacon as he opened up the passenger door to the Blue Falcon and sat down.

"_Plenty. There are all sorts of different Hands, Snake. Each one has their own power and each one is equally as dangerous as the next. Using the Hands for your own gain would cause complete chaos and instant death in the cases of extreme amounts. I could sit here all day and name all of the Hands for you, but unfortunately that would take too long..._"

"Yeah, I'd rather not... Hey, Otacon.... you're gifted now with the ability to explain the Smash Generation to me, right? Can I make a random guess?"

"_Uh, sure, Snake,_" Otacon replied.

"Ensign is Captain Falcon's kid, isn't he?"

Otacon's laughter could be heard as Captain Falcon entered the car. "_You're right, Snake!_"

"What's he laughing at?" Captain Falcon asked as he started up the car.

"Oh, nothing. Talk to you later, Otacon," Snake replied, and turned off the Codec.

The Blue Falcon and the Great Eagle then drove off into the sunset.

*

It was dark out now, and the day seemed to have only started to some of the villagers of Kakariko. Visitors piled into the hotel while Ike only stepped into Renado's tent to the sight of the shaman placing a wet, cold rag onto the forehead of Toon Link, instructing the boy to hold it there. Master Hand, still in his human form, was standing off to the side watching. Ness, Lucas and Popo were off to the side as well, playing with Renado's daughter, Luda.

Ike approached Master Hand and showed him the now full bag. "I got more supplies for when we're on the move."

"**That's good,**" Master Hand replied, and turned to Ike. "**Renado doesn't seem to understand why Toon Link is feeling the way he is... It's clearly something unseen in Hyrule.**"

"Lucas told me what happened. Apparently Toon Link was nearly sucked into the Subspace..."

"**Hmm...**" Master Hand placed his fingers on his chin before turning towards Renado once more, who was handing some tea to Toon Link. Toon Link tried it when Renado walked away and made a disgusted face. "**It's possible that a fragment of Subspace was able to enter his body.**"

"That's possible...?" Ike turned to Master Hand with a frightened face on.

"**Yes. How else do you think you were able to get into Subspace directly to head to Tabuu? Subspace lapses through you, unlike everything else, which goes around you,**" Master Hand explained as he watched Toon Link pour the rest of the apparently very bad tea into a nearby plant. "**It enters your body and goes through it.**"

"That is so creepy..." Ike stated as he turned to watch Toon Link as well.

"**Well that's life.**"

"Master Hand," greeted a sudden visitor. Everyone turned to see Shad, the man who could read ancient Hylian.

"**Ah, Shad. Nice to see you,**" Master Hand returned the greeting with a flare of happiness in seeing the Hylian. "**What brings you here?**"

"Yes, Shad," Renado asked as he walked up to the unexpected visitor. "What brings you here?"

"I'm here under terms of what's going on," explained Shad. "You see, I had a strange visitor last night... and she claimed to be called 'Axann'... She told me that I would have the ability of 'present sight'... Ever since then, I have been getting visions of what's going on with the Smashers. It's strange."

"**Present sight? That is a rare gift, Shad,**" Master Hand commented.

"It's also rather..." at that, he silenced and gazed straight ahead, as if he had suddenly frozen. Ike straightened his stance, as if expecting something violent to occur. Toon Link looked up, as if just noticing him.

"**Shad?**" Master Hand approached the scholar cautiously.

Shad suddenly blinked. "Link and Zelda... they are approaching Castle Town now."

"Link and Zelda?" Ike questioned.

"My big brother?! He's not too far, then!" Toon Link cried out happily, as he jumped up and bounced over to the scholar. "Are they at Telma's bar?"

"Toon Link?" Shad questioned, before smiling. "Well... I just saw them enter Castle Town. But, if I know your older brother, they're definitely heading to her bar."

Ike turned to Master Hand. "Should we start heading there, then?"

Master Hand looked as if he was contemplating it, even crossing his arms. "**I have other plans for what we should be doing, but I'm sure I can complete it on my own. The boys can surely head towards Castle Town, but I am worried for their safety...**"

There was a long silence as everyone thought about the pickle they were in. Ness and Lucas looked at each other, worried, as Popo just stared at the adults contemplating everything. Toon Link was fighting back a barricade of coughs and failing. Ike suddenly blinked and exclaimed,

"I can go with them!"

"**What?!**" Master Hand turned to Ike, startled.

"Master Hand, I can defend them. They need someone stronger than themselves to fight off those Redeads that Toon Link told us about, and that girl at the shop said they were roaming everywhere now," Ike explained. "Also, I don't think the people of Castle Town would like a bunch of twelve year old boys running around without an adult with them. Besides, we're heading to a bar, right? They need someone older than the legal drinking limit to be with them."

"Yeah!" Ness exclaimed. "I like that idea, Master Hand! Please?"

Shad turned to Master Hand, who was thinking about it. "Master Hand, I can go with you so that you know how they are faring...."

"**Then it is agreed,**" Master Hand nodded, and turned to Ike. "**However, considering the circumstances that we are in, you are not to tell a soul that you are all Smashers.**"

Ike nodded in response, but it only caused confusion with the kids.

"What circumstances is that, Master?" Popo asked.

Master looked at Popo and smiled a grim smile. "**Those men in black you saw are after all of you. They will not stop their hunt until they have gained all of the Hands, the Smash Generation, and the Smashers.**"

"Weird..." Ike commented.

"Oh, no!" Ness exclaimed worriedly. "We are all completely easily spotted because of the Brawl tournament! Link's in trouble, then!"

Renado seemed affected by this, and quickly went to a large storage cabinet in the room. He took out four small outfits and a large one. He passed the four small ones among the four boys, and gave the large one to Ike. "Here are some disguises for you. I will give you my cart and horse, so you can easily avoid the Redeads stalking the fields at night."

"Thank you, Renado," Ike answered, a smile coming on his lips.

*

Telma washed the counter in her bar as she waited for the oven to finish cooking tonight's meal. It was more than she usually made, but she had guests. When the meal was finished, she removed the steak and grabbed the salad that was going with it. With both in her hands, she walked over to the table and placed it down, her guests surrounding the table, dinnerware already placed.

"Soup's on!" she announced. "Help yourselves."

"Thank you, Telma," replied Zelda.

The four of the Smash Generation only watched with confused faces, but helped themselves to the food. The meal was pretty much uneventful, and afterwards, as Telma washed the dishes, with Zelda and Samus helping her, Link approached.

"Have you heard any news of my brother?" he asked.

"Which one? Toon or Young?" Telma asked with a chuckle as she placed a plate on the drying rack.

"Toon. Young should be at home," Link replied.

Telma sighed, and shook her head. "I haven't heard a thing, Link, I'm sorry."

"Damn..."

Zelda eyed Link worriedly before looking away and drawing her attention back to the dirty plates. Cain was looking out the window, when she noticed something strange.

"Hey, Link... that guy's outside the bar again."

Link and Seth instantly went to where she was, and saw the man in black with the cart eyeing the bar. Quickly, Seth pulled the curtains closed.

"This is bad..." he voiced, as he turned to look at everyone else. "Who is he after?"

Telma thought about it before looking at Zelda. "Maybe he's after Zelda? She is the princess of Hyrule, after all..."

Cain scowled as she looked at the now blocked window. "No... He's after us."

Link, Seth, Samus, Zelda and Telma looked at her with confused faces, demanding an explanation wordlessly.

"His name is Karasu," Cain explained with a cold tone in her voice. "That's his last name... none of us know his first. He is the leader of the Karasu clan, who command birds, mainly black crows. There has been a few that used white crows. He once planned to use people for experiments, but we stopped him before he did anything too damaging. He doesn't give orders... he takes them, from a guy... um, I mean a woman named Videl."

"So why's he here?" Samus asked in response to the new information.

"Probably for us," Johan guessed, as he shrugged casually. "Karasu is out to kill us, mainly out to kill Shaun, Dakota and Todd since they completely destroyed all his research."

Aine and Aden peeked through the curtains in order to see what was going on while the others were talking. Sure enough, now Karasu was peeking through a window across the alleyway that Telma's bar was placed in. They quickly drew the curtain back.

"Guys! He's checking windows!" Aden announced.

Cain cursed a very colourful word under her breath. "Now what?"

Everyone instantly began thinking of ways to get out of their current predicament. Telma began tapping a glass on her bar, Zelda fiddled with her gloves, and Samus twirled her gun. Link looked down and crossed his arms, and Seth lowered his head. Cain looked up at the light, Aine and Aden looked at each other thoughtfully, and Johan didn't even move.

After about three minutes, he eventually headed straight for the door, about to open it.

Cain moved to stop him. "What are you doing?!"

Johan looked her, his face grim. "He's not going to go anywhere until he's found us. I'm going after him!"

Cain seemed to think about is as Johan prepared to turn the knob of the door. "Wait!" she suddenly called out, causing Johan to turn to her. "I'm going with you."

"Are you crazy?!" exclaimed Aine and Aden at the same time.

"Possibly..." Cain muttered, as she followed Johan. "Are you two coming?"

Johan opened up the door and kept it open for Cain to leave before him. After she left, Johan left, closing the door behind him. The room was silent after they left, as the Smashers watched Aine and Aden puzzle over what to do.

Aine suddenly stomped her foot in mock anger and stepped over to the door. "Oh, screw it! Those two are right!"

"Aine, wait for me!" Aden called out. The two twins left the bar.

That was a couple of hours ago to the Smashers, as Seth, Samus, Zelda and Link sat around Telma's bar drinking things that she was preparing for them. Nobody else had entered the bar since then, and the night was growing old.

"I don't hear anything," Telma noted, as she prepared another drink. "Think those four young ones got captured?"

"I'm not sure what to think, Telma," Zelda replied.

Link just smacked his head on the table, leaving it there. Samus and Zelda, who were on both sides of him, were both startled by the sudden loud noise. Seth shook his head.

"This is turning out to be one hell of a week," he pointed out, as he took a sip from his drink. He thought for a few minutes before continuing. "I guess we can do nothing but hope that the other Smashers are okay."

The others instantly agreed.

*

Somewhere very far away, in the city of Pewter, a doctor walked up to the Pokemon Centre with three strange creatures tailing him. Dr. Mario, Tails, Sonic and Knuckles were hoping for directions to the closest hotel.

"Oh, not a problem, Dr. Mario," answered Nurse Joy, cheerfully. "We offer rooms right here for guests! You can stay with us for the night."

"Thank you," Dr. Mario replied with a tired smile.

Sonic gave a sigh of relief as Tails merely yawned. Knuckles crossed his arms.

"So, where are we going to go from here?" he asked.

Sonic shrugged. "We might as well just see where we go."

*

In the town of Kakariko, Renado watched as another group reached his town. Inspecting the group, he counted the strange members.

King Dedede sighed as he rubbed his head of sweat. Turning to Meta Knight, he grumbled, "I sure hope that Kirby's okay. Otherwise, I don't know what I'll do with my life."

"I'm sure you'll figure out something," Meta Knight said, nodding his head.

"Look what Lance has found!" exclaimed Lance all of a sudden. The group looked over to see the extremely cheerful angel rush over, his hands clasped together, holding something in. Opening them, a fairy was floating softly in his palm, a light being emitted, acting as a lantern in the darkness.

"Wow..." Pit whispered, astonished by the sight.

Donkey Kong smiled. "Link sure is lucky to live somewhere with such beautiful creatures."

"Lance has never seen one before," Lance admitted as he watched it. "Lance has never visited Hyrule with Rinku and his siblings. Lance doesn't think they like him. But that's okay with Lance! Everyone is free to their own thinking."

The four Smashers watched him with sad eyes as he looked at the beautiful fairy.

"It's very pretty, isn't it?" Lance asked them. "It's cute! Can Lance keep it?"

None of them expected that question to come out of his mouth. Hesitantly, Dedede nodded.

"Uh, sure... if you can find something to keep it in..."

"How about this?" asked a voice. Turning towards them, they saw Renado, his face beaming with pride as he showed the angel boy a lantern with holes at the top.

"Lance thanks Mr. Shaman, a lot!" Lance thanked, as Renado opened the door to the lantern. Carefully, Lance placed the fairy inside. "Lance shall name the fairy... But Lance doesn't know what to call it."

The group watched them as Lance pondered.

All of a sudden a large smile came upon his face. "Lance shall name the fairy Palutena, after his Goddess!"

That was when Pit fainted. Meta Knight looked at him with worry.

"Pit... is everything okay?" He asked in concern.

*

The next day at Telma's bar brought a new sun and new hopes to the four Smashers. Seeing as how now they knew they were being hunted, Telma had gone out and bought a few outfits for them.

Samus now wore a simple plain beige shirt and dark blue denim. She had taken her hair out of its ponytail, letting it flow around her body. With the new shirt on, her pregnancy was more noticeable. Zelda was now wearing a dark beige dress that went down to her ankles, simple boots protecting her feet. She had removed all of her jewellery, entrusting Telma to watch over it. Link had switched his Hero's tunic for a plain brown tunic, but left his pants and his belt on. He had also taken off his cap. Seth took off his armour and anything bearing the symbol of Renais, which instantly nearly made him unrecognizable.

The four now civilized Smashers had gone out for the day to shop, as Telma waited on thirsty customers. Link and Zelda were showing Seth and Samus around the town.

"This is the Malo Mart," Link explained. "Don't go in there."

"Why not?" asked Samus. "It's got good deals, right...?"

"Well, yes," Zelda admitted. She then shivered in memory. "It's also very annoying, since they do nothing but dance and demand products."

"Wow..." Samus shook her head in disbelief.

Zelda giggled for a bit before continuing. "The sad thing is Link knows the person that runs it. He's one of the boys that live in Ordon Village."

"You mean where Link and his brothers live? That's rough."

"Excuse me, but are you the travelers staying with Telma?" asked a voice.

The four turned, becoming face to face with one of the people running the fruit stands on the street Telma's bar was on. He was smiling.

"Yes," Samus answered.

"She told me to go find you," he explained. "Apparently someone showed up and Telma needs Lincoln and Zeldana right away."

The four gave each other confused looks at the names, but shrugged it off. Samus turned to the man once more.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem," the man replied. "It was my pleasure to help you."

As he walked away, they turned to each other once more.

"That was strange," Seth told them. "Wonder who showed up?"

"'Lincoln'...?" Link asked himself.

"Not as bad as 'Zeldana'," Zelda muttered. "That's my mother's name."

"Let's just go," Samus ordered. Instantly, the four raced down to Telma's bar.

*

"But that's not as bad as the time that a wolf tried to barge into my bar," Telma told her guest, grabbing another towel and passing it over. "You're just lucky you landed somewhere where I could help you."

"Telma?" Zelda called out, as she entered with Link, Samus and Seth right at her heels.

"I'm in the back, darling!" She called out. She turned back to her guest. "Seriously... you must be clumsy... And dragging those kids with you everywhere you go..."

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked, as she came into the back. Seeing the sight before her was unexpected. Of all the people they had come up with trying to guess, they hadn't thought of Ike. "Ike! What happened?"

"The horse we were using got spooked," Ike explained. He was soaked to the bone, wearing a brown tunic similar to Link's, and light beige pants. He didn't change his boots, but he had either traded his cape, or died it green. He had kept his headband. "I fell in that fountain."

Zelda giggled as she thought of it. "Glad to know that you're okay. Where's Master Hand?"

"I left him with Renado," explained Ike as he dried off his hair with a towel. "Some guy named Shad showed up, something about you guys coming here..."

"Shad?" asked Link, as he walked into the room.

Unlike everyone else, Telma certainly felt the tension rise when Link had strolled into the room. "Um... I'm going to go into the house... get some tea..." She walked over to a secret doorway and entered the room. Zelda and Link could hear some yelling coming from it.

"Hello, Link," Ike greeted, warmly.

"Hello, Ike," Link returned.

"Play nice," Zelda demanded the two of them. She turned back to Ike. "Now Ike, tell me about Shad telling you something..."

"Zelda! Big Brother!"

The two Hylians, instantly remembering such a high-pitched voice, turned in shock at the door to see Toon Link standing in the doorway wearing the clothing his Grandmother had made for him. Like his older brother, Toon Link was no longer wearing his hat, his blonde hair a complete mess. Behind him, came Lucas, Ness and Popo, each wearing similar outfits. Lucas' was mostly yellow, with mixes of orange and red, Ness' was mostly red, with strands of dark red, orange red, and orange yellow and was no longer wearing his hat, and Popo's looked more like a jacket, similar to his parka, and was solid blue. It had no hood, completely revealing his brown hair. The four boys ran up to Zelda and Link. When it became apparent that Ness, Lucas, and Popo were so excited, Toon Link backed away, and settled with watching the three barricading the two with questions and exclamations.

"It's so great to see you guys again!" Ness exclaimed.

"We never thought we'd get here!" Popo added.

"We've missed you!" Lucas continued.

"Where have you been?" Ness asked.

"It's been horrible! We arrived at some desert town and it was completely boring!" Popo complained.

"It was hot there, too!" Lucas added.

"But there was a hot spring on top of the hotel that we didn't stay at, since we had no money, so we settled for the tree nearby, and then Ike showed up with Master Hand, and he looked so weird! He was a human all of a sudden, it was so weird!" Ness told them.

"Yeah! And then, we met this nice girl named Luda!" Popo added.

"But enough about that, who else is with you?!" Ness asked.

"Is Meta Knight, Red or Marth with you?" Lucas asked.

"Is Luigi?" Ness asked.

"Have you seen Lucario?" Popo asked.

"Is Eirika?" Ness asked once more.

The bundle of questions stopped when Toon Link began coughing uncontrollably. Instantly, Ness, Popo and Lucas rushed over to him. Link, although confused to how his brother was sick, rushed over as well, and lifted him up, cradling him. The noise attracted the attention of Seth and Samus in the other room, so they had come over as well.

"Easy, Toon..." Link told his brother calmly.

The coughing began to slow, and Toon Link closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, hugging him. Link returned it, his eyes now filled with worry.

Zelda turned to Ike, who flinched under her glare. "What was that?!"

"We don't know," Ike explained. "Master Hand thinks Subspace must have entered his body or something."

"It can do that?" Samus asked him.

"Apparently."

Ness turned to Samus and Seth, and smiled. "So Samus and Seth are with you? That's good."

Samus smiled at him, and knelt down before him. "It's good to know that you're okay as well, Ness."

Seth, however, noticed something strange. He counted the kids before looking at Popo. "Where's your sister?"

The sudden depression was evident in all four of the boys.

"Nana... she didn't make it..." Popo explained. "It's my fault that Toony's sick... I stopped to go get her and Toony tried to stop me..."

"No it's not!" Toon Link suddenly said, as he let go of Link and hopped down, landing in front of Popo. He looked rather angry by the ice boy's assumption, and frowned. He placed his hands on his hips similar to the way Link's friend Ilia did. "Any brother would have stopped to save their sibling! It was completely normal!"

"But..."

"No buts! We are now going to make a promise of not blaming anyone for why I'm sick! Got it?" Toon Link turned to Ness and Lucas, as if joining them in it all. The two PSI boys nodded, and turned to Popo, who looked sad.

Smiling a little, Popo nodded as well.

"Alright! It's settled then," Toon Link said, smiling. He coughed a little before continuing. "Now then, I'm going to tell my big brother about what happened after that."

"You mean with the fairies?" Lucas asked with a curious look on his face.

"Yep!"

"Fairies...?" Link asked, unsure.

"I questioned his sanity..." Ike admitted. "I won't question it again... Toon?"

"Right!" Toon Link piped. He turned to his brother, and proceeded to explain everything about the fairy named Tallys, how she was the Fairy of Winds, Navi was the Fairy of Time, and another fairy named Tsukiko was the Fairy of Twilight. Without them, the time line would be altered. "So, we were heading to get Navi," he finished.

"That's pretty heavy stuff," Samus commented.

"But how are we going to get Navi?" Zelda asked them. After thinking for a bit, she added, "Speaking of which, why do you want her first?"

"Well, we know where she is," Toon Link answered.

At this, Popo scoffed. "Yeah, right! The best that happened was we got lost!"

"We were not lost!" Toon Link argued before a brief cough. "I know where Lost Woods is!"

At this Link piped up, "Yeah, but I have a better sense of direction."

The silence that followed was deafening.

At last, Toon Link admitted, "You're right... you're better at land, I at sea..."

*

"Finally! We reached somewhere where we can get help!" Peach exclaimed, excited. They strode up to the strange looking house and she knocked on the door. The door slowly opened, but then it fell off its hinges and to the floor with a loud THUD noise.

Pear looked up at Peach and smiled. "Nice."

Peach huffed. "I tried."

Justin, meanwhile, peered inside and took a good look around from the spot he was at. "Looks abandoned. I think we should back off."

Mario nodded in agreement. "I-a think you are-a right, Justin..."

Suddenly a large bird Pokemon named Zapdos crashed through the roof of the building and soared through the skies. Startled, the Mushroom Kingdom inhabitants rushed into the large mansion and hid among the furniture, as if expecting it to come back.

"That-a was random..." Mario admitted to Peach, who hid next to him.

"What was that, Riley?" Pear asked her friend.

Riley stood up from behind the couch they were hiding behind. He looked out the door. "That was a Zapdos... It's one of the three legendary birds of Kanto... but I don't know why it was here."

"That's because I was," explained a voice behind them. Everyone turned around to become face to face with Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo!" exclaimed Mario. "That's-a where you-a are!"

"Yes," answered Mewtwo as he came over to where they were. "And I have terrible news for Master Hand. Where is he?"

"We don't know," answered Bowser Jr. "We haven't found anyone but Riley."

Mewtwo seemed distressed. "This is bad..."

"Mewtwo... What did you find?" Peach asked the Pokemon. "What's so distressing about it?"

Mewtwo turned to Peach with a sad look on his features. "I was captured. I was caught off guard when I realized the attack was more dreadful than we had presumed. Along with Jigglypuff, Aaron and Nana, I was sent to the enemy's base. In there, I realized who the leader of the organization was... and it was very disturbing."

"Who was it?" Mario asked.

"I cannot tell you. I can only tell Master Hand," Mewtwo answered. "But I can tell you that the leader is one of our own... from the year of 2029."

At this, Justin, Pear, Riley and BJ turned away and avoided the gazes they were getting from Mario, Peach, Mewtwo and Bowser Jr. Riley was even whistling a bit.

"Who is it?!" Peach demanded.

Justin was sweating from the pressure. "It's..."

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL THEM!" exclaimed a voice that caused the group to turn upward towards the rafters of the second floor. Up there, was Mew. There was something different about this Mew, as she was smaller than the Mew that the Smashers knew. It was the Mew that Lucario knew.

"Mew?!" Mario said in shock. "Aren't you-a supposed to-a be in that-a Tree of Life thing...?"

"It does not matter..." Mew explained, as she floated downward towards them. "What matters is that you do not know who the leader of the Slash Elite is."

Justin chuckled nervously. "Yeah... we were hoping the Slash Elite didn't show up..."

"You know who this 'Captain P' is, Mew?" Mewtwo asked, astonished.

"Of course!" Mew chuckled with a smile. "Toad told me. Toad was gifted with the ability to break the fourth wall for some reason. He can't be here right now, as he was also given the challenge of breaking into the base to bust out Nana, Jigglypuff and Aaron."

"Why?" Peach asked.

"You got me," Mew answered, turning to her. "But Captain P is not playing with all his cards right now. Someone got rid of Jojo and Kuromeru... In fact, apparently, Kuromeru is in critical condition with multiple bullet wounds and his balls smashed."

"Dakota," Riley said with a smile. "That was definitely my sister, Dakota."

Bowser Jr and BJ both shook their heads.

"I also want to propose an idea," Mew said with a nod. "Mewtwo can take some of you to find Master Hand, who is heading up Death Mountain, and the rest of you can head with me to the Smash Mansion. That's probably where everyone else is heading."

"Good idea, Mew," Mewtwo complimented.

"Alright-a!" Mario agreed. "Then, BJ, Justin and-a I shall go with-a Mewtwo. Pear, Bowser Jr, Riley and-a Peach can go with Mew!"

"Alright, Mario," Peach agreed. "You be careful!"

"Let's go," Mewtwo ordered.

So the group broke up.

*

Snake, Captain Falcon and Ensign found themselves in the Mobius country, where Sonic and his friends were from. Driving their cars through the highway, they tried to keep an eye out for anyone that they knew. Silence was the norm now among the group, and even Ensign couldn't find anything to say to Captain Falcon and Snake as they kept their eyes on the road.

At least, not for awhile.

"_Hey, Snake... Falcon. There's something up there, do you see it?_"

Looking a little harder than they were, the two listened to what the boy had to say, and saw a large building in the distance. Following it as they neared it, more buildings came into view.

Snake recognized the sight. "That's Station Square... Sonic showed me pictures of it during the Brawl tournament."

"Maybe we can get directions away from here," Captain Falcon said with a smile. "Sorry, Ensign, but your little trick with the teleporter really got us off course."

"_Sorry... I just typed in the first coordinates I thought of,_" Ensign explained. "_Recently Sonic in our time brought us to Mobius, so..._"

"I understand, you don't have to over explain things," Captain Falcon replied with a chuckle as they passed the sign welcoming them to Station Square. "I'm just glad we know where we are now."

Once they reached the City Hall, Captain Falcon entered to get directions out of Mobius and towards Smash World, where the Smash Mansion was. Snake got out of the Blue Falcon to stretch and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. As Snake and Ensign waited for Captain Falcon, Ensign checked his teleporter and Snake contacted Otacon.

"_Yes, Snake, what is it?_" Otacon asked.

"Otacon... I was just wondering randomly. You know tiers? I was wondering if the Smash Generation did that." Snake didn't even know why he was thinking about it. He had suddenly come up with the idea when they had parked in front of the City Hall, wondering who was the strongest of the Smash Generation.

"_Actually, yes. They fought each other in order to see who was the strongest. They did it mostly out of curiosity, however,_" Otacon explained. "_I could tell you right now that the strongest Smash Generation is Todd O'Donnell._"

"Todd O'Donnell...? You mean that jack ass fox?" Snake tried to imagine the stoic young fox fighting, but couldn't. He could just envision the fox standing there, ignoring his opponent on the stage.

"_Yes. He's not exactly related to Wolf O'Donnell... he was adopted by him,_" Otacon explained further. There was a pause before Otacon began. "_As a matter of fact, Todd isn't sure who his parents are, but he knows that they're Smashers._"

"The only foxes I can come up with are Fox and Krystal... but they only have one kid, Marcus..."

"_Well..._"

"Hey, Snake," piped Ensign all of a sudden. This caused Snake to look up in shock. "Can you come hold this together for me while I fix this?" He held up some wires, showing them to Snake.

"Huh?" Snake nodded as a reply. "Uh, sure kid." He walked over to the Great Eagle and held the wires together. "What was that, Otacon?"

"_I didn't say anything. Anyways, allow me to continue on the tiers for the Smash Generation. They don't call it that. They call it the 'Order of Strength',_" Otacon explained to Snake.

"The Order of Strength? Who came up with that name?" Snake wondered.

"Nutjob," Ensign replied absentmindedly as he fiddled with the teleporter.

"_He's right,_" Otacon replied. "_After Todd comes Shaun._"

"Saw that one coming," Snake muttered, remembering the kid pretty much murdering Captain Falcon without breaking a sweat. "That kid has a lot of guts."

"_Then comes Dakota,_" Otacon continued.

"Dakota? She's that strong?" Snake pondered. "I did not see that one coming."

"_Dakota's violent... that's really the only reason she's up that high. She doesn't exactly give up during battles. She'll run, but she'll turn around just as fast to shoot you to smithereens,_" Otacon explained. "_If that doesn't work, she has a taser, a whip, and a bottle of pepper spray. That's not even all she's got._"

"Pepper spray... that's completely random to have in your belt," Snake commented.

"_Well... it's Dakota,_" Otacon responded casually. He then continued. "_The fourth strongest is Riolu._"

"You got to be kidding me." Snake rolled his eyes.

"_I'm not._"

"No, seriously. That Riolu is the fourth strongest?"

"_She is,_" Otacon assured. "_She was trained by Lucario and Mewtwo. The only reason why she's not evolved is because she has no trainer... so she hasn't become friends with a trainer yet._"

"Alright... so who's the four weakest?"

"_To my knowledge that I was gifted with? The four weakest was blocked out by lame specially edited Authoress Spoiler Tags... but I can tell you the weakest is the Yoshi named Bubbles._"

"Hey, Snake!" called out Captain Falcon. As Snake turned to look, Ensign took the wires from Snake's hand and fixed his teleporter. Captain Falcon was heading down the stairs of Station Square. He was waving a map with marker all over it. "I got directions to Smash World! We'll be at Smash Mansion by tomorrow, and hopefully, Samus would be there."

Snake smiled at Captain Falcon gratefully. "Hopefully."

"_Snake?_"

Snake turned back to his Codec. "Yeah, Otacon?"

"_There's also some news I wanted to break to you... Captain P used to be a Smasher,_" Otacon revealed with a voice filled with sorrow. "_His true identity is also covered by Authoress Spoiler Tags, so I can't reveal to you which Smasher it is... but, just watch out. It could be anyone that you trust._"

Snake's face was grim as he heard the news Otacon gave him. "I'll watch my back. Thanks, Otacon..."

Captain Falcon opened up the driver side of the Blue Falcon, and turned to Snake, a worried face on. "What did Otacon tell you? What's wrong?"

Snake just sighed and opened up the passenger door. "Let's just get to Smash Mansion."

"Alright..."

Ensign looked upset as he got into his own car. As he sat down, he gripped the steering wheel. "And this was supposed to be fun... but no.... the Slash Elite can't even leave us alone for six months... because Captain P freaking can't wait six months..."

The two cars left Station Square, and turned on the highway. Speeding up, they sped towards Smash World.

*

Captain P, in all his glory, sat on his throne in his evil lair. His eyes were closed. He had a breathing mask on, connected to two tanks pumping air into him. He was small, but he was not easily judged. Unfortunately, that was all one could tell about Captain P. For all one knew, he had orange fur, or maybe even strange ears. He was shrouded in all darkness, so one could never truly tell which Smasher he once was.

"You two... what do you have to offer?" Captain P asked his two followers.

At this, Karasu sneered. "Captain P, I present you the Emblem Quartet."

Immediately, four of Karasu's fellow crow users approached, each holding one of the four kids by the hair.

"Let go!" complained Aine, as she struggled to get out of the grip.

Captain P's eyes opened in amusement, his black orbs surveying the scene before him. "Good..."

Now he turned towards Videl, who gave him a smile.

"I don't have the location of Master Hand, but I have something far better for you, Captain P," she declared. She took from her pocket a doll. The doll was dressed in a pink dress, its solid black orbs staring forward, its hair tied in braids. It was the same doll that followed Master Hand and Ike in Episode 2. It blinked.

Captain P's eyes opened wide. "The Hando Doll of Lady Hand...?"

"Yes, Captain P," Videl said with an evil sneer. "I caught her tailing me. It seems the Hando Dolls exist in 2009 as well."

"**Let go of me! I'm a lady, you know!**" complained the Hando Doll. She squirmed in the hard grip of Videl, twisting and turning, her little limbs rendered useless since she was so soft. "**I declare that you drop me this instant!**"

"Oh, shut up," Videl returned as she squeezed the doll, resulting in a high pitched squeak from the Hand. "You are useless in this form, so you can't do anything to me!"

Captain P stood up, and walked across the room to Videl and Karasu, dragging his oxygen tanks along the floor with him. "This is surely the best that you two have done. I am very proud of you both. I would promote you... but I'm afraid that you'll have to get me Master Hand and Crazy Hand to do that. You see... I need all the Hands in order to fully take over the world. Karasu, take your mind off the Smashers for now. You focus on the Hands... Videl, I would like if you could get me the Smashers."

"We'll get right on that, Captain P," Videl assured. At that, the two turned away, leaving the four Karasu clan members holding the Emblem Quartet tightly.

"What would you like us to do with these four?" asked one of the clan members.

Captain P thought over it carefully. "Lock them up with the three we got from the stadium. I'll deal with them later." He turned back towards his throne, but didn't step forward. He turned his head back to the clan members. "And fetch me my plant. It needs to be watered."

"Yes, sir," replied the clan member.

As they stepped out, one of the subordinates of Captain P stepped into the room. Watching the four walk away, she watched sadly as the Emblem Quartet was led away. She was rather beautiful, with long, snow white hair that was done similar to Nurse Joy's hair, but quite a bit of strands had fallen out. Her eyes were coloured silver, and she wore a long, white kimono with black lining. She wore Japanese sandals and upon her shoulder sat a pure white crow.

She looked down when the Emblem Quartet was led down the hall and continued walking towards Captain P. When she stopped in front of him, she turned towards him and bowed gracefully.

"Captain P," she greeted in her soft, bell like voice.

"Shiroi Karasu..." Captain P whispered. "I was wondering when you would show up. To what do I owe the honour?"

Shiroi paused for a bit, as if pondering her words before saying them. "I have confirmed that we missed one of the Smash Generation that did not head to the tournament. His name is Maven."

"Ah, Maven... I remember his birth," Captain P remembered. "Link was so surprised when he learned Zelda had twins... I for one wasn't... as his little brothers were twins..."

"Captain P, this is very serious," Shiroi told him. "Maven is the tenth strongest of the Smash Generation. He is not to be trifled with."

"I understand that," Captain P assured her, probably smiling behind all that blackness that covered his face. "I know his father well. Maven is just like him in a way, but his attitude is more like his mother's..."

Shiroi nodded as if agreeing with him. "Is there anything you wish for me to do, Captain P?"

Captain P thought for a bit before replying. "Actually, yes, there is... there is one group in Castle Town. Do you remember the boy that Kotonashi nearly captured? It seems that Subspace has entered his body, nearly making him a tracking device. Your highly trained bird there is great for that... I want you to track him down. Oh... and get me Zel, Rinku and Gavin. They have pieces of the Triforce. We'll need that."

"Which is more important, Captain P?" she asked once more.

"Get me the boy," Captain P said sternly. "He is far more important than those three brats! After all... once we get the boy... we get Link."

"As you wish, Captain P," Shiroi decided, and she turned to leave the room.

Before she did, Captain P said, "Oh, and Shiroi?"

She turned back to him.

"When you get the boy, get me Ike as well. He'll make a good bargaining tool for Shaun and Dakota."

"Of course, Captain P," Shiroi said calmly. She then stepped out of the room.

As soon as she left, Captain P sat back into his throne, still dragging his oxygen tanks with him. Finally sitting once more into his throne, Captain P took out a photo of the Smashers before the Generations Tournament. In the photo, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dr Mario, Pichu, Roy, Marth and Young Link were crossed out with a black marker. Captain Olimar was scratched out with a knife, and Lucas was blotted out with an ink blot. The others were left untouched, save for a bit of graffiti on some of them, such as moustaches or devil horns. Mario even suddenly had a pair of badly drawn glasses.

Chuckling softly to himself, Captain P declared, "Finally, I shall have my revenge on the rest of the Smashers... and in doing so, I'll have rid myself of their annoying little spawn."

He continued to laugh to himself evilly as a Karasu family member entered the room with a little daisy like plant.

*

_It seems things aren't going to be any easier for the Smashers now that Captain P is revealed! Will all the Smashers heading to the Smash Mansion make it safely? Will Shiroi complete the task handed to her? What purpose do the Hando Dolls and the Triforce serve? Stay tuned for next time, on Smash Generation! Next Episode: The White Crow! Magical Bird User Shiroi!_

**It's time for: SMASH GENERATION SIDE TRACKS!**

**----------------**

Falco jumped up suddenly from nowhere and raced towards the screen, rapidly. He showed no signs of stopping and he looked very angry. "Hands off my prey!"

He then tripped on a rock similar to Dakota earlier in the episode, and landed on his face. The surroundings were then revealed when a light bulb above Falco was suddenly turned on, revealing it to be the hallway of the Great Fox.

Fox happened to walk by at that moment, he stopped, and he looked at Falco with an amused face. "What were you doing just now?"

"I have no idea," Falco answered, his voice extremely muffled. He sat up and coughed up dirt. "I just suddenly had the urge to do that..."

Fox shrugged. "Oh, well. Get to your post."

"Okay..."

----

**Random Bits of Info:  
1. **The reason Shaun beat Jojo so easily is because Jojo is like... the fifth weakest... and Shaun's like... the second strongest. Not a good pair up, that's for sure. (Raxas)  
**2. **Yes, if Dakota is extremely ticked at Shaun, she will beat him to a pulp. This is mainly because he doesn't fight back for fear he'll kill her. (Chrislma)  
**3. **There are exactly seven people with the ability to break the fourth wall. So far, Resetti, Otacon, Shad and Toad have been revealed with the ability. Each one has different ranges of how much of the wall they can break. Otacon can only describe the characters, Resetti can only describe future events, Shad can only describe present events through visions, and Toad knows the ins and outs of the Slash Elite. (Kageshi)  
**4. **We picked Resetti for exactly the reasons he pointed out. (Chrislma)  
**5. **None of us have played Metal Gear Solid. We picked Otacon merely out of reputation. (Axann)  
**6. **The name of the Slash Elite with the T-Rex named 'Rexxer' courtesy of Resetti is named Kyouryuu, which means 'dinosaur'. (Chrislma)  
**7. **Yes, Captain Falcon spawns. (Raxas)  
**8. **Shad was picked for his knowledge of Ancient Hylia, so plus that, he was given the gift of Present Sight. (Axann)  
**9. **The reason Cain, Johan, Aine and Aden didn't tell the Smashers about Captain P is because they didn't want them to know that Captain P was once one of them. (Raxas)  
**10. **No, we are not going to spill who Captain P really is. Yet. (Chrislma)  
**11. **Lance is right when he says Rinku, Zel and Maven aren't particularly fond of him. (Kageshi)  
**12. **Pit fainted because he is in love with Palutena and thinks Lance is as well. Don't worry, he's okay. (Raxas)  
**13. **The deserted mansion that Mario and his team arrive at is based off of the Pokemon Mansion in Cinnabar Island. It somehow ended up in the middle of nowhere for the benefit of this fiction. (Chrislma)  
**14. **Yes, Riolu is the fourth strongest. (Axann)  
**15. **The name "Kotonashi" means "Nothing", and Kotonashi was formed from Subspace. Using an English to Japanese dictionary, the word 'subspace' does not exist, so we settled for 'nothing'. (Raxas)  
**16. **The "P" in Captain P's name stands for "Payback".

**Attention, Readers! Here are the Teams that have been formed:**

Todd, Kiba, Fox, Falco, Wolf ((//Haven't been seen since Episode 2//))

Ephraim, Eirika

Ike, Toon Link, Ness, Popo, Lucas, Link, Zelda, Samus, Seth (Castle Town)

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Dr. Mario (Pewter Town)

Midna, Ganondorf, Gavin, Rinku, Zel

Mario, Justin, BJ, Mewtwo (Heading to Death Mountain to find Master Hand)

Peach, Riley, Pear, Bowser Jr, Mew (Heading to Smash Mansion)

Snake, Captain Falcon, Ensign (Just left Station Square)

Red (Charizard, Ivysaur, Squirtle), Sapphire (Blaziken, Treeko, Marshtomp), Lukas (Fearow, Grovyle, Gardevoir)

Krystal, Slippy ((//Haven't been seen since Episode 2//))

Lucario, Pikachu, Riolu, Vixen (Aboard the Great Fox)

Donkey Kong, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Pit, Lance (In Kakariko Village)

Dakota, K.K., Marth

Shaun

Master Hand, Shad (Heading to Death Mountain for an unknown reason)

**Here are the ones whose locations are unknown:**

Bowser, Diddy Kong, Luigi, Roy, Tad, Bubbles, Yoshi, Kirby, Crazy Hand, Little Hand, Nutjob Hand, Mr. Game and Watch, R.O.B., Olimar, Wario

**Captured by the Slash Elite:**

Jigglypuff, Nana, Aaron, Cain, Johan, Aine, Aden


	5. White Crow!

Yippee! This is the first main plot based episode we have ever done. We're probably going to base most of the next episodes like this as well, for simplicity.

Feel free to ask any questions, and we will answer all that we can! … Also, if you feel the need to guess at which Smashers a Smash Generation character's parents are, feel free! They **all have both parents planned**. (Well… except for **one**… still not introduced…)

Raxas will not be answering any questions because she's apparently locked in the broom closet for some reason… Axann said something about how she broke the rules and spilt information on the chapter. Hopefully, she hasn't!

**Questions:**

**Kageshi's sister: **And Jojo is…?  
**Kageshi: **Think future Ice Climber. Yaya is the Nana to his Popo. And no, Nana and Popo are not their parents… Yaya and Jojo are their cousins.

**Chrislma's cousin: **I thought Cain was a good fighter?  
**Chrislma: **Against Karasu? You must be kidding.

**Raxas' little brother: **Will R.O.B. show up soon?  
**Chrislma: **Have to wait till Episode Seven like the rest of us!

Smash Generation guesses: **Cain  
Chrislma: _SeaDremon_** guessed that Cain's parents are **Marth** and **Sheeda**. To back up her theory, Seth mentioned that Cain is very much like Marth. Cain is also Emblemrian, meaning she's from the world based on the Fire Emblem games. The answer is… covered by Authoress Spoiler Tags, so we can't spell it out just yet! Wait… if **_SeaDremon_** guessed that…

-pause-

RAXAS!!!!! YOU SO DID NOT!!!

-Chrislma dashes out of the room and after Raxas-

-Axann pops up-

**Axann: **That can't be good… -turns to the readers- I'll take it from here, folks! Start the Episode! Now!

(Series opening theme: Love Sensation, Mahou Sensei Negima series opening.)

**Episode Five:**

**THE WHITE CROW! MAGICAL BIRD USER SHIROI!**

A horse cart rode down the dirt path of the Hyrule Field. To someone who didn't know any better, it very well could have held the biggest family they had ever seen. Sitting in the front seat of the cart sat possibly three brothers, or even three friends, two of which possibly had wives, as in the back of the cart sat two women. Four little boys played among themselves in the back, possibly the sons of the three men in the front.

How wrong those people were as the cart being led by Ike, Link and Seth passed by travellers and salesmen on the Hyrule Field road. Link held the reigns tightly as he directed the horse tied to the cart.

Seth crossed his arms in anticipation. "So we're heading to Lost Woods to get Young Link and Navi?"

"Yes," confirmed Link. He guided the horse towards it.

The ride continued slowly. Just as they reached the opening to Kokiri Woods, a white feather fell from the sky. As the Smashers were getting off, Link caught sight of it and caught it, holding it in his hand and inspecting the soft feather.

Ike walked over to him, and looked at it. "Well, that's a bit random to suddenly fall from the sky where there's no birds."

"Exactly..." Link responded. "We should probably watch our backs."

Zelda walked up to them, a grim look on her face. "I tried to enter, but the Woods refused me passage..."

Link looked at her with a startled expression, even letting out a gasp. "That's strange..."

Zelda nodded in reply. "It is, isn't it?"

Ike was taken aback as well. He crossed his arms in thought. "Okay, so how do we get to Young?"

"How about us?" piped a high pitched voice belonging to Toon Link. The three looked down to see him with a big smile on his face. "Kids are allowed in, right?"

Link had never been outsmarted by his little brothers before. It wasn't a very good feeling at all. It resembled the feeling he felt whenever Midna brought him into Twilight. Not pretty. He was ready to bash his head against a wall. "You can try..."

Now Zelda was surprised. "You're going to let him do that? He's sick!"

"Well, he's not going alone..." Link muttered, eyeing Ness, Popo and Lucas ready to enter as well.

"Alright... but if something happens to him, I'm blaming you," Zelda told him with a stern tone in her voice. Ike was ready to laugh at the remark, but flinched when she sharply turned to him, a finger pointed at him. "And don't you say anything!"

Samus and Seth, not aware of the plan, watched as Ness, Lucas, Popo and Toon Link entered the woods with no problem. Startled, they went over to Zelda, Link and Ike.

"You just let them go in by themselves?" Seth asked, unsure of what to think.

Zelda turned to them with a frown on her face. "No. Link did."

It was now Samus' turn to ask the question. "Why...?"

Link shrugged. "The Woods are refusing adult passage."

At this Ike added, "They're younger than us, and still kids, so they should be allowed in."

Zelda walked back up to the cart and sat down, stretching a bit and beginning to relax. "Well, all we can do now is waiting. We might as well relax."

*

In fact, the kids were allowed in, and after crossing the bridge, the four set eyes on the cutest little village of the same name of the woods. Kokiri Village, inhabited by the Kokiri, surrounded by Kokiri Woods and dominated by Kokiri green, was filled with a beautiful lake and water fall, and filled with the cutest little houses.

The Kokiri children were busy tending to gardens, playing in the grass, and trying to lift up heavy rocks to not notice the four non-Kokiri boys entering the village and keeping their eyes out for Young Link.

"Where should we look?" asked Popo as they looked around from the entrance. "There are so many places he could be."

Toon Link coughed for a bit before replying with, "We should probably look in the house he usually stays at when he's visiting."

Lucas looked around. "Where's that?"

Toon Link pointed to a particular home in a tree. "It's that one."

"Alright!" Ness cheered. "Now we can get Navi and Young and get out of here!"

It was around this time they had caught the attention of Saria, one of the Kokiri living in the village. She was the next door neighbour of Young Link's home, and was his best friend when he was there. Knowing his family well, she recognized Toon Link.

"Toon Link!" she called out as she walked over, waving her arms to get his attention.

Toon Link looked over when he heard his name. "Saria?"

"Who's Saria?" Lucas asked curiously.

By then, Saria had reached them. "Toon Link! Are you here for your brother? Why are you dressed differently...? Who are the boys with you?"

Toon Link suddenly looked sheepish. "Um... It's a long story. Where is my brother?"

"He should be speaking with the Deku Tree around now. They've been talking a lot lately, about something that's going on in the Outside World."

"There's a lot of stuff happening, that's for sure," Ness replied. "I'm Ness, by the way, a friend of Young Link."

"Nice to meet you, Ness. My name is Saria."

"My name's Popo!"

"Lucas."

"Nice to meet you two!"

Toon Link coughed, but it wasn't to get attention. Saria looked at him expectantly, misunderstanding. When Toon Link realized it, he panicked in his head, wondering what he should say.

"Um... do you know if Navi still hangs out with Young...?"

Saria wasn't expecting the question, and it was noticeable. "Navi..? Well, she does hang out with him on occasion... but not that much anymore."

"Oh, good... At least they're still in contact..." Toon Link was relieved to hear the news.

"Why?" Saria blinked in confusion.

"Um... no reason. I was just curious," Toon Link answered quickly.

At this, Saria smirked. "While you are very curious, I don't see why you would suddenly be interested in Navi when it is a well known fact you dislike her."

Toon Link only sweat dropped in embarrassment. "Well... um..."

A saviour came in the form of Ness and his quick thinking. "Well, you see, Toon Link is on an adventure again, and this time, we're helping him! Unfortunately, we got kind of stuck, and we were hoping that Young Link could enlist Navi to help us. Although she's annoying, she still helps in a pinch."

Saria seemed to accept this, and nodded. "Alright... well, Young should be done soon, so I'll let you into his place. Come with me."

She led them down the village to Young Link's house, where they climbed up a ladder to reach the front door. There, she removed a key from her pocket and unlocked it, letting them in.

"There you go!" she chimed happily. "You just wait here until he comes back."

"Thank you, Saria," Toon Link said with a cheerful smile, holding back a cough. "We'll see you later!"

"Bye!" she said, and then she climbed down the ladder to head home.

Once she was gone and the boys had closed the door, Toon Link coughed harshly a couple of times before collapsing on the ground in a seating position. Ness, Lucas and Popo sat beside him.

"I did not want her to see that..." Toon Link explained. "She can get so fussy... even more than Ilia, and that's terrifying..."

"One of these days, I can guarantee you're going to lose your voice," Ness proposed, as he looked up and looked at the decorated walls of the home.

"If that happens, what will we do?" Lucas asked worriedly. "Won't that mean he's getting worse?"

Popo thought about it for a bit before adding, "How about we just worry about that when it happens?"

Toon Link's cough was his only reply. It was soon followed by Lucas' worried whimper and Ness' weary sigh. Popo grumbled to himself before the door opened to reveal Young Link followed by Navi.

"Toony? Ness? Popo? Lucas? What are you four doing here?!" He asked them in shock.

"_**Hey! I think they're here to see you, Young Link!**_" Navi chimed, as she flew around the party happily.

As a response, Toon Link wearily got up and rushed over to his twin brother, the two hugging each other in greeting.

"I missed you, Young!" Toon Link greeted. When they broke apart, Young Link smiled.

"I bet you did... I've missed you and Big Brother, but what's going on? Isn't there a tournament going on?" he asked.

"Well... a lot has happened since then," Toon Link began. "You see..."

After about five minutes of explaining the whole ordeal with the fairies to Young Link, Toon Link's twin brother now sat pondering what was just said to him.

"So... Navi is the Fairy of the Time?" asked Young Link as he looked at Navi. "How come you never told me this?!"

"_**Listen! It wasn't necessary with what was going on! Hey! Look!**_" Navi flew over to the window, getting the attention of all five of the boys on the floor.

Outside it was raining. However, it wasn't the normal rain one would normally find on a typical day. It was raining white feathers – pure white feathers.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Ness in shock as he rushed over to the window to inspect the scene. "It looks like snow!"

The other boys followed suit, and watched as the feathers fell down from the sky.

"Come on! Let's go see what's going on," Young Link suggested. He rushed out the door, and climbed down the ladder.

Toon Link allowed a cough to get through before following his twin brother out, the other three boys tailing him. When they reached outside, the feathers became more noticeable, falling to the ground and landing gracefully on the grass of the village. Stunned Kokiri everywhere were watching the sight.

"This has never happened before," Young Link observed. "This is new."

"_**Watch out! It could be something bad,**_" suggested Navi as she flew around Young Link's head. "_**We should probably see if the Deku Tree knows anything about this.**_"

"That's a good idea, Navi," Young Link admitted. He turned to Toon Link and the others. "Toony, you guys investigate around the village, and I'll go see the Deku Tree about this."

"Good plan," Toon Link agreed. Immediately, they split up; Young Link and Navi heading down the path towards the Deku Tree, and Toon Link, Popo, Ness and Lucas spreading out across the town, looking for anything that didn't fit.

*

Outside of the Kokiri Woods, Zelda, Link, Ike, Samus and Seth were experiencing something similar. The strange, pure white feathers were also raining down on them as the sun set in the distance. Samus and Zelda watched the spectacle from the horse cart as Ike, Link and Seth struggled to set up the tent for the cart so they could rest.

A feather landed on Ike's head, causing him to brush it off absently as he held down the tent. Link looked up at him as Seth adjusted something.

"I don't hate you, you know," Link mentioned all of a sudden.

Ike didn't understand it. "What do you mean?"

Link sat up a bit and rested his right arm on his knee. "Zelda."

Now Ike just sighed. "We're not in love anymore. Besides... it was really only a phase the two of us went through..."

Link shrugged as he looked down and adjusted a piece of the tent that was out of place. "I don't think so... She hasn't really gotten over it, yet."

"How can you be so sure?" Ike asked with a slight frustrated tone. "This is coming from the guy who's overprotective of his two little brothers that can look after themselves just fine! To be fair, she broke up with me, and I had nothing to do with the end of the relationship. I don't hate you, either, so it's even fairer."

"I was just saying..." Link muttered under his breath as he tied something down.

*

Young Link ran through the Deku Baba filled path towards the Great Deku Tree, and watched as he arrived to see the large amounts of feathers falling down. He approached the Great Deku Tree and bowed towards it respectively.

"Great Deku Tree... do you know anything of this event?" he asked politely.

"**I know not how,**" stated the Great Deku Tree. "**I know only of the cause. A woman hath made this event appear; yes... a fair young woman who hails from that which has not come to pass.**"

Young Link was confused at these words, but he listened to them. He knew better than to ignore what the Great Deku Tree said, and he knew he'll understand eventually.

"_**Hey! Great Deku Tree! Do you have any advice to give?**_" asked Navi.

The Great Deku Tree paused before answering. "**Thou shall not confront her, for thou is not whom she seeks. She seeks the twin of thou, and the brother shall surpass her very being.**"

Young Link's eyes widened, as he understood what the Great Deku Tree meant this time. "She's after Toon?! I must go warn him!"

"_**But, listen! The Great Deku Tree said not to... and he said that Toon Link would win, right?**_" assured Navi frantically.

"**Nay, he does not win,**" answered the Great Deku Tree. "**The one wielding the bat shall be the one to throw the last strike.**"

"The one wielding the bat...?" pondered Young Link, as he thought about it.

"_**Hey! Listen!**_" Navi suddenly called out. Young Link looked at her out of habit. "_**I shall go tell Toon Link about the woman being after him! I'll see you soon!**_"

Quickly, and speeding like a bullet, she dashed out of the clearing, through the enemy infested tunnel, back into Kokiri Village, bashed into a fence, ran into a feather, into a wall, and finally she reached Toon Link with amazingly all her brain cells still intact. She furiously flew around in him in circles.

"_**Hey! I have something important to tell you!**_" she announced.

"What is it?" Toon Link asked, curious. Popo, Ness and Lucas rushed over to see what was happening.

"_**We asked the Great Deku Tree about the falling feathers, and he said this: 'A woman hath made this event appear... a woman who hails from that which has not come to pass,'**_" she announced. She paused for a bit as if catching her breath. "_**He told Young Link that he should not confront her, as you, Toon Link are the one that she is after!**_"

"Whoa... I am?" Toon Link pondered. The group thought about it, Toon Link occasionally coughing among the wondering.

"Maybe it's because you have Subspace in your system!" Popo offered.

"Actually, it is fairly more important than that," offered a new voice. The group turned to Shiroi standing on the shop. She jumped up and landed right in front of them. The group gasped in shock. "Hello."

"Hi!" Popo greeted happily before Ness took a hat from nowhere and placed it on his face. "Hey!"

"She's clearly the enemy!" scolded Ness. "We're going to need to defeat her."

Shiroi jumped back skilfully and landed at least ten feet away. "Toon Link, Kotonashi is certainly not very happy that you were able to escape his grip on you. You are the only one who has succeeded in doing so."

"Glad to be the first," Toon Link spat. "So that's why I'm like this?!"

"Correct," answered Shiroi as she lifted her hand, revealing a feather needle. "He has touched you, thus Subspace has technically touched you... It will wear off, but it will not for a few more days."

Toon Link violently coughed for a couple of seconds before continuing. "It only seems to be getting worse for me!"

At this, Shiroi lifted her other hand – her left. Palm facing Toon Link, she tightened the position of her fingers, and a low, dull glow began to surround her hand. Toon Link suddenly found that he couldn't move.

"Wha?" he asked himself.

"Toony!" Popo gasped in shock.

"My name is Shiroi Karasu," greeted Shiroi a little late as she held her grip on Toon Link. "My abilities do not only fall in the abilities of my clan, but also in the ways of magic, specifically Subspace. Because, Toon-kun, your body holds Subspace within it, I am able to control your body, rendering your attacks completely useless."

The other boys cringed at the idea, gasps escaping their lips.

Shiroi continued. "I suppose we will be having fun now?"

"_**Watch out! Magic is powerful and cannot by easily avoided,**_" Navi offered to the three free boys. "_**If you have your own magic attacks, you're at an advantage against her.**_"

At this, Ness, Popo and Lucas smiled evilly at each other.

"Our own magic attacks, eh?" Ness happily asked Lucas. "I think it's safe to say that we'll win Toony back real soon..."

An array of feather needles brushing past their faces and cutting their cheeks was their answer. The three boys were so shocked they stepped back with stunned expressions and gasps escaped their mouths.

Ness turned angrily at Shiroi. "You're in for it, now! PK Fire!" He pointed at her and a spark of fire left his hand, growing bigger as it approached her.

"Reflect," Shiroi commanded, and a wall of energy surrounded her, protecting her. "I am sorry to disappoint you, but my magic is far more advanced than PSI abilities."

"Drat," Ness hissed as he looked down in frustration.

"Let me try!" suggested Popo, as he jumped up, taking out his hammer from nowhere. Facing Shiroi, he let out a cold breeze from his mouth, the air turning to cold ice as it blew towards her.

"What?" she said in confusion. She moved her hands to block the attack, but her hold on Toon Link was blocking her from moving much. This caused her to get hit. "Ugh!"

"Good job, Popo!" complimented Ness, as he readied another attack for Shiroi.

"Needles of Death!" Shiroi suddenly ordered, and large white feathers infused with white magic suddenly shot at them.

"Duck!" yelled Lucas as they all ducked.

Shiroi stepped around a bit, seeing how far she could go while still keeping hold of Toon Link. It wasn't very far, and certainly not as much room as she would have wanted, but she concluded that it was enough. She touched her white crow with her free hand and sent it into the air. "Wind Graze," she stated, and the crow flew across the boys, causing a large wind slash to come between them.

Popo and Ness were lucky to have avoided it, but Lucas got caught on his right arm, a large cut resulting.

"Ah!" he cried out in shock. "It stings!"

"I've had it!" Ness exclaimed, and he pointed at Shiroi once more. "PK Blizzard!"

Ice came from Ness now, and shot at Shiroi. Not expecting it, Shiroi got caught in the blizzard, and was scratched all over.

"Good job, Ness!" Popo complimented, as he watched the spectacle happen. "I think we got her!"

"Not by a long shot," Shiroi announced as she merely stood as if the scratches weren't hurting her. "I have dealt with far worse than your attacks, Ness-kun. I must say that your abilities are far more amazing than I had imagined."

"Thanks...?" Ness returned, unsure.

Shiroi seemed to consider her next words. "However... they are not good enough to defeat me." At this, she summoned a large amount of feathers that swam around her in circles. "Spitfire!"

At her word, the feathers caught fire, and raced towards the boys. The feathers spun around them wildly, much like a fire tornado.

"AH!!! It's hot! It's hot!" exclaimed Popo, as his jacket caught on fire and he dropped on the ground, rolling to put it out.

"Popo!" Lucas called out worriedly.

Shiroi took out a sharp feather blade as Ness rushed up to her in vengeance. Once the PSI boy was close enough, she slashed horizontally in front of her, knocking the boy back.

"Ungh!" he groaned as he landed on the ground.

"Ness!" Lucas rushed over in worry and helped him up. "PK Life Up!"

Ness was healed a little bit, and he nodded to his friend in thanks. "PK Rocking!" he then commanded, pointing at Shiroi once more. At his command, large boulders fell to the ground around her, trying to hit her.

She was slightly surprised at the attack, not expecting it. "What?"

Somehow, none of the boulders hit her, and so she just turned back to the boys. "It seems that you are a lot stronger than I actually anticipated. Here! Try this."

At her words, she hardened her grip on Toon Link, making his eyes go blank and clear. He straightened his back, and turned to Ness, Lucas and Popo.

Navi was startled and flew around Ness' head. "_**Hey! Listen! He's under some sort of mind control!**_"

Ness' eyes widened when the fairy told him the truth. "... ... Crap."

As Toon Link approached them and removed his sword, Navi flew away in complete fear and hid in a bush. Lucas, Ness and Popo backed away carefully.

"Toony... we don't want to hurt you," Ness told him. "Remember the time we put ketchup in Wario's bed...?"

"About the time we switched the flour with baking soda...?" Popo continued.

Lucas swallowed spit and trembled in fear. "Or... Or... When you're older brother caught all of us trying to do all that and locked us in the broom closet after chasing us around Smash Mansion and Smashville... and gave us all noogies...?"

Toon Link didn't react to any of the memories. He ran up to Ness and kicked him, resulting in Ness flying back into the wall of the shop nearby. He slashed his sword at Lucas, but Lucas was able to duck just in time. Toon Link then slammed his sword on the ground in retaliation, but Lucas ran away before anything serious could be dealt on him. Popo blew a cold wind at Toon Link, knocking the boy back a few feet.

"PK Fire!" commanded Ness as he rushed back into the scene. Startled by his sudden appearance, Toon Link was hit square on the chest by the attack, knocking him to the ground.

The hold on him was still secure, so he just got up once more and kept attacking them with his sword attacks. Popo screamed and ran away as Toon Link chased him. Ness fired more PK Fires at him, but now the elf easily avoided them.

Lucas stayed hidden in the bush with Navi, not knowing what to do. "I'm so scared... I don't want to hurt him... But I want to do something... Anything to help..."

"_**Listen! Obviously trying to get him to snap out of it using words isn't working. Maybe stronger attacks may work?**_" Navi offered.

Ness was shot back by a Spin Attack. "Ahh!"

Popo ducked an incoming slash from Toon Link, but couldn't avoid the boomerang. "Ahh!"

Toon Link charged at Ness now, ready to slash him when all of a sudden...

"PK LOVE!" Hexagonal shapes came at Toon Link from the side and shot him into the side of the village. The boy crumpled to the ground, and no longer moved.

"Lucas!" Ness cried out in shock. Lucas rushed over to him and helped him up once more.

"Damn..." Shiroi muttered to herself. The boys turned to see her flexing the hand that held the hold on Toon Link. "I lost my control of the boy... No matter." She now looked up at them. "Now I am free to attack you as I please. Tornado!"

Once she had said 'Tornado', large winds formed in the village creating just that. Kokiri that were oblivious of the fight earlier screamed in terror as the winds ravaged the village. It was gone almost as fast as it had appeared.

"No!" exclaimed Ness, seeing the damage caused to some of the houses. "We can't let you do that! PK Thunder!" He tried to strike Shiroi with this attack, but she jumped quickly out of the way.

"You will have to try harder," she mused. "Now that my control is gone from the boy, I am free to move as I please."

"Drat..." Ness grumbled to himself. He turned to Lucas. "Lucas! You watch over Toon Link. Popo, you help me here."

Popo was startled at the order. "What?! But without Nana, I'm weaker!"

"And I have PK abilities too, Ness... I want to help..."

Ness muttered to himself a couple of colourful words that would have caused Peach and Zelda to beat and lecture him about them. "Fine, do what you guys want. I'm just worried for Toony, that's all..."

Shiroi didn't give them a warning. She was suddenly among them, a large feather sword at Lucas' neck and a dagger at Ness'. Popo cried out in shock at her sudden appearance and fired an Ice Shot at her, knocking her back a few feet. She retaliated with quick slash to the chest, and fired a couple of feather needles at the boys. Quickly running out of the way, Ness and Lucas fired PK Fire simultaneously. Only Lucas' hit her, and she replied when she muttered an incantation and the nearby waterfall suddenly caused a tidal wave that hit them.

"Ah! I'm completely wet!" Ness complained.

"Eww..." Lucas complained as well, as he took a fish off his head and threw it back into the water.

"Yay!" Popo cheered. "It's so cold and cozy!"

Ness shook some excess water off of him before pointing his finger at Shiroi once more. "PK Fire!"

Nothing happened.

"What the?" Ness looked at his finger, wondering what was wrong. He tried again, this time with a different move. "PK Thunder!"

At his command, electricity shot at Shiroi, to which she just moved out of the way. However, due to the fact he was wet, he also got shot with PK Thunder.

"AH!!" he cried out as he was electrocuted.

"Ness!" Lucas yelled out in shock. "Ness, are you okay?!"

Ness tumbled around stupidly. "I think I saw my great grandparents..." he muttered as he fell back and fainted.

"No! Ness!"

"Come on, Lucas! Let's get revenge!" Popo directed. Quickly, he fired an Ice Shot, which hit Shiroi and knocked her back completely.

"What?" she asked confused. "How was that one stronger than the one before it?"

"It's because I'm currently wet and cold," Popo explained. "My powers are determined by how cold I am."

Shiroi tossed a fire ball at the two boys, and jumped out of the way of a PK Blizzard. She dodged a hammer attack coming from Popo, and responded by slashing at him, but he ducked and ran through her legs in response. She turned around, but not quickly enough as she was hit with PK Love and flew back a great deal.

She looked at her feather sword and saw how mangled it was, so she took another feather from her flocking bird and turned that one into a new sword. She then directed her bird. "Wind Graze!"

Lucas and Popo were shocked that she was using the same move again. They quickly jumped out of the way before anything serious could befall them, and then fired PK Blizzard and Ice Shot at her simultaneously.

Shiroi jumped out of the way and then moved in to strike with her new feather sword. Lucas got hit a couple of times and Popo as well. Before they could do anything, she jumped out of the crowd and fired a couple of feather needles at them. She then fired another Wind Graze, and the boys were knocked back into a wall.

"You are turning into fairly disappointing opponents," Shiroi told them as she walked up to them. "I expected better of you. I suppose I expected too much."

Lucas whimpered from her gaze and Popo frowned.

"Well, you are just children. Children are not meant to fight," she continued.

*

With the tent now set up, Seth was now preparing a fire. Zelda and Samus were talking about Peach, and Link was staring at the opening to the Kokiri Woods. Ike walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"They probably got caught up in a couple of games with the Kokiri," Ike told him.

Link shook his head. "No game takes this long."

"The Deku Tree is giving them a history lesson?" Ike guessed. He laughed a bit before turning to the door as well. "Whatever it is, Toon and Young can handle it. They're your brothers, after all."

Link frowned. He looked up into the sky, noticing that the feathers had stopped falling a while ago. He looked around before walking towards the entrance.

"What are you doing? Isn't it refusing us passage?" Ike asked, confused.

Link kept walking, and, with a bit of willpower, the woods let him through.

*

Shiroi was just ready to strike at the two boys when a rock made contact with her head. Turning around with a vengeance, she came face to face with Saria, Mido and Young Link.

"Grab more rocks!" commanded Mido, and Saria and Young Link obeyed instantly. "No one fights friends of the Kokiri in my village!"

"You children are making grave mistakes," Shiroi said in a deadly voice. "These boys are important to my plans of my master."

"Well I guess you won't be making him happy, then!" Mido returned as he grabbed a rock and threw it at her once more.

Saria now tossed a rock, and it hit Shiroi in the shoulder. Young Link took out his slingshot and fired a stone at her, but she easily deflected it.

"Do not interfere with my plans!" she angrily yelled, and threw feather needles at them. Mido and Saria raced out of the way while Young Link rolled out of the way closer to the passed out Toon Link.

When Young Link saw what had happened to his twin brother, he was shocked. "Oh no!"

Mido could see it from where he had run to. Although he wasn't particularly fond of the elf, he could sympathize with seeing someone you loved hurt. Picking up a bigger stone, he turned to Young Link. "Hey, Young! Look after your brother! Saria and I got it covered!" He then threw the rock at Shiroi.

"Thanks, Mido," Young Link returned, as he fiddled through his pockets to find something to help his brother.

"_**Hey! Hey!**_" Navi escaped her hiding place to race to Young Link. She flew around his head as she lectured him. "_**What are you doing here? The Great Deku Tree said not to confront her!**_"

"I don't care what the Great Deku Tree said," Young Link replied as he removed from his pockets a blue potion. "My brother's gotten pummelled. Look at him." Sure enough, Toon Link had a couple of scratches around him.

"_**He's sick,**_" Navi observed. "_**The blue potion will only heal his wounds, but not his illness.**_"

"I know," Young Link responded absentmindedly. He lifted his knocked out twin brother's head, and opened his mouth. Taking the blue potion bottle, he lifted it to his brother's mouth, and fed the potion to him. "Come on, Toony..."

Meanwhile, Saria and Mido were faring amazingly well against Shiroi, who had no idea where the two were hiding as they flung rocks at her. Mido had climbed up towards the entrance to the Lost Woods, and Saria had climbed up on a nearby rooftop. Occasionally they would change their locations if they felt Shiroi had gotten wise to their position.

As the two Kokiri kept Shiroi busy, Link rushed into the Village and saw the battle. Surprised by what was going on, he ran his hand through his hair.

"Zelda's going to kill me for this..." he muttered to himself.

Saria tossed a large boulder that was on top of the shop at Shiroi, nearly crushing her. However, the boulder narrowly missed her. Mido threw a small stone at her head, hitting her.

Just when Shiroi was getting ready to retaliate, a Deku Nut made contact with her head. "Okay, who is it now?!" Turning around, she found Link protecting his brothers from her, slingshot at the ready.

"Link!" Young exclaimed happily.

"You watch over Toon," Link told him, and he put his slingshot away and took out his sword.

"'One more person will not make a difference'," Shiroi quoted. "My master told me that a long time ago."

"Did he?" Link said.

"Of course, I mean in our time," Shiroi continued. "Captain P was the kindest man I have ever met. Good with plants, as well. He took all of us and made us his children before his plants. He told us how he was wronged by the Smashers and taught us how to fight and defend."

"Really?"

"Captain P is a kind man, but I feel he is corrupted. He feels that he requires revenge in order to feel complete in his life. I feel revenge is wrong," Shiroi said softly. "I want nothing more than to make my master happy... but in order to do that I need to do the impossible and exact revenge myself... But I see no reason for such a feeling..."

"Is that so?"

Shiroi now turned to Link, seeing him ready to defend his brothers against her. Amused, she removed another feather from her bird and turned it into a sword, discarding her other one. "If you wish to fight, I will comply. I understand the feelings of revenge and how angered you are that I have attacked your younger brothers."

"Oh, trust me, I'm ticked," Link assured her, getting into a battle stance.

It was Shiroi who reacted first, racing towards Link ready to slash him. The Hero of Twilight blocked her attack and slashed her instead, causing her to fall back. Getting back up, she locked them into a sword battle that Link would never forget.

Trying to hit her while she was attacking was pretty difficult. She easily blocked attacks and so did Link. Link did a Spinning Attack, which seemed to work, and she easily got back on her feet and swung her feather sword at him. He quickly avoided and struck her three times, knocking her back.

While they traded attacks, Young Link watched his twin brother carefully, waiting for him to wake up.

Ness opened his eyes wearily; to the sight of Lucas' tear filled face with a large smile.

Popo had gotten up and tumbled around absentmindedly. When the two fighting adults got close to him, Mido jumped down from his post and dragged him out of the way.

"You are a fairly decent fighter," Shiroi observed as they continued to attack each other with their swords.

Link nodded at the compliment. "You are as well."

Shiroi spun around gracefully, and Link dodged it. While she was regaining her footing, she didn't expect Link to take out a large Ball and Chain from nowhere and swing it at her.

"What?!" she exclaimed as she was hit and flew back.

Link tossed it back to himself and placed it back wherever he had taken it from. Quickly, Shiroi moved in to attack, and Link blocked it with his shield. The two once more began to trade attacks.

Lucas watched in anticipation, having dried his eyes. "Link is very good!"

"He is!" Ness commented. "No wonder his brothers look up to him!"

Mido and Popo watched from their hiding place, and Saria stayed on the roof of the shop. Shiroi slashed at Link, and he ducked and did an under kick to her legs, knocking her over. He was about to stab her in the head to finish her off, but she rolled out of the way and tossed a feather needle to his shoulder. He rushed back to her with amazing speed, and the two once more began to trade attacks, almost dancing around the clearing they were in.

They happened to get fairly close to Young Link and a still knocked out Toon Link. Cringing in fear, Young Link plastered himself against a wall, trying to stay out of the fight. Suddenly, a rope appeared next to him. Looking up, he saw Mido and Popo.

"Tie it around Toony! We'll lift him up!" explained Popo.

Young Link smiled. "Got it!"

While Young Link was doing that, Link managed to get the upper hand in the battle. He slammed his sword against Shiroi's head, causing it to bleed.

"Yay!" Ness cheered.

Shiroi felt her head, and looked at the blood. She looked up at Link. "It seems that you have won."

Link was taken aback by the phrase.

"You see, Link-kun... I have a different view on battles than you," she explained. "I am afraid that you have won this battle, but I still must claim my prize. Otherwise, my master will be very angry with me, and we cannot have that."

At the speed of light, she was gone. Suddenly, she was behind Mido, Popo and Young Link. She made a movement to grab the still knocked out Toon Link, but Ness reacted fast.

"PK STARSTORM!" he exclaimed, and directed a large amount of stars to fall and hit her.

Startled, she didn't have time to react and thus got hit. Flying back, she cursed silently to herself and vanished.

"Yay!" Lucas cheered, and patted Ness on the back. "Good job, Ness!"

*

_It's all dark, again... No, wait, it isn't... there's a voice..._

"I find it hard to believe that such a thing can exist."

_What was that? Where's that voice coming from...?_

"Aw, don't worry too much about it, Maven! You'll see; this whole thing is worth it!"

_Pictures... images of two boys playing in the woods... they look related..._

"Rinku, you're definition of fun is far different from my own." _The one with red eyes turned to his brother. _

"Aw, come on, this is big, you'll see!" _The one with blue eyes smiled and kept walking. _

_What...? The Temple of Time...?_

"Isn't that the Temple of Time? Dad told us not to come here." _Maven looked up at the ancient building, not believing what was before him. _

"We're not going in!" _Rinku assured his brother, as he turned right and kept walking. _

"Then what's the point of being here?" _Maven didn't notice that Rinku had moved already. _

"It's just over this way!" _Rinku called out and he stopped as Maven rushed to catch up. _

_What...? A building... near the Temple of Time. What is it?_

"Whoa! We've never seen this one before!" _Maven looked surprised as they looked up at the other building, looking fairly less old than the Temple of Time. _

"Uncle Toon showed it to me. He called it the Temple of Wind." _Rinku explained as they took in the building's decorations. _

"Temple of Wind? Typical he'll name it for himself..." _Maven grumbled as Rinku began to walk towards it. _

"Yeah, but the cool thing is... what's inside!" _Rinku continued, as he walked up the steps of the building. _

"What! Wait for me!" _Maven yelled, as he rushed to keep up with his brother. _

_Temple of Wind... maybe Tallys is in there..._

*

"Toony, please wake up... please..." Young Link's pleads could be heard all around his Kokiri home as Link, Lucas, Ness, Popo, Saria and Mido watched as he knelt on the ground beside the bed Toon Link was sleeping on. He wasn't the only one on the verge of tears. Lucas was also ready to cry, as he had been the one to attack him with the hit that had knocked him out.

Navi flew around a lamp on the ceiling, Ness fiddled with his shoe. Everyone was upset, and it was noticeable.

Link grabbed a small chair nearby and sat down in it, placing his head in his hands. A large cut was noticeable on his left arm from his battle with Shiroi, but no one commented on it. Lucas sat down on the ground, tears flowing from his eyes.

Young Link placed his arms on the bed, and put his head in them, sobbing. It didn't seem like Toon Link was going to wake up anytime soon.

*

_Is this a memory of someone else? I don't remember this..._

"Come on, Maven! We can't tell Zelda about this, she'll kill us..." _Rinku opened up the door to the Temple of Wind. _

"You mean she'll kill me." _Maven crossed his arms to watch, a cold glare directed to his brother. _

"Same thing, really." _Rinku said absentmindedly as he continued to push the door. _

"No, it's not. You're not her twin." _Maven shook his head as the two entered the Temple. _

_They're entering the Temple of Wind... _

_And then everything turned black, for the memory had ended. Toon Link's eyes opened in his dreams, seeing three fairies flying around him. He looked around, and saw Rinku and Maven frozen in time, Navi flying around them. He was confused, for Maven looked almost exactly like Zel that one could mistake him for her. _

_He turned to his left now, and saw a different memory that took him by surprise. What was he seeing? Snow fell to the ground, the world covered in a thick blanket of it. Two people, a father and a daughter played outside of their home in Smashville. _

_Toon Link instantly recognized Snake. _

"Daddy, what makes a Smasher?" _the little girl asked Snake. She looked up as she made a snow ball. _

"What makes a Smasher, you ask? Well... it takes pride and ability. You must be strong in body, mind and soul... You must be able to protect all that belongs to you, like your family, and your friends." _Snake looked proud to be explaining it to the little girl as, he took the snow ball and began to roll it around in the snow. They were making a snow man._

"When I'm a Smasher, I'm going to protect you, and Ensign, and Mr. Falcon, Mommy and the baby in her belly." _The girl put a large grin on her face as she helped him. _

"Well, your little brother would have been born by then, Dakota..." _Snake chuckled as he said it._

"Then I'll protect 'em, too! I'll protect everyone! Even Mr. Wario!" _Dakota answered with her own smile and chuckle. The two grabbed more snow to make the snow man. _

_Toon Link couldn't help but smile at the scene – it was far too cute; but he was confused. Snake had a kid? Samus hadn't even had their kid yet. Navi flew in front of his face._

"_**You're stuck in between the times, Toon Link!**__" she told him. "__**We can help you get out, but then your dreams will be filled with memories of those in 2029.**__" _

"_What?" Toon Link couldn't believe it. "I need to wake up! I don't care if I'll see memories! Zelda would kill my brothers!"_

_The silver fairy, possibly Tsukiko, now flew in front of him. "__**Toon Link, we are each going to give you a power that will help you. You will learn how to use them in due time. I am going to give mine to you now; like your big brother, you will be able to move around in Twilight, in the form of a wolf pup.**__"_

_A small ball of energy left the fairy and entered Toon Link. Tallys now flowed in front of him._

_"__**My gift to you is the ability to never lose your way, like the wind.**__" A ball of energy left her and entered him._

_Now Navi flew in front of him. "__**My gif t to you is the ability to take a memory from anyone to see it. This will not erase the memory from the person for sanity reasons... but it should come in handy.**__" A ball of energy left Navi and entered Toon Link._

"_Navi," Toon Link began, as he looked at her. "Why aren't you going 'Hey!' and 'Listen!' like you usually do?"_

"_**Silly! I'm the future Navi, the one from 2029. I've grown out of those twelve years ago,**__" she explained with a cute giggle. _

_The three fairies then surrounded Toon Link, and they circled him with amazing speed. _

_As they were doing that, Tsukiko spoke. "__**You're not going to remember this encounter with us... we're sorry, but we can't. It's for the benefit of the timeline.**__"_

*

The sounds of Young Link's sobs fell into the ears of Toon Link as reality came back to him. His black eyes opened slowly, and Young Link's hat was the first thing he saw, the sobs and sniffles of the upset kids around him the first things he heard. He moved his hand towards his twin's arm, and latched onto it.

"Huh?" Young Link sniffled, as he looked up, and seeing his brother awake had never made him feel happier. "Toon!"

Link got up quickly, rushing over to be with his little brothers. Toon Link smiled weakly at Young Link, and looked up with a bit of an effort to smile at his big brother.

Lucas, Ness and Popo walked over to see Toon Link as well. Lucas was still crying.

"Toony, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you so hard!" Lucas sobbed, as he bowed down in apology.

Link lifted Toon Link into his arms, the smaller Link wrapping his arms around his big brother's neck.

"It's okay, Lucas," Toon Link assured, however his voice was barely above a whisper. He coughed a bit before continuing. "You brought me to my senses..."

"But I hurt you," Lucas continued. "You've been out of it for an hour, now..."

Link nodded when Toon Link looked at him for confirmation of the new knowledge. Young Link took off his hat and put it on the hat rack, ready to leave with his brothers. He turned to Saria and Mido.

"Thanks for the help during the battle..." he said to them.

"Not a problem," Mido answered. He then smiled. "You owe me one, though!"

Young Link laughed. "Got it."

*

Zelda and Samus sighed as they watched Ike pick at dirt and attack the grass with his fingers as the remaining four around the campfire waited for Link to come back. Seth sighed as he brought the fire back to life.

"He sure is taking a while, isn't he?" he commented.

"Maybe something came up," Samus offered.

"Hey! Guys!" called out a voice that called the four to turn towards the entrance to Kokiri Woods. They saw Ness rushing up to them.

"Ness!" Zelda cried out happily. Behind Ness came Lucas, Popo and Young Link. The four boys rushed up and she hugged them all, grateful the boys were still alive and with all their limbs.

Ike kept a firm watch on the entrance. A smile came to his face when he saw Link emerge, Toon Link in his arms. Zelda looked up to see him, an amused smile coming to her own face.

"And she was deadly!" explained Ness, as he told Samus and Seth about Shiroi. "Her sword was made of feathers and it was stronger than steel!"

Link walked up to Zelda, and the two looked at each other for a bit before Zelda wrapped her arms around him, slightly squishing Toon Link in the process.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

Zelda ignored him. "I'm so glad your okay..." she whispered in Link's ear.

As the two hugged, Ike came over and pulled Toon Link out from it. Zelda and Link fixed the hug and stayed like that for awhile.

"Thanks, Ike," Toon Link gasped.

Ike laughed as he ruffled the boy's hair.

*

Night had fallen since then.

The cart was once more going through the Hyrule Fields, now following Navi as she led them to where they needed to go next. Link controlled the reigns as Ike and Seth sat with him, Zelda and Samus in the back, watching the five sleeping boys sprawled across the blankets laid out on the floor of the cart.

"So we're going to have to come up with aliases..." Ike confirmed from what Link was telling him. "Master Hand suggested something similar."

Seth groaned. "I hate aliases... Eirika had to do the same thing when we were being tailed by Grado..."

Link shrugged. "It's something we're going to have to do eventually. For now, we can just use different names when speaking to people."

Ike nodded at that idea, a thoughtful look on his face. "I like that idea a bit better."

At this, Seth looked confused. "Well, it's pretty obvious who Toon and Young are related to, and Lucas could pass for Samus' brother or son... but what about Popo and Ness?"

At this, Zelda interrupted. "They take after their mother, who are not with us?"

"Alright, that could work," Ike agreed, nodding.

"_**Hey! This way!**_" Navi called out, and Link directed the horse to follow her.

In the moonlight, stars shone bright. Toon Link coughed in his sleep, and curled up in a little ball, his brother sleeping next to him, and Lucas on the other side. In his sleep, he was remembering things that weren't his.

*

_Wolf O'Donnell directed Todd to do as he did. _"This is how you do it."

_Todd, a determined look on his face, nodded, and did as his father did..._

_Maven and Zel watched as Rinku trained with their father..._

_Dakota held up Riley, hugging him..._

_Justin looked away from the family reunion, a bored expression on his face..._

_Ensign turned the wheel around enthusiastically at the age of ten, pretending to be racing..._

*

The cart turned to follow Navi, and Ike yawned.

"I'm exhausted...," he announced, as he leaned back, ready to fall asleep.

Link and Seth looked at him with amused, yet upset faces, remembering what he had told them in the bar three days ago. It seemed like so long ago, now.

But that was then, and this was now.

*

_Now that Shiroi has been dealt with, what of the other Smashers? Will Shaun find his way back to the others? Will Dedede and his team reach Smash Mansion? Will Dr. Mario's team as well? Stay tuned for next time, on Smash Generation! Next Episode: Trouble in Cerulean City! Attack of the Water!_

**It's time for: SMASH GENERATION SIDE TRACKS!**

**-----------------**

Dakota punched a guy on the face continuously. "You can't defeat me! I'm a main character! That pretty much insures that I'm going to win!"

She then proceeded to kick the guy in the balls not unlike the way she had kicked Kuromeru in Episode Three, and then punched him into the ground. She stood dramatically with the wind blowing in her hair and she looked up, her face dramatically lit. A pointy fang grin was flashed to the reader.

"Yeah, I know I kick ass."

----

**Random Bits of Info:  
1. **The woods refused Zelda passage because Shiroi had already entered the woods, angering it. On a second note, it let Link in because the woods were on the kids' side, and it worried for their safety. Plus he was determined, which helped his case. (Axann)  
**2. **Continually mentioning 'Kokiri' in the description was because everything in Kokiri Woods is basically called 'Kokiri ---' in the game. ("Kokiri Sword", "Kokiri Shield".... etc) (Raxas)  
**3. **In Twilight Princess, Ilia scared Raxas' little brother with how fierce she got. She also scared Link and her own father! (Chrislma)  
**4. **Before the fic started, Zelda and Ike were in a relationship, but it ended shortly before the signups for Generations. When the tournament started, Zelda started seeing Link. Although, right now, they still consider each other just friends. (Axann)  
**5. **We tried our best to have the Great Deku Tree speak like he does in the Ocarina of Time, but Shakespearean speech is not our forte... (Kageshi)  
**6. **Popo happily greeting Shiroi is a result of Raxas' little brother once happily greeting a stranger. (Axann)  
**7. **Only one of the events that Ness, Popo, and Lucas mentioned actually happened in real life... One our friends were unfortunate enough to have a mischievous little brother that poured ketchup into a plastic bag and left it in our friend's bed. She thought it was blood and fainted... (Kageshi)  
**8. **The Ball and Chain are from Twilight Princess, and are received when one is going through the Snowpeak Ruins. When Axann first received it, it made her laugh at how huge it was... and then she pondered where the hell Link kept it when he wasn't using it. (Raxas)  
**9. **The two big memories that Toon Link glimpsed are random. The first one is Maven's; around two years before the events of Smash Generation. The second one is Dakota's; when she was probably around six or seven. (Axann)

**Attention, Readers! Here are the Teams that have been formed:**

Todd, Kiba, Fox, Falco, Wolf ((//Haven't been seen since Episode 2//))

Ephraim, Eirika ((//Haven't been seen since Episode 3//))

Ike, Toon Link, Ness, Popo, Lucas, Link, Zelda, Samus, Seth, Young Link ((Hyrule Field)

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Dr. Mario (Pewter City)

Midna, Ganondorf, Gavin, Rinku, Zel ((//Haven't been seen since Episode 3//))

Mario, Justin, BJ, Mewtwo (Heading to Death Mountain to find Master Hand)

Peach, Riley, Pear, Bowser Jr, Mew (Heading to Smash Mansion)

Snake, Captain Falcon, Ensign (Just left Station Square)

Red (Charizard, Ivysaur, Squirtle), Sapphire (Blaziken, Treeko, Marshtomp), Lukas (Fearow, Grovyle, Gardevoir) ((//Haven't been seen since Episode 3//))

Krystal, Slippy ((//Haven't been seen since Episode 2//))

Lucario, Pikachu, Riolu, Vixen (Aboard the Great Fox) ((//Haven't been seen since Episode 3//))

Donkey Kong, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Pit, Lance (In Kakariko Village)

Dakota, K.K., Marth (Walking in a random direction)

Shaun (Completely lost)

Master Hand, Shad (Heading to Death Mountain for an unknown reason)

**Here are the ones whose locations are unknown:**

Bowser, Diddy Kong, Luigi, Roy, Tad, Bubbles, Yoshi, Kirby, Crazy Hand, Little Hand, Nutjob Hand, Mr. Game and Watch, R.O.B., Olimar, Wario

**Captured by the Slash Elite:**

Jigglypuff, Nana, Aaron, Cain, Johan, Aine, Aden


	6. Attack of the Water!

**Readers: **-die from shock-

**Chrislma: **-gets down on her knees, begging for forgiveness- Sorry to all the readers for my complete and utter clumsiness that has led me astray! I apologize greatly that it took so long for me to get this back on, but it's not the exact chapter...

-stands up now, head still bowed- Instead, I just typed up the basic storyline that had happened... a few things had to be removed because they didn't fit, but other things were added because they fit... I hope that makes sense...

-bows down lower- I do still beg for forgiveness... I worked completely alone on this chapter...! I am so proud of myself...

-straightens and smiles- All the good readers that have stuck with us even after my complete stupidity gets a digital cookie and has the right to hug Pichu! Or Shaun, or whoever you want.

**Shaun: **If they hug me, they die.

**Chrislma: **Huh? Why are you here...?

-Axann pops up-

**Axann: **Feel free to ask any questions, and we will answer all that we can! This chapter will not have any answers though... I think Chrislma forgot. Also, if you feel the need to guess at which Smashers a Smash Generations character's parents are, feel free! They **all have both parents planned now! **Aren't we awesome?

(Series opening theme: New Divide, by Linkin Park) (What? It's a good song and the main song for the second transformers movie...)

**Episode Six:**

**TROUBLE IN CERULEAN CITY! ATTACK OF THE WATER!**

Calm, peaceful, lots of cheer, and filled with water Pokemon. Those were the words that struck a frustrated Sonic's mind as he looked around the city of Cerulean. How he hated water. Oh, he _hated _it. He almost hated it as much as he hated Dr Eggman (Real name: Dr. Ivo Robotnik.) He looked left, and saw a Marill. He looked right, and saw a Squirtle. He looked forward, and saw a worried Dr. Mario's face.

"Something wrong, Sonic?" asked the doctor.

Sonic chuckled half-heartedly as he rubbed the back of his head. "No, no problem here, Doctor, its okay!"

Dr. Mario didn't seem convinced, but he decided against commenting and led their group to the Pokemon Centre.

Tails looked around cautiously. "There sure are a lot of people staring at us..."

"We must look strange to them," Knuckles decided as he crossed his arms as he stood in between Sonic and Tails as Dr. Mario got ready to open the door.

"I highly doubt that," Sonic said, as he placed his arms behind his head. "These people see all kind of strange things every day of their lives! I bet they're just wondering who we are!"

In fact, Sonic was wrong. Horribly wrong. He found that out shortly after stating his sentence.

A young girl named Misty walked up to them and asked, "What kind of Pokemon are you? And you even speak English!"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Sonic in both anger and shock. "We are not Pokemon! We're from the country of Mobius!"

"Mobius...?" confirmed Misty as she looked thoughtful. "Mobius... oh! That's right beside the Lylat Sky and Sea, right? Okay! I understand." She smiled at them.

"Yeah," Tails replied with a sweat drop.

"So what are you doing so far from home?" asked Misty as she looked at each of them, including Dr. Mario who had closed the door to the Pokemon Centre to watch the scene.

It was Dr. Mario who answered her question. "These three are competitors in the recent Super Smash Bros tournament 'Generations'. Unfortunately, an attack happened on the stadium and we all got separated. We're looking for directions to Smash World."

"Oh!" Misty exclaimed in shock as she soaked in the information. She then put on a smile and winked at the Smashers. "In that case, you can stay at my place! I have a map that you guys can look at, and it's a mansion, so don't worry about room!"

"Wow!" Tails exclaimed happily. "Thank you!"

"No problem! By the way, my name's Misty. What's yours?"

"I'm Tails!"

"Knuckles."

"Sonic's my name!"

"Dr. Mario. I'm Mario's cousin before you ask."

"Alright! My place is right this way!" At that, she turned around and gestured the Smashers to follow her through the streets of the city.

She led them somewhere pretty close to the city's Pokemon Gym, where nearby, there was a large mansion. Misty led them inside and inside of the kitchen area, beginning to make tea for her guests.

"So, I guess you haven't heard anything from Red, then, huh?" Misty asked, as she began heating up the tea.

"No," Dr. Mario confirmed with a sad expression.

Tails, however, was intrigued. "Do you know him?"

"Know him?" Misty asked with a smile. "He has my Gyarados! I gave it to him during his adventure since my Gyarados knows Surf. Red is a stubborn guy, I'll tell you that."

"Yeah," Sonic chuckled as he leaned back in his chair. "But, he's sincere and caring. That's what makes him popular with the kids."

*

Somewhere far away, Red was picking at a fire with Sapphire and Lukas. All of a sudden, he sneezed.

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you," Lukas said automatically.

*

Misty nodded in confirmation as she poured the tea into cups and handed one to each of them, grabbing one herself. She sat at the kitchen table with them.

"What exactly happened at the attack?" she asked as she took a sip.

"We're not sure," Sonic answered with a serious tone. "We just know that someone attacked the stage area after Mario and Luigi fought... Crazy Hand went down to defend them, but after that, things began to get weird."

"The Smash Generation, an entire group of friends that were competing, kind of took control of the situation and directed some of us to go and help the visitors out," Knuckles added. "Personally, I don't trust those kids."

"But I do," Tails intercepted. "If it hadn't been for them, I'm sure those visitors would have been killed on the spot."

"I agree with Tails," Sonic expressed. "If Zel hadn't directed us, I'm sure we would have panicked. She sure knows how to keep her cool in intense situations."

*

Back in 2029, Maven sneezed. Oh, but wait... that's the wrong twin... oh well. It was Maven that sneezed, then, and not Zel. It's kind of too late to change it.

*

**Back in 2009...**

Sonic sighed as he finished his tea and relaxed in his seat. "I can't help but worry about the others..."

"Personally," Dr. Mario added, "I'm worried about the Smash Generation. They're from the future, so they're not used to our technology and the surroundings around them. In other words... they're completely helpless."

*

The day grew old in Cerulean City, and inside of Misty's mansion, her maids and helpers were preparing four spare bedrooms for Misty's guests. Misty opted to show the four Smashers around so they wouldn't get lost. However, while the scene inside the mansion depicted a cheerful, happy moment, outside, a lone boy and a Pichu collapsed on the grounds, having just entered through the gate.

It just so happened that a gardener looked up at the rather loud "THUD!" sound, and, startled, rushed up to the boy.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed in shock. "I think the kid is dead!"

The Pichu although rather tired, struggled to get up off the boy's back and looked up at the gardener.

"Pichu..." it gasped. "(_He needs help, Pichu...._)"

Thankfully, the gardener understood the language 'Pichu' (having hung out with a lot of grass type Pokemon), and he rushed inside of the mansion screaming Misty's name in complete bloody murder.

Misty, annoyed, stopped her tour of the house and stared intently at the gardener as he stopped in front of her, gasping for air.

"What is it?"

"A boy... *wheeze... he fainted... *wheeze... front grounds... Pichu...."

Sonic and Dr. Mario eyed each other with confused and intrigued looks at the word 'Pichu'. Dr. Mario turned to the gardener.

"Pichu, you say?"

"Yeah.... *wheeze.... He's still with the boy. Says the kid needs help," the gardener explained as his breath returned to him.

Knuckles crossed his arms and turned to Dr. Mario and Sonic with a look of wonder on his face. "What do you suppose happened?"

"I am not sure," Dr. Mario admitted, "but I can't leave a wounded person left untended to. Lead the way."

The gardener nodded and turned back towards the courtyard, leading the four Smashers and Misty back towards the boy and the Pichu. When they reached the front grounds, they were greeted with the sight of the Pichu tugging on the poor boy's arm as if trying to get him to stand.

"Pichu! (_Come on, you can get up, I know you can!_)"

As they all watched the scene, one distinct thought found itself in the minds of Sonic and Dr. Mario. The two gave each other knowing smiles before Dr. Mario rushed over to the Pichu happily.

"Pichu! It's me, Dr. Mario!"

All in all, this particular Pichu was the Smasher Pichu, one time Smasher and unable to evolve due to extreme exposure to Everstones. The Pichu looked up from trying to get his friend/trainer to get up and a smile found its way on his tear-covered face.

"(_Dr. Mario! Sonic! Oh, am I glad to see you!_)" he cheered, before rushing over to Dr. Mario and scrambling into his arms. "(_This boy needs help! He really does!_)"

Dr. Mario laughed as he held the Pichu close. "I can see that. Where'd you find him?"

Pichu jumped out of Dr. Mario's arms and scampered over to the boy, pointing at him enthusiastically. "(_I found him out by the Viridian Forest. He didn't understand me at first, but he got to understand me a little bit. He's wounded; I think he got into a fight before he found his way here._)"

Dr. Mario, while Pichu was explaining, knelt down before inspecting the boy's body. "It seems pretty severe... But it's nothing that I can't handle."

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Misty approached then, deeming the situation safe enough. Once Sonic was over, his eyes widened with recognition as he took in the boy's clothing.

Ragged blue cloak, ripped seams and ends, massive sword strapped to the boy's back...

Then it hit him when he saw the mess that was the boy's blue hair atop his head.

"Oh... crap..." Sonic muttered under his breath.

The boy was none other than Shaun of the Smash Generation.

*

Colour surrounded him. Dense shadows did as well. Voices were everywhere... talking about something to do with him. Noises polluted his ears, he couldn't make anything out. Hours seemed to have passed as he swayed in and out of consciousness.

That is, until he noticed he was somewhere different than the place he had passed out in, and instantly was reminded of a gun-slinging female freak and her gang of equally freakish people and the whole Captain P incident.

Sitting up abruptly, he was sure he heard a bone snap somewhere between his forearm and his wrist, but he didn't think of it until Misty walked in.

"Your sword's heavy, you know that?" she asked, annoyed currently as she checked his fever and fixed his blankets. "Your jacket's ripped, too, but I can fix that if you want me too."

It took Shaun a couple of minutes to register what she had just said before shaking his head. "No, I can fix it myself..."

"If you say so," Misty huffed, feeling a bit upset at having been denied something to do. Life had been boring after Blue and Green left Kanto and Red had joined the Smash tournaments. None of the recent challengers at the Gym had been... well... challenging. "Well, um... the other Smashers are in the sitting room if you need them. I'm heading off to the Gym for my challengers to get their butts kicked. I'll be back before dinner."

"Yeah..." Shaun raised an eyebrow at her announcement, not understanding why she was telling him this.

Once Misty had left, Shaun got out of the bed and looked himself over. He couldn't help but hear a laughing Dakota in his head on his appearance – his pants were ripped on the bottom, his top had been taken off in favour of bandages that had been wrapped across his midsection, and he had a long scrape across his left arm, where he had hear the bone cracking earlier. Sighing, he went over to the hook that held his cloak, and looked it over as well.

The sleeves had been rendered useless now, and buttons were now missing. He couldn't help but think that his aunt wouldn't be impressed with what had happened.

Looking around, he noticed the sewing kit that Misty had expected to use earlier. Smirking, an idea came to his mind.

*

"We'll see you later, Misty!" Tails called out as he held the map she had given him. Misty waved back from the road before turning around and heading off to the Gym. Tails entered the mansion once more and returned to the sitting room. Sitting down on the chair before the coffee table, he placed the map down and showed it to the others.

Pichu hopped onto the table to get a better look as the other three just neared in closer.

"Hmm..." Dr. Mario thought out loud. He pointed to Saffron City. "Saffron City has the Magnet Train... which travels to Goldenrod City. However, there's a third stop that isn't very popular, but it's rather close to the Smash Mansion..." At his words, he pointed to a small village that was near said mansion.

"Pichu!" Pichu chirped in confirmation.

Knuckles nodded. "So if we take the Magnet Train, and call up somebody at the Smash Mansion, we'll be there by tomorrow!"

"That is if the stop at Goldenrod's not that huge," Sonic chuckled heartedly. "After all, I'd rather get on the Magnet Train _after_ the six o'clock rush, you know... Less of a crowd and a better chance at getting a window seat."

Tails and Knuckles laughed at his comments before turning back towards the map.

"I agree with Sonic," Tails added as he swung his feet back and forth. "If we get to the Magnet Train after the six o'clock rush, then there will be less people on it. It won't take as long to get through Goldenrod city..."

"Which means we reach Smash Mansion faster," Knuckles confirmed with a grin.

The three friends (and one Pichu) turned to Dr. Mario for confirmation on their idea. The doctor could only smile and nod; it was the best idea they had. "I guess we're getting on tomorrow at seven then."

That threw off Sonic, who was hoping that they would leave tonight. "Why tomorrow...?"

"Shaun needs to rest a bit," Dr. Mario explained grimly. "He's been walking a long time and it shows. It wouldn't be fair to ask him to travel a great distance after he had just passed out from doing so..."

"Oh... I see," Sonic nodded with understanding. "Can't tire out the kid... He's practically almost as strong as me!"

"Sonic..." Tails whined with a warning tone. "Now's not the time..."

"I'm excited, though! I haven't ridden in the Magnet Train for awhile!" Sonic laughed with a heartfelt chuckle, skilfully changing the subject.

"Pichu! (_I haven't ever ridden it!_)"

"I've never ridden it, either, Sonic, so I guess I can't wait either," Tails admitted.

"I have," came a voice, causing the five Smashers to look up at the door to see Shaun. However, his appearance had changed somewhat.

He had somehow been able to recycle his completely torn jacket into a true, Fire Emblem style cape. Hanging off his shoulders, Dr. Mario swore for a second that it was a younger Ike standing before him – until Dr. Mario did a double take and realized it was Shaun.

"Shaun! What are you doing up?!" Dr. Mario exclaimed in shock as he rushed over to inspect Shaun's left arm.

"Uh... I hate bed rest?" Shaun asked in confusion. Why else would he be up?

"_You're just as stubborn as your father, you know that?!" _came his aunt's voice in his head. Shaun shook it out before turning back to Dr. Mario, who was still inspecting his left hand. Quickly, and filled with panic, Shaun jolted back, pulling his hand away from Dr. Mario's in complete fear.

"Wha-?" Dr. Mario looked at Shaun with a puzzled look. "Shaun. What's wrong?"

"I can't..." Shaun gasped out, looking at the back of his left hand for a second. His eyes widened in sudden realization of what had just occurred, to which he responded by going into his pockets and taking out a pair of sleeveless gloves. "I'm sorry, it's just..."

"Personal?" Sonic decided to put in, still somewhat confused by Shaun's reaction. "I get it, buddy, it's alright."

As Shaun put on the gloves, Tails hopped over and inspected the new cape. "You did a pretty good job on it, Shaun!"

"Thanks?" Shaun returned as he looked down. "Sorry, I don't recognize you...."

"The name's Tails!" Tails chirped, as he looked up. "I only know your name because of the Opening Ceremony... and Sonic wouldn't quiet down about your battle with Captain Falcon."

_That's right... _Shaun thought, as his eyes darted to the ceiling in thought. _How could I forget that? My memory is usually better than this... could it be because of Captain P's interference?_

"Enough about that, though," Sonic decided once more to put in, as he got off the couch and walked over to Shaun, crossing his arms. "Have you seen any of the others?"

Shaun snapped out of his wonderings and turned to Sonic, instantly remembering who he was. "Yes."

"You have?!" Dr. Mario asked in shock and hope. "Who?!"

Shaun had to think for a bit. "Marth... K.K.... Dakota.... damn her... Link, Zelda... Seth, was it? Samus... and then four of my friends."

"So, Marth, K.K., Link, Zelda, Seth and Samus... that's it? Seriously, that's it?" Knuckles asked in annoyance. "I was hoping you've seen more..."

"Sorry," Shaun dead panned. "I'm not a messenger boy."

Dr. Mario held his hands up; stopping the argument before it even began. "Alright, then... so Shaun has seen six of the Smashers. That's still good! We must trust in their abilities as Smashers. If they were weak, Master Hand wouldn't have inserted them into the Smash tournaments."

"Pichu!" Pichu confirmed with a cheery smile. "(_How else do you think I got in?_)"

An awkward silence rose among the group then. A quick breeze flew by the group, a leaf flying by. Tails shivered.

Sonic stretched and briefly jogged in place.

Knuckles cracked his knuckles.

Dr. Mario glared at Knuckles for doing so.

Tails sighed.

Pichu sat down and scratched his ear.

Shaun shifted his standing position before awkwardly rubbing the back of his head, and then absentmindedly tightening his headband. He looked up at the Smashers before him, a shy look on his face as he pondered about what to say next.

Dr. Mario beat him to it. "Shaun, I have a question to ask..."

Shaun already knew the question Dr. Mario was going to ask before he even said it. "No."

"What?!" Sonic asked in shock. "You didn't even hear it!"

"I don't have to. He's the not the first one to notice something weird about me, and he won't be the last. I don't know, so don't ask."

Dr. Mario nodded grimly. He had found a birthmark on Shaun's left hand. But it wasn't just any birthmark, and he knew it. It was a light, tan blob, hardly noticeable until you looked hard enough. But he knew it meant something bigger.

He knew Link and his brothers, after all.

*

Speaking of Link and his brothers, they happened to be completely lost and in the middle of nowhere with Ness, Lucas, Popo, Ike, Zelda, Seth and Samus. Navi happened to get lost as she had a bunch of question marks surrounding her floating form as she hovered around Hyrule Field a good distance away from the group's campsite. The group was sitting around a small fire that Link was tending to. The moon and the sun fought over the sky overhead.

"Fairy of Time, my ass," Ike hissed in annoyance as he picked at a twig and tore off its leaves.

Link shrugged as he picked up a stick and threw it in the fire.

Young Link sighed as he sat next to his twin and Ness. "I'm sorry, guys... she's helpful sometimes..."

"I'm sure she is, Young," Zelda assured with her calming voice. "Right now, she's just trying to do something she probably hasn't done in a while."

"Yeah, right," Ike said, completely unconvinced.

Samus chuckled to herself as she picked up a leaf and joined in with the leaf tearing. "Give her time; I'm sure she'll find it."

Toon Link coughed briefly before smiling knowingly and then cracking up completely with laughter. Young Link glared at his twin brother before pushing him onto the grass.

Link, caught off guard by his younger brother's hostility, glared at him. "Hey, no pushing. There's a fire here."

"Yeah, Young, Toony could have fallen into the fire," Popo added.

"Not like that would have mattered," Ness decided to mumble. "I mean... you have ice powers, I have PK Blizzard... Lucas has PK Blizzard..."

Seth and Ike shared weary looks. It was going to be a long day.

*

Back in Cerulean City, Dr. Mario and the others were completely unaware of their friends' problems. Instead, they were enjoying a nice dinner prepared by Misty herself in the large dining room. A golden chandelier hung from the ceiling, decorated with silver crystals. Water themed paintings adorned the walls, and the navy blue napkins were stacked in the middle between the six people sitting at the table. Pichu didn't count as he was playing with the napkins left behind. Sitting at the head of the table was Misty herself; to her right were Sonic, Tails and Knuckles in that exact order. To her left were Shaun and Dr. Mario.

Sea food of all kinds was placed on platters and in front of them. For those opting for a more Asian flare, fried noodles were placed down as well. Maids walked by offering drinks of wine, or water. Just for Sonic, a maid even brought in a few chilli dogs.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Sonic and Tails as the maid brought them in.

"Thanks, Misty!" Sonic cheered.

Misty nodded. She was dressed quite differently for the dinner. Wearing a fancy black dress lined with white lace, Misty had tied her hair back in black ribbon. Looking to her left, she saw Shaun sitting politely. He clearly had no idea what to do with the six different silverware pieces placed near his plate. Shaking her head softly in amusement as he just took all the ones he wouldn't be using and placing it to his left, she picked up a platter bearing salmon.

"I do hope you enjoy the meal," she addressed.

Pichu popped up from the pile of napkins, appearing to be in a napkin nest with a single napkin on his head like a drape. He smiled. "(_I'm sure it's great, Misty!_)"

*

The next day brought sunny skies and beautiful white puffy clouds into Cerulean City.

It also called for a random guy to run hysterically down the street. "EVERYONE GET UP ITS HORRIBLE THERE'S A WOMAN AT ROUTE 24 AND SHE'S ATTACKING PEOPLE AND SHE'S EVIL!!!"

"What the heck is that?!" exclaimed Sonic as he got up from his guest bed. Walking over to the window, he watched the guy run by. "Well, that's a bit weird. And Route 24? Where's that?"

Rushing out the door, he headed for the seating area he was before and saw Misty getting ready to leave for the Gym. "Misty! Did you hear about that?"

"Huh?" Misty looked at him oddly. "Oh, that guy running by? He does that every other week. Just ignore him."

She then left. Sonic crossed his arms, irritated. "Well, I don't think it's a hoax!"

"I don't, either," announced Shaun as he tiredly walked in, his sleep also interrupted.

Sonic looked over and noticed something. "Hey, where's your sword?"

"I can't lift it yet," Shaun explained irritably. "If I do, my side hurts."

Sonic cringed. From what he had observed of Shaun so far, he could tell the kid loved his sword. After all, who wouldn't? It was massive, heavy, and thus caused heavy damage.

Dr. Mario wandered in, followed by Tails and Knuckles.

"Should we go check it out?" offered Tails.

*

Sure enough, there stood a woman cackling madly at the devastation she had caused (so far). Trees were bent, the water in the lake had been drained completely, and the grass was a swamp. She wore a rather short, futuristic-looking blue kimono with a pink bow, blue leggings upon her legs. Her blonde hair was held back by a bun kept together by wooden chopsticks, and her deep blue eyes tinged with red just screamed out 'I'M EVIL!'

As Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shaun and Dr. Mario arrived on the scene, they didn't expect large puddles to be everywhere and the damage that she had caused.

While none of the Smashers recognized her, Shaun did.

"Mizu Gogyou...? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Shaun!" Mizu chimed cheerfully as she sauntered over as if she was part of the group. Sonic cringed. "I was wondering where you were. I mean, we found Aaron and the others that didn't show up, so I was wondering where you were."

"Really?" Shaun didn't seem that interested in what she was saying.

"Oh, sure," Mizu chuckled lightly. "You won't believe who we have in our cells right now."

"Alright lady, I have no idea who you are, and what your deal is," Sonic started, as he stepped in between them, "but I can tell you're a bad guy and that's all that matters to me!"

He charged to attack Mizu, who wasn't exactly expecting it. Hitting her with his Homing Attack, she flew back a great deal into a Bill's house in the distance. Bill must have not been home, as he didn't come rushing out of the house in order to see what was going on.

Dr. Mario and Shaun stayed on the sidelines as Tails and Knuckles rushed up to aid their find in their fight. Knuckles punched her. Tails swiped out a gun from nowhere and fired it at her. Sonic kept using his Homing Attack.

Mizu couldn't get a swipe in. However, one could tell she was starting to get pretty annoyed.

Shaun noticed it before anyone else, knowing her for a longer period of time. "Get away from her!"

"Huh?" Sonic stopped Homing attacking her and looked at the SG member with an odd expression. "What do you mean?"

Shaun had to think for a split second first. "Your weakness... It's water, right?"

"... ... ... What of it?" One could tell Sonic was irritated.

"Her weapon is water." The tone Shaun used while saying this was point blank dead pan, as if everybody knew the information he had just spilled.

"... ... ... ... I hate this town."

*

Link and company were still surrounding the camp fire, waiting for Navi to figure out which way to go. Sleeping bags had been rolled up and stored, back in the cart. The boys were huddled underneath a tree as the adults talked about a plan.

"Man, I'm hungry," Ness complained as his stomach growled. "We didn't eat yesterday..."

"I am too!" Popo decided to add as his growled. "I want apples..."

Young Link nodded in agreement. "I could go with some Deku salad myself..." His stomach churned after he said it, a bit of drool dripping from his mouth. "Saria and Ilia make some good Deku salads..."

Lucas' stomach growled as he held it. "I miss my mother's omelettes... she made the best omelettes... Mother..."

Toon Link coughed quite a bit before adding, "I just feel like I should throw up..."

At his sentence, the other boys got up quickly and rushed to where he was leaning against the tree. Lucas felt Toon Link's forehead while Ness and Popo tried to fan him. Young Link wondered if he should go tell the adults, but after looking at them in intense conversation, he faltered.

"Should we... tell them...?" he asked Lucas, as the boy took out a kerchief from his pocket and got Popo to make it cold.

"I don't know... we're kind of in a tight spot, after all since Navi's lost..." Lucas agreed, as he placed the cloth on Toon Link's forehead.

"Toony, how do you feel now?" Ness asked, worriedly.

Toon Link coughed as his reply before adding, "Still a bit sick..."

"It could be the heat," Popo offered. "While Nana and I have some kind of special blood that keeps us cold, you guys need ice and wind..."

Link happened to turn towards the boys then, and, seeing his brother in the condition that he was, reached them in record time as he panicked inwardly, appearing calm on the inside. One, who knew Link long enough, like Zelda, or Ganondorf, could tell Link was worried as he helped his brother feel comfortable on the grass. Sweat poured down the Hero of Twilight's forehead, his brow tensed with worry. When all that could be done was done, the other adults had pitched in something to help Toon Link feel comfortable. Ike even took off his cape and fashioned it into a makeshift pillow for Toon Link to sleep on. Link curled up next his little brother, against the tree, worry evident in his shivering frame.

Even heroes have their breaking points. Link's just happened to reveal itself then.

*

"You... hate Cerulean?" Shaun repeated in a puzzled manner.

"Water here, water there. Water's everywhere! I hate this town, and I always will." Sonic crossed his arms in a childish manner as he watched Mizu begin to chuckle and explode with laughter.

Summoning forth a ball of water, she turned it into a sword of ice. She closed in on Knuckles and Tails. Tails was able to fly away by using his tails as a propeller, while Knuckles took the hit head on, but was able to hold fast against the attack. Sonic used his Spin Dash against Mizu quickly to release Knuckles from her hold, while Tails landed on the ground safely and fired from his gun at her.

Shaun stood still on the sidelines besides Dr. Mario, who was flinching at every strike against the three Smashers. Shaun crossed his arms.

"She is _so_ screwed..."

Meanwhile, Mizu was firing jets of water at the three anthropomorphic heroes who all kept dodging to get out of the way. Sonic hit her with a Spin Charge, while Knuckles raced up to her and punched her hard, pressing her against the trees behind them. A couple of trees collapsed down on top of her, but that didn't stop her.

Getting back up, she growled angrily at them before summoning her ice sword again. Racing up to Knuckles and Tails, she slashed continuously at them before getting hit on the back with a Homing Attack from Sonic. Twirling around angrily, she kicked him aside.

Sonic landed harshly on the ground on his back, a startled yelp escaping his throat. "Ow... that hurt..."

"Sonic! Behind you!" came the voice of Tails.

"Huh?" Sonic looked behind him to see Mizu ready to pull off a classic Ending Blow on him with her ice sword. She stepped on his foot so he couldn't escape.

"Today's the day you die, Sonic. While I will not be ridding myself of one of the annoying Smash Generation, it is still pretty much worth it..." Mizu said in monologue style. "You are annoying and petty, Hedgehog. I bid thee farewell."

She got ready to strike. Sonic cringed, awaiting the blow.

"SONIC!" Just as she was about to pull it off, a bright flash of orange struck Sonic's eyes as a loud, sound similar to ice forming was chiming through all their ears. Mizu's eyes widened as she realized...

... She had struck the wrong bloody animal.

Dr. Mario and Shaun's eyes widened as they watched. Sonic couldn't believe it.

There, before him, stood Tails – frozen in the position of protecting Sonic, his arms spread out like a shield, a determined look frozen on his face. Ice crystals surrounded him like a collage on a board. Mizu yanked out her sword from the ice statue and frowned.

"Well... that was unexpected, but no drawback," she decided.

Sonic clenched his teeth together as he looked at Mizu. "You've gone and made me angry, witch."

Mizu looked at him in shock.

"No one... _no one_... hurts my little buddy, Tails, GOT IT?!" Sonic yanked his foot from Mizu's grasp and stood up, slightly limping. Knuckles winced as he watched Sonic stand up with slight difficulty, but he understood his feelings. Quickly, Knuckles joined him.

The two pummelled Mizu to the ground. With Sonic unleashing Homing Attacks, Spin Dashes and Spin Charges at her, and Knuckles having a lot of strength to begin with, they didn't really leave her much room to get a hit in. Her tortured cries erupted from the loud cloud of dust that was formed around the battle, humorously leaving the battle completely unseen.

Shaun blinked from the sidelines. "I don't think I've ever seen Sonic this mad before..."

"I haven't either," Dr. Mario admitted. "I've known him for three years..."

Sonic and Knuckles continued their attack against Mizu, flattening her to the ground instantly. She let out a shocked cry as she hit the ground full force, skidding back towards Shaun and Dr. Mario.

Shaun took out a dagger from his belt and dropped it right into her shoulder.

"AUGHH!!!!" she cried out.

Sonic and Knuckles, who had been rushing up at that point, stopped when she did.

"Shaun?" Sonic asked, as he calmed down somewhat. "Did you want the final blow...?"

Shaun looked up at the hedgehog then, a kind look in his eyes. Softly, he shook his head. "No, go ahead. I just wanted to add to the pain. She killed Dakota's dog."

A brief, awkward pause erupted.

"Dakota had a dog?" Sonic asked himself.

"Oh yeah... that evil Rottweiler..." Mizu groaned to herself.

Quickly remembering that Tails needed to avenged, Sonic erupted into a Homing Attack instantly, and hit Mizu square on the chest. Mizu cried out once more, the shock of the attack getting to her. Sonic stopped and stood next to Shaun as Knuckles walked up, the four inspecting the bloody mess that was Mizu Gogyou.

"I hate your brats," Mizu spat as she looked up at Shaun. "I... have no regrets."

"As long as you don't," Shaun voiced, removing his dagger from her shoulder.

Mizu Gogyou died.

*

_Cold. It's so cold. _

_Where am I? Where's Sonic?_

_Sonic! Sonic! Where are you, Sonic? I'm so cold..._

_Warmth... I suddenly feel warmth... It's so... calming._

*

Miles "Tails" Prower opened his eyes into the bright day that had shined upon Cerulean earlier. The first sight he saw when he awoke was the bright green eyes of Sonic, who looked so relieved that Tails couldn't help but smile. The two friends hugged, laughter escaping them.

Shaun let out a relieved breath as Dr. Mario rubbed sweat off his brow.

"That was difficult," he observed to the boy next to him. "We could have killed him by that procedure. How did you kids figure that out? That a certain spot on the crystal will release the prisoner...?"

"We didn't," Shaun explained. "Dakota found out by pure luck."

"... ... ... You're kidding."

"Nope. Rinku got stupid and got hit. Dakota fired a gun at Mizu, who dodged, and the bullet hit the ice. She thought she killed Rinku for a full five seconds before Mizu was pinned to the wall by an arrow."

"Do you kids live by dumb luck, or pure stupidity?" Dr. Mario asked out of curiosity.

"A little of both, really," Shaun answered with a small smirk.

"Come on!" Knuckles called out to the two.

Looking up, the two saw that Knuckles, Tails and Sonic had gotten ahead of them.

"We have to get to the train station, remember?" Tails reminded.

*

"Thank you for your hospitality, Misty," Dr. Mario told her as the six Smashers stood before the doors of the mansion. Pichu was on top of Shaun's head. Shaun's sword was strapped to his back once more, and Tails was holding the map they had used earlier.

"Not a problem! As the Gym Leader of Cerulean City, it is my duty to be helpful," Misty assured them. "You can keep the map, too."

"Thanks, Misty!" Tails chirped.

Happily the Smashers turned and walked away, looking back on Misty as they waved good bye to the person who had given them a place to stay for the night.

Walking into the woods, a doll happened to see them from the branch. The doll was blond, with her hair done in pigtails and she was wearing a cute, plain pink dress with black Mary-Janes.

"**Oh, joy, joy, joy!**" The doll cheered quietly as she watched them. "**It's the Smashers, yes it is! Joy, joy, joy!**" Hopping, she hopped down from the branch and proceeded to follow them. "**I, Optimistic Hand, shall stop Pessimistic Hand from causing havoc to the earth, because that's not very optimistic, yes! So, if I follow the Smashers, I will find my way to my cousins Master Hand and Crazy Hand! Joy, joy, joy!**"

*

_Chaos was everywhere as Toon Link wondered through the halls of the Altean castle. Soldiers ran right past him, sometimes even through him, as he did not exist in their world, and he was just a watcher. _

_A young girl, probably around nine years of age, opened up the door to her bedroom, watching guards run amok, defeating the intruders. A man got to close to her, and she panicked. Quickly, a soldier killed the man, and turned to her._

"Princess Cain! You must find your father, you understand me? You must!"

_The girl nodded furiously, racing down the hall. Toon Link, not having anywhere else to go, decided to follow. He began to wonder. What was he seeing? Who was Princess Cain? Wasn't that the name of one of the SG members? _

_He followed Princess Cain down the familiar halls and to the library. She opened up the door._

"Father?" _she asked, but gasped before anything else came out of her mouth, pain showing in her face, and fear in her eyes._

_Curious, Toon Link peered into the room itself, and gasped upon what he saw. _

_Marth, one of his older brother's closest friends, was covered in crimson blood. A sword was plunged into his chest, his face pain stricken and pale. His hands let go of the great Falchion, the sword clashing onto the floor. _

_The man who struck Marth could not be seen. He dropped the bluenette to the floor, and cackled madly. _

_But all Princess Cain and Toon Link saw, was Marth, staring endlessly forward, gazing at nothing. _

_All they saw was Marth dead._

*

"MARTH!!!"

Startled, Link shot awake, his eyes opening up slowly, and turning beside him to his panic-stricken little brother. Placing a hand reassuringly on Toon Link's shoulder, Link shifted to a more comfortable position as he felt his brother's forehead.

Still warm, but definitely better than what it was earlier.

Nearby, Ike and Seth had woken up as well, Ike being a light sleeper and Seth having heard "Marth!" in his dream of Eirika and Ephraim and finding it weird. The two got up and walked over.

"What was that about?" Ike asked Link.

"Ask him," Link returned, gesturing to the slightly hyperventilating Toon Link.

Seth held onto Toon Link's shivering shoulder, and softly asked, "Toon Link, what's wrong?"

"I-I... I-I had a d-dream..." Toon Link stuttered sadly. "M-Marth was in it... B-But he was k-killed..."

Ike was startled at the young boy's words. "Killed...?"

"Yeah... a-and there was a girl..." Toon Link coughed a bit before he continued. "She was called... P-Princess C-Cain..."

"Princess Cain?" Seth asked, thinking of the girl of the same name.

Toon Link nodded as he coughed once more. Link held onto the boy's shoulders.

"Don't worry about it," Link assured his brother calmly. "It was a just a dream."

"B-But... it s-seemed so r-real..." Toon Link persisted between shivering breaths.

"Nightmares usually do," Ike told him with a slightly grim look.

Coughs erupted from the young boy as the three men sat around him. Seth sighed as he stood up, stretching his muscles. "We should probably wake up everyone else..."

"And find something to eat," Ike added as he realized how empty his stomach was. "We haven't eaten for awhile..."

Link nodded as he held onto his brother, not letting go. Both the Emblemrians understood that Link wasn't going to leave him, so they ventured off towards the others to wake them up as promised.

Toon Link looked up at his big brother. "Did N-Navi figure out where it was...?"

"She's got an idea," Link answered with a chuckle. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better," Toon Link answered with a slight cough. "I don't feel like throwing up anymore."

Link nodded, relieved with the answer.

*

"How far do you suppose Saffron City is, Tails?" Sonic asked the self-appointed maps person.

Tails swished his tails around as he took out the map Misty had given him and opened it. "It's not that far, but we'll be there soon. There's no direct route to Saffron City from Cerulean City, but since when did we follow the direct route?"

"Good point there, little buddy," Sonic answered with a laugh.

Shaun blinked and turned to Dr. Mario with a confused expression. Pichu was still on his head. "Are they always like this?"

"Yes they are," Dr. Mario answered with a smile. His look then became stern as he looked upon Shaun. "I also want to make it clear that you are not to attack unless I say it's alright, okay? I don't want any wounds reopened."

"I'll be fine," Shaun assured the doctor.

"Pichu!" Pichu chirped from the blue hair.

And so they walked off.

*

**It's time for: SMASH GENERATION SIDE TRACKS! **

**---------------**

Zel looked around confused for a second before blinking and shrugging. "I'm lost and I can't find my way. Can you point me in the right direction?"

The reader shrugs and asks, "Have you tried Hare Krishna?"

Zel blinked. She muttered, "That must be a 2009 thing..."

*

**Random Bits of Info:**

**1. **It is a well known fact that Sonic hates water. I've only played one game and I know that. (Chrislma)

**2. **The original chapter had Misty not even mention Red at all, until I decided to crack open the Pokemon Special manga and become obsessed with it almost as much as I'm obsessed with Naruto. So, Misty mentions Red now. (Chrislma)

**3. **The original episode had Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shaun and Pichu attack the Red Gyarados that James had angered. We decided to take that out because James was really OOC and we forgot all about Jessie and Meowth. Plus, the Red Gyarados doesn't even live in Kanto... (Chrislma)

**4. **In the original, Pichu and Shaun were together as well, so that didn't change. (Chrislma)

**5. **In the original episode, the fact of HOW the Smashers and Misty managed to get the Shaun's sword at the mansion was Knuckles dragging it and leaving a huge crater in the pavement. Here, Misty complains about it, so she probably summoned a few strong Pokemon to deal with it. (Chrislma)

**6. **Shaun has only used the phrase 'Sorry, I'm not a messenger boy' twice in his life. The first time was directed at Rinku. Rinku didn't want to bother with telling his parents about Captain P, so he asked Shaun to do it for him. (Chrislma)

**7. **Yes, Mizu killed Dakota's Rottweiler. Dakota's dog was named after Otacon. (Chrislma)

****

**Attention Readers! We have a new party system:**

SHAUN has joined Dr. Mario's party!

PICHU has joined Dr. Mario's party!

*

SHAUN is no longer walking around aimlessly!

*

**Defeated Slash Elite member Mizu Gogyou!**

*****

**END EPISODE**


	7. Smash Mansion!

**Chrislma: **-wipes sweat from brow- Woo! I'm finally done this chapter. It feels a little rushed, but I' m glad I finished it, and that's what matters. The others are enjoying their little vacation from writing, so I guess I should feel like I'm getting what I deserve…

-smiles happily- At least I finished this long-awaited chapter that all you didn't get to see earlier.

**Shaun**: -smirks evilly- Hey, at least I didn't get hugged. I'm happy.

**Chrislma: **Why are you here again…? –shrugs- Oh well. Feel free to ask any questions, and I will answer to the best of my ability! As no one asked any questions, I will not be answering any, so I'll just get on to the episode. Also, guessing at which Smashers are a Smash Generations' parents are still open!

(Series opening theme: Kogone no chi by Yoko Kanno)

**Episode Seven:**

**THE SMASH MANSION! HAGANE ATTACKS THE SG! (or, at least he attempts to)**

The Smash Mansion, as one might recall, can be many things. It can be two stories and really, really huge, or it can be three, and still be huge. The Smash Mansion of 2009 was four stories high, with a grand staircase, and the two first floors dedicated to the purpose of entertainment.

When Master Hand built the Smash Mansion during the Melee tournament, he did so with each of his Smashers in mind. The first floor had all the necessities one would need: A large kitchen for Peach and Yoshi to do the cooking, a large television room with a large, flat screen plasma television for watching shows and the matches, a large dining room that had been upgraded to suit all the Smashers for the Generations tournament, a large bathroom with over twenty stalls, a large shower room with ten showers, and a medium sized playroom for the kid Smashers.

The second floor had the old stage area, the training room, the room for Wireframes, and the recreation room for visiting Assist Smashers. There were bathrooms and showers on this floor as well, but they were considerably smaller compared to the ones on the first floor. For the Assist recreation room, no Smashers were permitted to enter except the Assists... however; Dr. Mario was an exception, being the only Doctor on the premises.

The third floor had all the bedrooms, exactly one to each Smasher. However, it hadn't been upgraded since the Generations tournament, so there were only bedrooms for those that had participated in the Melee and the Brawl tournaments. Master Hand and Crazy Hand's bedrooms were on the fourth floor, along with a few storage rooms for a few of the items and the rather large trophy room. Also on the fourth floor were the offices belonging to Master Hand and Crazy Hand.

There was one room that no one had found yet, and it was in the supposed 'attic'... it was Master Hand's observatory.

The entire mansion was surrounded by beautiful gardens and a wonderful yard, with a section each representing one of the Worlds being represented in the Smash Tournaments – for example, one representing Mushroom Kingdom, while another represented Mobius. This massive courtyard was the perfect place to calm down and relax.

One might be wondering now, then where did the new Smashers like Tails and Ephraim sleep? This is when Smashville came into being. Originally, Smashville was an area for Shopping. Shopaholics like Peach and Marth required some place to go to shop while they weren't brawling, while others, like Ike and Link, required some place to chill out and hang out with their buddies. Thus, Master Hand and Tortimer came to an agreement to allow the Smashers to visit Smashville every Saturday and Sunday when there were no Brawls.

When the Generations tournament came into play and the SG became involved, Master Hand and Tortimer hosted a meeting once more, this time accommodating some of the houses to allow the Smashers to live in. Of course, a few people had to share, like Link, Zelda, and Toon Link. That didn't bug the Smashers, as they had some control over who they roomed their new homes with.

When the attack on the stadium took place, Smashville was considered too dangerous by about twenty of the Smashers instantly, thus, most of them dashed for the place that sat on the Smash Mountain a good distance away.

They all dashed for the Smash Mansion.

*

Midna sighed as she tapped her hands against the dining room table absentmindedly, her other hand fixing her Fused Shadow piece atop her head. Ever since she had gotten to the Smash Mansion, she had to wait. She was worried for Link and Zelda. Who wouldn't? The two were considered her best friends in the entire realm of Twilight, no exceptions. Looking up, she saw Ganondorf talking small talk with Slippy Toad.

She sighed again and wondered about all the Smashers that had made it to the Smash Mansion thus far.

The first group to make it to the Mansion, without a doubt, was Fox, Falco, Wolf, Todd and Kiba. Fox had broken an arm mysteriously beforehand, and Todd had fixed it.

Krystal and Slippy arrived not too long after that, and Krystal and Fox (according to Wolf), went all lovey dovey with each other.

Bowser, Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby, and Mr. Game and Watch arrived about an hour after. And that was all on day one.

Shortly after that, Peach had arrived with two youngest of the Smash Generation as well as Bowser Jr and Mew.

That was when Midna had arrived with the three SG people and Ganondorf. Ganondorf automatically took the role of leader until someone everyone was happy to see arrived.

Crazy Hand, Little Hand, and Nutjob Hand arrived with R.O.B. in tow, explaining that Captain P had tried to capture him. Crazy Hand, with the two smaller Hands acting as his advisors, took control of the mansion and gave everyone jobs to be working on every once in awhile.

And now came the hardest part.

Waiting.

Everyone handled waiting differently. Fox and Falco trained in the training room with Krystal and Wolf watching. Ganondorf talked with people, such as right now, he was speaking with Slippy. Bowser was watching television; Luigi was vacuuming the rooms, which had become quite dusty. Yoshi and Kirby were helping Peach with lunch. Mr. Game and Watch was strolling around the gardens in the back. Pear, Riley, Bowser Jr and Mew were playing in the playing room. Rinku, Zel and Gavin were walking around the mansion, trying to get familiarized with it. R.O.B. was speaking with the Hands in the offices. Midna was tapping against the dining room table.

She was getting quite irritated.

Ganondorf looked away from Slippy for a moment to see this going on. He excused himself from the conversation and walked away, towards where Midna was sitting.

"Something the matter, Twilight Princess?" Ganondorf asked as he sat down across from her.

"Link," Midna replied as if it answered everything. "I'm worried about Link. Where is he?"

Ganondorf chuckled. "We both know Link fairly well. He probably got caught up in something involving him having to go through temples to collect things to save the world."

Midna smirked at the Gerudo. "Knowing him, you're probably right."

"Also knowing Link, he probably dragged those around him into helping him, more specifically, Seth, Samus and Zelda if I'm not mistaken. Zel made them go together, right?"

"Yeah," Midna added thoughtfully. "She also made four of her friends go with them, so they're probably with him, too."

"See? What's there to worry about, Midna? He'll be fine," Ganondorf told her with as kind a smile as he could give. Being in the Smash Tournaments had softened him up a bit.

A loud roar erupted from the outside of the Mansion, startling most of the people inside. Midna and Ganondorf rushed out the door, seeing the Blue Falcon and the White Eagle parked out front.

Stepping outside, the two smiled as they watched Captain Falcon and Snake step out of the Blue Falcon, and Ensign coming out of the White Eagle.

Snake stepped over to them, a strange curious look in his eyes that didn't seem natural on him. Dull, he asked, "Is Samus here?"

Ganondorf frowned at the question, obvious disappointment in his eyes. "'Fraid not. If she was, Link would have been with us..."

"Why's that?" Snake asked the Gerudo.

"... ... Wasn't she with Link when we all left?" Ganondorf returned with a smirk, his eyebrows rising. "Or, at least she was, last I checked."

Snake seemed to slightly calm down from the topic, as he released a sigh and closed his eyes. "Thanks, Ganondorf. Link will watch her."

"That's right, he will. If he doesn't, both of us will kill him and he knows it," Ganondorf chuckled.

Crazy Hand came down the Grand Staircase, and entered into the Opening Hall, a laughter coming from him.

"**Well! If it isn't Craptain Falcon and Snail! Took you guys awhile, I mean you had CARS!!! CARS!!!**" Crazy Hand greeted. He meant no offense by the names, as he couldn't really remember a person's name very well. The only thing he really could remember were names that people had used against them (like Craptain Falcon and Snail), or nicknames that he came up with for them (like 'Delgado' for Mario, or 'Sonic Snake' for Dakota). All of the Smashers understood this.

"Hi, Crazy," Captain Falcon laughed as he approached, a smile on his face wide enough to make even Todd smile.

Ensign walked up as well, not saying anything.

"**Ah! Kent, how are you?**" Crazy Hand asked now, turning to Ensign, who flinched at the name.

"I'm good. You?" he asked back.

"**Ah hahahahahaha! I've been better. No clue where my brother is, though...**" Suddenly Crazy Hand looked rather depressed. "**I'm going to go sulk upstairs now... hug my plushies...**"

At his crazy words, the crazy hand slowly moved up the stairs, his form different from before. Captain Falcon, Ensign, Snake, Midna and Ganondorf watched with puzzled looks as the Hand moved up.

"Well..." Snake started once all was quiet and the Hand was gone. "I think I'm going up to my room. I have a bazooka there that might help later."

Captain Falcon nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to work on the Blue Falcon for a bit."

*

A couple of hours later, a phone rang in the halls of the Smash Mansion. A couple of the Smashers looked up at the sound of the chime that sounded through the halls.

RIIINNG...

RIIINNG...

"**Nobody move! I got it! I got it!**" called out the second in command of the Super Smash Bros. (Crazy Hand) "**Hello? This is Smash Mansion speaking and you have reached Crazy Hand! If you wanted Master Hand, then you have called the wrong number and I suggest trying again in a couple of... Huh? What...? ... ... DOC?! ... ... ... NO WAI! RLY? WOW! ... ... ... ... Alrighty, I'll be there in a few.... YEAH, WAI! ... ... ... Ookee dokee. See you!**" A loud CLASH sounded through the halls.

Bowser looked up from the television set when loud crashing sounds came from the Grand Staircase, and Crazy Hand fled through the halls and out the front door.

"**Okay everyone, I'm leaving to get someone that needed a ride! Don't leave the mansion or I'll release the hounds! Okay, bye!**"

Midna paused in her pondering at the table. "We have hounds?"

*

Apple Village wasn't the hugest village on the map. There were no major shops or stores, and absolutely no hotels, so people rarely ever visited the small town. There was only ever about five families or so living there every other year, and the population rarely ever grew higher.

The Magnet Train Station was small, too. Boards served as the floor, and the only building was a resting place for those traveling. Dr. Mario, Shaun, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles sat down in five of the few seats while Pichu looked at the potted plants nearby.

"That was a long ride," Sonic complained as he shifted his position and stretched his arms.

"It could have been worse," Dr. Mario decided to say. "We could have been walking."

"Hn," Shaun grunted, confirming that walking was worse.

"**Doc! Doc! I'm here, Doc!**"

Dr. Mario's eyes widened. "He _came _here?"

"He's Crazy Hand," Knuckles chuckled. "He wouldn't even bother to think of the twenty five vehicles parked in the garage."

*

Crazy Hand sped through the skies, his five passengers perched across him with Pichu on Shaun's head. He cheered childishly as he flew through the clouds, towards the Smash Mansion.

"**Now tell me, am I a genius or what?!**" he asked.

*

Bowser flipped through the channels absentmindedly. The front door suddenly slammed open, and a loud, ringing voice chimed in the oak walls of the Smash Mansion.

"**Honey, I'm home!**"

"Who are you talking to...?" asked a passing by Riley. He stopped in front of the group and put his hands on his hips. "And didn't you just leave..?"

"**I'm faster than that blue hedgehog!**" Crazy Hand boasted. "**That's why I got there and here so fast!**"

Sonic sweat dropped. "You know I'm right here... right?"

Crazy Hand ignored the hedgehog. Instead, he turned towards Riley. "**Did anything happen while I was gone?**"

"Well..." Riley didn't look too sure, as he looked away.

*

**Two minutes earlier...**

"DAKOTA HAS ARRIVED!!!!!" exclaimed, well, Dakota, as she crashed through the front door with a stunned Marth and K.K. behind her.

*

"Dakota's here, isn't she?" Shaun decided to guess.

"SHAUN!" Dakota suddenly fell from the ceiling and landed right on Shaun, a grin on her face and an excitable air around her. "I'm so glad you're here! It's been so boring!" She started to ruffle Shaun's hair and torture him in other childish ways.

"You were only here for two minutes!" argued her little brother, Riley. "How can you be bored already?!"

"I require twenty-four hour entertain..." She suddenly stopped and stared towards a sharp, pointy, shiny kunai that Shaun had pulled out of his pocket. "Shiny..."

Shaun then unexpectedly tossed it down the hall, where it stuck to the wall. Dakota raced for it as it flew down.

"MUST CATCH THE SHINY!" she exclaimed.

Riley blinked. "She must be joking."

"She is," Shaun grunted. "She does that all the time, just for the fun of it, but at least it gets her off me..."

Crazy Hand made a mock nodding movement. "**I'll be heading upstairs now, as that's where I am needed and I can feel it in the Force. I shall see you all soon, my loyal subjects. Farewell!**"

And then he was gone.

*

Snake, Peach, Mew, Bowser, Mr. Game and Watch, Midna and Captain Falcon were surrounding Marth, who was sitting on the couch with K.K. reapplying another bandage around his arm. Snake was standing in front of Marth, while Peach was sitting on the other side of him. Mew was flying above them, and Bowser was leaning against the back of the couch behind Marth. Captain Falcon was beside Bowser, and Midna was on the floor beside Snake.

"So, what happened?" Snake decided to ask. "That looks pretty deep..."

Knowing that Snake understood Japanese, Marth answered. "(I was caught off guard during the assault on the stadium.)"

Those who didn't turned to Snake for a translation. "He said he was caught off guard during that attack."

Peach gasped in shock and took his hand. "I'm sure everything's going to be okay, Marth. It's just a wound, nothing more."

Marth nodded in agreement. "Won't let it get me."

"That's the spirit," Midna said with a smile, pumping a fist. "Link's the same way. Although, sometimes it's right to just take a break, got it? Sometimes I had to force Link to lie down."

Marth nodded once more, understanding her point.

"Mew," Mew added happily, "I know someone similar."

K.K. tightened the bandages, the movement slightly startling Marth as he winced from the brief shot of pain. Captain Falcon grabbed hold of Marth's shoulder to steady him.

"Easy there..." he told him.

"Sorry..." K.K. apologized under his breath as he let go of the now tied bandages. "That should do the trick."

"(Thank you, K.K.,)" Marth sighed as he nodded towards the guitarist.

K.K. only shook his head with a smile on his face. "It was nothing, my friend."

Bowser looked at the dog oddly. "You understand Japanese?"

"Sure, why shouldn't I?" K.K. asked. "I understand it, but I speak with an accent that makes me hard to understand."

"Huh," Bowser said in thought. "I only understand a few words. 'Fire'. 'Water'. 'Plumber'. That's pretty much it. Hey, speaking of plumbers, where's Luigi?"

"Mew. Last I checked, he was vacuuming," Mew told the Koopa.

Bowser went out the door upstairs. "Kay thanks."

"Well, that's not at all normal," Midna said with a slight chuckle. "I bet he's just anxious to see Mario again."

*

CRASH!!!!!!!

*

"What was that?" Snake asked in surprise.

"Dakota," Marth replied in a dull tone.

"Definitely Dakota," K.K. added.

*

SLAM!!!

RE-SLAM!!!

"SHAUN YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

*

Zel looked up from her book called 'The Sheikah', before turning towards her brother and best friend. "What are they doing now?"

"Who knows?" Rinku asked in returned as he went back to the board game he was playing with Gavin.

"My money's on Dakota before you ask," Gavin laughed. "She sounds ticked."

*

Somehow, Shaun was able to turn the tables on Dakota at the last minute by using a rope. While he wouldn't tell anyone how he did it and how he did do it was a complete mystery, he was somehow able to drag Dakota tied to a chair down to the living room. From the third floor. By the time he got there, Captain Falcon, Marth, K.K. and Snake had started a game of poker, with Midna watching.

Everyone looked up as the two entered. Ensign laughed when he looked up from the television.

"Gavin's going to be mad, he was cheering for Dakota!" he announced cheerfully.

"Hn," Shaun replied.

"Oh, shush! I would have won if it weren't for that wall!" (Dakota) (Score: Shaun: 0, Dakota: 0)

"Hn." (Shaun) (Score: Shaun: 1, Dakota: 0)

"Quiet! Where'd you get that rope, anyways?!" (Dakota) (Score: Shaun: 1, Dakota: 1)

"Why?" (Shaun) (Score: Shaun: 1, Dakota: 1)

"Well, it just seems unfair... I mean you took that thing from nowhere!" (Dakota) (Score: Shaun: 1, Dakota: 2)

"Are you implying that I cheated?" (Shaun) (Score: Shaun: 3, Dakota: 2)

"Uh... no?" (Dakota) (Score: Shaun: 6, Dakota: 2)

"Hey, lovebirds!" erupted a voice.

Both of the arguing SG members turned roughly towards the source of the voice, and purely out of habit, both yelled angrily, "Shut up, Maven!"

"Maven?"

That was when both noticed they had yelled at Maven's twin sister, Zel. Both of them sweat dropped.

"Sorry, Zel..." Dakota sighed, a smile creeping on her face.

"I apologize," Shaun said with a nod.

Rinku and Gavin looked at Zel oddly, however. Rinku turned to Gavin.

"Doesn't Maven usually say that...?" he whispered.

"Well, that does explain why both said 'Maven' instead of 'Zel'... Maybe Zel just decided to test it out...?" Gavin figured.

"Out of the blue? I highly doubt it..."

*

"So, what do you want, Zel?" Dakota asked as Pichu played with her hair.

"You two were beginning to get a little annoying," Zel told them as she fooled around with a card from a deck. "Your arguments are clearly always going to end up with Shaun winning in the end. I just figured I'd stop that one early."

"... He still won."

"So? The argument is over, isn't it?" Zel asked with a smile as she looked at Dakota. "Besides... I'm sure one of the Smashers would have said something similar."

"I highly doubt that one."

"You highly doubt everything."

*

Suddenly, the P.A. system turned on. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles in the hallway looked up at it.

"**I LIKE CANDY!!!**" announced Nutjob Hand happily, followed by an insane cackle.

In the background, there was a shout and Little Hand exclaimed, "**Nutjob-kun! No!**"

This was followed by a slight struggle over the microphone resulting in a loud bang (probably Little Hand unleashing a few bullets), and her apologizing, "**I apologize. My brother has had coffee with double sugar.**" She then turned off the microphone.

Sonic 'tsked' and leant against the wall, his hands behind his head, smiling. "That was pretty entertaining."

"Does this happen all the time?" asked Tails.

"Yeah... except it's usually Crazy Hand and Master Hand."

*

**That night...**

The night was cold and the wind whipped the trees around. All the windows to the Mansion were closed, except the one to Nana and Popo's, which for some reason, couldn't be closed.

The intruder took advantage of this fact. Looking up, he climbed up a few vines towards the Ice Climber's room, and broke through the screen of the window. Climbing into the window, he tripped on a toy fell flat on his face.

He paused. What if someone heard that?

...

...

...

Nothing. Getting back up, he dusted himself off and opened up the door to the hallway. Taking out a flashlight, he scanned the halls for any of the Smashers. Taking out a list, he looked at it.

_FIND ME:  
__Dakota  
__Shaun  
__Zel  
__Rinku  
__Gavin_

_KILL FOR ME:  
__Luigi_

_- Captain P _

Nodding as he read the message, he turned around, towards the main hall.

He came face to face with THE punch.

"Falcon Punch!"

*

AUX MESSAGE, PRESS SELECT.

"What is it?"

"(Someone broke in, Snake. Captain Falcon got him.)"

"Let me guess.... Crazy Hand wants us all in the dining area for a meeting."

"(Not necessarily... He requests that everyone go to the living room, actually.)"

"The one with the big plasma television with high definition? Why that room?"

"(It's Crazy.)"

"Right... I forgot who we were dealing with. Kay thanks. I'll be ready in a bit."

"(I'll tell them.)"

"Oh, and Marth?"

"(Yes?)"

"When all this hell is over with, I'm going to help you with your English."

"(Alright.)"

CALL ENDED.

*

Snake walked into the room, seeing a few of the Smashers and all of the present SG members crowding around a raging man with elbow length black hair and pointy teeth. His nails were sharp and he had a few thin swords strapped to a leather strap, but they were currently in the grasp of Marth. The man was thin, pale, and covered with dirt. He was tied still with rope.

"Who's this?" asked Snake.

It was Zel that answered for them. "This piece of junk is Hagane. He is one of the lower workers for Captain P."

"Assassin, apparently," Rinku finished.

"So, he was here to kill someone..." figured Snake. Growling for a bit, he added. "I want him. I'll tear him up good."

Dakota held up a list. "Yeah, but it wasn't you he was after. What he had been doing was going after Luigi and us..."

Luigi shivered at the mention of his name being on the list. He left the room, his exit being followed by a vacuum cleaner being turned on. Apparently, he had returned to his duties.

Ensign snatched the list from Dakota. "HEY! How come I'm not on here?!"

"Because you don't have the Triforce!" exclaimed Hagane crazily, laughter surrounding his words like tinfoil.

"… Then why's Dakota…?"

Hagane shrugged, his movement making him appear drunk.

"Twenty years in the past and the guy still can't get his thoughts straight..." mumbled Dakota angrily. "Great."

"TRASH! THE LOT OF YOU! All you bratty kids are going to die when this whole piece of trash plan is over! MY SWORDS WILL TEAR YOU APART! THE LOT OF YOU!! Then I'll show your pretty trashy heads to the boss! He'll be so pleased!" Hagane babbled mindlessly.

The SG all blinked. Pear and Riley shivered a bit from his tone.

"Okay..." Zel muttered.

"DIE!" At this, he broke free from his bonds and kicked Falcon to the ground, stealing his swords back.

"What!" Falcon asked, startled.

"DIE!" Hagane removed two of his swords and swung them wildly towards the SG.

Dakota responded by (calmly) kicking him out a window.

*

Outside, the courtyard was nice and calm. A bunny picked at the grass and chewed on it. A few fireflies flew around the air happily.

Suddenly, the window leading to the living room crashed open and out flew Hagane, falling to the ground roughly, skidding across the grass. The poor bunny ran away and the fireflies zoomed out of the fight.

Zel, Rinku, Gavin, Dakota, Ensign, Todd, Kiba, Pear and Riley jumped out the window and stood bravely before him.

Hagane got up, laughing. "You filthy brats are stronger than I thought!"

"Filthy?" Shaun asked himself, looking at himself.

"You're the filthy one!" Kiba exclaimed, pointing a claw at Hagane. "Look at you!"

"Isn't it beautiful? Dirt is earth, you know," Hagane said meaningfully. He rushed up to them again, but this time Todd pushed him back with his powers. "Ugh!"

"That's what you get when you face off against the strongest member of the Smash Generation," Todd dead panned.

"And the second," Shaun added.

Dakota then added, "And the third!"

Gavin stepped up. "I'm the fifth strongest."

Ensign stepped forward. "And I'm the sixth."

Rinku took out his sword and shield, holding his sword in his left hand. "I'm the eighth."

Zel shrugged. "I'm the fifteenth strongest, so I guess I'm not that impressive..."

"At least it's better than being twenty-eighth on the Order of Strength..." Pear muttered.

"Try twenty-ninth..." Riley sighed. He then brightened. "Hey, at least we're better than Lukas, even if it is only an estimation!"

All the Smashers behind them suddenly had question marks on their heads.

"Wait... isn't there only twenty of them...?" Snake asked everyone.

"HEY! I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION!" exclaimed a voice. Everything suddenly paused like it was a movie, and Resetti popped up and looked up at the sky. "The summary for this story was, and I quote, 'Master Hand brought twenty people from the year 2029 that have been revealed as the children of the Smashers. However, their enemies have also come to 2009, and they have plans for the future. Can the Smashers stop this new menace before it is too late?' It SPECIFICALLY says TWENTY!"

"Um…" This was the voice of the stunned authoress.

"I want an explanation, Chrislma!"

"You'll get one! It's easy. All in all, there are exactly thirty-three members of the Smash Generation," explained Chrislma Janine Gahat in her all-mighty disembodied voice.

Resetti crossed his arms. "Alright…?"

"But, some didn't want to participate in the tournament!" Chrislma chirped. "You see, all of the SG was asked to attend to the tournament, but Marcus, Wally, Aera, Raven, Ember, Bebebe and Igglybuff didn't want to attend. Marcus has the new Star Fox to run, you know? Well, anyways, so that was seven people that didn't want to attend, dropping the number of participants to twenty-six. Well, Jojo and Yaya didn't show up, so that dropped the number to twenty-four. Maven changed his mind at the last minute after a private conversation with his twin sister Zel, and Pear and Riley were too young. They stowed away on the ship. So, even though the number of SG members in 2009 is actually twenty-three, really, only twenty-one are able to actually… well… fight!"

"So, roughly the number of participants is still pretty much twenty?" Resetti summarized.

"Pretty much." Chrislma almost sounded happy.

"Alright… I can handle that answer." Resetti popped back into the ground, and time resumed.

"Try twenty-ninth…" Riley sighed, and then he brightened. "Hey, at least we're better than Lukas, even if it is only an estimation!"

All the Smashers behind them suddenly had question marks on their heads.

"Wait, aren't there only twenty of them…?" Snake asked everyone.

K.K. and Marth shrugged.

"Dakota told us that there are actually around thirty of them, so I guess some of them didn't want to come," K.K. guessed.

"Holy crap, that is a lot of kids…" Snake muttered.

"DIE!" Hagane yelled once more.

"Get him!" Dakota ordered, and the entire SG group (minus Pear and Riley) jumped towards Hagane, readying their attacks in midair and swiping at him with their weaponry.

Dakota kicked Hagane in the chest, knocking him back to where Zel had used Farore's Wind to reach. Zel took out a whip and swung it at Hagane, who hit the ground with a loud crash. He tried to swing at Zel, but she dodged, causing him to fall over.

Todd swung his staff in Hagane's direction before the cackling enemy could get up, and swung him telepathically towards a brick wall, where Kiba slashed at him with his claws and took out laser in record time. Quickly, Kiba fired on Hagane, who fell to the ground.

Getting back up, Hagane kicked Kiba away, but Rinku came out from above him, hitting him with his Ordon Sword, and Gavin rushed up, hitting him with a punch similar to the Warlock Punch. Hagane swung his swords towards the both of them, but Ensign ran up and kicked him.

Hagane fell to the ground… and the cycle ended with Shaun stabbing Hagane's shoulder with his sword.

And all Hagane did was laugh during it all.

As Shaun held him there with his sword, the SG crowded around him with sweat drops coming down their faces.

"There's something wrong with this guy," Zel observed.

"We already knew that…" Dakota muttered.

In the background, Pear and Riley were with the Smashers.

"That was amazing," Fox commented, as he looked thoughtful. "They all hit him exactly once, but you can tell the difference in strength merely by watching what they did…"

"I don't get it," Falco complained. "Why aren't they getting rid of him?!"

"Why don't we just get rid of him?!" Dakota said at the same time Falco said a similar line. "His laughter is getting annoying." As she said it, she took out her gun and loaded it with bullets.

"Put the gun down," Shaun said sternly. Dakota instantly obeyed. "We can get answers from him."

"He's not particularly sane," Todd told him with his dull tone. "I'm not sure we'll get anything from him."

"Don't be so pessimistic," Shaun stated.

"Coming from a fellow pessimist? Hn. I'm not being pessimistic, I'm being realistic."

"I'm so sure of that. Can't you probe his mind or something…?"

Todd's eyes widened at the remark. If he had eyebrows, they would have raised. "I could, but I have no control over what memory I collect…"

"Really? That seems rather strange coming from you."

As this exchange was going on, the other (rather confused) SG members just turned their heads to whoever was talking, a few even blinking at the remarks. Rinku nodded his head a few times as if agreeing.

Krystal decided at that moment to approach. "If you could allow me… I could do so."

The SG turned towards her in shock, Todd looking startled as he looked upon the blue vulpine.

*

A storm had started since then, the lightning flashing outside the now slightly blocked window. Bowser had taped cardboard over the hole that Dakota created, and was now securing it more.

Hagane was tied to a chair, bandages wrapped around the injuries that the SG had given him. He was still laughing, although it had settled down somewhat. Dakota was pouting as she sat down in one of the living room chairs.

"We'll let her get the answers from him, but then I kill him, got it?" she directed.

Zel piped up, a hand shooting up in the air as if she were in school. "I'll help!"

"Me too," Ensign added.

Shaun was about to say something, but Dr. Mario held him back. Crossing his arms in annoyance, he leaned back into the couch he was sitting down in.

Captain Falcon was confused by this, so he turned to the doctor. "Why'd you do that?"

"He's wounded on the side," Dr. Mario explained.

Krystal, meanwhile, placed both her hands on Hagane's head, and closed her eyes. Slowly, she entered his brain.

…

Only to let go a few minutes after.

Fox stood up quickly, rushing to his wife. "Krystal! What's wrong?"

"His mind… it is unwell. It is jumbled around, like a puzzle. It's hard to get through," Krystal explained. "The most I could get out of the information was Captain P wants Toon Link as well."

Midna and Ganondorf were startled by her remark.

"Toon Link?" Dakota piped up, confused. "What could he possibly add onto the huge, weird list that Captain P's got going on?"

"His multiple persona… oh wait, that hasn't happened yet…" Zel muttered.

Midna happened to hear what Zel had said, as she was right next to her. Looking curiously at the girl, Midna wondered what could have happened in the future to her best friend's brother.

Hagane randomly cackled loudly, his eyes widening crazily. Fox moved to protect Krystal from his insaneness as he lashed out, attempting to break free from his bonds. Wolf and Falco raced up, standing in front of their fellow Lylatians.

"This is turning into one crazy night," Wolf commented.

Hagane broke free, and darted for Wolf and Falco. A shot sounded in the air as the lights suddenly went out.

Lightning struck outside.

Thunder rolled.

A loud crackle coming from upstairs.

A cackle.

A "SHUT UP!" sounded through – Dakota.

A shot fired. Another.

A body fell to the floor.

Silence.

"**Sorry! Lights went out due to the storm…**" Little Hand's voice chimed through the oak walls of the mansion. "**Give me a minute…**"

Instantly, the lights were switched back on.

Hagane lay dead on the floor, blood pouring from the bullet wounds on his back. Dakota held her gun out, pointed to where Hagane had been. Shaun had somehow gotten near her, holding her back. An extra person was in the room.

It was Vixen, her gun also pointed to where Hagane had been.

The two gunners acknowledged each other with nods, when Vixen brought up an interesting point.

"Which shot killed him?"

*

**The next day…**

*

AUX MESSAGE, PRESS SELECT.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Snake, we have an important mission for you."

"Okay, cut the jokes, Sonic. What is it?"

"Well… last night, the SG didn't feel that Hagane's death was… satisfactory."

"What do you mean?"

"A couple of the more violent members went out after everyone headed back for bed. They mauled the body and left it in the courtyard."

"A sick end for a sick mind…"

"Yeah…"

"So why are you telling me this at 8 in the morning?"

"Crazy Hand wants to hide the body. He needs your help since you know better about destroying things…"

"… I'll get my explosives."

CALL ENDED.

*

Crazy Hand, Little Hand, Nutjob Hand, and Snake stood before the completely mauled body of Hagane.

"**Okay, I need ideas and I need them now. I can't have my brother seeing this,**" Crazy Hand said.

Nutjob turned to him. "**Where do you usually hide the bodies? We can add it to your collection.**"

Snake took out a C4. "Or, we could have a bonfire tonight."

Little mock–nodded. "**I like that idea.**"

*

The SG sat at the dining room table, eating their choice of breakfast. Vixen laughed.

"That was fun last night, don't you agree?"

Dakota was leaning back in her chair, her feet resting on the table and she was cleaning her teeth with a toothpick. "Personally, you kind of dominated the whole thing. I'm sure I could have done more. A more fitting end to the guy, though."

Shaun shrugged.

Zel decided to say, "Hey, Shaun. Who was that guy that came here with you? I know who Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Pichu are… but the guy that looks like Mario…"

"That's Dr. Mario," Shaun explained. "Apparently he's the cousin of your Mario and Luigi."

"Dr. Mario?" Dakota looked over to see said doctor entering the room. "Wow! That's THE Dr. Mario! I can't believe it! That's so cool."

"… Is he THAT special?" Shaun asked.

"Shaun," Rinku acknowledged. Shaun turned to him. "Dr. Mario was the first Smasher to die, and he was the ONLY Smasher allowed to actually enter the Assist Rec. Despite only participating in the Tournaments once, he became the official Doctor of the tournament. He died of cancer in the year of 2010. Basically Dr. Mario is going to croak in a year."

"You and I would have only been one at the time," Dakota added, as she pointed between herself and Shaun to indicate who she was talking about.

"… Of cancer, huh? Then it must have already begun to develop," Shaun figured as he turned back to his bacon.

His sentence caused Vixen, Rinku and Dakota to freeze what they were doing.

"I didn't even think of that…" Vixen admitted.

"GACK!" Dakota exclaimed, as she jerked forward from realization of what Shaun had said. She happened to jerk forward so much that her chair flew back and she fell.

The other SG members that weren't paying attention to what was going on turned to the scene. Smashers farther away stopped what they doing and turned to the scene as well. Yoshi even dropped the pie he was holding, and a piece of Kirby's sausage was left hanging from his mouth.

"What happened to my sister?" Riley asked Pear.

"I don't know. But seeing as it _is_ Dakota, I guess we can just look away now…"

And so they did.

*

Dr. Mario turned to the SG at the sound of Dakota's yell. Captain Falcon showed up behind him as the others turned back to what they were doing and Yoshi mourned over his dropped pie.

"That looks like it hurt," Captain Falcon chuckled.

Dr. Mario wearily nodded. "Yeah…. I'm sure she can handle it though. For some reason, I have the feeling she's done it before."

"Probably has," Captain Falcon chuckled. "Ensign kept telling us stories of what they have done, and he once mentioned a moment much like that one."

Dr. Mario made no response. Instead, he looked as if he was trying to catch his breath.

"Hey, you alright?" Captain Falcon asked, kneeling before Dr. Mario and holding onto his shoulders in worry.

Dr. Mario responded by politely pushing Captain Falcon away and nodding. "Yeah, I'll be fine…"

*

"Crap…" Dakota muttered as she set her chair back in the right place and sat back down. "What if we can stop it from happening? What would happen?"

"Why do you care…?" Shaun asked her in return. "Doesn't his death do something positive as well? In the Smash Mansion in our time, wasn't that courtyard one of the few things that were spared?"

"Hey, yeah!" Vixen exclaimed happily. "And it was one of the clues towards Captain P's persona!"

"Yeah," Dakota muttered. "I don't want to talk about Captain P… let's talk about… Sonic!"

"No," Shaun automatically said. "I've had enough of Sonic…"

"Oh! What about…"

"Shut up."

*

**It's time for: SMASH GENERATION SIDE TRACKS!**

**-----------------**

Dakota was fearfully being chased by something that suspiciously looked like Ridley. Getting trapped in a dead end, she turned around before the Ridley-look alike and plastered herself against the wall.

Suddenly, Shaun came out of nowhere behind the Ridley-look alike and blew the dinosaur to smithereens. A portal appeared behind him, and he turned to Dakota, reaching a hand out towards her.

"Come with me if you want to live," he told her.

*

**Random Bits of Info: **

**1. **I think retyping this chapter gave me a lot of opportunity. In the old chapter, there was no description of the Mansion. (Chrislma)

**2. **When Ganondorf described what he figured Link was doing ("He probably got caught up in something involving him having to go through temples to collect things to save the world."), he basically described every single Zelda game plot… (Chrislma)

**3. **The personality we chose for Crazy Hand rendered him completely unable to remember a Smasher's name, so "Craptain Falcon" and "Snail" is two names he first comes up with for Captain Falcon and Snake. He means no offense and neither do we. There actually is a logical explanation for the name "Kent" that Crazy uses for Ensign, it will be explained later. (Chrislma)

**4. **When Knuckles says there are twenty-five vehicles in the garage of the Smash Mansion, he's saying a random number. I actually don't know how many vehicles that belong to the Smashers, so I just came up with a random number. (Chrislma)

**5. **According to Snake's trophy, Snake is a master of six languages. As I am not sure which languages Snake knows, I decided Japanese was one of them, though I guess one can automatically assume that. (Chrislma)

**6. **The Codec scene was fun to write, so I wrote two of them for this chapter. (Chrislma)

**7. **When Resetti quotes the summary of the story, I copied and pasted the actual summary. I'm proud of myself. (Chrislma)

**8. **The original chapter had Kageshi being the one explaining things to Resetti, but I decided it should be me as I'm the one that wrote the scene this time, and not her… (Chrislma)

**9. **I molded Hagane's personality with memories of the Heath Ledger Joker. (Chrislma)

****

TODD has joined Crazy Hand's party!

KIBA has joined Crazy Hand's party!

FOX has joined Crazy Hand's party!

FALCO has joined Crazy Hand's party!

WOLF has joined Crazy Hand's party!

PEACH has joined Crazy Hand's party!

RILEY has joined Crazy Hand's party!

PEAR has joined Crazy Hand's party!

BOWSER JR has joined Crazy Hand's party!

MEW has joined Crazy Hand's party!

KRYSTAL has joined Crazy Hand's party!

SLIPPY has joined Crazy Hand's party!

BOWSER has joined Crazy Hand's party!

LUIGI has joined Crazy Hand's party!

YOSHI has joined Crazy Hand's party!

KIRBY has joined Crazy Hand's party!

MR. GAME AND WATCH has joined Crazy Hand's party!

LITTLE HAND has joined Crazy Hand's party!

NUTJOB HAND has joined Crazy Hand's party!

R.O.B. has joined Crazy Hand's party!

MIDNA has joined Crazy Hand's party!

GANONDORF has joined Crazy Hand's party!

RINKU has joined Crazy Hand's party!

ZEL has joined Crazy Hand's party!

GAVIN has joined Crazy Hand's party!

DR. MARIO has joined Crazy Hand's party!

SONIC has joined Crazy Hand's party!

TAILS has joined Crazy Hand's party!

KNUCKLES have joined Crazy Hand's party!

SHAUN has joined Crazy Hand's party!

PICHU has joined Crazy Hand's party!

SNAKE has joined Crazy Hand's party!

SNAKE has joined Crazy Hand's party!

CAPTAIN FALCON has joined Crazy Hand's party!

ENSIGN has joined Crazy Hand's party!

MARTH has joined Crazy Hand's party!

K.K. has joined Crazy Hand's party!

DAKOTA has joined Crazy Hand's party!

*

SNAKE has gained the ability to speak Japanese!

K.K. has learned the move Bandage!

KRYSTAL has learned the move Probe!

The item Hounds has been found!

*

**Defeated Slash Elite member Hagane!**

*

**END EPISODE**


	8. Temple of Wind!

**Chrislma: **Well I am really proud of this one! –looks half dead- But anyays, I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Shaun:** I'm still here... Why am I still here?!

**Chrislma: **I don't know. Are you hiding from Dakota? –turns back to the reader- Well, anyways, still feel free to ask any questions and I will answer them to the best of my ability! Raxas and Kageshi went back to school for upgrades, so Axann and I are going to be working on Episode Nine.

(Series opening theme: Viridian Forest from Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green)

**Episode Eight:**

**OBJECTIVE: FIND TALLYS! THE TEMPLE OF WIND!**

It is my honour to tell you that Link and Company were no longer lost. However, they were still hungry as attempts to find food in Hyrule Field had proved pointless, only finding a few things that they could actually eat. With stomachs empty and hopes of finishing their quest as soon as they could, they followed Navi through a forest they hadn't noticed before and towards the Temple of Time.

Passing by it, they stopped for a moment to stretch their legs and relax. Ike collapsed in a sitting down position next to Link, who had Toon Link sitting on his lap and tearing at leaves.

"Tired?" asked Link as he looked at the mercenary.

"Not really, just feeling a bit weak," Ike responded.

"…" Link had nothing to say after that.

Toon Link winced a bit before looking up at his brother. "Big Brother?"

Link looked down at Toon Link. "Yeah?"

"… I'm _really _hungry… I mean… _really_…" Toon Link admitted a bit.

"Sorry, Toony… we don't have anything right now. Once we find something, we'll have something to eat, alright?" Link told his brother as he ruffled his hair.

Ike nodded, deciding to add, "You're the not only one, Toon, alright? We're all hungry, so we know how you're feeling."

Elsewhere, Zelda had found some mushrooms. Inspecting them, she found that they were safe and smiled. Looking around the patch of grass she had found them in, she found a few other things that would make a soup just barely big enough for the group. She got up and walked over to Link to announce it.

Once she did, Link responded, "Would it be enough for all us?"

"No… a few people are going to get less if you divide it according to importance… the kids and Samus definitely need to eat, for example…" Zelda explained.

"Then I'll get less," Link offered, as he watched Toon Link play a hand game with Ike.

"Link…"

Link looked at her with a look that stated he had made up his mind.

Zelda sighed. "Alright…"

Ike looked up as well, as Toon Link's attention diverted to a bug. "I'll offer to get less, too… if it's no trouble…"

"Ike!"

"What? Nothing's wrong with me, I'm not hurt or anything…"

His comment startled Zelda, and she roughly turned back to Link, who had grabbed Toon Link to stop him from falling over. Her attention drew to his left arm, where a dirty, tattered, blood-stained bandage was tied messily around the injury he had gotten from a fight with a woman named Shiroi.

*

With Samus' help, the soup was being made nicely over a campfire, Lucas, Ness, Young Link and Popo surrounding the two working women excitedly.

"What kind of soup is it going to be?!" Ness asked.

"Well, it's just a thrown together meal… it has no name," Zelda answered with a smile as she stirred.

"It sure smells nice, Zelda," Lucas commented happily.

"Thank you," Zelda replied.

Samus added some of the ferns from a plant nearby. "That's a healing herb – it might help with Toon."

"Thanks, Samus."

"Hey, kids! Come check this out!" Seth called out them, instantly getting their attention. Near him, a couple of strange birds were picking at the grass, but the most amazing thing was the Eevee playing with one of them.

The kids rushed off to get a closer look at the Eevee. Samus sat down next to the pot with a slight difficulty.

"Toon really gave us quite a scare, didn't he?" she asked, a sad tone in her voice.

"I was just thinking about that. Why would his fever suddenly spike like that?" Zelda asked, her Triforce piece glowing on her hand as she tried to figure it out.

"I don't know, but I've never seen Link like that before," Samus commented sadly. "He looked so upset…"

"He was," Zelda answered. "Toon Link and Young Link are the only family he's really got left besides their sister Aryll, but she's really ill right now… I don't know what he'd do if he lost one of them… or even both."

*

Makeshift bowls filled with soup was passed around by Zelda to the kids, Samus and Seth. She left one for herself and then divided the remaining soup into two more bowls – not as filled as the others. Holding them, she walked up to Link and Ike. As she got closer, she noticed that Ike was fixing the bandage on Link's arm.

"Here's your soup," she told them, as she placed the bowls down.

Ike tightened the bandage some more and nodded to her. "Thanks, Zelda."

Nodding, she returned to her own bowl of soup by the fire. Link sighed and picked up his bowl while Ike did the same.

"I think you worried her," Ike mentioned as they slowly ate.

Link shrugged.

"I mean... _really_ worried her..."

"How so?"

Ike sighed and held his bowl with one hand while gesturing the other towards Link's wounded arm. "She's been paying attention to that lately... I don't think she noticed it earlier. Does it hurt anymore?"

"It's better than it was," Link commented. He winced slightly, indicating to Ike that there were slight shots of pain. Ike looked forward to see Zelda turning towards them from the fire. "It doesn't hurt."

So, Link was lying. Ike smiled slightly. Link was able to ease Zelda of her worry, and still get his point across... smart guy. Ike turned back to Link, placing a hand on his shoulder. "As long as you're okay, I guess..."

*

"_**There it is!**_" announced Navi, as she led the now walking group of Link, Ike, Toon Link, Young Link, Ness, Lucas, Popo and Seth. "_**The Temple of Wind! Inside, Tallys is locked somewhere!**_"

Ike grinned at Link, who was now raising his Master Sword. "Shall we?"

*

Elsewhere, it was raining. Lightning struck the sky, and thunder roared through the ears of those in the rain. In the field, a lone boy ran through the stormy weather, his breath coming in large gasps and his side hurting.

His flaming red hair was no longer spiky as the rain caused it to fall down to his face. Desperately, his blue eyes looked for some sort of shelter.

He found a cave once he had entered the woods. Catching his breath, Roy sat down against the wall of the cave and placed a hand over his side wound. Taking his hand back, he found his hand was drenched with blood.

"(Great,)" Roy muttered as he went through his pockets. "(And I don't have a vulnerary on me...)"

"(Roy? Is that you?)"

"(Huh? What?)" Roy looked up in shock towards the end of the cave, to realize he had hidden in the same place as the Renais twins.

*

A great gust of wind greeted Ike, Link, Seth and the boys as they entered the large Temple of Wind. The smaller Smashers grabbed onto to the taller ones in attempts to stay where they were. Popo and Ness grabbed hold of Seth, Lucas grabbed hold of Ike, and the smaller Links held onto their older brother. The wind did not die down as they stayed put for a second to get a grasp of their surroundings.

The high ceiling of the Temple of Wind had holes in it, allowing the winds to come through freely. The white walls had wind symbols in different languages decorating it in many forms, whether be paint or embroidered on a tapestry. There was a small podium in the centre of the room, with the Triforce symbol on it, a large ray of mysterious light falling down on it.

Large statues stood at either side of the large door before them at the end of the room. Appearing to be knights and made of stone, they stood with splendour with their swords placed before them on the ground. The large white door they appeared to be guarding looked big enough for even a Behemoth to walk through, but there was no way to open it.

It had no handle or knob.

Link held tight onto Toon Link and Young Link as he stood at the entrance with Ike and Seth, both also holding tight onto the boys that had rushed to them for protection from the wind. Ike looked around.

"Windy," he decided to point out.

Link sighed. "Looks like we have to cross..."

"Alright!" Young Link piped, letting go of his big brother's legs and jumping up and down. The wind tossed his blond hair around. "Let's go!" Once he finished, he dashed across the room and stopped at the door. "Come on!"

"Wait up, Young!" cried out Ness and Popo as they let go of Seth and raced across as well. Popo got pushed by the wind slightly, but he was able to make it across.

"Um..." Lucas muttered, unsure of what to do.

"I'm so going to fly into the wall..." Toon Link added. Compared to both his brothers, he wasn't just the youngest and the smallest – he was also the lightest.

Seth strode across the room towards the door, while Ike, Link, Toon Link and Lucas stayed where they were.

Navi also stayed with them. "_**I'm definitely going to go flying into the wall... Hey!**_" She flew into Lucas' pocket, startling him. "_**Lucas! I'm hiding in your pocket. Don't take me out until we're in the next room or something...**_"

"O-Okay..." Lucas muttered softly.

Link nodded as a sign of reassurance to the two kids, and picked up his brother. Walking across the room, he placed his brother back down when he reached the door, and turned around to see Ike following him with Lucas gripping onto his pants.

Once everyone was at the door, the two youngest Links looked at it.

Young Link sighed. "Well... it looks like we can't open it...."

"Whenever I was in a temple, the door kind of opened on its own," Toon Link told his twin. He looked more closely at the door and pushed it slightly. "But it looks like this one needs some sort of key or something..."

Link's eyebrows rose when he heard his brothers' words. Looking around, he gazed his eyes on the door to see some directional arrows engraved on the door. Looking closer, they seemed to resemble the figures that Toon Link used whenever he was practising conducting his Wind Waker baton.

Up, Left, Right, Centre, Left, Up, Down...

"Hey, Toon..." Link directed, causing his little brother of that name to look up at him. "Look up a bit... it looks like directional arrows used for your baton, doesn't it?"

"That's right!" Toon Link answered with a smile. He looked around and saw the podium in the middle of the room. "I'll go try it out!"

"Be careful," Seth warned. "You said you'd go flying earlier..."

Toon Link rushed up to the podium, and with a bit of effort, was able to stay on it. Taking out his Wind Waker, the wind seemed to slightly die down as he readied the baton. Letting out several coughs first, he smiled at everyone else. Looking at the directional arrows, he moved the baton in the order specified.

Seth, Ike, Link, Young Link, Popo, Lucas and Ness watched in shock as the doorway suddenly cracked and seemed to cut in half, moving inward into the room it guarded. As the door slowly opened, Toon Link rushed back over to the group before they walked inside.

They didn't expect what was inside. A large gap cut the room in half, with only podiums serving as the way to get across. Ropes swung from the ceiling as an alternate route, moving back and forth rhythmically. Across the room, on the other side, torches stood next to the door but they were not lit.

Ike swore loudly as he realized that he was at a disadvantage in this room. The Ragnell, however powerful it was, was also pretty heavy, weighing him down and making it hard for him to jump. The podiums were a fairly good distance from one another, and he had the feeling he wouldn't make it if he tried. Link and his brothers only seemed to smile as they looked around the room, a nostalgic feeling overcoming them.

Now this is what they called adventure.

Almost instantly, Young Link dashed across the room, hopping across the podiums and reaching the other side.

"Young!" Link cried out in shock.

"Over here!" Young Link called out, waving his hand at his brothers.

Without warning, Toon Link dashed, but he didn't aim for the podium. Nearly startling his oldest brother into a heart attack, he in fact went after the ropes. Swinging across using the ropes, he jumped off the last one and performed a somersault in mid-air, landing rather gracefully on his feet on the other side next to his brother. Coughing a bit afterwards, he smiled at his oldest brother on the other side of the room.

"Come on, Big Brother! You're taking too long!"

After Link jumped across using the podiums, and Popo used the ropes, Ness and Lucas opted to sort of use both, using a rope to get from one podium to the other. Afterwards, it was just Ike and Seth mumbling under their breath.

"I'm never getting across," Ike lamented.

"What's taking so long, Ike and Seth?" Popo asked them from the other side of the room.

"I can't jump that far! We'll have to find an alternate route!" Ike called back.

"I'm not a good jumper," Seth agreed.

Link looked around, seeing no other passageways or doors for the two Emblemrians to cross the room.

He did notice, however, the one lit torch in the crevice of the platform he was on. Smiling to himself as if it were an inside joke, he took his lantern out of nowhere, and lit it. Since he didn't have a stick to transfer the fire like Toon Link usually did, he opted to use his lantern.

He walked over to the other two torches standing guard at the door, and lit them both.

Suddenly, rocks fell from the ceiling startling everyone in the room. They fell with a sort of strategy, falling only in certain places in the gap and landing only at certain spots. When the rocks were finished, Ike and Seth had a sudden path to walk across.

Seth sweat dropped. "Well... that was a little weird."

*

In the other room, there were fans blowing in every direction. The Link brothers sighed with a hint of annoyance at memories of Temples similar to this one.

"Stupid... Absolutely stupid..." Young Link muttered.

"Those Oocaas... they're laughing at me..." Link added.

"Well, at least Makar ain't here to ruin things..." Toon Link finished with a slight cough to finish the thought.

"Makar...? Whatever did he do?" Young Link asked.

"Got himself captured... the little jerk... It took me _forever _to rescue him..."

Looking around, it seemed safe to cross the path leading to the door. Popo decided to venture out into the unknown – and wandered into the direct middle of the room. It just so happened that a fan was placed right beside the wall near the entrance, blowing a large gust of wind every so often.

Popo happened to walk out when a gust of wind flew by him, pushing him into a cell nearby and the door suddenly slammed.

In shock, the others rushed over to the cell that Popo was in.

"Popo?! Are you alright?" asked Lucas worriedly.

"Yeah... I'm a little sore from hitting the wall, but..." Popo sniffed. "I can't believe I didn't see that coming..."

"It's alright Popo! It's a better capture than Makar suffered," Toon Link assured him. "I'm sure we'll find a way to get you out!" He held a cough back as his brother held him and his twin close when another gust of wind came at them. Popo gripped onto the bars of his cell as the Seth and Ike grabbed onto Lucas and Ness.

When the gust of wind was finished cramming them against the cell, Link turned around towards Popo and looked at the door. "It's locked."

"Maybe it's in the other room..." Young Link offered. "Isn't that how it usually is...?"

"Usually," Link agreed.

"Alright! I can wait," Popo chirped as he let go of the bars. "But make sure you come back, okay?!"

Another gust of wind – more powerful this time - came at them, pushing them once more against Popo's cell. Link held on to his brothers tightly as they held on to him for dear life. Ike had Lucas clutching on to his leg as Seth had grabbed Ness before anything bad happened to him.

"Hey!" Popo was not clutching onto anything, so he was smacked against the wall of his cell – instantly knocked out.

"Popo!" Lucas cried as he gripped harder onto Ike's pant leg.

Popo gave no reply.

Once the wind had stopped, the group slowly trekked across the room to the other side, realizing now that the gusts of wind would direct them to a cell similar to Popo's. When they made it to the other side of the room, Ness, Lucas, Toon Link and Young Link sadly looked back towards Popo's cell before continuing. Link opened the door.

*

The third room was fairly simple, with a few platforms that seemed to be going up, however, there was no door. Link stepped into the windless room and looked up... and up... and up... and up. There seemed to be no end to the height of the room. Astonished, he nearly lost his balance as he took in the amazing logic-breaking room's height. Floating platforms created a makeshift staircase leading up higher.

Ike stepped up next to him. He sighed. "At a disadvantage again..."

Link sighed. "I think I am, too... they're a good distance apart."

That didn't stop Young Link, Toon Link, Ness and Lucas from approaching the first platform and getting on it. It was a fairly large platform, and the four barely filled it.

"Now what...?" Ness asked himself quietly as he looked up to the next platform.

Seth, Link and Ike watched in anticipation as Ness thought about the situation. Carefully, Ness jumped, and grabbed hold of the next platform's edge with not a touch of difficulty. Jumping up, he flashed a triumphant smile. Turning around, he watched as Lucas accomplished the same feat and the younger Link brothers contemplated what they should do. After a bit of debate, Young Link hopped onto the next platform, and removed his Hookshot, grabbing hold of his younger brother and helping him onto the platform.

Link was surprised by the tactic, and a little disappointed that Toon Link was going with them. "I don't know if he should..."

"Aw, give it a rest, Link," Ike chuckled a bit. "He's got Young Link with him."

"I agree with Ike," Seth added with a nod. "His friends are very caring. If anything happens to him, they'll take care of it."

"..." Link had no reply.

*

"How high up does this go...?" Ness asked about thirty minutes later as he jumped onto a platform. They couldn't even see the floor anymore from where they were, and Lucas was slightly starting to panic as he joined Ness. Behind them, Toon Link and Young Link were readying their climbing tools. "We've been jumping for quite a while now..."

Once they were all united on the platform, Toon Link coughed harshly before looking around for the next platform.

"Wait!" Young Link suddenly said. The other three boys turned to him. "Toony, do you hear that?"

Toon Link listened hard, and smiled. "A music box..."

"I don't hear anything," Lucas noted.

Ness nodded. "Yeah, I don't either."

"We're Hylians," Young Link explained, pointing to his ears. "We have sharper hearing than yours. It enables us to speak to the Spirits, and the Gods – or so the Legends go, anyway."

"That must really suck when you hear something loud," Ness responded sadly.

"It does."

Lucas looked around, as if trying to find the source of the music he couldn't hear. "Where's it coming from?"

Toon Link and Young Link instantly looked up.

*

"They're taking too long," Link complained as he paced across the room. Ike and Seth were leaning against the wall watching him.

"Not really," Ike laughed as he shifted position. "That looks like a high ceiling, Link, and the key to Popo's cell is probably up there."

"Speaking of Popo," Seth mentioned, as he stood up, "I'm going to check on him. I'll be back."

"Alright," both Link and Ike acknowledged as Seth returned to the other room.

Link looked up towards the ceiling that he couldn't see. "I really hope they're alright up there... What if they fall?"

"They're not going to fall..." Ike sighed as he placed his head on his hand.

*

"Come on! I can hear it now!" Lucas cheered as they all helped each other onto the final platform. Looking over, the saw that this platform was connected to the wall and not floating aimlessly in the air. There was a door, as well.

The four boys rushed over to the door, and Ness took a good look at it. "The music box is definitely coming from in there! But what if the door is locked?"

Young Link suddenly had an evil grin on his face. "Then we bust it down." Suddenly, he rushed up and kicked the door with all his might, the door flying off its hinges into the room that it once guarded.

His friends watched stunned as he took deep breaths as if he were crazy, his brother even looking scared.

"Young... was that really needed...?" Lucas asked, stunned.

After their shock was over and Young Link had calmed down, they entered the room and took in the large amount of musical instruments that decorated it. Flutes adorned the walls harmoniously; trumpets and clarinets were placed on shelves. A saxophone was seen leaning against the wall. A Korean Hun, a sort of Ocarina, was placed on the shelf nearest to them. Young Link, who recognised the shape of the Ocarina, looked at it.

The Ocarina was decorated with various wind movements, painted softly around its rounded figure. It was mainly white, and the wind painting was mixes of blue and grey. Just like Young Link's Ocarina of Time, it had a Triforce symbol on the mouthpiece. What captivated Young Link, however, was the name carefully painted on the side.

_It was his twin brother's Hero Name_. Right there, in beautiful red lettering: "THE HERO OF WINDS". This slightly frightened Young Link. As far as he knew, his brother had no skill with an Ocarina and preferred to conduct rather than play. He remembered the year Rusl and Uli had begun to teach them how to play the Ocarina. Toon Link once got frustrated because he couldn't do it; even though Rusl had told him countless times that it took practice.

Toon Link didn't see the Ocarina. Instead, he approached the music box playing on the side table off to the side of the room.

"Hey guys, it's over here," he announced.

Lucas put down the piccolo he was looking at and walked over. Ness stopped admiring the silver trumpet among the gold ones and followed them. Young Link began to head over, but glanced at the Ocarina on the shelf before doing so.

The music box clearly had the wind theme going on as well, with clouds and wind art surrounding its metal and wood frame. The key on the back – silver in colour – turned with the music that it played, which Toon Link recognized to be a longer version of the Wind's Requiem.

"What's that song it's playing?" Lucas asked curiously.

Toon Link stared at the music box as if a ghost had just possessed it. "It's playing the Wind's Requiem... I usually use that song to change the direction of the wind."

Young Link, the Ocarina now forgotten, looked at his twin brother. "Could it be that the music box is controlling the fans in the Temple?"

"It's possible," Toon Link nodded. He coughed into a fist before reaching out for the music box. Picking it up, the four boys noted that the music box had begun to slow, the key on the back now turning with a softer pace. The notes became longer; the pauses seemed to take forever.

And then the music stopped and the creature fell from the ceiling.

None of them expected it to happen. They turned around when the crash had occurred, and saw a hideous bird like creature with magnificent blue wings with red and white zigzags on the edges. It had four tails of yellow and lime green, and its' head was dark blood red. It bore a mask upon its face, clearly protecting the weak point of the creature. It let out a piercing cry that caused Young Link and Toon Link to cringe.

Young Link, Ness and Lucas didn't recognize the creature.

Toon Link did.

*

Ike looked up from looking at the dirt on the floor. He saw Link looking up again. "Stop freaking out about it, Link... I'm sure they're okay."

"You don't understand. I heard something up there," Link said hastily.

"Well, I didn't..."

"I have sharper hearing than you," Link replied with a slight angry tone as he turned towards Ike. "Didn't Zelda tell you that Hylians have better hearing?"

"Well... I think she did once," Ike replied, looking away slightly. "Sorry. I must have forgotten."

Link sighed, regretting the tone he had used. "I'm sorry as well, I'm just..."

"A bit on edge?" Seth asked as he walked in. "Popo's still unconscious, and he's mumbling about Nana..."

"We'll find her," Ike promised as he stood up. "Just as soon as we get that other fairy and this one."

*

"The Helmaroc King!" Toon Link cried out in horror.

Never would he forget that day that this creature had kidnapped their little sister Aryll, passing on some sort of disease that was killing her to this day. The creature had carried her all the way on the other side of the Hyrule Islands, locking her up in some desolate place called the Forsaken Fortress, her panic-stricken face looking at Toon Link in horror as she was dragged away from the island their Grandmother lived on.

That face haunted Toon Link in his dreams to this day.

What he didn't understand, was why the Helmaroc King was still alive. Didn't he kill it back on the Forsaken Fortress, when he had finally freed Aryll from her torture? Then... how was it still alive...?

The Helmaroc King let out a cry once more, snapping Toon Link out of his thoughts and him and his brother to block their ears from the ear-splitting cry. It sauntered over to the group and smashed its beak into the floor, to which the four boys dodged quickly, causing it to get its beak stuck in the stone wall behind them.

As it tried to yank its beak out, Toon Link jumped up and took out a large Skull Hammer, smashing it against the Helmaroc King's mask.

The Helmaroc King let out another ear-splitting cry, which enabled it to finally yank its beak out of the wall, causing Toon Link to fall to the ground in shock. It flew up and over, breaking through the ceiling and flying up to the roof.

Navi left Lucas' pocket, deeming it safe. "_**Hey! That was rather strange... I thought Toon Link had gotten rid of the Helmaroc King?**_"

"I thought..." Toon Link suddenly coughed before he could finish his sentence. Settling down his breathing, he started again. "I thought I had, too..."

Navi fluttered about the group. "_**Well, it seems that whatever is at fault here, the big bad, per say... it seems that he recreated it! There's a big chance that the Helmaroc King is guarding the key to Popo's cell. When Toon Link hit the mask with his Skull Hammer, it seemed to do something... maybe that's its weak point?**_"

Young Link nodded at what Navi had to say. "Thanks for the info, Navi."

"_**That's my job!**_" Navi chirped, and then she flew back into Lucas' pocket.

"Let's go kill it!" Ness ordered.

At Ness' sudden words, a rather convenient event occurred – a ladder fell from somewhere above, leaning against the wall conveniently close to where the Helmaroc King had flown to.

Hurriedly, the boys climbed the ladder.

*

The Helmaroc King fluttered in the air above the rather flat roof that had stone pillars surrounding it. Toon Link had a huge case of nostalgia as he looked around, remembering his final battle with the Helmaroc King when he had finally freed Aryll from the Forsaken Fortress. Looking around, the boys knew that they had to defeat the creature.

Without warning, it flew around the tower and tried to run the boys over, scratching its large claws against the floor. Ness and Young Link were able to dodge, while Toon Link calmly moved around, avoiding getting hit. Lucas wasn't so lucky; he got hit head on and crashed into the wall of the roof.

Dazed, Lucas stayed where he was; sitting down leaning against the wall with his legs sprawled outward. Navi left the protection of the pocket and worriedly hovered around him.

"_**Lucas? Lucas!**_"

"I think I saw Claus..." Lucas mentioned with a slight drunk drawl as the world around him spun around.

Meanwhile, Ness and Young Link were trying to attack the Helmaroc King with their projectile attacks. These attacks were deemed useless as the bird just stayed where he was, hovering in the air. Suddenly, he began to flap his wings, creating a large gust of wind that nearly blew the three remaining fighters off the roof.

Young Link almost did. Quickly grabbing hold of the nearby pillar, he made the mistake of looking down.

If he fell, he knew there was no chance of survival.

He quickly got back on the roof just in time to face another wild attack of the Helmaroc King attempting to run them down. Toon Link quickly sprawled across the floor, narrowly getting missed, and Ness raced to where Lucas was, where the Helmaroc King was strangely avoiding. Young Link flattened himself against the pillar he had grasped onto.

Frustrated, the Helmaroc King landed on the ground, and walked towards Toon Link, remembering this child from the last moments of his life. He smashed his beak against the floor where Toon Link was.

"Toon Link!" Young Link cried out in horror.

What if it hit him? What if Toon Link was dead...?

The Helmaroc King suddenly began making jerking movements, as if trying to pull something out of the ground. Suddenly, Young Link felt a smile paint itself across his face. Just as suddenly as the jerking movements had started, the Helmaroc King's face was suddenly plastered against the ground, a large cry erupting from its vocal cords. Suddenly able to free itself from the humiliating attempt on a child's life, it took flight in the air – revealing a slightly injured Toon Link wielding the Skull Hammer.

Young Link rushed over to his brother, hugging him tightly, and taking in the scratches on Toon Link's left cheek and hand. Tears suddenly swelled in his eyes.

"Young..." A slight cough. "Why are you crying?"

Young Link quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm not... I'm just sorry that I couldn't protect you... I'm your older brother..."

"No you're not... You're my twin." Toon Link's expression was a sly one, he was enjoying this.

"I'm still older! I was born twelve minutes before you, so there."

"Hey guys! It's coming back!" Ness announced, looking up from Lucas' slightly stunned body.

Sure enough, the Helmaroc King came swooping by again, once more trying to ram them with his sharp claws. This time, all the able boys were able to dodge.

They weren't so lucky the second time the Helmaroc King attempted this move. He came up from behind the Link twins, startling them into ducking and then he quickly doubled back to ram them from the front. Toon Link suffered a minor injury on his chest, while Young felt something snapped in his right arm.

"Ah!" he cried out in shock, grasping it. "I'm sure that broke my arm!"

The Helmaroc King once more performed the pecking move towards the Link twins, where both were able to dodge in time for Toon Link to turn around sharply and smash the mask blocking the face with the Skull Hammer.

Something different happened this time. Instead of cracking like it usually did, once Toon Link smashed the Skull Hammer against the mask, it shattered into tiny shards. The Helmaroc King became frantic, desperately getting into the air once more and performing the dashing move across the roof once again. The boys were smart and stayed against the pillars, Young Link grasping his broken arm as the Helmaroc King then attempted his wind move, but the boys would not move.

Getting desperate, he attempted the pecking move again, this time trying it on Ness. Ness jumped out of the way and performed a PK Fire on his face, making him squeal and shriek in pain (to which both Links cringed at the sound).

The Helmaroc King took the air again and once more performed the move where he came from all sides trying to ram the boys down the side of the Temple of Wind. The boys raced out of the way, Ness pulling Lucas with him.

It was around this point that Lucas became sane again. "N-Nes...s... I'm not dead.... am I?"

"No, you're alive and well," Ness told him as he made both of them fall to the ground to escape the Helmaroc King's claws. "I think we're getting close to defeating him."

"Really?" Lucas asked, with a slight happiness in his voice.

Navi flew around the two. "_**Hey! Toon Link and Young Link are in trouble!**_"

Surprised by her words, the two boys turned to see the Helmaroc King once more stubbornly using his pecking move against them. He was able to hit them this time, thus not getting his beak stuck in the floor.

Toon Link looked up from his badly scrapped right leg to see the Helmaroc King ready to get them once more. Suddenly, a weight pushed him out of the way, causing the Helmaroc King to smash his beak into the floor.

Looking towards his saviour, he saw Lucas readying his PSI, and performed the strongest move he knew.

"PK LOVE!"

The Helmaroc King found the attack hitting his face like Ness' PK Fire earlier. Started, he flew up into the air. The four boys flinched, getting ready for his dashing move once more – but he didn't do it.

Instead, he exploded in a mass of black and purple smoke, a small golden key falling to the ground.

Silence rose, only broken by Toon Link coughing occasionally. Cautious, Ness approached the key, and picked it up.

Examining it quickly, he grinned at his three friends. "It's genuine."

*

After grabbing the music box, and Young Link swiping the Ocarina he saw earlier, the four boys, with slight difficulty due to the Links' injuries, headed back down the platform stairs to where the adults were. Little did they know that something had happened.

Ness was the first one to get there, and he was greeted with the sight of Link and Ike hovering over a passed out Seth with a large gash on the side of his head. "Seth! What happened?"

In shock, the two men turned around to see the four wounded boys.

Link's eyes flashed complete worry and concern as he rushed to his brothers. "Toon! Young! What happened?!"

"The Helmaroc King," Toon Link said with no emotion whatsoever. "He somehow came back."

Young Link cringed when Link grabbed his arm for inspection. "I know it's broken, you don't have to tell me..."

Toon Link collapsed on the floor, coughing as he did so.

As Link looked over his brothers, Ness and Lucas dashed to Seth and Ike, noticing a large amount of rock had somehow found its way into the room. The rocks were huge, and shaped in a way that they must have been for something flat.

"What happened?" Lucas asked Ike in concern.

"Those rocks fell to the ground suddenly," Ike explained stoically as he dabbed Seth's head wound with a dry rag from his bag. "We didn't notice and Seth got hit on the head." Ike turned to the boys now, a kind look in his eye. "How about the twins? What happened to them?"

"A creeped out bird attacked us up there," Ness explained. "It got them from behind."

"But," Lucas decided to add, a large grin on his face, "defeating it brought something good to us! It gave us the key to Popo's cell!"

"And we found this music box," Ness finished, taking it out. "It was playing a song that Toony called 'Wind's Requiem'. We figured it was controlling the winds in here, so we took it with us."

"Good job," Ike congratulated. He got up and turned to Link who was still checking his brothers for more injuries. "Hey, Link!"

Link turned to him, confusion showing on his face.

"They got the key to Popo's cell! I'll carry Seth, let's get out of here," Ike offered, picking up the knocked out Seth. "We'll try again tomorrow."

"Alright," Link assured, helping his brothers up and heading out of the room.

Toon Link took a step before moaning and falling to the ground, causing Link to turn around and rush over in shock. As Link grabbed hold of Toon Link's shoulders, the smallest and youngest Link shifted his legs to spot that his leg wound had started bleeding again.

"It hurts," Toon Link told his oldest brother.

Link nodded and picked up his brother carefully, carrying him out of the room.

*

Link found that Ness and Lucas had already freed Popo, who had awoken by now. Popo was glad to be free of the cell, but was agitated he had missed the battle the kids had had. He was also disappointed that Tallys hadn't been found.

Also, as Ness had predicted, the fans weren't on. When they left the first room and was back into the main room, the wind had also stopped. The music box must have been the controller after all.

Link sighed as they headed back to camp. Zelda was going to be fierce when she found out.

*

The stars had come out by then.

"YOU LET THEM DO WHAT?!" exclaimed Zelda angrily as she paced around the fire that Ike had started for warmth and for boiling the water Samus was preparing for Seth's head wound. Popo was gathering water to help. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET THEM DO THAT!!"

"They were the only ones that could do it," Link argued with a slightly bored tone. "They're not dead... although I'm slightly angry that I let them do that myself..."

On the side of the camp, Ness and Lucas were tending to Toon Link's leg wound. Toon Link was lying down on a blanket that had been laid out for him by Zelda, and Lucas was too his right, Ness to his left. He winced as Ness cleaned the wound.

Young Link walked over, the music box in hand. "Hey, little brother," he said to Toon Link, sitting down on his knees and placing the music box before him. Toon Link sat up a bit, noticing the splint done up on Young Link's right arm.

"Hey, Young," Toon Link greeted. "What is it?"

"This," Young Link took out Navi, who flew in front of the box, illuminating a rather familiar set of arrows that Toon Link knew well.

"The Wind's Requiem?"

"Do you think you have to play it with the baton?" asked Lucas, curiously.

Toon Link whipped it out from nowhere. "I can try..."

Up... Left... Right...

There was a slight sound from the music box, but nothing happened.

"Huh..."

"Oh! Wait!" Young Link suddenly chirped happily. He pulled out the Ocarina that he found in the music room, and showed it to his brother. "I found this in that music room. It says it belongs to you, apparently."

Toon Link took it with a slightly disappointed gaze upon the beautiful white Ocarina. "But... I can't really play it..."

"Just try!" Young Link urged. "Just once, that's all I'm asking. I can try and conduct you if that will help, just like you do me."

"Alright..."

After coughing a few times, Toon Link begrudgingly readied the Ocarina, and Young Link readied his left hand, ready to conduct. A beautiful sound came from the Ocarina, as Toon Link played as Young Link told him which notes to play.

Up... Left... Right... Up... Left... Right...

Toon Link and Young Link noted that it sounded similar to Epona's Song, but in a deeper tone.

Before they knew it, the song was over and the music box 'clicked'. Link, Ike, Popo, Samus and Zelda, startled by the sudden music and the sound, looked over to where the kids were to see Ness curiously opening the music box... the entire group peering inside...

... To have a little white fairy fly out hastily, as if glad for the fresh air.

"_**Boy, am I glad to be out of the there! Thank you, Toon Link! Do you remember me?**_" the fairy asked, flying around his head.

"I remember you! You're that fairy from my dream!"Toon Link said excitedly.

"_**That's right, it's me, Tallys!**_" Tallys greeted herself warmly. "_**You did a fine job finding me! You also play the Ocarina of Wind quite well.**_"

Toon Link looked down on the now named Ocarina of Wind. "Ocarina.... of Wind?"

"_**That's' right!**_" Tallys chirped happily. "_**Every Hero fairy – which is Navi, Tsukiko, and I, bear an Ocarina that we are attached to. Navi to the Ocarina of Time, myself to the Ocarina of Wind, and Tsukiko to the Ocarina of Twilight. These Ocarinas, when played together in the Place the Heroes Hold Dear, will power us up and allow us to fix the timeline!**_"

"Too... much... information...." Ness complained, as he held his head. 

Link sighed in exasperation. "Sometimes I just want to put up my hat and call it a day... We've got more work to do... great..."

Ike laughed as he patted Link on the back. "Be glad, though. At least we don't have to go back to the Temple of Wind!"

Samus nodded. "According to Navi, the Temple of Twilight is not in Hyrule. It's in Smash World, remarkably close to the Smash Mansion. It was placed there by rule of the Twilight Princess' predecessors, apparently. We can stop by and see if Dr. Mario is there to take care of Seth and the twins."

Link nodded grimly. "That's right... we can..."

As Tallys and Navi happily caught up with the happenings in fairy land, Ness and Lucas went back to tending to Toon Link's leg wound, who was busy looking at his Ocarina.

Young Link took out his Ocarina of Time and sighed. "Mine's pretty plain compared to yours."

"Who's counting?" Toon Link laughed. "Mine's too fancy, I think."

Lucas sighed happily and continued wiping away the blood from the wound. "If it's any help, I think they're both nice..."

"Thanks, Lucas," Young Link said with a soft smile.

Toon Link suddenly winced when Ness applied a medicine to his wound, and coughed as if he were allergic. The boys however, didn't seem affected, having gotten used to Toon Link's coughing by now.

Popo rushed over after Zelda dismissed him and sat down. "I heard that song! Who played it?"

"My brother!" Young Link said happily, as if he were proud. "That's what freed Tallys!"

"So now we have two fairies... and then we just need to get the third one and we'll be done!" Popo cheered.

Ness began to wrap the wound with bandages, Lucas keeping the leg up.

"I'm still worried about the others," Ness sighed. "I mean... what about Luigi, and King Dedede?"

"Red and Meta Knight... Marth..." Lucas added sadly.

"Lucario, Nana..." Popo added with a grim tone.

"I'm sure they're all fine!" Young Link assured with a smile. "After all, we're all Smashers. We're proud of what we do and we're all strong, whether we use swords, guns, magic, or our own life force as our weapon of defence. Mewtwo told me that."

"Then Mewtwo was right," Ike said as he walked over to them. "And Ike is right when he says it's time for the kid Smashers to stop talking and lie down on their beds under the stars. It's late."

Behind him, the kids could hear Samus and Zelda holding back laughter and Link snickering.

"Aw, man..." Ness complained as he walked over to mess of blankets that served as his sleeping bag. Falling down into it, he wrapped himself up until he was comfortable. "I hate bedtime..."

Toon Link just had to reposition himself as Zelda walked up with a few blankets to wrap himself in. She kissed him on the head affectionately before walking back to the fire.

Young Link dragged his makeshift bed so that it was close to his twin brother was. Plopping down on the blankets carefully to make sure he didn't damage his right arm any further, he fell asleep before he even covered himself in the blankets.

Lucas walked over to his and curled up in the lump of blankets before all one could see of him was his blonde hair. Soon, light snoring could be heard from inside.

Popo jumped into his playfully, his bed strangely close to the fire. Cuddling up inside, he pretended that Nana was right next to him, like he did every night.

Samus smiled softly as Zelda helped her lie down. "Good night."

"Good night," Zelda replied, heading to sleep in her blankets. Before she did, she watched as Link transferred his blankets to be right in between where his brothers were sleeping. She smiled as she watched him cover Young Link up before he laid down, his brothers instantly snuggling up close to him.

Ike fixed the fire a bit before setting his blankets down closer to Ness and Lucas and collapsing down on it, thoughts of what the others were doing finding their way in his head.

Soon, everyone was asleep.

*

_There was nowhere to run but forward. Toon Link watched in anticipation as he watched, for once, two figures that he recognized escaping a burning down building._

_It was Shaun and Dakota. Dakota was passed out on Shaun's back, a bleeding head wound above her left eye and Shaun suffering from a rather painful looking leg wound. He was bravely carrying Dakota on his back as he moved through the building._

_Toon Link also wondered why he looked extremely weak, like he had just woken up. Following the two, he watched as Shaun stumbled about, keeping hold of Dakota with one arm and using the other to steady himself by leaning against walls. They were on the third floor of this dangerous building._

_Suddenly Toon Link heard a voice, and it took a moment for him to identify it as Shaun's. _

"You hold on, Dakota... I'll get us out of this mess..." _Shaun assured the knocked out Dakota weakly, as he caught his breath and began moving down the nearby stairs. Toon Link followed. _

_After a few more stumbles, and another flight of stairs, Shaun finally reached the end of his journey, reaching a large gaping hole in the wall of the first floor of the building._

_Shaun and Toon Link suddenly heard a loud crackling noise and a clatter in the distance – the building had met its end. _

_Toon Link watched as Shaun jumped through a nearby glass window and landed roughly on the ground outside. Toon Link raced up to them and nearly asked them if they were okay when he suddenly guessed that they wouldn't hear him. _

_He watched as Shaun caught his breath, his weakened movements forcing him to turn towards Dakota, who's passed out face was facing him. Toon Link watched as Shaun brushed her hair out of the wound. _

"We're out..." _he announced before collapsing on the ground. _"We're out..." _Shaun was then out cold._

*

Toon Link's eyes opened in the dark night, darting around as he looked around. He saw his oldest brother's arm wrapped around him, protecting him from the outside world. He looked up, and in a brush of sudden feeling – something he found he couldn't explain – he knew exactly where he was in the world.

And he didn't know why.

*

**It's time for: SMASH GENERATION SIDE TRACKS!**

**------------------**

Dakota put on a stupid smile. "My name is Dakota and I am named after two states and a truck!"

Shaun, who was standing next to her, pretended he had absolutely nothing to do with her. Suddenly, a black Dakota truck drove by them randomly with a North Dakota license plate. Shaun felt his eye twitch from the irony.

*

**Random Bits of Info:**

**1. **The only reason I included the herbs is, really... they're going to be making attempts for Toon Link to get rid of that cough.

**2. **And finally we know what happened to Ephraim and Eirika... roughly.

**3. **The directional arrows showing Toon Link what to conduct on the Wind Waker is completely random. It's not a song that is canon.

**4. **When Link says "Those Oocaas... they're laughing at me," he's referring to the kind of creature that Oocoo and her son is in Twilight Princess.

**5. **The music box idea came from my cousin's creepy music box that plays the nicest tune in history.

**6. **The Helmaroc King is the only canon boss we've ever used... so far... XD

**7.** The memory Toon Link saw occurs in 2028, when the SG defeated Captain P last.

****

SETH has fainted.

*

TOON LINK gained the Ocarina of Wind!

The Fairy Tallys has been found!

*

**Defeated the Helmaroc King!**

*****

**END EPISODE**


	9. History!

**Ike**: Prepare yourself! (Runs away back to the story)

**Chrislma: **Thank you, Ike. (turns to the reader) This episode has a LOT of talking and reading going on... there's no fight, but there's a hell of a lot of explaining. I really hope that you don't stop reading because of this crappy episode.

**Axann: **But, on a side note, we are still accepting questions, none of our family has been asking anymore because we refused to spill future events... (sweat drop) But anyways, still feel free! Raxas and Kageshi did diddly-squat on this episode...

**Chrislma: **Also, **metasaur** continually comments on statements done by Nutjob, so we naturally assumed that Nutjob has a fan. Just for **metasaur**, we are going to try and cram even one line said by the crazy little Nutjob!

(Series opening theme: Red Sun from Metal Gear Solid)

**Episode Nine:**

**HISTORY OF OUR WORLD! THE LIGHT SHINES!**

Mario, Mewtwo, Justin and BJ looked up, and up, and up. Before them stood the great Death Mountain, home of the Gorons and the Goron Mine. Mario couldn't count the times that Link had told him about the adventures that he and Young Link had while they traversed through the mines, helping the Gorons with their problems. Toon Link didn't have the chance – his adventure didn't take him to the large mountain.

"So... that's-a where Master Hand-a is, huh?" Mario asked Mewtwo as they began walking once more.

"You are correct," Mewtwo said with a nod, as he hovered next to his companions. "If I am correct, however, he's probably in a cave located near here."

Justin raised an eyebrow at Mewtwo's statement. "A cave?"

Mewtwo nodded once more. "Master Hand is planning something. Let's go see what we will find."

They wandered higher in the mountain, looking for a cave that didn't lead to the homes of the Gorons. Mewtwo stumbled upon a few Pokemon that were more than glad to give directions, so they eventually went for the right direction, towards a second piece of the mountain that had a bridge connecting the two pieces.

However, a road block suddenly appeared – there was no longer a bridge.

*

A rather boring day in the mansion soon erupted into a glorious one. Dakota and Shaun, who were both arguing on the front yard of the mansion, both happened to look toward Hyrule... to catch sight of an approaching cart being dragged by a horse. The two watched, stunned for a moment, as it pulled into the driveway of the Smash Mansion.

"What do you suppose that is...?" asked Dakota as it stopped nearby.

*

Peach was doing the dishes. She huffed as she took her hands out of the dirty, soapy water and shook the excess liquid off her hands before grabbing a towel and drying them, beginning to put the dishes away. She heard a couple of yells outside, and waved it off as more yelling from Dakota and Shaun...

... Until she realized there were a couple more voices joining in. Blinking curiously as she grabbed a pot and put it away. Could it be that more of the SG had joined into the argument? No... Pear and Riley were upstairs with Bowser Jr, Mew and Pichu... Todd and Kiba were training in the training room... Rinku, Zel and Gavin were off doing something else... Shaun and Dakota were outside (no duh...)... and Ensign was helping Captain Falcon with his car... and Vixen and Riolu were making adjustments to the Great Fox. Everyone was busy...

Peach began to fear she was crazy. Then who were the other voices?!

Deciding to calm herself, she walked over to the kitchen window and peered outside.

And then she squealed in delight.

*

Snake, Captain Falcon, Marth and Bowser were fairly innocent people. Well, Bowser really wasn't, with a long line of kidnapping offences, and Captain Falcon had a large speeding ticket collection in his trunk. Snake had many charges of breaking and entering, and Marth... let's not get into Marth's (although it can be said he's a fugitive). However, right now, they were being innocent, flipping through channels on the television set.

Just as Bowser, who was the one flipping through the channels, landed on something that seemed like it was good and would provide some entertainment for the four of them, Peach came running through the Living Room, more happy than she had ever been. She squealed with delight and stood in front of the group, a large smile on her face.

"Guess who's here?" she asked them.

Snake shrugged. "The pizza delivery man?"

Peach frowned. "No..."

Nutjob suddenly flew by, twitching ecstatically. "**Santa Claus?!**" he asked hopefully.

"What?" Everyone said at the same time as they looked at him with confused faces.

"**One can hope!**" he demanded stubbornly, and then he flew off.

Snake blinked. "Ignoring that..." He then turned back to Peach. "You were saying?"

Peach smiled happily and gestured a few waves to the door. "Link's here!"

*

Peach was right, as Dakota, approaching, happily greeted the group leaving the cart with Shaun following her.

"Hey, everyone's been on edge about what happened to you!" she greeted.

"Really?" asked Zelda with a smile as she turned towards the two approaching SG members. She smiled largely when she saw Shaun. "Shaun! You're alright! We were worried about you."

"..." Shaun didn't answer – he flinched when Dakota turned to look at him questionably.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she walked up to the two.

"Aw, Shaun's feeling fine, Qu- um... Princess Zelda!" Dakota laughed cheerfully, closing her eyes and placing her hands behind her head. "Um... he's just got a little banged up, that's all!"

Before Zelda could even begin to worry, Snake burst out of the Mansion racing across the road towards the cart like a madman, a rather silly smile across his face. Coming up to Samus, the two shared a rather romantic kiss.

"Samus, I've been so worried," Snake admitted quietly as he looked at her.

"Snake, I was with Link," Samus chuckled.

"I know... but you were also with Zelda... I was worried his attention was focused solely on her..." Snake almost looked ashamed as he said it.

"Really, now?" At her words, Samus crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow as she smirked at Snake.

"Absolutely." Snake smiled back.

"Well, it's nice to know that you worry about me, Snake, but are you not giving enough credit to Link..?"

Dakota and Shaun watched with two different expressions. Shaun watched with a rather perplexed look on his face, while Dakota looked extremely bored, her hands still on the back of her head and she had gazed her attention to a dead plant.

"Well," she mumbled to Shaun, "they don't much..."

"You're right," Shaun agreed with a slight nod. "They're still flirting with each other..."

"And arguing," Dakota added, as she looked at him with a blank face. "My parents have the amazing ability to argue and flirt at the same time."

"That's right as well." The two sighed inwardly as they lowered their heads and shook them.

"I was really hoping to get some blackmail material so I can get that gun I wanted..." Dakota complained.

*

"Link! Zelda!" exclaimed Midna as she rushed up in both surprise and happiness.

"Midna!" both Hylians exclaimed in shock as she pummelled them into the wall behind him.

"Hey!" Ganondorf came up now, but he didn't run them over or hug them to oblivion like Midna did. He just offered a hand. "It's good to see you two are still alive."

"Definitely!" Midna confirmed as she let go of the two and flew so that she was hovering between Link and Ganondorf a bit. "Snake was beginning to get a bit worried."

"So we saw earlier," Zelda laughed a bit.

Thundering came from upstairs, indicating that someone was in such a hurry they were running down them. Zel appeared through the doorway, and everyone in the hall was sure she was smiling underneath that scarf.

That is, until Samus and Snake came through the doorway, and she still hadn't seen her friends.

"Where's Cain, and the others?" she asked Link as she walked up to him.

Link hesitated to answer, and he almost didn't until Zelda placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "They... got captured."

Zel's eyes widened in shock. She looked away for a second, as if pondering something. "I'll go tell my brother..."

Snake thanked Link before taking Samus down the hall. Zel walked up the stairs.

After Zel returned upstairs, Ganondorf eyed the two with a slight puzzled look. "They got captured?"

"They called him Karasu," Zelda explained. "At first, we got to Castle Town before him, but he must have seen us. Cain and Johan came up with the idea to get his attention so that he wouldn't find us..."

Midna looked up in thought for a second, tapping a finger against her chin absentmindedly. "That's pretty brave..."

"Hey, Todd!" called out a voice, startling the four Hyrulians to turn to the source.

Kiba was standing in the hallway, tailing after his brother who was dragging away a rather irritated Vixen from what seemed to be a fight breaking out between Fox and Falco, with Wolf suddenly holding a camera. Link shook his head in amusement, before turning to the door when more shouting occurred.

Zelda, Midna and Ganondorf copied his action almost immediately when a shout of "Give it back, Young!" erupted.

Looking out the window, they saw Young Link looking triumphant as he stood on a box holding up a Deku Leaf above Toon Link's head, who was jumping up and down trying to reach it. Ness and Lucas were cheering for Toon Link as Popo was cheering for Young Link. Dakota and Shaun were standing off to the side watching, Dakota with a smile and Shaun with a passive face.

"Brothers," Midna grunted with an exasperated sigh.

Link sighed as well and turned to Ganondorf. "I require your help with something... Something happened to Seth."

"... What happened to Seth?"

*

Mewtwo was flying across the great canyon of Death Mountain, hovering Mario, Justin and BJ behind him. As soon as they reached a decent spot of the other side, Mewtwo let them go and they continued walking.

Eventually, they reached a cavern that seemed rather discreet, but they entered just to see if it was the one they were looking for. Inside, they got attacked by Deku Babas, a few rather angry Pokemon, a few other typical Hyrulian monsters, and one rather large Goomba. After being attacked by so many monsters from different parts of the Planets, They felt they were ready for anything.

How wrong they were when they expected to see a large, white gloved right hand staring at a relic against the wall, with a Hylian man with glasses standing next to him.

Instead, they saw the humanized Master Hand, and Mario was sure he felt something snap in the back of his head.

Mewtwo was equally surprised. "Master Hand, I wasn't expecting you to be in this form..."

"**Not many people were,**" Master Hand explained as he turned around and eyed the group with his bright pink eyes. "**Why are you here, Mewtwo?**"

"Master Hand... I have learned rather distressing news about the Smash Generation's enemy, Captain P... I would like to share it with you," Mewtwo announced.

Shad stepped back as a rather strange look appeared on Master Hand's currently human face. It seemed determined, as if he was finally ready to hear the news.

"Master Hand... Captain P's actual name is..."

*

Resetti popped up. "You can't be serious. You're going to spill it out on who he is?! You got to understand, there's certain things that's better left for the ending!"

Axann's voice chimed through his ears. "Well, I can assure you that I won't let Chrislma spill the news."

For some reason Resetti had the feeling that the disembodied voice of Axann was glaring at Chrislma. His eyes turned into dots and his mouth a straight line. A cold wind blew by him. "Um... Can you... I don't know... show up before me so I can talk to you in person...? It's kind of strange to be speaking with disembodied voices, you know..."

"Huh?" asked Chrislma, wondering about the question. "Oh! Sure! We understand."

Two bright lights flashed before Resetti, and before him stood two strange beings. Both were female, but Resetti had the feeling that they had been altered so that they could fit into the world they were in.

One was named Axann. She appeared to be Rito from Dragon Roost Island, with her brown hair tied back in a tight braid and her red eyes looking passive as she looked at Resetti. She wore the type of clothing that Quill wore, so she appeared to be nothing special. However, Axann wore rather special looking jewellery in her hair, with inter-crossing ruby A's embedded into it. She was a good 5'11" tall, dwarfing the girl beside her. She stood with an air of dignity, so she was clearly proud of the form that she had taken.

The other girl was named Chrislma. She appeared to be Hylian, but her hair was auburn and had been done in many braids. Her eyes were a pretty shade of blue with a smile on her face as she looked at Resetti. She wore a rather pretty headdress of beige lace, and a sapphire C was sewn into it over her brow. She wore a dress similar to Malon (when she was a child), but of different colours. The beige part on Chrislma was a light pale blue, the blue part a dark purple. Her tie around her neck was a dark pink colour, the broach a white. Her shoes, instead of heavy boots, looked like light slippers, and were pink. She appeared to be a little girl, probably around twelve, and she was only 4'9".

Resetti gaped at the two. "Okay and why do you look like you're from Hyrule?"

"How would you know that we don't usually look like this?" asked Axann with a puzzled look on her Rito face. She shrugged. "Oh well. Well, you see, Aethours and Aethoureises, the race that we are, can take the form of anything as long as it's not an uber-powerful creature. Our god, Efefdoutnet, willed it. Our world, Fainfictyon, is the same way."

"I see..." voiced Resetti curiously.

"Besides," chirped the child named Chrislma, "I like being a small Hylian! I've got pointy ears!"

Axann sweat dropped as she watched her smaller friend geek out over having pointy ears. "She's such a kid..."

"So... you're not going to spill the news about Captain P, are you?" asked Resetti now. "I can't seem to see that..."

"Of course not," Chrislma chirped as she knelt over a bit over Resetti, a large grin on her face. "We covered that up with Aethoureis Spoiler Tags! We can't have you, Toad and Otacon spilling everything!"

*

Master Hand was stunned, as he fell to his knees on the ground of the cave, tears beginning their decent from his eyes. "**No... Really...?**"

"I wish it were not so as well, Master Hand," Mewtwo assured, as he looked away for a bit, ashamed of his news. "The people that were imprisoned with me, they brought some light into the situation. They told me that the first attack occurred in 2015, and some of them only know what their parents had told them. Wally told me that the attack was sudden, completely unexpected and a little out of place. It could be that Captain P's thinking... is not his own."

"**That must be the case,**" Master Hand agreed.

"Sudden..." pondered Mario. "So... Captain-a P attack the-a Smashers in-a 2015... The-a attack is sudden... not-a expected... and the-a person that-a is-a him... would-a usually never do something like-a this... then-a Mewtwo, you-a must be right!"

Justin and BJ, having not been paying attention to the conversation, had taken interest in the large relic that Master Hand had been studying with Shad. Shad was trying to keep them from touching it as they gazed at the gold embedded in the rock – a large, engraved disembodied hand taking the majority of the large plaque. Runes in Ancient Hylian were carved all around the edges, and a couple of smaller runes were written right underneath the large hand.

"Hey, Justin," BJ grunted as he turned to the plumber-in-training. "What do those squiggly lines say?"

"Squiggly lines?" Justin asked in return. "Well, if I don't know any better, they look like the art on the cover of Maven's book that he's usually reading."

"Oh yeah..." BJ replied as he looked at the grate some more. "Hey, Mr. Scholar! What do those lines say?"

Shad blinked, not expecting the question. He fixed his glasses before taking a breath and opening up a book that he had on him. "Master Hand and I were working on that before you walked in... It's mentioning something similar to the event that happened at the stadium."

"Whoa, seriously?!" Justin exclaimed, shocked.

"So-a it's a prophecy of-a sorts..." guessed Mario as he, Master Hand and Mewtwo joined the group around the plaque.

"**Continue on, Shad,**" said Master Hand as he nodded towards the scholar.

Shad cleared his throat before turning back towards the plaque. "It speaks of a group of time travellers, that will go back in time twenty years in order to stop certain events from occurring. It says that these travellers will be followed by the 'All Mighty One', a supposed evil person of sorts. It says that these travellers will be defeated, but their lives will be saved by that which will birth them. But, that's not all; it also speaks of a secret weapon that can be used against the 'All Mighty One'. Supposedly, this is a shrine – something that is holding back a creature of immense strength. There is another shrine just like this one, but it can only be opened with usage of the Triforce pieces from the future... this one just require brute strength from a similar being to that inside..."

BJ and Justin didn't understand any of the information that Shad had just said. They looked at each other with blank faces before turning to Shad and smiled.

"So, in conclusion?" Justin asked.

"In conclusion, we pretty much have the world had our fingertips with this creature in here."

"Cool," BJ commented as he looked at Justin, who was frowning.

Master Hand approached the tablet, and stood before it, everyone else backing up subconsciously. A flash of light and before them stood – or floated – Master Hand in his original form, a large disembodied hand, his fingers flexing as he now placed himself against the tablet, and pushed it.

The tablet moved back suddenly, a loud clang chiming through all their ears. The tablet suddenly vanished, and an even brighter flash occurred, causing even Master Hand to flinch from the strength of it.

*

**It was before time began. **

**It was practically even before the birth of the universe.**

**The Hands bore all power, and they were the Hands of God. Using the Hands of Galaxy and Universe, God painted the Universe and everything in it. **

**With the Hands of Sun and Light, he painted the stars and suns. **

**With the Hands of Earth and Water, he painted the Earth and other planets much like it.**

**With the Hands of Sand and Time, he painted time itself. **

**Using a similar pattern, he finished everything, and all in the matter of six days, plus one for rest. **

**Then he used one more Hand, his right Hand, the Hand of Life, to grant the Earth life and everything in it. **

**Content with his work, he dismissed the Hands he used in a galaxy that he let them paint by themselves.**

**It is in this galaxy, the one that God gifted the Hands with, that our story takes place, with the many planets and the many worlds that have formed together. **

**Triforce Hand, with the help of Wisdom Hand, Courage Hand, and Power Hand, painted the country of Hyrule, as well as the Great Sea and the Twilight Realm. **

**Creature Hand painted Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. He helped create the many different Pokemon that lived there.**

**Alien Hand painted the Land of Metroid, home of the Chozo. **

**Gear Hand painted the land of Philanthropy, home of the Metal Gears.**

**Star Hand painted the land of Mushroom Kingdom, and created all the creatures that lived inside it. He is the master behind the warp pipes. **

**Sky Hand painted the Lylat System, Skies and Seas, preferring not a land of ground, but a place where boats and planes can roam free.**

**Jungle Hand painted Kongo Jungle. King K. Rool is his worst creation, one he is not proud of, so he created Donkey Kong's grandfather, Cranky Kong.**

**Angel Hand painted Skyland and he graced the place with the rule of his grandest piece of art – Palutena. **

**No one remembers which Hand it was, but one of the Hands created Pikmin Island, preferring small things to those that were large.**

**The ever graceful Mother Hand created Onett, and across from that, she made Nowhere Islands. Ever since then, mothers have been respected in those places.**

**Flat Hand, a curious 2D hand, made the Flatzone, an area where everything was 2D. **

**Dreamy Hand painted the world of Dream Land, gracing the place with her wonderful idea of the Fountain of Dreams.**

**Emblem Hand, her glove decorated once with the great Fire Emblem, painted the country of Emblemria and all of its countries and provinces. She gifted the place with her Fire Emblem in order to give it life. **

**Crossing Hand designed Animal Crossing Island, where nearly all of the residents were bipedal animals that wore clothes. Humans rarely visit, but one has been known to live there for quite a while. **

**Ice Hand designed the Summit Mountains, a place ice climbers frequently climb. **

**Racer Hand designed Port Town, a place where racing is constantly challenged.**

**Ancient Hand himself designed the Island of the Ancients, and his robotic friends lived there until the destruction during the Subspace battle. **

**Yoshi Hand, a lover of dinosaurs, decided to create and name and island after himself. He created the Yoshi dinosaur. **

**Chaos Hand designed the country of Mobius, with the Green Hill Zone and the city of Central. He also created the Chaos Emeralds. **

**Some decided to stay back and help on occasion. For awhile, it was peaceful, as the people had yet to be thought of and made, save for the R.O.B.s, Goombas and the Yoshis. The Hands were calm and cheerful, enjoying each other's company.**

**Around the time that Galaxy Hand and Universe Hand granted life to two little Hands they named Master and Crazy, Evil Hand rose.**

**And true to his name, he was pure evil. **

**A war broke out between the Hands, and they ravaged the world that they had created. It was a terrible war that nearly destroyed the world they had created. **

**One Hand was able to finish everything with a swift flick of his wrist and a snap of his right-handed fingers. Instantly, Evil Hand was sent to a parallel universe, never to return. **

**And it was all thanks to that which birthed him – Life Hand had finished the battle.**

**A couple of thousand years later, after many repairs by Life Hand, they began working on the people that would inhabit their world. They became creative. **

**And still, they had no name for their world. Until... it came to the mind of Ancient Hand, Star Hand and Triforce Hand as they turned and looked at each other when they were asked what they should name the planet they had created. **

**They named the planet Sedaindo, in hopes that it will grow for generations.**

**... And thus, after naming their planet, the Hands separated into their individual families, locking themselves in places so that the people could grow and learn on their own. **

**Two Hands opted to stay behind, and they locked themselves somewhere in the planet to prevent danger from ever occurring again.**

**And no Hand or person ever heard from them again. **

*

The white light died down, and once everyone's eyes had adjusted, before them stood a rather old looking Hand, his glove sagging in parts and his joints a bit stiff. Master Hand, looking rather youthful compared to the Hand before them, suddenly jerked back shock.

"**Ancient Hand...? Is that... really you?**"Master Hand asked, just to be sure that he wasn't deceived.

The older Hand shook slightly from a small chuckle. "**That... that can surely not be Master Hand...? You have grown quite a bit. I remember the last time I saw you... you were a mere baby Hand, then, little more than a thousand years old...**"

"**I am Master Hand,**" the leader of the Smashers assured, as he approached. "**And... I require your aid for something. Surely, you know of the prophecy written on your plaque...?**"

"**Ah, yes. Fortune Hand, the hand of the Future, wrote it there. She saw it occur,**" Ancient Hand mused, as he turned away slightly. He leaned in the direction of Master Hand. "**So... it is occurring, then?**"

Master Hand mock-nodded. "**Yes. The event has occurred and I require your help... Ancient Hand, I may have been a baby when the war happened and we had to fix the planet... but I remember what you told me that night you left...**"

Ancient Hand seemed slightly impressed with Master Hand's memory. "**Really...**"

"**Yes and clearly. You told me that if I were around when the attack happened, I should go to you...**" Master Hand explained, as the two just stared at each other. "**Well, here I am...**"

"**First things first,**" Ancient Hand started, as he flexed his stiff joints. "**This... army you promised to make... where is it?**"

"**Currently gathering at my Mansion more than likely,**" Master Hand explained. "**But... I have grown to... love them, as my own children. I feel that they would not be able to...**"

Mario and Mewtwo frowned as they watched the talk that was going on. They were not frowning out of disappointment, but out of not being able to figure out what the two were saying. Ancient Hand? Being a thousand years old equals as being a baby? Fortune Hand? Master Hand _knew _that the attack would be happening...? At first, they were only seen as an army being made for the battle? It sure made sense, with the ways that Master Hand made sure that everyone was at a disadvantage and an advantage in their fights. But another thing... Master hand saw them as his children...?

Ancient Hand suddenly chuckled, snapping the two out of their thoughts, and they looked up. Ancient Hand was slightly patting Master Hand on the top. "**Master... Master... you only fear that they cannot do it because you care about them, thus you are needlessly worrying. Master, I assure you... if you had trained these... 'soldiers' of yours that you promised to make, and then I will believe that they are the strongest of their realm, their country.**"

Master Hand mock-nodded before turning to the two rather bored SG members and his two Smashers. "**Ancient Hand, these are two of my Smashers, Mewtwo and Mario. Mewtwo finished his training early and left for adventure about a year ago.**" He then turned to the two SG members. "**And these two are the ones from the future, Justin and BJ.**" He then turned to Shad. "**And this is Shad... my... uh... advisor! Yes. My advisor... of sorts.**"

Shad sweat dropped. "His... advisor?"

"**Splendid!**" chimed Ancient Hand, as he hopped slightly in the air. "**Shall we be off, then? This battle isn't going to wait for us, you know.**"

Justin smirked. "Well, if you want to tackle the problem head on, then I think we know just the place to go to... If I know Captain P, his base probably hasn't changed at all..."

*

**Meanwhile, in the year of 2029...**

*

Maven stood in the library of the Hyrule Castle, going through books and books of old legends that he knew, as if trying to remember where he had once read something that now seemed extremely important. Taking out a book, he read the title.

_Ancient Legends of Hyrule..._

Maven dumped it onto the growing pile next to him. Another one...

_Mushrooms of Mushroom Kingdom..._

The book on mushrooms joined other books about dreams and angels. Another one...

_The Ocarinas of Hyrule..._

This one was glanced at, but was placed next to the one about the Fire Emblem. Another one...

_Metal Gear History..._

Without a second glance, it was thrown next to two books about racing and metroids. Another one...

_Pokemon and You: Become a Trainer in Less Than a Year...._

... Why was that on the shelf? Tossing it aside, it began a new pile with Tom Nook's autobiography. Another one...

_The Planet of Sedaindo, the Making..._

That one was it, no doubt about it. Opening the book, Maven glanced at the chapter index.

_Chapter One: The Making of Hyrule_

_Chapter Two: The Making of the Pokemon Regions_

_Chapter Three: The Making of the Land of Metroid_

_Chapter Four: The Making of Philanthropy_

_Chapter Five: The Making of Mushroom Kingdom_

_Chapter Six: The Making of the Lylats_

_Chapter Seven: The Making of Kongo Jungle_

_Chapter Eight: The Making of Skyland _

_Chapter Nine: The Making of Pikmin Island_

_Chapter Ten: The Making of Onett and the Nowhere Islands_

_Chapter Eleven: The Making of Flatzone_

_Chapter Twelve: The Making of Dreamland_

_Chapter Thirteen: The Making of Emblemria _

_Chapter Fourteen: The Making of Animal Crossing Island_

_Chapter Fifteen: The Making of the Summits_

_Chapter Sixteen: The Making of Port Town_

_Chapter Seventeen: The Making of the Island of the Ancients_

_Chapter Eighteen: The Making of Yoshi Island_

_Chapter Nineteen: The Making of Mobius_

_Chapter Twenty: The War and Races_

Maven couldn't help but frown. He was sure he read a twentieth-first chapter, and if wasn't a chapter then it was... and epilogue. Maven looked down further to read...

_Epilogue: The World of Fainfictyon _

Quickly, he flipped to that page to find what he was looking for.

*

_The World of Fainfictyon was found by the Hands of Faith and Trust. Efefdoutnet, the leader of this strange new world, described everything to use to make things more clear._

_His children were known as Aethours, the females Aethoureises. These 'writers' had the ability to bend time and knowledge, as well as minds. They could make anything that they dreamed of true. They were truly strange creatures, but they had limits._

_They couldn't face a person without a face. Aethours and their female counterparts had no true form, but they could change the way they appeared before someone, their 'true' form being that which they loved. They also couldn't bend reality to be what they wanted, and they couldn't change a person's thoughts, but they could manipulate them in a way, to see what would happen._

_The World of Fainfictyon is the neighbouring world of the world of Sedaindo, and Efefdoutnet, our loyal ally. _

_Every few years he sends a group of Aethours and Aethoureises to check on Sedaindo. His favourite groups appear to be well known names in the realm of fanfiction. _

_I, Galaxy Hand, shall name four that I have met over the years, and they have helped me edit this book that you are now reading._

_They are four friends, named Axann, Chrislma, Kageshi and Raxas. They have promised to chronicle events that they have born witness to. _

_They told me something about the war that had occurred._

_I quote Axann..._

"Life had two children. One was named Evil. People usually forget this, but Evil had a brother, and that was good. People also forget this, Evil is the son of Life. You should have seen it coming."

*

_Evil is the son of Life... You should have seen it coming..._

That was it. That line at the end. Maven looked up in thought, the book of his home planet gripped in his hands. Why had he wanted to read that excerpt so bad?

If anything, all of them felt guilty about the Smashers nearly being killed two years ago. Just like what Axann had said to Galaxy Hand. _They should have seen it coming_. Who cares if there was a large gap between the two attacks of Captain P? Things took time to strategize and plan out. Maybe he didn't have the technology he needed.

No... If he didn't have the technology, then he could stop by the country of Philanthropy. They had lots of machines and computers. The Land of Metroid had the Chozo, which were very mechanically inept... maybe he had gotten help from one of those creatures from Fainfictyon? No... That couldn't be... For some reason, Maven had the feeling that only certain people could communicate with those creatures...

After all, they came from a different world, and could manipulate things. Perhaps they could manipulate eyes as well, so that people couldn't see them twisting things. He looked around. Maybe they were here right now, watching him thinking about this and reading a book about the making of Sedaindo.

Looking back at the book, Maven went back to thinking about Captain P. That war that had occurred... Evil Hand had caused it. What if he had somehow broken free from that pocket universe that Life Hand had sucked him into? Maybe he saw the Smashers partying and saw Master Hand commanding them. Master Hand was the nephew of Life Hand... after all; Galaxy and Life were siblings...

And currently, Master Hand and Crazy Hand are the only living relatives that Evil Hand's got besides Good Hand.... but he went missing ages ago... years, even before Maven was born. It was possible, that after Life Hand left the planet to do some journeying of the cosmos, that the hold on Evil Hand's pocket universe had broken, freeing him. It was also possible, then, that he had found the Smash Mansion.

Maven vaguely remembered a lesson that Master Hand had told him about Evil Hand's abilities. Like the creatures of Fainfictyon, Evil Hand could manipulate things – but far better than him, and they weren't just mindless suggestions like what the Aethours could do. It was full blown mind control. What Evil Hand could do was dangerous.

What he could do was deadly.

Judging on that, Maven assumed, maybe he was right. Maybe Evil Hand had broken out and taken control of the Smasher that became Captain P, maybe even a few years earlier than the 2015 incident....

A sudden noise.

"Catching up on some reading, Maven?" asked a voice.

Maven broke out of his thoughts and turned around in shock to come face to face with Shiroi. Dropping the book, he tore out his needles. "What are you doing here?!"

"I have come on behalf of myself," Shiroi said. She pet her white crow lovingly. "I was curious about something."

"I'm not going to believe that!" Maven spat as he flung his needles at her.

Suddenly Shiroi wasn't quite in front of him anymore. She was suddenly behind him, gripping his throwing arm tightly, a blank, thoughtful looking on her face as she gazed onto his.

"I know your truth, and I know your lie," Shiroi told him, as her eyes began to flame with anger.

"What could you possible know?!" Maven yelled angrily. Where were the guards?

"You have a whip at your side, so logically, you should be Maven. Yet, you fight with needles, which is what your sister fights with usually," Shiroi observed. She smirked slightly, a rather evil smirk. "I happened to be observing your sister while I was in the year of 2009. She tore out a black whip similar to the one at your side, and hit Hagane with it. Are you two having some sort of identity crisis that you would start behaving like each other?"

Maven began to get quite worried. Sweat began to drop from his forehead as he listened to what Shiroi had to say.

"Also, Zel happened to say a line that you usually say... Am I wrong when I say that you... that is, if you are Maven, usually call Shaun and Dakota lovebirds?"

The sweat did not cease.

"I am sorry, _Zel_, but I am aware of your secret, although it was a fairly smart move," Shiroi commented as she let go. Maven, or as it now should be, Zel fell to the ground on his, now her, knees.

"Zel, I mean no harm, but I am also here under my master's wishes," Shiroi explained further as she walked up to the now slightly crying Zel.

Zel got up rather weakly and glared at Shiroi. "I am now defeated, just take me away. I am not used to fighting in my brother's suit."

Shiroi held up a hand. "First, I want to know what you were reading."

Zel picked up the dropped book and held it out to Shiroi. Shiroi took it and looked at thoughtfully. "It's a book called The Planet of Sedaindo... it's a book about the making of our planet, but there's a small epilogue at the end about another planet in our universe that visits every once a while...

"I have heard of them," Shiroi confirmed as she looked up from the back of the book. "I remember my brother one year claiming he had seen a small little Hylian girl... we lived in the Emblemria my whole life... Hylians do not live there."

"That's true," Zel addressed. She held her hand out and Shiroi passed the book back. "Now, take me. Before my father enters the room."

Shiroi nodded. She said something to her white crow, and it flew around them, taking the two away from the Hyrule Castle.

When 2029 Link entered the room about two minutes later, he couldn't even tell his son/daughter was even in there, save for the mess of books everywhere.

*

_**You are to listen to me...**_

_**... and only me.**_

_**I am your only friend. **_

_**I have been there for you. **_

_**No one likes you.**_

And somehow, Captain P felt it was right to listen to the voice in his head – his eyes barely blinking as he stared at his daisy plant. He felt the petal carefully, and grabbed a nearby watering can, watering the plant.

_**No one but your plants...**_

_**... and me...**_

_**... your plants love you...**_

_**... and so do I...**_

_**But only if you listen...**_

_**... And do as I say...**_

_**We'll get along just fine.**_

Captain P nodded at the words that only he could hear. "I understand, oh All Mighty One... You shall your revenge... and I mine...

"Our revenge..."

*

_**We'll get along just fine... **_

_**... As long as you listen to me. **_

*

**There will be no Smash Generation Side Track, as Evil Hand has willed it. And if you listen to him just fine, you'll get along very nicely. We apologize for the inconvenience. **

**But! Since we are Aethoureises, we can also ask you to play a little game with us. Two, in fact, since we're nice. We want to see what kind of Smash Generation Side Tracks YOU can make, and also, we have a poll going on over on Chrislma's profile, over what SG character is YOUR favourite!**

**So, you going to play?**

*

**Random Bits of Info:**

**1. **We know Peach got a little out of character washing the dishes. However, she is also the only responsible girl that knows how to do so that's currently at the mansion... (Chrislma)

**2. **Dakota was hoping to see her parents either argue really much, or flirt really much. She was really disappointed when she realized they don't change very much in twenty years. She REALLY wants that gun. (Chrislma)

**3. **The Deku Leaf that Young Link stole from Toon Link is the same one you receive from the Deku Tree in the Wind Waker. (Axann)

**4. **Only myself and Chrislma appeared in front of Resetti because Kageshi and Raxas were currently in History Class 2nd period when we typed that up. (Axann)

**5. **We KNOW that there are a lot of history lessons in this chapter. If you have any questions, ask and we'll explain to the best of our ability. (Axann)

**6. **How many people saw Maven really being Zel and Zel really being Maven happening? (Chrislma)

***

ANCIENT HAND has joined Master Hand's party!

MEWTWO has joined Master Hand's party!

MARIO has joined Master Hand's party!

JUSTIN has joined Master Hand's party!

BJ has joined Master Hand's party!

LINK has joined Crazy Hand's party!

SAMUS has joined Crazy Hand's party!

TOON LINK has joined Crazy Hand's party!

ZELDA has joined Crazy Hand's party!

YOUNG LINK has joined Crazy Hand's party!

POPO has joined Crazy Hand's party!

NESS has joined Crazy Hand's party!

LUCAS has joined Crazy Hand's party!

SETH has joined Crazy Hand's party!

*

ANCIENT HAND has been revived!

Aethoureis Chrislma has been found!

Aethoureis Axann has been found!

Tablet A has been found!

_The Planet of Sedaindo _has been obtained!

ZEL is really MAVEN!

MAVEN is really ZEL!

*

**Zel (Maven costume) has left the Brawl...**

*

**END EPISODE**


	10. Origins!

**THROW A BIG PARTY, IT'S THE TENTH EPISODE!!!!!**

**(cheers)**

**Chrislma: **Raxas helped with this chapter, along with Axann. We've nicknamed this episode the "Episode of Flashbacks", and you will soon see why.

**Raxas: **Hello there! I hope you all welcome me back! (utter silence) Okay...

**Chrislma: **Well, this episode is another talky episode, but there is some action later.

**Shaun: **If you call blowing things up action...

**Axann: **Why are you here? Are you hiding from Dakota again? (looks to the reader) Well, again, feel free to ask questions, and guessing is still open.

(series opening theme: Metal Gear Solid 3 Opening)

**Episode Ten:**

**THE ORIGINS OF CAPTAIN P! THE YEAR OF 2015!**

"_I am sorry, _Zel_, but I am aware of your secret, although it was a fairly smart move," Shiroi commented as she let go. "Zel, I mean no harm, but I am also here under my master's wishes..."_

_She said something to her white crow, and it flew around her and Zel, taking the two away from the Hyrule Castle. _

Maven, posing as his sister Zel, opened his eyes in the room he was borrowing. Looking around, he saw his brother, Rinku, sleeping on the couch, and Gavin sleeping in a strange Gerudo blanket he had sprawled across the floor. Sitting up, he realized he had broken into a sweat in his dream. Was it true? Had his sister really been captured by Shiroi... and under her own will?

He swore quietly under his breath. His sister wasn't stupid, and neither was he. He felt somewhere in his heart that his sister was planning something and something that could probably put him and her in danger. Wiping the sweat off his face, he got up and left the room for the bathroom. Walking down the empty halls, he paused to look at the door that his future parents were sleeping in currently.

And suddenly, he was overwhelmed with a memory.

*

_A music box lay on the dresser of Zelda of Hyrule. A four year old Maven and a seven year old Rinku looked at it with curiosity. She had never allowed anyone to ever open it before, and only she could open it. The two knew, from the structure of the box, that it could open and store things inside it. _

_... So what was inside it?_

"We shouldn't be doing this!" _complained Maven as he watched his brother pick it up off the dresser and look at it. _"Mother told us not to!"

_Rinku only smiled at his brother and ruffled his hair before going over to the bed. Sitting down on his parents' bed, he helped his brother up before setting the music box down on the comforter. Cautiously, he opened it..._

_A tune played. Not just any tune, but it was the theme that Marth had played on his flute whenever he had to get Rinku to fall asleep... it was the theme of Emblemria. _

_Rinku had never been more confused in his life... why would his mother's music box play the theme for Emblemria when they lived in Hyrule?_

"The tune's pretty," _Maven commented as they listened. _

_Rinku only picked up a picture that had been placed inside. It was of his mother... and a man that he didn't recognize. Blue spiky hair... blue eyes... didn't appear to be royalty. _

"Who's that?"_ Maven asked his brother. _

"I don't know 'im," _Rinku answered. He placed the picture down only to find another one. Picking that one up, Rinku was blown away by what it showed._

*

Maven looked at the oak floors. They had been able to replace the music box back on the dresser and get out before their mother had even realized they had been in there. Rinku had puzzled over the pictures for a long time, and he hadn't been able to figure out anything about them, never telling Maven what he saw in the second picture. Maven just guessed that if their mother hadn't told them something, then it was for good reason. For now...

For now, he had his own puzzles to solve.

*

_**What we did was judgement on those that hurt us.**_

_**... It was right.**_

*

"**Attention, everyone! Attention...!**" Crazy Hand's words were lost on deaf ears as nearly everyone had the dining table was chatting with everyone and their neighbour. Snake and Samus caught up on what had happened in the past days, and Peach gossiped with Zelda (who had gotten back into her regular clothing, as well as the others she was with), Midna and Krystal. Luigi tried to keep a conversation with Dr. Mario, but the doctor was being awfully quiet as he picked at his food and wondered about his patient in the infirmary.

Nutjob Hand got a megaphone from nowhere, and into it he yelled, "**QUUIIEET!**"

Napkins flew from the force of the yell, flowers wilted, and hats fell from people's heads. Link muttered to himself as he picked up his and his brothers' hats off the ground and placed them back on their heads. Everyone silenced and turned to Nutjob Hand in shock and stupor.

"**Crazy Hand wants to speak,**" Nutjob said in a chipmunk-like voice.

Crazy Hand acknowledged Nutjob's help before turning to everyone else, and, saying as if anything he said was important stated, "**Peach made today's breakfast, and my compliments to the chef. That is all.**"

Everyone sighed and turned back to breakfast. Midna muttered rather vulgar details on how she was going to get rid of the Hand before turning to Peach.

"He's right, it is good."

Peach blushed. "Thank you..."

Maven, still dressed in Zel's Smash uniform, found he couldn't eat as much as he would have liked. Picking at his bacon, he looked up to see his brother looking at him weirdly.

"Zel... are you okay?" Rinku asked. Oh, no wonder he looks weird, he's concerned.

Maven let out an inward sigh, still unused to being called by his sister's name. "I'm fine... I'm just not hungry I guess. I'm going to go for a walk."

At that, Maven stood up and walked away, leaving the room.

Dakota blinked weirdly, having looked away from an argument with Shaun over butter and margarine. "What's up with her?" she asked Rinku.

Rinku shrugged, still looking at the door. "I don't know... she's been weird since this morning."

"Something must have happened," Gavin added, looking up from his book. "She must have read something in that Sheikah book or something."

"Sheikah?" asked a voice. The three (and Shaun too, even though he didn't contribute to the conversation) came face to face with Zelda's own guardian, Sheik.

*

Resetti sighed and the frowned. The two Aethoureises had brought him to their seeing realm, where they could see the things happening through what they had called a Couempuetr Scryen.

"There are many interpretations of what exactly Sheik is," Axann stated as she crossed her arms Quill style. "Our interpretation is a little different from most. In a way, Sheik is Zelda, but Sheik is male. When Young Link entered the Temple of Time and was put into a seven year sleep, Zelda and Impa had escaped from the Castle and fled to Kakariko Village, where Zelda asked Impa to make her a boy through the usage of a Sheikah hypnosis..."

"At one point, when Sheik was wounded, he reverted back to Zelda, and thus became a girl again," Chrislma added as she fiddled with her Hylian dress. "So, we decided that in a way, Sheik is still Zelda."

"Kageshi had heard from an Aethour once that Zelda and Sheik could have conversations in their head together," Axann explained. "We figured we'd split the two into their own person by the usage of our suggestions – thus Zelda used a separation magic to do so. I think her thoughts are a bit clearer now."

"Definitely," Resetti agreed as he nodded. "I'm sure having a boy in a girl's head wouldn't really make sense..."

*

"Hey, cool clothes," Dakota greeted as she pointed at Sheik's outfit.

Sheik nodded, and went straight back to business. "You were speaking of Sheikah?"

"Yeah, you may have heard of us," Dakota smiled. "We're the kids that can't use the microwaves since they got rid of them in 2016... but anyways, our friend Zel is reading a book about the Sheikah."

"May I ask why?"

"Don't know," Rinku answered with a shrug. "She started reading it when we entered this time."

"Sheik!" Zelda exclaimed as soon as she saw him and, excited, she grabbed a startled Link and dragged him over. "It's good to see you again!"

"Likewise, Princess," Sheik greeted as he bowed slightly in respect. "I have just arrived courtesy of a little help from someone who called themselves 'Yellow'... I must make compliments to his Doduo. It is a very fast runner."

"Well, I'm just glad that you're here," Zelda said happily. "You missed the opening ceremony..."

"... That is really nothing to be concerned of, Princess... I usually do..."

*

_**... Why ignore my thoughts? **_

_**... We're best friends, aren't we?**_

*

Sometime later, Shaun and Dakota had dominated the training area. The two were having a friendly spar, and Shaun had even put aside his large sword (really, only because Dr. Mario had pretty much demanded it), and was borrowing one of Marth's old swords. Dakota was using her usual artillery.

When K.K., Marth, Zelda and Dr. Mario had walked in to see how the two were doing, they were shocked to see the two were having a rather normal conversation together while they were sparring, and were using moves they hadn't witnessed the two perform before.

"So, when you going to tell them?" Dakota asked as she did a hand spring backwards to avoid a swing from Shaun.

"What are you talking about?" Shaun asked as if he had no clue, performing a move similar to the Quick Draw, but Dakota had somersaulted away. "Stop being such a circus freak! It's getting annoying."

"It's really only getting annoying because you can't hit me!" Dakota laughed, as she removed her gun and fired at it. "Don't worry – their blanks."

"I know," Shaun retorted as he side stepped away.

The two suddenly stopped, as if taking a breather. Dakota did a handstand and stayed there as she walked around Shaun on her hands. "So, what are we doing tonight? Do you know?"

Shaun examined the sword that Marth had given him, ignoring the girl's actions. "Rinku said something about him missing out – he really wants to have that chat with Zel. But, Vixen said that we might just be hanging out anyways..."

Dakota jumped back to her feet after she was done going around Shaun. "That sounds boring... I was hoping we'd find Captain P's hideout or something..."

"Knowing him, Dakota," Shaun said stiffly, "he's probably using that abandoned research facility again."

"Why?" Dakota asked. "If I were a bad guy I'd be using something else!"

Shaun glared at her. "We all know Captain P – he's well into his years and he prefers things he's used to. He wouldn't be using a different base unless he knew the layout well."

Dakota thought about it. "I suppose your right..."

"Hey!" Dr. Mario suddenly announced in the microphone, having enough of the chitchat. "If you're done, come stop by my infirmary then – I need to perform check-ups on all the Smashers and SG members here."

"We got it, doctor!" Dakota chirped happily, waving to the people behind the window.

*

Link was currently in his room, packing up a few supplies and getting ready for the journey to the Temple of Twilight. He was thinking of going alone – after all, he was the only person that could enter Twilight, and thus he was thinking of bringing Midna with him for that reason. In a way, Link mused, it would be like old times, when he was fighting against Ganondorf and Zant for the light for Hyrule.

Despite his wishes to go alone, though, Link had a feeling that his brothers and Ike wouldn't think twice about packing up and following him as well. And, wherever Young Link and Toon Link went, Ness, Lucas and maybe Popo wouldn't be too far behind. Zelda wouldn't be coming. She had already expressed that when Dr. Mario had told her something important.

Link sighed. Zelda hadn't told him what Dr. Mario had told her. He had noticed that Zelda had been staying away from him for a reason, always opting to stay with Samus had talk to her about something. Maybe Samus knew.

A knock on his door startled him out of his thoughts. "Come in."

Ike stepped into the room and walked over. "Hey... Zelda told me that you wanted to go alone or maybe with Midna. What's the deal?"

"Only Midna and I can enter Twilight, Ike. It would be a pointless trip to drag people that didn't need to come," Link explained as he grabbed a Clawshot and placed into his bag.

Ike sighed and sat down next to the bag that Link was packing. "Link... I know that you want to go alone and all... but I'm telling you right now, your brothers are already packing, and I already am. We're going with you, whether we can help out or not. We'll be able to keep you company, and who knows? Maybe Midna can get us in Twilight, too. Or, maybe the Temple is not what we think it is."

"Maybe," Link responded with a shrug. He looked up from grabbing the Eagle's Eye and turned to Ike. "Has Zelda told you anything about what Dr. Mario said to her?"

Ike looked rather puzzled. "She talked to Dr. Mario?"

"That answers my question," Link sighed, tossing the Eagle's Eye in the bag.

*

_**Why live with those fools?**_

_**... I'm far better. **_

_**... If we stick together...**_

_**... We can each exact our revenge.**_

*

Snake said at the desk in his room, pondering over what Otacon had told him about the enemy of the SG. According to Otacon, the enemy was named Captain P, and the way that the kids of the SG spat the name out like it was vulgar, apparently he was rather evil. Snake picked up a pen and fiddled with it as he continued thinking.

Otacon also said that Captain P was once a Smasher, but thanks to some tag of some sort, he couldn't tell Snake who he was. But who said Captain P had to be a girl? 'He' could refer to both sexes of the human race. That still left many options on who he was.

Considering the Smashers that may one day desire to exact revenge of some sort on the rest of the Smashers, Snake grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a few names down.

_LUIGI  
__GANONDORF  
__BOWSER  
__KING DEDEDE  
__WOLF  
__YOUNG LINK  
__DONKEY KONG  
__CAPTAIN FALCON  
__META KNIGHT  
__FALCO  
__SAMUS _(this one was surrounded by a few hearts)  
_LUCAS_

After writing the names down, Snake began to write a few reasons as to why the Smasher would become evil. These were the answers he came up with:

_LUIGI – subject to his brother's shadow, Luigi is rarely in his own light.  
__GANONDORF – was once evil, but now good. Maybe some revenge on Link for pranks?  
__BOWSER – was once evil, but has reformed. Maybe revenge for Mario and Luigi on pranks?  
__KING DEDEDE – Kirby seems to like teasing him a lot, and this causes the Pokemon and kids to do the same thing.  
__WOLF – although he's getting along fine with Fox for now, who's stopping him from turning against him?  
__YOUNG LINK – still a bit sore on not being invited to the Brawl tournament – other four don't seem to care much.  
__DONKEY KONG – gets picked on by the kids for his tie. Also, Mario seems to crack a joke or two about DK sometimes.  
__CAPTAIN FALCON – revenge for Samus.  
__META KNIGHT – subject to a lot of short jokes because of his height. Everyone seems to forget that he's also strong.  
__FALCO – he almost got cut from the Generations tournament. He doesn't get along with a few Smashers now.  
__SAMUS – before the Brawl tournament, a lot of people thought Samus was a boy. After Brawl, she was subject to a few 'guy' comments.  
__LUCAS – before the other kids befriended him, Lucas was regularly forgotten about. He'd be left at places, sometimes even on the stage. _

Snake whistled in amazement as he looked at his list. Even Samus had a chance of becoming the evil Captain P. Now he had to gather some information. Getting up, he left his room. Looking down the halls, he found Rinku peering into a bedroom, calling out his sister's name.

"Hey, kid!" Snake called out, instantly getting the boy's attention. "Can you answer a few questions for me about this Captain P?" He walked over as he said it.

Rinku shrugged. "Sure. I can't seem to find my sister anyways."

"This Captain P... how tall is he?"

"I don't know... maybe around 4... maybe 5 feet tall?" Rinku seemed a bit puzzled as he watched Snake cross out a few names.

Ganondorf, Bowser, King Dedede, Donkey Kong, Meta Knight, Lucas, Captain Falcon.

"What kind of technology does he use?" Snake asked once more, looking up.

"He can bring dead people to life and use them as his army," Rinku said with a smirk. Once Snake gave him a disbelieving stare, he nodded. "It's true."

Wolf, Falco.

"Okay... Does he have any special powers that he's used against you? Like PSI or fire?" Snake looked at his list again.

Rinku thought about it for a bit before answering. "He can control plant life. He's made a few vines grow up from the ground before. Fire... that seems kind of against him, but I'm not so sure. If you want to know more about him, you'd best be asking be the top four, Todd, Shaun, Dakota and Riolu. They once fought head-on with him."

Luigi, Samus and Young Link were crossed out. None of his guesses were even close.

Snake nodded at the advice. "Thanks kid. I hope you find your sister."

"So do I," Rinku said with an uneasy chuckle. "She was acting kind of strange this morning. I'm starting to worry about her."

As Rinku walked away, Snake instantly wondered where Dakota would be. He then smiled to himself, and activated his Codec.

*

AUX CALL, PRESS SELECT.

"_Yes, Snake, what is it?_"

"Otacon, I need to know where I can find Dakota at this hour."

"_Why?_"

"I'm doing a bit of research on this 'Captain P' you told me about... it's a rather intriguing case, and the Hylian kid told me I should check with the top four of the SG. I just figured I'd get along better with her."

"_That's probably right; after all.... she's yours._"

"She is? That's the kid Samus is going to have in a few months?"

"_That's right. Anyways, having these powers also enable me to instantly locate them. She's with Shaun in the dining room. They're trying to avoid Dr. Mario's infirmary. Oh, and Snake, a little advice... don't be shocked if you figure it out, okay?_"

"Alright, whatever you say, Otacon."

CALL ENDED.

*

_**If you just listen to me...**_

_**... we can be best friends.**_

*

Sure enough, there she was, sitting on the couch watching old cartoons with Shaun, both with rather disgusted expressions as they watched Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny argue over which type of animal was in season.

"Rabbit season!"

"Duck season!"

"Rabbit season!"

"Duck season!"

"Rabbit season!"

"Duck season!"

"Oh... for the love of god... SHUT UP!" Dakota yelled at the screen. She turned to Shaun, who had stopped watching it five 'duck seasons' ago. "This is stupider than the arguments we have!"

"Stupider...?" pondered Shaun has he looked up from the book Marth had given him. "... I don't know about that Dakota... this morning we were arguing about butter and margarine..."

"At least that has some dignity!" exclaimed Dakota as she crossed her arms with a childish huff and stared at the screen.

"Rabbit season!"

"Duck season!"

"Rabbit season!"

"Duck season!"

"Rabbit season!"

"Duck season!"

Snake decided to step up at that moment. "Hey, Dakota, can you tell me about Captain P? I'm trying to figure out who he is."

Dakota and Shaun both looked up at him in shock. Snake slightly recoiled from the glare coming from the boy, but quickly recovered in time to answer Dakota's upcoming question.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, it's something to do," Snake replied. "With Link getting ready to leave with Midna and Master Hand not here yet, I figured I'd contribute to what was going on."

The two stared at him for awhile before Dakota smirked. She stood up off the couch and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well then, I guess we'll help!" she stated with a smile.

Shaun looked startled as his attention went to Dakota. "What? 'We?'"

Snake nodded in thanks. "What can tell me about him?"

"Everything," Dakota answered with a smile. "How about we start at the beginning?"

"That sounds like a decent place to start," smiled Snake as he grabbed a chair. "What are you going to tell me about?"

"How about the 2015 incident?" Dakota proposed.

And so she started her tale.

*

**And so we cut to 2015, for quite a while...**

_*****_

_Captain P rose to power in the year of 2015. If one wanted to be precise, he rose to power November 5, at exactly 2:15 pm, and he blew up the Smash Mansion, placing the bomb in the basement and setting it off somewhere else by usage of remote. Some of the Smashers tried to stop him, calling him insane as his mind swirled around in circles trying to decide what to do._

_Mr. Game and Watch was the first one to die. Captain P had sliced him with something when he had tried to interfere with the first bomb..._

"Beep. What are you doing?!"

"... ... ..."_ SLICE!_

"Ahh! Ahh! It hurts... beep..." _There he lay, black 2D blood coming out of his 2D wound. Captain P looked at the knife in his hand, stunned by what he had just done. _

_He didn't stop there, either. His next victim was Donkey Kong. Captain P had been wandering the halls._

"RAWR!"_ Donkey Kong snuck up on Captain P, not even suspecting that he was up to something. He chuckled for a bit, before adding, _"Hey, how you doing --------?"

"Leave me alone, or I'll have to kill you,"_ Captain P replied, brandishing his knife. _"I'm doing something that doesn't concern you."

_Donkey Kong almost looked frightened. _"--------? What are you doing with that knife...? Did somebody say something to you?"

"It doesn't concern you, so don't make me!"

"--------, you're not well!"_ Donkey Kong moved to hit Captain P, but Captain P's knife just found its way to Donkey Kong's heart. _

_Two dead, in a matter of twenty minutes, and the bomb hadn't even gone off yet. _

_Next up was Wario, his strange moment of being a hero being his last minutes. Captain P had wandered into the hallway on the third floor, knowing that most of the Smashers were out of their bedrooms and enjoying the nice day outside in the yard. Wario left his room and saw him there. _

"Hey, --------! How's it going? Nice day, isn't it? I'd thought you'd be outside, enjoying the weather!"

"Leave me alone, Wario. I'm doing something."_ Captain P took out the remote for his bomb placed in the basement, next to the corpses of Mr. Game and Watch and Donkey Kong, who he had dragged there earlier. _"It's important that I accomplish this task."

"--------? Isn't that a bomb? You know... the kids are inside, right? They're taking their naps, and Link's older brothers are watching them. This isn't right, you know..." _Wario held onto the shoulders of Captain P, ready to shake him back into sanity if he needed to. _"Come to think of it, we're still in the mansion! This isn't right, --------! Rethink this a bit!"

_The knife that had previously killed Mr. Game and Watch and Donkey Kong now took the life of Wario, and once more, Captain P found himself dragging a third corpse down to the basement with the bomb. Sighing, he decided to accomplish his deed outside, feeling calmer out there. _

_His knees buckling, his hands shaking, he opened the door to the outside world, finding himself confronted with nineteen year olds Ness and Lucas. The two just acknowledged him with smiles and waves, and entered the building without a second thought. _

_Captain P just shrugged off the greeting and wandered to his favourite tree, where he sat down. _

_And he activated the bomb._

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

_*****_

"What was that?"_ asked Link as he looked up from his son, Rinku. Zelda looked up from watching Maven and Zel pull each other's hair. _

"I don't know Link..."

_The two were thankfully quite a deal away from the mansion, and the best that they could see was smoke coming from the direction of the Smash Mansion._

"Daddy!"_ Rinku exclaimed, as he pointed towards said smoke. _"Look! Smoke!"

"He's right!"_ Zelda confirmed. _

_The two grabbed their children and raced towards the mansion._

_After all, Toon Link and Young Link were in it._

_*****_

_Meta Knight felt the world around him spinning as the ceiling caved in around him. He was looking for Jigglypuff, who had only talked to him less than three hours ago. Suddenly, he heard her scream._

_... and scream..._

_... and scream..._

_Meta Knight rushed off to help her, and saw her being crushed by the floor above, and she wouldn't stop screaming._

_She screamed..._

_... and screamed..._

_... and God, he couldn't do anything about it. He froze in the spot he was standing on. He couldn't move his muscles, he couldn't even twitch. Finally, he moved, reaching out, ready to grab her hand..._

_She continued to scream..._

_... and scream..._

_... and then suddenly, she was quiet._

_Four dead._

_*****_

_Diddy Kong tried his best to get him and Pichu out of the room they were in – it was the training room, and they had been doing just that. _

_Suddenly the ceiling had caved right on top of them – and both stopped breathing._

_Six dead. _

_*****_

_Samus and Snake, with the help of Marth and Roy, broke into the nursery that Master Hand had created shortly after Dakota's birth. _

_The spell that Zelda had put on all the beds had saved the children. Samus and Snake grabbed Dakota and hugged her close, as she just pointed at a couch behind them._

"I think the Links are dead," _she told her parents. _

_Samus and Snake turned behind them in shock. _

_There sat Toon Link and Young Link, both with blood coming down from their heads. Marth and Roy grabbed them as Fox, Yoshi, Mario and Peach came in to help get the kids out. _

_*****_

_Mario sighed as he jumped over holes in the floor, remembering old days of breaking into Bowser's castle and freeing Princess Peach. He wasn't even thinking of his own safety as he moved to leave the hallway – he was thinking of everyone else._

_It was times like these he had wished his cousin had told him about the cancer earlier. He was sure there would be casualties._

_Peach! Where was Peach?!_

_*****_

_Bowser looked up from blocking Pikachu, who had damaged eyes now, from a fallen piece of ceiling. Just as he did, another block came pouring down on top of them, damaging his head._

_And then Bowser couldn't see out of his right eye. _

_*****_

"Where's Falco?" _Fox asked himself as he looked back towards the mansion from where he had the others had run off to. Marth and Roy, despite the injuries they had sustained while escaping (having taken all the blows aimed for everyone else), were currently trying to revive the two younger Links. _

_Falco emerged from the collapsing Smash Mansion, dragging a dead Sapphire out with him._

_Seven dead._

_*****_

_R.O.B. looked up at the now bare ceiling as he looked over the wounded Tails near him. Water came pouring out, landing on him._

_His worst enemy. It was more deadly to him than he it was for any other creature on the –_

_*****_

_Eight dead._

"R.O.B.?"_ asked the moaning Tails as he struggled to get up. Sonic whizzed past him, and he turned around quickly, stopping by him._

"Tails! You're hurt!"_ Sonic exclaimed, as he picked him up._

"Wait! Sonic! Something's wrong with R.O.B.!"

_Sonic ran off, Tails in his arms, never looking back towards the deactivated R.O.B..._

_*****_

_Ness seethed as he held Lucas close to him. Lucas had been hit on the head with a piece of the ceiling. When he had entered the mansion, he hadn't expected it to start to fall apart while they were on the third floor. _

"N-Ness...? I can't see..."

_*****_

_**A few hours later...**_

_The Smash Mansion was nothing but rubble. The only thing left untouched, was the courtyard, Dr. Mario's grave seeming like a sanctuary as everyone huddled around the green and the blue. The plants, trees and flowers just had the ashes fall onto them as the wind blew by them softly. _

_Link and Zelda rushed up to the rest to the Smashers who had been able to leave the mansion. Dedede and Kirby were trying to speak to Meta Knight, who was ignoring everyone._

_Ike, who had stopped by when it was happening, had been able to get Ness and Lucas out, taking a blow on his body from a piece of random rock. Currently, Red was bandaging him, trying to get Sapphire out of his mind. Lucas was still saying that he couldn't see as Peach looked him over, Ness by his side. _

_Marth and Roy had been able to revive Toon Link as he curled up and ignored everyone. Poor Young Link... wasn't so lucky. _

_Nine dead._

_Pikachu was another one that couldn't see, but he had some sight in his eyes as he had been able to find Samus. Gripping her friend tightly, she held him close. _

_Mario was seeing to Marth and Roy. Bowser was complaining about not being able to see through his right eye, and when Luigi said something to him from his left, he had asked the green-capped man to repeat it, as he hadn't heard it. _

_Sonic and Knuckles looked over Tails. _

_Nana and Popo had broken mallets now as they took off their ruined parkas. Mewtwo looked over Lucario and Pikachu, noting the absence of Pichu and Jigglypuff. _

_Link walked over to his little brother – now his only living brother. Toon Link's head had been wrapped and tears were coming down his face as he looked at the bloodied corpse of his brother. Link placed a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder. Toon Link looked up, and attempted a smile as he looked at his brother._

"_He's dead," Toon Link announced. "And we don't know who to blame."_

_Captain P watched the scene from his tree. He turned around and walked away._

_No one even suspected Olimar. That was the sad part, thought Captain P in his mind, as his Pikmin loyally followed him without a second thought._

_It was because of his Pikmin that he had been able to drag Donkey Kong and Wario down to the basement. It was because of his Pikmin that his bomb had been able to be set up there. It was because of his Pikmin that he had been able to drag the two bodies around without being noticed, not only did they carry the bodies, but other Pikmin kept a stern lookout for any Smashers that had been walking around. _

_Captain P sighed as he looked at his now dead remote. _

_There was no turning back now, as the deed had been done._

_**Good job, Olimar. **_

_**You have done what I have told you to do. **_

_**... You must still listen to me, though.**_

_**Do as I say, and we'll get along just fine. **_

_**I know how we can put those bodies to use, you know...**_

"_Do you?" asked Captain P, as he looked up to the darkening sky._

_**Yes.**_

_**... Have you ever heard of necromancy?**_

"_Hey, Olimar's missing! Is he dead too?" asked a confused Ness from the background._

_Ten dead._

_*****_

_**SMASH GENERATION will return after these messages.**_

_*****_

**Hello, this is Nutjob Hand! ... ... ... ... ... .... Okay, you can go back to the story, now.**

_*****_

_**We know return to SMASH GENERATION.**_

_*****_

**We turn the clock back to the year of 2009.**

*

Snake was dumbfounded. Completely in shock. There was no way to describe the feeling he felt as he sat on his chair staring at Dakota as she finished her story of the 2015 Incident, as she called it. They had all sat down in the living room, the quarrelling Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck forgotten, now replaced by Tom and Jerry.

Olimar? Little Olimar? Why him, of all people?

"If you're wondering, we're thinking that the thinking is not his own," Shaun suggested, as he fiddled with a dagger he had pulled out of his pocket while Dakota had been telling her story.

"That would make sense," Snake agreed, as he took a deep breath. "I can't see Olimar doing something like that..."

There was a thick silence between the three.

"What can you offer, Shaun?" Snake asked, as he looked towards the boy.

Shaun looked at Snake with an angry glint in his eyes. "This."

*

**We cut to 2028...**

_*****_

"What are those runes?"_ asked a confused Dakota as she knelt down before the said runes carved into the walls of the abandoned research facility that Captain P had claimed as his base of operations. _

_Shaun walked over to investigate._

"They look like Pikmin runes. Soren showed them to me in a book once,"_ Shaun explained as he looked them over. _

_Dakota looked at him. _"Can you read them?"

"Yes,"_ Shaun replied, and he looked them over, pointing to a few symbols. _"They're digging up bodies from graves. They were searching for thirteen years for eleven specific bodies, and killed a man in the year of 2021in order to claim his body. It says that they were performing a dark art on these bodies in order to make them high generals in the army they were forming."

"High generals?"_ asked Dakota in confirmation._

"That's right. Although, these artificial life forms had no mind of their own, and they had to be controlled through another dark art,"_ Shaun kept reading. _"It seems the experiments failed."

"So, does it talk about our parents?"_ Dakota pushed further._

_Shaun pointed to a particular piece of art. _"Right there. It says that using the specific 'Smash' gene that is in a Smasher's body, Captain P can resurrect the mind as well as well as the heart of the dead body. I don't see why he just doesn't use his own..."

"Maybe he's forgotten?"_ guessed Dakota as she looked at the runes. _"Maybe he's been evil for so long he's forgotten what he feels like to be a Smasher. He's been 'dead' for thirteen years, after all..."

"That is a possibility..."

"So..."_ Dakota suggested as she pointed to the runes that Shaun had associated with the man that was killed. _"I'm guessing that was Marth."

"Possibly,"_ Shaun concluded as he stood up off the ground. _"Let's go see if we can find the others."

_*****_

**Back to 2009...**

*

"So, using necromancy, he brought back to life the ten Smashers that were killed in 2015, a somehow dead Marth, and Dr. Mario, who dies in a year?" Snake summarized. "Wow... Olimar sure knows his stuff..."

"And that's not all! With a few added kidnappings, a few couple hundred murders, a few brick tricks, this guy is hard to get to," Dakota laughed, as she leaned back in her chair. "Captain P sure knows how to keep people off his tail."

"He's annoying that way," Shaun added with a grunt.

Snake nodded. "I'm sure of that. Thanks for your help."

"Not a problem!"

Peach was heard crying out from the hallway.

"Dr. Mario! Come here quick! Ephraim and Eirika are here and they brought Roy... and Oh! The blood!"

Dr. Mario was seen rushing past the room.

"Ephraim and Eirika?" Snake asked to himself. "I've been wondering about those two..."

*

"Zel?" asked Rinku as he knocked on the door he was sharing with 'Zel' and Gavin. "Are you in there...?"

"Rinku?" 'Zel' opened the door and peered out. "I need to tell you something... so come on inside."

"Alright...." Rinku walked in and looked around. Everything that belonged to his sister was being packed away, only a few things that belonged to Maven being unpacked.

"Rinku... it's me. Maven," Maven broke the news as plainly as he could. "I spoke with Zel before the time travel sequence was initiated. She felt something bad was going to happen, and felt that I could do a better job than her."

"Wait... why?" Rinku asked, annoyed. "You two always pull this trick!"

"Not always..." Maven muttered. He turned to his bags. "Well, something happened to Zel."

Rinku now looked serious as he blinked at his brother. "What?"

*

That night, Link stepped out of his room, bag in hand and Midna with him. The two crept down the hall, heading down the two flights of stairs quietly. When they reached the front door, they were shocked to find Ike, Toon Link, Young Link, Ness and Lucas already packed and waiting.

Link was more shocked than anyone. "I-Ike! I said!"

"I don't care what you said," Ike returned with a smile. "We're here to keep you company."

"Yeah, Big Brother!" Toon Link said with a smile before coughing quickly.

"We've all had our fair share of battles," Ness added with a smile. "This is old school."

"Y-Yeah..." Lucas finished.

Ike smirked and crossed his arms. "You aren't going anywhere without us."

All Link could do was smile.

*

**It's time for: SMASH GENERATION SIDE TRACKS!**

**-----------------**

"Sword Season!" Rinku stated with a smile, brandishing his sword.

"Gun Season!" argued Vixen, showing off her gun.

"Sword Season!"

"Gun Season!"

"Sword Season!"

"Gun Season!"

"Sword Season!"

"Gun Season!"

"Gun Season!"

"Sword Season!"

"Gun Season!"

"Sword Season!"

"Sword Season? Oh, okay. Hand over your gun," laughed Rinku, holding out his hand.

"What?! Oh, come on! I fell for something so stupid!" Vixen yelled in terror, and she handed over in gun in shame.

*

**Random Bits of Info: **

**1. **The tune that Zelda's music played in the "Flash Forward" there with Maven and Rinku is the theme of Fire Emblem – you know, whenever you start the game? (Raxas)

**Nothing else will be said about this chapter... After all, this made us really sad, so we don't want to think about it.**

****

SHEIK has joined Crazy Hand's party!

EPHRAIM has joined Crazy Hand's party!

EIRIKA has joined Crazy Hand's party!

ROY has joined Crazy Hand's party!

MAVEN has joined Crazy Hand's party!

ZEL (MAVEN) no longer exists!

LINK has left Crazy Hand's party...

IKE has left Crazy Hand's party...

MIDNA has left Crazy Hand's party...

TOON LINK has left Crazy Hand's party...

YOUNG LINK has left Crazy Hand's party...

NESS has left Crazy Hand's party...

LUCAS has left Crazy Hand's party...

*

Maven's Memory obtained!

Captain P Log 1 obtained!

SNAKE has gained the ability to activate the Codec! (use three times in order to use)

SHAUN has obtained the Dagger!

Tom and Jerry has been found!

Bugs Bunny has been found!

Daffy Duck has been found!

*

**Sheik has joined the Brawl!**

**Maven (Maven costume) has joined the Brawl!**

*****

**END EPISODE**


	11. Entrance!

**Chrislma: **(looks half dead) This was the hardest episode I have ever had to write... Thank God for Axann being there rooting for me the entire time despite the face she was busy most of the time. She wrote the third final scene, and I think she did an awesome job with it! As a matter of fact, she wrote most of the ending segments. Good for her!

**Axann: **(is suddenly holding an Emmy Award) I'm proud of those scenes!

**Shaun: **(still here and is sleeping at the desk)

(series opening theme: Dr. Mario, Super Smash Brothers Brawl)

**Episode Eleven:**

**ASSAULT! ENTRANCE INTO CAPTAIN P'S HIDEOUT!**

"Here it is!" announced Justin as he pointed to a deserted-looking research lab in the middle of Kongo Jungle. "This is what Captain P's hideout is in 2029. Hasn't changed much, either..."

Metal was falling off the walls. Rust was collecting everywhere. Windows had been smashed apart. The roof was peeling in some places. In other words, this facility was _old_, probably nearly as old as Jetfire in the recent Transformers movie.

Or, at least the two could be mistaken for brothers.

Mario watched as a piece of the roof caved in to the room inside. "Well... it-a looks a bit... unsafe."

"Like I said," Justin replied with a slight chuckle, "hasn't changed."

*

Mario, BJ, Justin and Mewtwo peered into the front hall of the abandoned research facility, Ancient Hand and Master Hand behind them. They had waved goodbye to Shad some several provinces ago, who said he had to be getting back to studying a creature called 'Oocaas'.

They wandered the halls, looking for some way to know where Captain P was staying.

*

In one of the cells of the facility, Aaron sat pondering his predicament, staring at the empty plate before him that was previously half-filled with food. He sighed and wiped his bangs out of his face, a little Boo behind him looking at him loyally.

"**Master Aaron, this is bad...**" the Boo said, floating around him. "**We have been captured by the enemy, and we have no idea where the others are...**"

Aaron nodded in reply, looking up past the bars and seeing the empty hallway in front of him. "It's starting to get boring in here... and I can't see anyone else. I'm almost embarrassed to say that... I've kind of lost hope now..."

*

"Stop it."

Cain turned around from trying to pry the barred door off its hinges, looking back to see who had spoken. There sat an annoyed looking Aden, clearly unkempt and looking tired. Cain huffed as she went to sit beside him, Aine and Johan sleeping nearby.

"We have to get out of here!" she said annoyingly.

"Well, clearly..." Aden replied, just as irritated.

*

"What do you suppose this does?" asked Justin as he looked at a strange red button.

It was nice and round, and the shade of red was just perfect, like the red of a pure ripe apple. It was just the right size, and it sat on a nice, random side table in the hallway. Compared to the falling apart building around them, the table and button were in prime condition.

The button just screamed out 'PUSH ME!' to Justin, BJ and Mario. Mewtwo, Master Hand and Ancient Hand sweat dropped as they watched their companions.

"**You know what this reminds me of...?**" said Ancient Hand as he turned to Master Hand. "**This reminds me of the time Star Hand found a button similar to this one while making the Mushroom Kingdom. He pondered about it for a bit before finally pressing it.**"

Master Hand turned to look at Ancient Hand with whatever he used to see. "**What happened?**"

Ancient Hand turned back to Justin, BJ and Mario. "**Philanthropy blew up. Gear Hand wasn't so happy that day...**"

BJ reached out a claw, and pushed the button.

Instead of a country blowing up, or a chair blowing up, the wall next to them blew up, revealing an opening that led to a completely different area. One could just hear the Legend of Zelda jingle play.

Looking in, Mario lit a fire ball in his hand so he and his party could see. Those that could fit into the hallway (Justin, BJ, Mario, and Mewtwo) walked in as Master Hand reverted to his human form, and followed them.

Ancient Hand also reverted to his human form, an old man with silvery hair and a long beard, his hair about the same length. His eyes were a charming blue, and his clothes resembled that of a Hylian's – nice, brown robes covering his body. He followed the Smashers and the two SG members down the hall.

The hall was a little bit different than the other, falling apart halls. This one was well kept, the grey metal had no traces of rust and the floor swept and mopped nicely.

The hall was silent, save for the five sets of footsteps trotting down the halls (Mewtwo levitates, you know). The walls although fresh, clean and new, were bare and undecorated, appearing bland and boring. The floors clanked with each shoe and claw that landed on the soft metal. The lights that hung from the ceiling were merely plain light bulbs swinging to and fro on the wires.

For a while, things were quiet for our six heroes venturing out into the long hallway. There were no doors along the walls, so they had no choice but to move forward. They turned whenever they came to a corner, and because the hallway only led in one direction each time, they turned wherever the hall led them.

They noticed that the first three halls they had walked were significantly long, but the next three were a bit shorter.

Eventually, the hallway led to a single, large, brown door at the end of the sixth hall they had turned into. They didn't know it, but now they were underground – that hallway was slightly sloped, but not so much that it was noticeable.

Cautiously, the group approached the door, and opened it.

_*****_

_A sunny sky was above. A bright, blue one with white puffy clouds, the Smash Mansion standing tall and proud in the bustling town of Smashville, run by the turtle only known as Tortimer. Olimar had never been so tranquil since he found the Pikmin._

_He was happy to learn that he had been accepted as one of the Smashers for the Smash Tournament known as Brawl. Armed with his Pikmin seeds and nothing more, the strange, small man approached the door, and walked into the Mansion with a feeling of nervousness, and pride._

_The first thing that he saw was Link, ruffling the bright blonde hair of his brother, Toon Link._

"You're not scared, are you?" _asked Link as he smiled at his youngest brother._

"Not at all!" _Toon Link assured, although one could easily tell he was a bit frightened. _"A-After all... you're here, and so is Zelda..."

"Excuse me!" _piped Olimar, causing the two brothers to turn to him. _"I'm here about the Brawl tournament?"

"The Brawl tournament... ah, yes. You must be Olimar, right?" _Link asked in order to confirm. _"Yes. Master Hand told me about you. He's up on the top floor."

"Thank you," _Olimar replied with a kind smile. Happily, he trotted up the stairs. _

_Link sighed once Olimar was out of earshot. He looked at his brother with a disapproving face. _"He doesn't look like much of a fighter..."

_*****_

_**You see...? **_

_**They didn't even like you then.**_

_**... Would you like more proof?**_

_... Do I even have a choice?_

_*****_

Mewtwo followed Mario, Justin, BJ, and the Hands down a new hallway with plenty of doors. "For some reason, I have the feeling I want to kill somebody..." He sighed.

"Why's that?" asked Justin as he slowed down to join the Pokemon.

"I have no idea..."

*

**Meanwhile...**

At the Smash Mansion, Pikachu ranted to Lucario and Riolu before him. "(_And most of all, damn that Mewtwo for even being created! Do you know how much trouble he caused me and Ash?!_)"

Lucario and Riolu sweat dropped. Nutjob was suddenly beside them.

"**You know, Mewtwo probably knows what you're saying. I suggest hiding for two years.**"

Upon his words, Pikachu panicked.

*

"Hey, Justin! This door look familiar?" asked BJ all of a sudden, causing the others to join him as he stared at a strange, black door with a golden knob. Unlike the other doors, which were white and had signs that told passersby what room it held, such as 'SCIENCE LAB' or 'EVIL BROODING ROOM', this one didn't have a sign, making it extra suspicious. And it was black.

Justin frowned. "Do I ever! That's the room that Captain P keeps his zombies in, right?"

"That's right," BJ huffed. "We should just open up this here door and kill them in their sleep! Then, they won't attack us later when we're attempting to murder the Captain."

There was a long, cold silence as the others glared at BJ and his plan.

Ancient Hand laughed heartedly. "**For some strange reason, I have a feeling that the plan you just came up with won't work, and I'm not even the Hand that can tell the future!**"

Master Hand chuckled before adding, "**The same goes for me, and usually my brother is the one that gets those feelings!**"

"... It was a good plan; you don't have to trash it..." BJ said grimly.

Mario patted the Koopa on the back. "It's-a okay... It-a was a good start."

Justin only punched his fist before adding, "Then let's try it!"

With a grunt, and the attempt of both SG members, they were able to open the door and enter the room that supposedly held the 'zombies' that Captain P could control. The room had eleven brown tubes around the walls, and a large podium in the middle of it, a black chair atop it. The lightning wasn't very good in the room at all – one could look down on the floor and swear it was black when the tiles were a dark grey. Justin and BJ rushed to one marked 'DM' and peered inside.

... It was empty.

_*****_

_Olimar opened the door marked 'Master Hand's Office'. Peering inside, he swallowed some stray spit and wandered in the beautifully decorated room with its oak walls and flooring, red rugs taking up the empty space, and trophies lining the walls on fine mahogany shelves. Books filled the bookcases to the point it would have rivalled the rather large library in the Hyrule Castle, and the Hand floated above a rather cushiony looking red chair before a stone fireplace that was unlit. _

_Master Hand hovered for a second before joining Olimar's side. _"**Ah! You must be Captain Olimar of Pikmin Island, am I correct?**"

"That's right," _Olimar greeted with a smile. Master Hand reached out his index finger and Olimar shook it. _

"**It's a pleasure to meet you, Olimar. I have been planning to have a representative of every country in my Smash Tournaments, and I must say, your tactical brain is perfect for challenging my Smashers,**" _Master Hand told the small little man. He floated over to his desk and summoned a bit of papers. Olimar walked up and sat down on one of the nearby chairs. Master Hand handed him the papers. _"**These papers are contracts. They must be signed before you can fight in a Brawl. These contracts state that you are hereby a Smasher, and that fighting is for friendly purposes only – there will be no violence at all in these halls. Also, if you have any desire to resign, or leave the tournament, you take it up with me.**"

_Olimar nodded as he grabbed a nearby pen and signed away on the contracts after looking them over. He handed the papers to Master Hand, who summoned them away wordlessly and the two glanced at one another._

"**Welcome aboard the Brawl Tournament, Olimar,**" _Master Hand said cheerfully. _

_Olimar smiled shyly and looked down, shuffling his feet. _"It's an honour, Master Hand..."

_*****_

_**Even I know Master Hand only picked you because you were weak.**_

_**... Didn't you lose your very first Brawl? **_

_**... How shameful.**_

_... Didn't everyone lose some, though?_

_*****_

Justin gasped in shock, and rushed to one marked 'M'. Rubbing away at the dirt that had collected on the glass, he peered inside and found nothing. Frustrated, he kicked the tube.

BJ rushed to one marked 'P'. Mario decided to help find one filled with someone and rushed to the one marked 'J'. Mewtwo floated over to one marked, rather crudely, 'DK2'.

The eleven marked tubes were all marked differently. One was marked 'S', another was marked 'YL'. One was marked similar to the one that Mewtwo had approached, but was 'DK1'. One had a long, crooked 'W' scrawled across the tube, as if in anger. One was marked 'GAW'. The last was marked 'R'.

After all the tubes were checked, only one was still filled, and that was one the one marked 'S'. When Mario had peered inside, he hadn't expected to find Sapphire, probably around six years older, partly decayed and dead inside the tube, her eyes eerily open. She wasn't exactly staring forward, either. Her eyes were slightly crossed, staring in two completely different directions.

Mario had the sudden feeling he was going to have nightmares that night.

_*****_

_Olimar watched with a happy smile as Ness, Toon Link, Nana and Popo played together on the grass in the backyard. Lucas sat to the side, watching with a rather grim face. The Brawl tournament had been running now for three months, and Olimar had won a few of the Brawls, and lost a few. He was happy though, as Master Hand had provided him with a nice room (even though it was next to Sonic's), and a nice spot at the dining room table (even though he was rather close to the kids, who tried their best to be polite to him, despite trying to avoid eating anything green). _

_The ball the kids were playing with rolled across the grass towards Lucas, who panicked. Toon Link rushed over to collect the ball, and happened to look up to see the scared Lucas. Olimar watched closely._

"Hey there!" _Toon Link greeted happily as he held the ball close to him. He reached out a hand towards Lucas, as if urging Lucas to shake it. Lucas only stared. _"Did you want to play with us?"

"Y-You're... inviting me to p-play with you...?" _Lucas asked, as if uncertain. _

_Ness rushed over and tried to pull Lucas towards where the others were playing. _"Come on, Lucas! My friends are your friends, remember?"

"B-But...!"

"No buts! Come on and play with us! This is Toon Link, and the twins are Nana and Popo. Come on!"

_The kids got into a rather big circle. Ness was standing in between Popo and Toon Link. Nana was standing beside Popo and Lucas, and Lucas was standing in between Nana and Toon Link, shivering in fear and biting his finger nails. Ness directed his friends to play nice, and then took the ball from Toon Link, passing it to Lucas, who caught I frightfully. He looked uncertainly at Ness, who just gave him a gesture to the pass the ball to one of the others._

_Lucas gasped, a little frightened. He turned to look at his options. Nana and Popo had smiles on their faces as they waited. Toon Link had a relaxed pose, patiently waiting. _

_After a bit of debate of who to pass it to, he passed it to Toon Link, who caught it easily. With a big grin on his face, he passed it to Nana. Nana passed it to Popo, who passed it back Lucas. Lucas, by now smiling, passed it to Ness. _

_Olimar couldn't help but widen his smile that was already on his face. A Pikmin tugged on his suit and he looked down to investigate. The Pikmin – white in colour – pointed at the nearby adults. Olimar looked up to see Link, Zelda, Samus and Marth waving him over to their table. Confused, the little man rushed over to see what they wanted._

_Link stood up from his table and knelt down to Olimar's eye level. _"Hey, Olimar... we're about to head out. Can you watch my brother and his friends?"

_Olimar smiled at the Hylian. _"Of course."

"Thank you."

_*****_

_**See...? They used you.**_

_**Taunted you.**_

_*****_

"GAHHH!!!" Mario cried out suddenly, as he now had the image of the decaying Sapphire in his mind. He fell backwards onto the floor. "ZOMBIE!!"

The others hurried over to him, and Mewtwo helped him back up. BJ and Justin peered inside.

"It's the Sapphire Zombie..." Justin announced. "Why is it just her here?"

"Well, if you ask me, her Pokemon should realize by now that she's dead," BJ said with a chuckle. "But on why she's here? I have no idea..."

Ancient Hand and Master Hand glanced at each other worriedly. No words needed to be traded.

"Should we figure out a way to get rid of her?" offered Justin as he glanced back at the Sapphire Zombie. "After all... she's weak and troublesome at the same time..."

The two SG members traded glances as the Smashers looked on.

_*****_

_It was a snowy day in Smashville, the bright snowflakes falling endlessly onto the white blanket of snow on the ground around the lit up Smash Mansion. The evergreen trees around the area had lights strewn across them. It was the Christmas Break, so most of the Smashers had gone home for the holidays. _

_Some didn't. Link and his little brother Toon Link stayed behind, as Zelda and Ganondorf went off to celebrate things in Hyrule Castle and in the Gerudo fashion. Mario and Luigi stayed behind with Bowser, as Peach went to the Mushroom Kingdom. Samus and Snake stayed behind and Sonic had rushed out the door that morning saying he was heading to Central City. _

_All of the children had stayed behind. Ness didn't want to celebrate the holidays with his three annoying sisters and Lucas' father had sent him a letter encouraging him to celebrate the holidays with his friends. Nana and Popo had decided on their own to celebrate the Christmas Season at the mansion._

_Olimar stayed behind as well._

_On this particular day, most of the kids were playing in the living room except for one. _

_... Toon Link had a nasty case of the flu. Olimar watched the children as Link walked by with a steaming hot soup, and stepped up to the upstairs. Curious, he asked Pit to watch the kids while he went to help Link._

_*****_

Justin and BJ were now attempting to open up the tube, but were failing miserably.

"... I don't think you are capable of opening that," Mewtwo said stoically as he watched Justin fall to the floor. "It appears a code is needed in order to do that."

"Aw, come on!" Justin complained as he got back up. "That is so lame! Why would he do that?!"

"Clearly to stop you from attempting this," Mewtwo answered with a cold stare and tone.

BJ shivered.

Ancient and Master turned back towards the door.

"**Shall we be going, then?**" offered Master Hand.

_*****_

_Olimar opened the door to Toon Link's room for Link. _

"Thanks, Olimar..." _Link said with a sad tone as he eyes fell on his half asleep brother. _

_Olimar watched as Link sat down on the bed, his brother's small form slightly lifting up to see him. He couldn't bear to watch anymore, so the small man turned around. _

_*****_

He remembered the flu. He remembered when Toon Link had it. Master Hand had to cut the small child from the Brawl tournament for nearly two months. Link had probably used up all of his vacation days taking care of his brother, with the help of Ganondorf and Zelda. He was sure that Toon Link had probably lost his voice as well from all the coughing he had been doing.

Captain P was wandering the green room, a room filled with plants similar to those of daisies. He stopped at one, and tugged it out, a small, yellow Pikmin squeaking in surprise.

It chattered happily once the yellow Pikmin's eyes fell on him, rushing over and hugging the leg rather comically. A smile came to Captain P's face.

The kids hadn't done anything to him. He didn't know why he hadn't waited until he was sure Ness, Lucas, Nana, Popo, Toon Link and Young Link were out of the mansion. It was all in the past now. What was done was done.

*

The heroes trekked through the halls once more, stopping only to peer into rooms and see through the windows in order to find what they were looking for. Whatever that was, they didn't know. The Hands hadn't told them much of what was going on. Soon, the Hands had taken the lead, Ancient Hand first, followed by Master Hand.

A security camera followed their actions as they passed by, oblivious. They continued walking down the hall until they came to another unmarked door.

When questioned about the door, Justin and BJ had no idea what was behind it, so the group entered the door with curious expressions and intensions.

Justin ventured further than everyone else, and came face to face with a large (wait... scratch that...) HUGE Venus flytrap.

_*****_

_Olimar sat on his usual chair in the living room, staring blankly forward. The fire in the fireplace blazed nicely, captivating his usually closed eyes. _

_A large thunderstorm had occurred that night, and all four of the boys had been trapped outside. Captain Falcon mumbled to himself incoherently on the couch near Olimar, unaware of the good hearing that Link had, who was huddling in the corner farthest from the group, his face in his knees, his legs wrapped in his arms. His hat lay forgotten on the ground in front of him, having fallen off when he had collapsed there earlier. He didn't appear to be crying, but everyone could tell that tears were probably going down his eyes from the looks Ganondorf was giving him. Ganondorf, despite being Link's 'sworn enemy', was looking slightly upset. Red was ignoring his Squirtle's requests of playing a game as he too worried about the other boys. Ike and Marth had given up long ago of calming down a frustrated Meta Knight (after all... the Halberd was also outside, and he had grown close to Lucas). Zelda was in the kitchen, helping Peach; both were trying to get their minds off of the missing children. Everyone else had left the room, not being able to deal with the negative atmosphere. Nana was crying in Samus' arms._

"I should have told them not to!" _she said to Samus in between sobs. _"I didn't want to go... I should have stopped them!"

"Shh..." _Samus tried her best to calm the crying girl, while Snake left a reassuring hand on her shoulder. _

_Thunder cracked outside. Everyone heard a tree fall. Link winced at the sound. _

"What if they were underneath that tree?!" _exclaimed Nana in fear. _

"Hey, Olimar," _Snake said, directing his tone and face to the small man. Olimar looked away from the fire begrudgingly. _"Just so we know... I blame you if they die."

_That's right. He was supposed to be watching them. It was his fault that the four boys were stuck out there..._

_... He was supposed to be with them. _

_*****_

The Venus flytrap opened and closed its mouth slowly. Justin flinched as he watched an actual fly land on it and it suddenly snapped shut.

"How do we get past that? It's huge," BJ asked no one in particular.

Mario swallowed spit as he remembered Petey Piranha. Mewtwo remembered a few grass type Pokemon. Ancient and Master remembered Grass Hand.

The Venus flytrap just stood there – clearly blocking some kind of passage. The small group pondered for a bit on what they could do to get rid of the plant. Justin decided to give it a try – and he took out a glove similar to Mario's, firing a red fireball at it.

... The Venus flytrap flinched slightly.

...

...

And that was it. Nothing else happened. Justin sighed in defeat.

"You call that fire?!" BJ laughed at the plumber-in-training. Justin's head lowered slightly. "I'll show YOU fire!"

BJ performed a move similar to the Whirling Fortress (one of Bowser's signature moves) and flames came out – possibly his fire breath. The fire circled around him as he flung himself at the Venus flytrap. The Venus flytrap flinched once more, this time even screeching slightly.

But it was not defeated.

"..." Mewtwo glared at the Venus flytrap as he thought about their current situation. "It's not exactly fighting back..."

"**Why would it?**" Ancient asked as he turned to face the Pokemon. "**It's a plant. It's not exactly a Pokemon, or a Petey Piranha. Or... at least I don't think so.**"

"Then-a let's get rid of-a it before we-a find out!" Mario intruded, getting ready to fight the plant alongside Justin and BJ.

Mario tossed his own fireball at it, while BJ attempted another on-fire Whirling Fortress. Mewtwo and the Hands stayed back and watched, having been more interested in the outcome.

Justin fired his own fireball, followed by Mario's Super Jump Punch into the main body of the plant.

The attacks seemed to be working, as the plant began to screech loud and hard, wriggling around.

Mario traded glances with Mewtwo. "For some reason... I have the-a feeling that Link and-a Zelda would-a be blocking their ears at-a this sound..."

Mewtwo nodded as he looked back at the plant. "I have the feeling you are right as well."

As the Venus flytrap screeched, it began to shift, and change. It uprooted itself from the ground, and turned towards the heroes. It looked like a Venus flytrap version of Petey Piranha.

Mario groaned inwardly as he stared at the monster before him. Frustrated, he performed a few of his fireballs before taking out his .D.D., and aiming it at the monster.

Mewtwo seemed a little shocked that Mario had F.L.U.D.D. on him. "Do you take that thing everywhere you go?"

"Everywhere," Mario informed as he got ready to fire.

He filled the Venus flytrap Petey Piranha with water, filling it up so much that what appeared to be his stomach filled up completely, causing him to fall over. He promptly stayed there, gasping for his air. Mario, remembering what he did while he was at the Delfino Islands, jumped up, and landed on the monster's belly harshly, causing it to screech in pain once more.

It quickly got up and kicked Mario away, screeching and then slashing at the heroes. Master Hand flinched and Ancient hand ducked quickly.

"**Well! I think your little army just got this thing mad!**" Ancient Hand observed as the two ducked underneath a table.

"**I'm sure they didn't mean it,**" Master Hand assured his elder as he wiped sweat from his brow. "**Besides... it's in our way anyways, we would have had to destroy it.**"

The Venus flytrap swatted down on the heroes. The hit didn't hit any of them; rather, it hit the floor. The impact, however, was strong enough to knock back Justin, Mewtwo, Mario, and even BJ into the wall behind them.

BJ roughly got back up and groaned as he snapped a scale back into place. Justin cracked his knuckles and stood up bravely. Mario stood up again and looked at F.L.U.D.D. carefully before turning to Mewtwo as he got up.

"I-a need to find a water-a source! F.L.U.D.D. is-a empty!" he announced.

Mewtwo nodded in understanding. "If this room has him inside it," and here, he pointed at the raging Venus flytrap Petey Piranha, "then it must have a water source nearby. We will hold him off while you do that."

"Thank you, Mewtwo!" Mario expressed happily, and, after looking around and finding a tap nearby, raced off towards the tap.

Mewtwo turned his attention back to the angry plant, seeing BJ and Justin facing off against it. He shook his head as he readied a Dark Ball. "Okay... since when was water the weakness of plants...?"

While they were keeping the Venus flytrap Petey Piranha occupied, Mario rushed over to the tap, and took his F.L.U.D.D., placing it underneath and turning on the water.

"MARIO," stated F.L.U.D.D. as it began to fill, "IT APPEARS THAT THE PETEY PIRANHA IS ONLY A COPY OF THE ORIGINAL, SO IT MAY ONLY NEED ONE MORE HIT BEFORE IT IS DEFEATED."

"Thanks-a for the-a tip, F.L.U.D.D.!" Mario said happily as he turned off the tap and put F.L.U.D.D. back on his back. "This-a should be easy, now!"

"HURRY, MARIO," F.L.U.D.D. warned quickly as Mario rushed back to the fight. "WE PROBABLY DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME BEFORE THE ENEMY FINDS OUT WE ARE HERE."

"I'll-a hurry, F.L.U.D.D.!" Mario assured the gadget as he began to spray more water into the Petey Piranha wanna-be.

Like before, it filled up with water so much it toppled over, and Mario quickly slammed his whole body onto the belly once more. It screeched loudly again, this time a bit louder, and promptly collapsed, too weak to get up. Mario jumped up and landed on the ground next to Mewtwo.

The monster didn't move. Instead, it vanished, in a puff of smoke. Mario stood, with a triumphant look upon his face as he watched the area before them become accessible. Master Hand and Ancient Hand exchanged proud glances.

They moved on.

*

Captain P was probably smirking evilly as he wandered through the halls of cells, a few holding the captured Smashers and those of the Smash Generation. Jigglypuff whimpered, frightened, in her cell. Zel, still dressed in her twin's clothing, stood in the corner of hers, an angry glance directed at the passing evil Smasher. Nana sat in her cell, alone and terrified, a completely stunned look on her face, blankly staring forward. Kirby was gnawing on the bars of his cell in an attempt to escape. Captain P stopped for a second to give her a glance, but he pressed on forward, stopping at a switch.

'PRESS ONLY IN THE CASE OF UNWANTED VISITORS.'

Perfect.

He pressed it.

*

"Link, I have a question," _Olimar asked as he walked through the gardens of the Smash Mansion. Link walked beside him in a cool manner, Toon Link playfully running ahead of them._

"What is it?"

"I was wondering... you treat your brother as if he were your son except for a sibling sometimes," _Olimar continued as he paused to glance at a rose. _"To me... that seems a little weird. Although... I don't have siblings of my own, but a few of the Pikmin that I've observed has..."

"It's a bit difficult," _Link sighed as they both turned to watch Toon Link chat with Nana and Popo. The Hero of Twilight seemed a little upset as he thought about the answer to Olimar's question. _"Our parents died about nine years ago. Aryll was just one at the time, so she doesn't even remember them... I was nine, so Rusl took the four of us in until I was at least twelve."

"You were raising your siblings at twelve years old?" _Olimar asked once more, astounded. He shook his head. _"That..."

"He gave us back our house when I was twelve. In a way, we were still being cared for by him, but we lived on our own," _Link explained further as he watched his younger brother play a small game with the Ice Climbers. _"The twins were three when our parents died... shortly after, Toon and Young got really sick. Aryll... she nearly died."

_Olimar sighed inwardly._

"Ordon air might be clean, but the place is infested with animals," _Link continued, half explaining how his younger siblings got sick. He turned towards Olimar, a small smile on his face. _"I guess I became a bit more of a parent than a brother towards them over the years."

*

Captain P pressed the button and laughed a little as he thought about the trouble he had probably caused his invaders. He walked through the halls once more and chuckled to himself.

In a way, he had become more of a villain, like Link had grown to be more of a caretaker than a brother. He had begun to play his role more effectively in society, definitely better than he had before when he had been 'the hero'.

In some ways, Captain P figured, he felt that he had more fun for himself as the enemy. He could attack what and who he wanted, when and where he wanted, and he didn't have to give a second thought about anything because nothing affected him. This was because in society, the bad guys weren't supposed to care about the innocent people everywhere. They were just seen as inconveniences in the master plan, nuisances.

But, Captain P wasn't like that. If he was like usual enemies, he would have killed Jigglypuff or Aaron when he was collecting them. He would have just slain the troublesome Emblem Quartet, and he would have just ordered Shiroi to kill Link and the others instead of capturing them, reaping them into nothing but dust.

... But then again, they were needed for the master plan.

*

"What was that?" Justin asked the group as they walked further down the halls.

Mario looked thoughtful as he thought about it. "It-a sounded like a crash..."

Mewtwo and BJ looked up as another crashing sound thundered through the hallway they were in. Master Hand looked behind him curiously as Ancient Hand had a couple of question marks above his head.

"**That doesn't sound too good for us...**" Master Hand said with a hint of worry in his voice as he looked back towards the group.

*

"Poyo, poyo!" Kirby muttered to himself as he gave up eating the bars. "I usually can eat anything, poyo..."

"Kirby? Is that you?" asked a voice, startling Kirby completely.

"Poyo?!" Kirby looked around curiously, finally spotting Meta Knight in the cell opposite of him. He could vaguely see Tad in the one next to the knight. "Meta Knight! You're here?"

"We were caught off guard," Meta Knight muttered, as if ashamed of himself. "It appears that one of Link's friends, the man that sells bombs, was blackmailed by someone working for Captain P to capture any Smasher that he sees."

"Poyo... that's terrible..."

"Apparently, we weren't the first ones he saw, either. He saw Link's brother, Toon Link earlier," Meta Knight explained further. "It appears he's still sided with Link, as he just left him alone."

"That's good, poyo!" Kirby expressed happily. "Then he's not here and Link won't kill us!"

Meta Knight's light chuckle could be heard.

"Mr. Kirby!" Tad yelled out all of a sudden. "If you're in the cell I think you're in... there should be some sort of switch on the left wall of your cell! It would be helpful if you could press it!"

"Poyo, okay!" Kirby agreed, and he rushed to the left of his cell.

*

CRASH. BANG.

Sounds similar to these sounded through an empty hall that was filled only with light and doors. A small piece of metal fell from the ceiling and dust fell from the walls. A spider on a spider web nearly fell, but was able to save itself quickly. A small pebble on the floor shook with the vibrations that were caused.

A wall collapsed on the ground, light pouring in from it. Fireworks sprayed out from the room behind it, and out stepped a small boy around Ness' size, with blonde hair and deep black eyes. He wore a yellow shirt with green stripes, and blue shorts, his feet protected by white running shoes. His hair was simple and straight, with a few bangs. This was Wally.

Wally looked around curiously before racing off down the hall. His brave escape caused the security alarm to sound, and Karasu family members left their rooms racing towards where he was going.

Shiroi brandished a feather sword and raced after him as well.

A thin black fog poured out from underneath a door, heading into a room that was darkened completely. A light poured out from the room, but nothing else happened.

*

As it turned out, the sound that Mewtwo and the others heard was not the sound of Wally breaking out of his confinement. Shortly after entering another room, a loud screech sounded from above the group causing them to look up at the ceiling.

What they saw was horrible.

The creature that jumped down from the ceiling looked remarkably a lot like Mario, but closer to his cousin, Dr. Mario. The clothes that were draped across its body was ragged and torn, threads loose and flying about. The previously spotless doctor's cloak that Dr. Mario had been known for was now a slight tinge of beige. Its eyes were cold and dark, and he had a stupefied look on his face. He kept its hands close to its chest, but they limply hung downward from the wrists, as if the creature had no control over them. The creepiest thing about it was the skin on its body, mostly decomposed and crumbling – in some places it was gone completely, showing the stained bones underneath.

But nothing was worse than the _stench _that emanated from it. It smelled of death from a battlefield, rotting flesh of a graveyard, and strangely ash from a wood fire.

It was enough to make even Wario want to puke into a plastic bag.

*

Nutjob turned towards the reader. "**Cue the sad music.**"

Chrislma, still in her Hylian form, came up from behind him with a large hammer. "Hey! You're not supposed to be able to break the fourth wall!"

Nutjob turned towards Chrislma, a question mark appearing over his form. "**What? You yourself said that sad music should be played during this scene. I'm just suggesting it!**"

*

Out of the entire group, Mario was the one with the frightened face. "What... What-a happened to my-a cousin?!"

Justin growled angrily. "These are his zombies! He killed nine Smashers in the year of 2015, and hired a guy to murder Marth! On top of that, Dr. Mario dies in a year. He got some help to get the bodies and used necromancy in order to make them... kind of alive again, but they're completely stupid and can't act on their own unless directed to do things! In a way, they're soldiers. On top of that, this one's also the _worst smelling...._ Gah!" He took a deep gasp of fresh air from behind him.

"... ... My-a cousin dies...?" Mario asked, with eyes beginning to tear up.

"Good going, Justin!" BJ exclaimed in anger as he bonked said boy on the head. "You just spoiled one of the most important events in our history."

"Oh, shut up!" Justin argued.

The Dr. Mario zombie suddenly lashed towards them, startling the two SG members. Quickly, Mewtwo jumped out of the way, the two Hands ducked underneath a nearby table, and BJ grabbed Justin. Mario was still shocked – he couldn't move.

"Move, Mario!" Mewtwo suddenly yelled out, pushing him out of the way. The two fell to the ground, and The Dr. Mario zombie rammed into the wall as a result, a bit of strange, black dust falling to the ground from his shoulder.

"Gah... that smell..." Mewtwo moaned to himself as he got up, taking a quick glance at the still shocked Mario. "It is rather nauseating..."

The Dr. Mario zombie slowly turned towards them, as if in a drunken stupor. He slowly approached the plumber and Pokémon, slightly limping from his dull left leg. Mario's face was still stunned, as if it had been stuck in the upset expression. Mewtwo had sweat coming down from his forehead as he kept a firm grip on Mario, ready to dodge if The Dr. Mario zombie even considered attacking, trying hard not to breathe in the smell.

It did. The Dr. Mario zombie lunged at the two, as if attempting to claw them with his slightly worthless hands. Mewtwo quickly fired a Dark Ball before jumping out of the way of a running charge with Mario in tow.

A Fire Ball coming from Justin's direction missed the zombie completely while a rock from BJ hit him on the head, but the creature didn't flinch nor did it even react. It continued onward, ready to attack Mewtwo and Mario.

Master Hand sighed sadly as he stayed hidden in the background with Ancient Hand. "**So... should we just head to wherever Captain P has the relic hidden...? You know, while everyone's distracted and no one's going to notice...?**"

Ancient Hand nodded. "**Let's.**"

Since BJ was throwing rocks at The Dr. Mario zombie, and Justin was trying to get's attention, the two Smash Generation members didn't notice the two retreating forms in the background. Mario didn't notice since he was still oblivious of his surroundings, small tears coming from his eyes. Mewtwo didn't notice since he was busy holding a force field up in an attempt to block off the raging attacks from The Dr. Mario zombie.

"Justin!" BJ called out to his friend, "I don't think our attacks are working!"

"Hey, at least I think I'm leaving damage. All you're really doing is improvising..." Justin mumbled as he readied another attack.

BJ growled angrily. "Is that mockery?!"

Justin blinked. "Maybe."

"Stop arguing!" Mewtwo demanded in desperation. "I require some help here!"

The two turned towards them, and then traded nods. Justin rushed up to The Dr. Mario zombie and promptly kicked it in the head, while BJ came up from behind and conked it in the same area, causing it to fall to the ground.

There was a short silence. Mario blinked out of his stupor and looked around, before gazing at the corpse before him.

"You-a know... I think-a I am better off-a not knowing how he-a dies..." Mario decided.

Mewtwo nodded. "It's probably for the better."

Justin kicked the corpse while BJ laughed. Mario gave them both a rather angry glare, causing both to stop and look at the ground shamefully.

"I see you have acquainted yourself with a one of my minions," came a voice, causing the entire group to look up.

There stood Captain P, in all his glory, surrounded by a few of his Pikmin.

Before the heroes could react, their world was suddenly covered in darkness.

*

**Several hours later...**

*

_Uh... how long have-a I been out?_ Mario wondered, as he looked up at the night sky.

Wait, night?

"Mario."

Mario turned to the speaker, Mewtwo.

"I'm glad you're alright. We were able to get out. Justin and BJ... they weren't so lucky," Mewtwo informed him darkly. "We're on our own, Mario. It won't be long before the other Smashers decide they've been sitting around for too long, but will they be able to find this place?"

"Sure-a! Justin said that-a this place was-a his hideout in the-a future, right?" Mario answered, with a smile. "If-a the other SG members are-a as smart as he is to-a guess that, then-a they will surely find this place."

Mewtwo looked away grimly. "Let us hope."

*

Wally looked around, completely surrounded by Karasu family members, each with their deep black crows. Shiroi walked up from the middle of the crowd, her white crow and hair seeming odd in the mixes of black and brown.

"End of the line, Wally-kun," she told him with a slight cold tone.

Wally could feel the beads of sweat dripping from his brow. He smirked. "I don't think so."

Before the group of villains could react, he pointed his right index finger towards them.

"_PK THUNDER!_"

*

**It's time for: SMASH GENERATION SIDE TRACKS!**

**-----------------**

Dakota was standing before the reader, with a chalk board behind her and cliché teacher glasses over her eyes. She lifted up a cliché teacher pointer in her left hand and a piece of chalk in her right.

"Okay, here's the reasons why The Dr. Mario zombie has the worst stench among the other zombies, in case you were wondering," she said with a typical teacher tone. She turned to the chalkboard, and wrote three specific numbers on it.

_2010  
2015  
2021_

Dakota turned back to the reader. "These three numbers depict the three years that Smashers have died in – Dr. Mario died in 2010 of cancer, Jigglypuff, Donkey and Diddy Kong, Mr. Game and Watch, R.O.B., Young Link, Pichu, Wario, and Sapphire died in 2015because Captain P was crazy and blew up the mansion, and Marth was murdered in 2021."

There was a slight pause as she let the reader digest the information. She soon began again. "So, since Dr. Mario has been dead the longest, his body is further along in the decaying process – which _stinks_ by the way. The others haven't been dead as long, so they don't smell as much."

She smirked. "So, that's why The Dr. Mario zombie smells the worst."

She smiled and gave the reader a thumbs up. "Enjoy the next episode!"

*

**Random Bits of Info:**

**1. **Jetfire is so old; he has pieces falling off him as he moves around. (Axann)

**2. **Gear Hand and Star Hand didn't get along so much after that, and that's why Philanthropy and the Mushroom Kingdom didn't even know each other existed until the Brawl tournament. (Chrislma)

**3. **The Legend of Zelda jingle is the jingle that plays whenever you've done something that will help you move forward in a dungeon. If you're an avid Zelda game player like Axann, you'd know what I mean. (Chrislma)

**4. **As BJ mentioned, while Sapphire is dead, her Pokemon are still alive and well. They now slightly belong to Captain P, who cares for them. He really only keeps Sapphire around because they don't listen to him when it comes to attacking. (Axann)

**5. **The whole Captain P with the yellow Pikmin scene was pulled right out of Raxas' ass – it's the only scene she contributed, and we still have no idea what purpose it serves. (Chrislma)

**6. **Yes, Barnes slightly joined the bad guys. (Axann)

**7. **What Mario suffered during the Dr. Mario zombie fight is what TV Tropes and Idioms calls "The Heroic Blue Screen of Death". Axann found it while browsing through the site, so she decided to use it during that scene. (Chrislma)

**8. **The ending scene with Wally was originally going to be the scene with Captain P and the Pikmin, but we felt that Wally had a better ending structure with his "PK THUNDER!" (Axann)

****

JUSTIN has left Mario's party...

BJ has left Mario's party...

MASTER HAND has left Mario's party...

ANCIENT HAND has left Mario's party...

*

Yellow Pikmin discovered!

The Dr. Mario Zombie discovered!

Captain P Memories 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7 obtained!

*

**Wally has joined the Brawl!**

*

**END EPISODE**


	12. Forgotten!

**Chrislma: **Well, Raxas ditched us again, but Kageshi has rejoined, and she says that this time, she's going to level with us and not complain anymore.

**Kageshi: **I'll try to, anyways.

**Axann: **(holds up a sign saying "Don't get your hopes up. She can't last 2 hours without a complaint about her shoe.") We're looking forward to it! Oh, and the first two scenes are written by Danaxiel, a new member of the writing staff. Thank you, Danaxiel!

**Chrislma: **Originally, this was going to be a giant filler of Dakota doing nothing but pranking people, but Kageshi brought to light an rather important factor we missed...

(Series opening theme: Title Sequence of the LoZ: Wind Waker)

**Episode Twelve:**

**RINKU'S SPECIAL MISSION! THE FORGOTTEN PICTURE!**

The sun shined through the windows of the mansion penetrating Shaun's eyes. "Crap, morning already." he said out loud. He got up, stretched, and walked down the halls. _I wonder if Peach is making breakfast today. _He thought. He passed by Pikachu and Riolu who were chatting in the hallway. They looked up at him and snickered. _What's their problem? _He thought irritably. He continued to walk through the halls. He passed by Ganondorf and Bowser. As soon as he passed by them Ganondorf began to chuckle and Bowser roared with laughter. _What's going on around here? Did I miss something funny? _Shaun continued walking outside and began to sharpen his sword.

For the next fifteen minutes, everyone kept laughing at him. Finally, he had had enough. He walked over to where Sonic was sleeping and kicked the blue hedgehog. Sonic blinked his eyes open and started cracking up. "Why is everyone laughing at me?!" Shaun yelled at Sonic.

Sonic laughed and said, "Dude, go look in a mirror."

Then, the blue hedgehog raced off.

*

Shaun ran to the bathroom and stared into the mirror. Big glasses were drawn around his eyes. His lips were highlighted in blue sharpie. A bunny was drawn on his forehead and the word _Buttcheek _was written on his cheek. As Shaun stared at the graffiti on his face he thought one word. _Dakota._

*

Unaware that her best friend was now plotting murder on her, Dakota hummed cheerfully as she stalked the hallways with pink paint cans in her left hand and a paint roller in her dominant right hand. She walked up to the storage closet, calmly opened the door and tossed these rather suspicious items into it before closing it and walking away with a cheerful expression and dusting her hands off.

She passed by Captain Falcon and waved to him. "Morning, Falcon! Good morning for you, I presume?"

Captain Falcon grumbled irritably as he walked towards the storage closet. "Some jerk painted my Blue Falcon pink.... PINK!"

"Oh...." Dakota expressed with a rather fake sounding tone, but Captain Falcon didn't catch it. "That's too bad..."

Captain Falcon only grumbled.

*

Marth placed his breakfast of waffles and omelette down on the table as he sat near Snake and K.K., placing it down carefully and ignoring the throbbing in his right arm.

"Hey, did you two see what happened to Captain Falcon's car?" Snake asked the two of them as he cut his ham. He chuckled a bit before placing it in his mouth.

"(Yes, I did,)" Marth answered with a smile. "(Who did that?)"

"Probably Dakota," K.K. chuckled. "It seems like something she'd do."

That was when Sonic ran past them before turning around and racing back to Snake. "Snake! Have you seen Shaun yet? Oh, God!" He laughed so hard he fell over.

"Shaun?" Snake asked with a question marks appearing over his head. "What happened to him?"

Sonic stood up using the table as a support. "Oh... oh... Someone drew all over his face..."

"... All... over?" Marth voiced, as he looked up from putting ketchup on his scrambled eggs.

Suddenly Pikachu raced by and grabbed said ketchup bottle, racing off and out of the room. Marth looked stunned and looked at the door as Snake and Sonic were too busy laughing at Shaun's misfortune. K.K. had been frightened by Pikachu's sudden appearance, but he shrugged it off.

"Well, that was kind of weird."

*

"Pikachu, give me the ketchup," Lucario demanded, standing with his right hand on his hip, and his left one reaching out, waiting for Pikachu to hand the bottle over. He looked almost like a parent demanding a toy.

"(_No!_)" Pikachu refused childishly, keeping the bottle close to him. "(_My ketchup!_)"

"Pikachu, _now_," Lucario continued.

"(_No!_)"

Lucario groaned inwardly, a sweat drop coming down his head. "Why did Ash have to introduce Pikachu to ketchup...?" he pondered outwardly, before returning his attention back to Pikachu, who was now racing off. "Hey!"

*

Yoshi looked around Kirby's abandoned room. "Gee... I wonder what happened to Kirby, yoshi..."

He turned around, closing the door behind him as he continued down the steps for a snack. "He just vanished, yoshi..."

He failed to notice the fleeing Dakota that raced past him, or the fact that Popo was arguing with Pear and Riley over GI Joes. He just continued down the hall, pondering about Kirby.

Entering the kitchen, Yoshi happened to notice the lone cookie jar with the name "Yoshi" scrawled across it in messy handwriting. Now, this captivated Yoshi, as he didn't have a cookie jar dedicated to him, nor did he write at all (he couldn't). But, he didn't care, as he just picked up the jar, opened it up, took out a rather red crispy cookie, and bit it.

... There was a slight pause as Yoshi, his mouth nearly _burning_, felt his entire face turn red, and steam blew from his ears.

"YEOW!!!" he hollered, flames coming out of his mouth. Apparently, they were stuffed with peppers...

*

Luigi sighed as he vacuumed the third floor once more. He turned around to see Bowser walking up to him.

"Hello-a, Bowser," Luigi greeted cheerfully as he waved hello and then turned back to his vacuum.

"Luigi, I have a question for you," Bowser said in reply as he waved as well. "It's an honest question, mind you, but I was just a bit... eh... curious."

"Alright?" Luigi looked up at Bowser once more, a calm smile on his face.

"... Luigi... about being in Mario's shadow all the time..." Bowser looked at Luigi with an accusing glare.

"I-a really don't-a mind as much as before," Luigi answered with a smile as he returned to his vacuuming. "I-a had my-a chance to-a be a hero during the-a Subspace Emissary incident... remember?"

Bowser nodded at the memory. "Yeah... that's right."

Luigi smiled as he closed his eyes happily. "Personally, Bowser... I feel that-a the experience was-a enough for-a me..."

Bowser's expression softened as he listened to Luigi's answer. "Ah... I see."

*

Snake lay asleep on the couch, his hand spread outward toward the floor, his back against the cushions as he was sprawled across it. His legs rested on the armrest, and his head was up against a pillow. Strangely, there was something white and puffy in his hand stretched towards the floor – whipped cream.

A pink feather duster fashioned like one of those seen in old movies reached towards his face, brushing up against his brow, in an attempt to tickle him.

Nothing happened.

"Drat..." muttered Dakota as she leaned against the couch's back, bearing the feather in her left hand.

She didn't happen to notice Shaun wandering into the room, his face now clean and a towel draped around his neck.

He raised an eyebrow. "What the _hell _are you doing?"

She jumped, and turned around, an anxious expression on her face. "Oh... hey, Shaun..."

He didn't look very impressed. "What was _that _that you pulled earlier?!"

"Oh... uh..." She chuckled nervously. "I was _really_... um... bored?"

"Seriously. That's you're only answer?"

"Well, did you at least... see what I did to the jerk's car...?"

Shaun's eyebrows arched in confusion. "You did that?"

"Well... duh. It was payback for the twelve times he drove his car into my house."

Shaun crossed his arms now, as Marth and Ganondorf happened to walk into the room and pause at the scene. Dr. Mario wandered in behind them, getting stopped by Ganondorf.

"And why are you pranking the Smashers today?" Shaun asked Dakota with a calm expression and fierce tone.

Dakota whimpered. "Hey... I'm bored... Let me finish this, first, okay?" She turned back to Snake and continued tickling him. "I would never be able to get away with this in our time. I'm enjoying the moment..."

Shaun groaned and did a face palm. Marth and Ganondorf chuckled quietly as Dr. Mario just silently approached Shaun, checking his side.

*

"Found them!" Chrislma sang happily as she wandered in with Toad, who was looking pretty banged up. "He failed his task miserably!"

"Already foreseen," Axann said with a small smile as she took the completely scarred-for-life Toad out of Chrislma's arms and into her own. "But... why'd you see 'they'?"

"Oh, that?" Chrislma asked with a light laugh. "I found Otacon, too! He said he can help from the Computer here. He's also interested in the technology behind the Couempuetr Scryen and how we can see everything that goes on from it... he didn't believe me when I said it was magic."

Axann shook her head in amusement. "God, that's funny."

Suddenly a rather suspicious fanfare played that caused the two to turn towards the entrance to the Realm they were in. Resetti looked away from Dakota poking Snake with a feather duster to get a good look.

In walked a fairly normal looking being. She appeared to be from Emblemria, bearing the classic Emblemrian clothing – a blue tunic, although it was longer than Marth, Ike and Roy's, and she wore the common beige pants. Her boots were a pitch black and appeared to be leather. She wore a rather long, purple cape with blue lining inside of it, and a silver broach was in her hair, with two emerald Ks in it. Her tender violet hair was braided in a circle around her head, the rest of it hanging down near her neck, and her deep green eyes looked upon the scene before her. She had a sword in its sheath at her side, and she stood similarly to Marth. This was Kageshi.

"Kageshi!" Chrislma chirped happily as she raced over. "Where have you been?!"

Kageshi smiled cheerfully as she looked at Chrislma, rustling the girl's hair playfully. "I was doing some field work for Media, and I thought I'd drop by."

"... You're not complaining, are you?" Axann asked as she passed Toad to the passing by Otacon and Resetti smiled at the scene. "You tend to do that a lot."

Kageshi frowned. "No I don't."

*

While Kageshi had arrived at the Couempuetr Scryen Realm, Dakota had managed to make Snake splat his face with whipped cream, make Marth eat jalapeño peppers without noticing, stole all the GI Joes in the toy box and replaced them with Barbies she had found in the attic, poured triple sugars into both Crazy Hand and Nutjob Hand's coffee, gave poor Little Hand decaf, and replaced the baking flour with soda before Peach could notice.

Basically, Dakota wasn't really bored, she was _dangerously _bored.

Poor Shaun was trying his best to fix everything that she caused, with a quick apology and a fast clean up.

In the next hour and a half, Maven had tripped on a wet, soapy sponge that Dakota had left laying around. Midna had gotten stuck when a giant wad of bubblegum (chewed and stuck together into a ball) came rolling down the hallway, resulting in Zelda and Ganondorf to try and get her out. Dr. Mario discovered that his tools had been replaced with dental tools.

Around the afternoon, Dakota had probably pranked everyone but Samus and Zelda.

*

Samus sat in the rocking chair fitted in her room as she looked at a picture that she had found just lying around the mansion. It appeared to be from the country of Hyrule, framed rather crudely as the picture was kind of small. The brown wooden frame appeared to be handmade, the picture sort of crammed inside, as if in a rush. She figured it must have been from 2029. She figured this because it was a picture of Zelda...

... and she was holding a baby.

*

Rinku tore through his bags in a huff and in desperation. Maven was sitting on the bed nearby, looking rather amused as Gavin was completely oblivious and on the nearby computer. Tunics of all colours were getting tossed around like forgotten toys as they were thrown out of the bag.

"What's up, Rinku? Why are you so mad?" Maven asked with a slight chuckle. "Did you lose something?"

Rinku looked up at his younger brother in anger. "Do you remember when we opened Mother's music box?"

"Huh?" Maven blinked rather quickly as he thought about it. "Yeah, I do. What of it?"

"I happened to take that picture I saw," Rinku explained as he went through the bags once more, now digging deeper. "I framed it and kept it in my bag as we came here. I figured I'd look it into it here."

"I don't see why you have to 'look into it'," Maven expressed as he frowned. "It's just a picture."

Rinku huffed once more and turned to his brother in anger. "The thing is, Maven, is that's it's a _clue_ to something. Do you remember what the council told us when I became of age to train with swords? I always thought I was the first born of Hyrule."

Maven blinked in surprise as Gavin turned around from the computer in shock.

Rinku just continued. "But I'm _not_... and that picture was of our older sibling – I _know _it. Mom and Dad had another kid _before_ me, but I think the baby died soon after he or she was born."

Maven's expression softened. "You lost it, didn't you?"

*

Samus knocked on the door of Zelda's room, waiting for a reply. She stood in the hallway, watching as Midna- now free of her bubblegum prison – took left over pieces of said gum out of her hair in disgust nearby, with Peach helping her. The door suddenly opened, allowing Samus in and into the room decorated with books of Hyrule legends, the ancient Hylian language, paintings of legends and the Triforce, and even more interesting, a few photos of Zelda with Link, Ike, Marth, Peach, Toon Link, Young Link, and herself.

Zelda led Samus to the chairs before closing the door and preparing tea.

"What is it, Samus?" asked the Princess of Hyrule.

Samus smiled. "I thought you might be interested in something that I found on the floor today."

"Oh?" Zelda looked up from the tea, a curious look on her face.

Samus smirked now. "I think I found a picture of your unborn baby, and _gosh_, he's so cute..."

*

"I don't see what the big deal is, Rinku," expressed Dakota as she poured green food colouring into the pool, Shaun nearby, having given up on stopping her, and Rinku with his brother beside her. "I mean, it's just a picture... whoopdee freaking doo..."

"But it's an important picture!" Rinku argued angrily. "For the past eleven years, I've been trying to solve the puzzle behind the picture!"

Dakota looked at him with a rather perplexed expression, the green food colouring forgotten. "There was a puzzle on the back of it?"

"What?" Rinku blinked in confusion before shaking his head. "No! The picture just depicted something odd... it was of our mother, but she was holding a baby boy in the picture – but it wasn't me or Maven, that's the weird part."

Shaun and Dakota exchanged worried looks, but Rinku just figured they were questioning his sanity.

"I'm not crazy!"

Dakota looked at him with such a weird, serious expression that Rinku questioned _her_ sanity. "We didn't think you were... where'd you leave this photo?"

*

Sonic and Tails played chess at the dining room table. On the stage nearby, Crazy Hand and Nutjob Hand were singing fairly bad karaoke to the title song of Kingdom Hearts.

"**When you walk away! You don't hear me say: Please! Oh, baby, don't go!**" Nutjob sang off key as he cackled madly between the words.

"**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel, tonight!**" Crazy added in between giggles.

Little Hand snoozed nearby on the ground, as the Smashers calmly walked around her.

Peach walked in with very many pizzas delivered from Pizza Hut. Lucario and Ephraim were helping her carry them in. "It's pizza tonight," she said as she placed a few of the pizzas on the table. "Dakota switched the baking powder with the baking soda and ruined the meal I was going to make..."

"It's okay, Peach!" Tails said happily as he took a slice, as did Sonic. "Sonic and I like pizza."

"Yeah!" Sonic said as he gave her a thumb's up. "We don't mind at all."

Peach gave them a weak smile. "Well, thank you..."

*

As Rinku, Dakota, Shaun and Maven sat at the table, Dakota received a lot of glares. She just smiled and didn't deal with it as she turned to Rinku, who was looking upset.

"So... you never answered my question," she said with a serious tone. "Where'd you leave it?"

"In my bag," Rinku said dully. "It must have fallen out or something..."

Shaun nodded in agreement as Maven just glared at his brother.

"Well, let's look for it after we're done eating here," Dakota offered cheerfully as she bit a huge chunk out of her pizza.

*

And so the gang searched. Dakota checked the toy box that was now filled with Barbies of all kind. Shaun peered into Kirby's abandoned room. Rinku wandered the halls, checking the floors and underneath cabinets and tables. Maven checked the training room. Shaun looked inside Dr. Mario's office. Dakota checked (more like barged in and ransacked) Snake's room. Rinku checked the kitchen. Maven checked the living room.

All in all, they weren't being very successful in their search.

Dakota and Maven had given up, now sitting on the couch in the living room after kicking Ephraim, Marth and Ganondorf out. Dakota had the TV remote in hand and was flipping through the channels.

"Duck Season!" "Rabbit Season!"

_Bzzt!_

"Next up on the news, in Philanthropy, a new Metal Gear is being..."

_Bzzt!_

"Odd Parents! Fairly Odd Parents...!"

_Bzzt!_

"Like, oh my God! It's Hannah Montana!"

_Bzzt!_

"Let's split up, gang! Shaggy, you and Scooby go down that creepy hallway. The girls and I will go down this completely safe one."

_Bzzt!_

"Oh noes! The Trouble Alert has been started!" "What do we do, Superman?!" "We press this completely random button, and somehow, that enables us to speak with the man alerting us of trouble!" "That's so awesome, Superman!"

_Bzzt!_

"Are you tired of being tired? Try the new Yoshiade from Yoshi's Island!"

_Bzzt!_

"I WAZ FISHING AND THE RED GYARADOS CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND..."

_Bzzt!_

"I, Malo, have started the Malo Mart, and we hope to bring you better deals everyday..."

_Bzzt!_

"Next up on the news, in Hyrule, a Cucco has murdered a man..."

_Bzzt!_

"Want a mask? Come to me, the Happy Mask Salesman!"

_Bzzt!_

"A new drama: Kafei and Anzu – 'Being Married to a Kid' – Coming this fall."

_Bzzt!_

"I am the Queen. Vote for me for President of the Land of Metroid."

_Bzzt!_

"Next time, on Zorc and Pals... brought to you by LittleKuriboh..."

_Bzzt!_

This time, the TV turned off.

"Geez!" Dakota exclaimed in anger. "Isn't there anything worth _watching_ these days?"

"We're in 2029," Maven expressed stoically. "The shows that we're used to haven't even been thought of yet."

Dakota gave him a cold look.

"Do you think Shaun and Rinku have found it yet?" Maven asked, turning to her and ignoring the look.

*

"Are you sure?" Rinku asked uncertainly as he and Shaun stood before Samus' bedroom, where giggling could now be heard. Apparently Samus and Zelda were having some girl talk inside.

"I saw her carrying it as she and... your mother were walking inside," Shaun explained.

Rinku swallowed his spit. "You know... if Dakota ever finds out about this..."

"She ransacked her own father's room," Shaun said coldly, getting to the point. "I don't think she's going to care."

Carefully, Rinku decided to do the opposite, and knocked on the door. A long, painstaking minute ticked away as they heard Samus apologize to her guest and walk towards the door.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and there stood Samus in a black maternity sweater and blue jeans. She arched an eyebrow.

"Can I help you, boys?"

Rinku swallowed spit once more. "H-Hi... Um... I lost one of my family pictures. Have you seen it?"

Samus' look softened as she smiled at him. "Oh, so that's your picture? Is that you? You're cute, you know."

Rinku blushed but shook his head madly. "No... That was taken before I was born."

Samus walked back inside her room and took the picture as Zelda giggled. When she returned to the door, she was still smiling. "Well, it's cute, anyways. Here you go."

Rinku took the picture with a smile and nodded. "Thank you."

The door closed once more, and Shaun turned to Rinku. "Well, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

*

Rinku and Maven sat in their room now, Gavin sitting behind them, as Rinku showed them the picture he had taken from his mother.

Zelda looked like she had been through a large ordeal, and she had given birth in what appeared to be the dungeons. Her normally neat hair had been tousled, and she had a weary look in her blue eyes. Link's hand could be seen on her shoulder, but it was the only thing featuring him. In Zelda's tender arms rested a newborn baby, a mat of dark hair resting on the head. The baby appeared to be sleeping – or possibly dead. It appeared to be taking place sometime during the winter, as the blankets around Zelda and the baby were thick and heavy looking. The sad thing in the picture was the expression on Zelda's face. She appeared to have been crying.

"That's something," Gavin commented as he looked at the picture. "Who is it?"

"That's just it – I don't know," Rinku answered sadly. "I wish I did..."

Maven yanked the picture from his brother's hand and looked at it. Looking hard enough, his Triforce of Wisdom shard activated, enabling him to look into the unseen of the picture.

What he learned caused him to widen his eyes in shock. He didn't say anything as he gave the picture back to his brother, and walked out of the room.

He had to have a little chat with someone.

*

**It's time for: SMASH GENERATION SIDE TRACKS!**

**----------------**

"**THE CITY OF SMASHVILLE!**" yelled the cliché Master Hand narrator.

"Oh noes!" exclaimed Dakota, as she pointed rather comically at the incoming, cliché robot enemy that was destroying the town of Smashville. "That robot is destroying the enemy!"

"Quick!" exclaimed Maven, as he was suddenly next to her spinning a grappling hook... without moving any body parts but his mouth. "I will disable it with my grappling hook!"

Somehow, without moving, he was able to throw the grappling hook at the monster, and it somehow was able to spin around the giant robot, tangling it in its rope. The robot, although being able to breathe fire, instantly stopped what it was doing and growled angrily.

Dakota turned to Maven with a grin. "Good job, Maven!"

"**And so, another day was saved by the Super Generators!**"

And this whole Side Track was based off the old 70's cartoon called "Superfriends", with a couple of references to the Power Puff Girls.

*

**Random Bits of Info: **

**1. **The first two sections were written by Danaxiel, a new member to the SG Writing Staff. (Axann)

**2. **If you're an old fan of Pokémon, you'd get the whole Pikachu with the Ketchup scene... (Axann)

**3. **Kirby's disappearance will be explained later. (Kageshi)

**4. **Dakota and the whipped cream scene (where she's attempting to prank Snake) was based off one of Danaxiel's ideas, and the scene in the first Fantastic Four movie. (Axann)

**5. **And the mystery of the strange photo continues... (Chrislma)

**6. **The shows that Dakota and Maven are skimming through are the following: Looney Tunes, the news, Fairly Odd Parents, Hannah Montana, What's New Scooby Doo, the news again, Malo Mart News, the news (again), a commercial for the Happy Mask Salesman, a commercial for a drama starring Kafei and Anzu, political debates for the Land of Metroid and Zorc and Pals. (Axann)

*

KAGESHI joined Chrislma's Party!

OTACON joined Chrislma's Party!

TOAD joined Chrislma's Party!

*

Kageshi discovered!

Picture found!

Ketchup discovered! Item already equipped to Pikachu...

*

**Kageshi has rejoined the team!**

*

**END EPISODE**


	13. Hour of Twilight!

**Chrislma: **Well, here's the long-awaited Episode Thirteen! I'm just going to cut to the chase and start the episode.

(Series opening theme: Twilight from Twilight Princess)

**Episode Thirteen: **

**THE HOUR OF TWILIGHT! FIND TSUKIKO!**

Link, Ike, Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Young Link, and Midna walked in the direction of the Temple of Twilight as Navi and Tallys led the way. As Zelda had told Link, the Temple of Twilight was relatively close to the mansion, and they were there rather soon.

Unlike the Temple of Wind or Time, the Temple of Twilight was a simple stone monument, with a large door in the middle, more similar to the Temple of Gods that Toon Link had gone through in his journey. Large, pale grey walls surrounded the yards of the Temple, creating an entrance, and a fortress at the same time. The Temple was relatively long, and rather wide.

Link frowned in thought, his critical eyes glaring at the Temple before him. Midna appeared next to him, her appearance completely black save for her one visible eye, as she had been staying in his shadow most of the time during the journey. A few cannons had been placed on the top of the Temple for some reason.

"Well! That looks completely harmless to me!" Midna laughed eerily.

Link sighed in reply and turned to Ike as Midna returned to his shadow. "Take care of them, okay?"

Ike nodded at the request, and the group watched as Link entered the Temple of Twilight, entering the doors. "Good luck!"

Ness, Lucas, Young Link and Toon Link looked at each other in curiosity.

"Do you think Big Brother is going to be okay...?" asked Toon Link worriedly as he looked at Young Link. He coughed after his question.

Young Link smiled at his twin brother before patting him on the back. "Toon, he's our brother! Of course he'll be okay!"

Toon Link turned towards the Temple, a strange feeling coming over him as he looked at it.

*

The entrance reminded Link and Midna a lot of the Palace of Twilight. The ceiling appeared to be more of a sky, similar to a sunset. Small, black squares of nothing were rising up to the ceiling/sky, similar to the Realm of Twilight back in Hyrule. The walls were a dark, dull shade of grey, red, glowing symbols painted on them. The doors were slightly non-existent, only appearing to be cracks in the wall.

A sudden, unpleasant, and familiar feeling overwhelmed Link. He felt his bones shift and reform, a soft, tickling feeling overwhelming his body as grey fur began to erupt from underneath. He shook himself abruptly as he looked around, shocked by the sudden transformation to Wolf Link. An abrupt pound on his back signalled that Midna had mounted him, falling onto him as usual. Glaring at her out of habit, he turned back in front of him. The transformation had left a pain in his bones, and he shook his head in an attempt to shake the feeling away. He took a step forwards and heard the small clanging noise as the chains on his left paw hit the ground.

"Link!" exclaimed Midna as she pointed forward, towards the opening wall. "Let's try there first, shall we?"

Link cursed the fact that he couldn't exactly argue while being a wolf, and so decided to oblige to her decision. He pounced up towards the door and walked through the crack in the wall.

*

Just as he walked through, he walked to the middle of the room and looked around, taking in the ropes connecting the stairs that had once circled upward. Now there were large gaps, with ropes dangling across, linking the sets of stairs together.

"Looks like there's no way to go but up!" Midna said with a slight giggle. "Just like old times, huh?"

Link lightly barked in a reply, slightly nodding his head.

A sudden smaller, lighter bark erupted from behind him, causing the two to turn back towards the entrance in shock. A small, grey furred wolf pup pounced through the entrance, tripping over his own paws before stopping before Link and looking at him excitedly, sitting on the ground, tail wagging like mad. A small hacking sound erupted from the pup soon after, the head lowering slightly.

The realization suddenly occurred to Link that this wolf pup was his _brother_, Toon Link. How Toon Link got in, he didn't know, but one thing was for sure.

"You're _so_ going to give Ike a mouthful when this is over, aren't you?" Midna said curtly. A rough bark was his reply, causing her to smile.

Toon Link only sat before his brother happily.

_What are you doing here, and how? _Link turned to his brother, knowing that now he understood the animal language similar to how he did.

Toon Link's head tilted sideways in confusion. _Not sure! I just had the feeling I could to do it, so I slipped away and entered. It slightly scared me and felt uncomfortable. _

_Now you know how it feels!_ Link nuzzled his brother and turned back towards the stairs. _I realize that it's going to be completely impossible to stop you from joining me, so come along._

_Yay!_ Toon Link turned towards the stairs with his brother.

Midna had no idea what had just occurred, but she decided to let it go as they moved up the first part of the stairs, reaching the first rope. Looking up, Midna noticed that there were six ropes that aided the person going up. Six? But there were seven gaps. Midna blinked as she looked forward, thinking about it.

_Watch me and do what I do. _Link turned to his brother, and then turned back to the rope, gingerly traversing across the ropes expertly, reaching the other side easily. He turned back towards Toon Link, waiting for the pup to cross.

Toon Link let a few hacks escape his now smaller lungs, and then veered towards the rope. Hesitantly, he walked slowly across the rope, nervousness evident in his actions as he crossed. Once he had safely crossed, Toon Link let a few gasps escape him before coughing for a few seconds and turning towards his brother expectantly.

Understanding, Link nodded before leading the way up higher, reaching the second gap in the room. Midna looked around as she took in the surroundings. Link and Toon Link crossed the rope once more, going up higher, and then crossing the next rope.

Once they reached the fourth rope, Link suddenly stopped, halting his brother in the progress. He growled in anger as he looked forward. Midna and Toon Link turned their attention to what he was glaring at.

It was a Bulbin, a monster native to Hyrule. A club was held tight in his hand.

"Oh, come on! It was so peaceful," Midna said with a hint of sorrow.

Toon Link turned towards his brother. _I don't yet know how to fight in this form... You do, right?_

_It's easy. _Link gestured at Toon Link, indicating a slight reassurance in his stance. Link suddenly dashed towards the Bulbin, starting Midna and causing her to hold on to his fur. Quickly, he jumped up onto his enemy, and gnashed at the jugular, killing the Bulbin instantly. He let the monster fall to the floor and disappear entirely, allowing his brother to approach.

_That was a little scary. _Toon Link whimpered, as he looked up at his brother. _At least he's gone, though._

They crossed the rope, and went up the stairs to the sixth one to find a few Bokoblins. This time, Toon Link helped his older brother with the dispatching, using his teeth similar to the way Link did. After the enemies were dispatched, Toon Link allowed a few coughs to get through before they continued on and went across the rope.

The next gap, as Midna had seen, didn't have a rope allowing one to cross. Link groaned inwardly as an irritated growl escaped him.

"Well, time for a long distance jump for the both of yah, huh? Grab hold of your brother, Link. I'll get you across," Midna directed.

It took Link a few seconds to realize she wanted him to grab him by the scruff of his neck with his teeth, like an actual wolf. He did so after figuring it out, probably startling his little brother as a small squeak had escaped him. Midna instantly floated over to the other side of the gap, and her red ponytail turned into a large arm. With this third arm, she grabbed hold of Link and yanked him across.

As soon as she had gotten them to the other side, Link dropped his little brother carefully. After another coughing fit from the small pup, and Midna had returned to her spot on Link's back, they ran up the stairs once more and reached the landing.

Toon Link happened to come across a small green frog. Now, this was completely random, so he decided to sniff it.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy there, wolf boy! _The frog yelled angrily, causing Toon Link to jump out of surprise and Link to come on over. _I'm a frog, can't you see? _

_I'm sorry!_ Toon Link lowered his puppy head in shame. _I was just curious as to what you were doing here._

_Oh, that's easy. _The frog smiled at Toon Link as best he could as a frog. _I'm not just any frog – I'm a Saving Frog, from the Nowhere Islands. But, as you can clearly see, I'm a little lost right now. I'm supposed to be helping my fellow Saving Frogs chronicle the adventures of a poor young blonde kid, who lost his twin brother and mother, but I happened to venture too far and I somehow ended up here._

Link vaguely remembered what the Emblem Quartet had told him about their time machine. Was this possibly another teleportation rift that was created as a result of them using it? Toon Link, on the other hand, was reminded of Lucas through the description that the Saving Grog had given him of the boy.

_The boy's adventures are done, now. _The Saving Frog continued. _We're just writing down the events that we had all chronicled and are going to finish it soon. _

_Well, good luck! _Toon Link patted the floor playfully before turning back towards the new room as the Saving Frog hopped away.

The new room had a few chandeliers decorating it, and a long, red carpet leading the way to a door at the end of a long hallway. A few Bulbins and Bokoblins walked through the halls, and one rat scampered down the hallway to the other side, possibly entering some sort of passageway into another room.

After taking care of the monsters, Link walked up to the door and looked up at it, his brother coming up beside him and mimicking his movements. Midna summoned her third arm once more, and opened the door wide.

"Shall we?" she directed, and the group entered the next room.

*

Somehow, they had gotten outside, or at least it looked like it to the party of three. There were still walls surrounding them, but these ones had vines trailing up and down them. A large, silvery pond sat in the middle of the room, a strangely shaped grass growing around it, in the form of a horseshoe. Fairies flittered about over the pond. A low placed gate blocked them from the door nearby, so they were virtually stuck in the room.

Link approached the grass and gave it a closer inspection. _Horseshoe Grass._ He confirmed it with a wolfish smile as he looked at his brother, who looked at him curiously. With a sudden sense of mischievousness, he decided to howl the song. So, he sat down as Midna gasped and gripped onto his fur.

"What are you doing?!"

_E... po.... na.... E... po... na..._

Toon Link blinked in amazement as he realized – half out of spite – that he was probably the only family member that had no musical talent, save for conducting. Link finished howling the song, got up, and, out of fun, spun around in a circle.

_That was fun!_ He gave a wolfish smirk to his brother, who shook his head in dismay.

A sudden neigh erupted as a bright flash came from the nearby pond, startling the fairies that were peacefully dancing in the air. Once the flash had ended, there stood Epona, in all her amazedness, awesomeness, and glory. Epona huffed and galloped over to Link.

_Why do you take that form? You know I don't like it._ She huffed once more.

Link lowered his head in dismay as he looked at the dirt. _I have no choice right now._

_And look! You've gotten your little brother in this mess, too? _Epona looked over a bit more to see Toon Link, who was frozen in shock in the realization that Epona could speak.

_Well..._ Link had no comeback.

_Hmm... It appears that you are stuck in that form here – there's a disgusting stench of evil and villainy here. _Epona looked around to get a better grasp of her surroundings, and noticed the low placed fence. With a loud neigh, she galloped up to it and jumped over it, reaching the other side. With a horse grunt, she knocked the fence down from behind, and trotted back to the pond. _There. Now do me a favour and turn back to your true self soon, okay? _

_Yeah, Epona, sure. _Link nodded with his wolf head, still completely embarrassed. Epona vanished as the pond returned her to Ordon.

_What was that about? _Toon Link looked at his brother uncertainly as he pondered over what just happened.

Link didn't dwell too much on it as they just continued on in their adventure through the Temple of Twilight.

*

"Where'd Toon Link go?" Ness suddenly asked back at the camp he was helping Ike, Lucas and Young Link set up.

Ike froze as he realized he was one helper short. "... Link's going to kill me..."

*

Old Ancient Hylian glyphs marked the walls around the three heroes, surrounding the walls in all their splendour.

Midna gazed uneasily at the message scrawled around the walls of the next room, a light, white fog surrounding the room entirely. The ground was covered in sand, and nothing more, if her suspicions of something being under there were correct. A single, golden tile sat in the middle of the room.

Unfortunately, the made no sense to Midna. All she cared about was the sand around them.

Her journeys through Arbiter's Grounds with Link before hadn't been easy – sand was everywhere in that place and Stallord could have easily eaten Link whenever he wanted.

That thing was deadly.

Midna and her wolf – now two wolves – walked into the middle of the room and into the fog. She was startled when all of a sudden, Link's transformation kicked in again, turning him back into human, as well as his brother, who stumbled a bit before letting out a cough. She stayed the same as she looked up at the walls of the room, reading more of the Ancient Hylian that she couldn't understand.

Link was having difficulty reading the Hylian as well. He didn't understand most of it, but he understood some. He gazed at the symbols around the area.

"Hey!" Toon Link suddenly shouted, as he pointed at the symbols. "I can read those!"

"What?!" Midna and Link looked at him weirdly.

"Since when could you read Ancient Hylian...?" Link protested, suddenly feeling a bit immature and as if he just lost his dignity. He kept getting outsmarted by his brothers and he didn't like it.

"There's these two old brothers that live near Grandma on Outset Island," Toon Link explained as he looked up at his brother. "You know... Orca and Sturgeon? Both can read Ancient Hylian and they taught me how to do it while I was visiting Grandma."

"... And when were you planning to tell me this...?"

"... Um... soon?"

Midna was starting to get irritated. "Well, then, kid, if you can read it, read it!"

Toon Link nodded and looked around the room at the symbols. He coughed for a few seconds before beginning to slowly read the symbols out loud. "For those that decide to dwell here, shall the true spirit of Twilight condemn you... hmm..." Toon Link thought about it before continuing. "You are not welcome here. If you insist on staying here, we shall give you a test." A couple of coughs came out of him before he continued. "If you decide to take on our Temple of Twilight, and you have gotten this far, we shall send a creature unto you. We shall resurrect one of the enemies you have faced in the past, shall you step on the golden tile. If you wish, step on the golden tile. You cannot continue if you do not pass our test."

Link frowned. "So... one of us steps on that tile over there, and then we fight some creature we've already defeated?"

"I nominate Toon Link to step on the tile!" Midna suddenly exclaimed, crossing her arms. "Depending on the atmosphere, if we stepped on it, Link, we'd be fighting Stallord, and he'd kill your brother. So, I nominate Toony."

Toon Link looked around to get a good feel of the area. Sand... circular shaped room... "We'd be fighting Molgera if I were to step on it..."

Midna changed her position so she looked like she was sitting on a floating chair. "Well, he sounds like a worm, so I still nominate you."

Toon Link looked at his brother, hoping that they could fight Stallord instead, but Link just urged him on. Neither of them was looking forward to it, and it was pretty clear as the younger Link approached the golden tile, noticing a Triforce symbol engraved on it. The older Link was sweating beads as he thought about this 'Molgera'.

Despite being his older brother, Link rarely heard much about Toon Link's adventures in the Great Sea, so he wasn't really informed on what Toon Link fought or the Temples and Dungeons he had gone through. He only knew the little things, like the little sidequests that he did, and the fact he was able to gain his own private island, and that two of his friends were Sages.

... That was the extent of his knowledge.

He watched as his younger brother hopped onto the golden tile, resulting in a strange roar to erupt around them as the button moved underneath the sand. Instinctively, Link rushed over to his brother and dragged him to the wall, covering him defensively.

Out from the sand, rose a large unidentifiably creature with brown skin and a long, wide mouth with no visible teeth. A long, winding tongue came out of that mouth as the creature flew in the air. Toon Link's eyes expressed a slight fear as he stared at the monster, but the fear soon vanished as he realized he wasn't alone this time – he had his brother to help him.

"What the hell is that?!" asked Midna as she glared at it in disgust. "It's disgusting and vile."

"That's Molgera," Toon Link answered after a small cough. "I had to fight him in the Wind Temple in order for Makar to become the new Sage of Wind..."

Molgera dived into the sand, startling the three as they watched it vanish underneath the particles. Midna deemed it dangerous to be out in the open, so she vanished into Link's shadow.

"Run!" Toon Link suddenly hollered as he dashed away, startling Link so much that his older brother took the advice and ran from their spot in the sand.

Molgera emerged from the sand where they had been previously standing, biting as it rose. It summoned little baby Molgeras, and they scattered themselves between Link and Toon Link, chattering annoyingly and attempting to buy Molgera more time.

Link quickly caught on to this, and destroyed those around him with quick stabs from his Master Sword, seeing Toon Link simply slashing them with his a good distance away.

Molgera gave out a loud cry, emerging from the sand and flying up above the two Links.

With a few quick moments to recuperate, Link rushed over to his little brother, who was looking a little nervous.

"How do we kill it?" he asked.

Toon Link blinked out of surprise and looked at his older brother. "There's an eye on its tongue... you can latch onto it with your Clawshot, and I can get it with my Hookshot. Once it gets close to you, you can slash at it..." Toon Link coughed for a bit before adding, "But you can only do that if it's under the sand, with its mouth sticking out of it."

Link nodded, getting it all.

"Don't get to close to him when trying to do that, though," Toon Link warned quickly. "If you do, it can devour you a bit and really hurt you. It spits you out eventually."

Link paused in fear for a second as he processed the new information. He turned in shock and looked at his little brother. "How do you know that?"

Toon Link only answered with a few coughs and then dashing away to avoid the incoming Molgera, which nearly hit Link as it crashed back into the sand and disappeared underneath it. The two waited on opposite sides of the room before its mouth appeared. Quickly thinking, Link pulled out his Clawshot and followed his younger brother's advice as he latched onto the 'eye' of the tongue and brought it before him, slashing at it with his sword. He ran off quickly, letting go of the eye when the creature began to scream excruciatingly.

Molgera dived back into the sand, disappearing underneath it once again. This time, more of the baby Molgeras from earlier came out of the sand, splitting up between Link and Toon Link. The two quickly dispatched of the strange monsters before running back to each other.

"How did you know that?" Link tried again, looking at his brother in worry.

Toon Link attempted to look clueless. "How'd I know what?"

His response caused Link to frown. "You know what I'm talking about! Don't try to fake it – you told me to stay far from this guy's mouth! How did you know that?"

"... Lucky guess?"

Shortly after this small exchange, Molgera emerged from the sand underneath them, ending in them falling back in shock. Toon Link got some sand in his throat, causing him to cough abruptly, but he was able to avoid another dive towards them, same as his older brother. The two Links instantly turned to Molgera once they were safely out of the way; ready to avoid any other attacks it could possibly throw at them.

Molgera rose out of the sand once more, just emerging his mouth, like before. This time, Toon Link took out his Hookshot and grabbed on to the tongue similar to what his brother had done earlier. The tongue came to him, and he quickly slashed at it with his sword before letting go and running off when the creature began to move and writhe in pain.

It lunged into the sand once more, before bursting out near Link and flying around the air once more, ready to attempt to crush them. The two brothers ran around in an attempt to keep him up in the air longer, before Toon Link stopped as he began to cough, harsh gasps escaping his mouth. Molgera obviously saw this as an opening, and it landed straight on the smallest Link completely, dragging him into the sand.

"TOON!" exclaimed Link in shock.

There was a slight moment of silence. Midna left Link's shadow and looked at him with a hint of sorrow in her one visible eye.

"... Link..."

Link stayed quiet for a moment, as if he was still processing what had just happened. Suddenly, vibrations erupting from the exact middle of the sand pit, causing Midna to gasp and disappear in Link's shadow once more, and Link to ready his sword and Clawshot.

Molgera emerged once more from the sand, almost swimming through the sand and ready to chomp at Link. He was too fast for the creature though. Almost in revenge for his little brother, Link unleashed his Clawshot on the open mouth, grabbing the tongue and bringing it to him. Surprisingly to Link, Molgera froze instantly. Taking advantage of this, he lashed his sword at the eye of the tongue, and stopped when the screaming came from the creature.

He turned around towards it as it zipped past him and bashed into the wall, dust coming from the stone. He watched it vanish completely, the sand slowly going down a hole somewhere in the middle, where the tile had been. He watched it grimly, looking for any sign of his brother anywhere...

A flash of bright green. Startled, Link raced for it, grabbing onto a small hand that came out of the bright green. Desperately, Link held on tight to that little hand as the sand continued to go down. Midna came out of Link's shadow and grasped onto the hand as well, holding on tight.

Once the sand was all gone, they were left with an unconscious Toon Link – although, he looked more dead than anything else.

Link knelt down on the floor, and lifted his brother carefully, the green cap on the smaller Link's head falling off and landing on the floor. There was a large gash across Toon Link's stomach, which indicated that Molgera had bitten him underneath the sand. Small cuts decorated his legs, seen under little tears in his pants. There were a few bruises on his face, and one could only guess how many bruises were underneath his tunic, and even if his ribs were broken. Cradling his little brother and brushing the blonde hair out of the way of the closed eyes, Link then checked for a pulse. There was a small silence. Slight, small sobs began to wrack his frame as he lifted Toon Link's head close to his chest, resting his head on the blonde hair of his brother.

Midna was dumbstruck as she watched scene before her. She lowered her head sadly, becoming more interested in a lone pebble on the ground.

*

Young Link looked up from the little card game he was playing with Ness and Lucas, instantly turning his head towards the Temple of Twilight. Ness and Lucas looked at him.

"What's wrong, Young?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know," Young Link answered grimly. "But I feel... that something bad just happened."

*

Link was still holding on tight to his little brother, refusing to let go. Not that Midna was trying to get him to leave or anything, she was still staring at the pebble, not daring to do anything out of line. She was going to let Link let it all go now, better to get it all out before they continued.

Sudden guilt struck her. Was she really not caring that Toon Link was possibly dead? Did she even mind?

No... She cared about that kid... even if he was annoying at times and rarely even called Link 'Link', it was always 'Big Brother'.... As a matter of fact, she never recalled Toon Link calling Link 'Link'...

Midna didn't know how long that Link sat there, Toon Link in his arms, completely lifeless. The minutes seemed to be hours, and the hours seemed to be days. She was sure they weren't there long, but she had no proof to verify her theory. She sat down on the ground, placing her head in her hands as reality struck her like a bullet to glass – almost as if everything around her shattered.

... The poor kid was dead, wasn't he?

She couldn't imagine what it must have been like for Link, and she didn't even want to know what it felt like.

The silence grew deadly as Link's sobs slowed to small, tear filled sighs and he now hugged his brother a little harder.

*

"_**Ahh! This wasn't supposed to happen! What happened?**_"

"_**I don't know, Navi... we should try to revive him.**_"

*

Darkness. Silence. He could see and hear nothing. He couldn't speak.

... Was this what death felt like? He didn't like it. It seemed as if everything he fought for in the past... was worthless in the end.

His sister and his brothers... He didn't want to know how they were taking his death. How long had he been dead, now...? A year, maybe two?

Wait... he heard something. A light crying sound. Tears were even falling on his face. What..? Tears..? So... someone was crying..? For him..?

"Oh...Gods..." he heard a voice say. "How am I going to tell Young..?"

"Take it easy, Link. If you need a bit longer, just say so. We're not in a rush or anything..."

_Link..?_ That's right. He had an older brother. Two in fact. Link was the one that was eighteen years old. Link was the one that was crying... He always called Link 'Big Brother'...

_Big Brother!_

_Big Brother! I'm here! It's okay!_

...

Why doesn't he respond?

_Big Brother! You can stop... Please!_

Can he not hear him? What if he can't hear him?!

_Big BROTHER! BIG BROTHER!_

_... ... LINK!!!!_

*

"L... ink?"

Link's eyes opened at the sudden realization that he had been called. He looked at Midna, who was now picking at a few grains of sand that hadn't made it to the hole. Maybe she didn't hear it like he did. Maybe he was hallucinating. He felt hope return to him as he looked down on the supposed dead body in his arms.

Sure enough, there was Toon Link, still limp in Link's arms, but his eyes opened slightly and looking at his brother worriedly. Link felt a smile return to his face as tears once more began to fall from his eyes.

"Toon..." Link hugged his brother close, happy that he hadn't lost his little brother.

A sharp pain came from Toon Link's right side, which caused him to wince. "Big Br... Link... my side..."

Link stopped the hug immediately and looked at his brother more carefully. "I thought..."

"I... did, too..." Toon Link answered with a shiver.

Midna came up then, a smile on her face. "Hey, kid! You're alive! That's great!"

Toon Link nodded weakly before coughing lightly into a balled fist. He curled up in his brother's arms a bit, and promptly closed his eyes.

A light snoring sound came from him. Link sighed gratefully as he looked at Midna with a relieved smile. Looking down, Link saw the forgotten hat and frowned. Midna hovered over and looked at Link with a smile before taking it and placing it back onto Toon Link's head.

Slowly, the two got up, and Link took a final glance around the room as he kept hold of his brother in his arms. Midna departed into his shadow as he turned to leave.

*

The next room was more similar to the room he had received the Master Sword, nearly identical save for the prize atop the podium. Atop the podium sat a miniature version of the Mirror of Twilight, its appearance mimicking that of a simple hand mirror.

Midna left Link's shadow and frowned. "All that over a mirror...?"

Midna flew up to it instead of Link walking over, and she decided on that seeing as he was holding his little brother. She picked up the hand mirror and looked at it carefully, seeing a few phrases decorating the edges...

As Midna couldn't really read Ancient Hylian very well, she didn't understand the words engraved in circles around the reflective glass. In fact, she couldn't see anything on the glass.

She couldn't see herself, either.

Forgetting about it, Midna pocketed the mirror in her amazing hammer space in her helmet, and turned to Link.

"So! Shall I teleport us out of here, just like old times?"

*

Ike looked up in shock at the sound of the Twilight warping. He was even more shocked to see Link holding Toon Link like he was fragile doll.

Nothing prepared him for the blood that the boy was drenched in.

"Oh... (God...)" Ike muttered, looking away. "(Please tell me he's not dead...)"

"(He's not,)" Link assured as he walked over and knelt down carefully, still cradling his brother. "Do you have medical supplies and bandages?"

Ike nodded and grabbed his bags, digging into them. He eventually pulled out a large roll of white bandages and a few tonics and handed them to Link before closing his bags.

The other three boys had noticed Link and his little brother by now, and had rushed over in fear and worry.

"Big Brother! What happened to Toony?!" Young Link cried in concern.

"We got attacked, that's all," Link explained as he slowly removed the tunic from their brother's stomach and began to apply a lotion to the wound, causing Toon Link to wince.

*

Ike mumbled to himself as he kept the fire going that night. He looked to his right to see Link putting Young to sleep next to Toon Link, who was still sleeping from earlier. Near them, Ness and Lucas had also fallen asleep in the makeshift beds. Turning back to the fire, he noticed that Midna had fallen asleep leaning against a log. Or maybe she was pretending. He couldn't tell.

Link came up from behind and sat down next to him.

Ike hesitated before saying, "You're not mad are you?"

Link shook his head. "No... Clearly he wanted to help, and he did."

Ike nodded. "How'd he get hurt?"

"He got caught off guard...If anything, I blame myself."

Midna opened her eyes and flew over to Link. "Link, look in this and tell me what you see."

Link looked at it as she had directed, and frowned. "There's an ocarina in there... but how do I get it out?"

"Well, I guess that means that you're the chosen one, then!" Midna said with a smirk. "When I look in that mirror, I don't see anything, just what's behind me. I don't even see me."

Link, having turned to her when she had spoken, turned back to the mirror thoughtfully, and reached a hand out towards the ocarina. A bright flash occurred, and before him, on his hands, sat a beautifully painted black ocarina with green lines mimicking Midna's surrounding it. Occasionally, there was a white blotch on the ocarina.

Link inspected the mirror some more, and noticed the directions on the back of it for the song 'Nocturne of Shadow.' Remembering the song (sometimes Young Link played it just for the heck of it), he put the Ocarina to his mouth and played the song...

Left... Right... Right... Centre... Left... Right... Down...

The mirror that he had placed on the ground began to vibrate considerably, and a silvery-grey fairy flew out of the mirror ecstatically, happy to be out.

"_**Gah! Fresh air is nice and clean, don't you agree?**_" the fairy asked Link innocently as she flew around him. "_**My name is Tsukiko, and I am the Fairy of Twilight. I assume that since you have played the Ocarina of Twilight, you are the Hero of Twilight?**_"

"Darn right he is!" Midna said proudly as she poked Link out of fun. "It's great that we finally found you!"

"_**It's great for me as well,**_" Tsukiko admitted with a slightly embarrassed tone. "_**That mirror is kind of cramped...**_"

As Tsukiko ranted on about the mirror, Link just pocketed the Ocarina of Twilight, and excused himself from the conversation, walking over to his brothers. Carefully, he lay down in between them, and turned towards Toon Link.

His recklessness had nearly cost him one of his brothers.

... Maybe he should quit his job as being the Hero...

*

**It's time for: SMASH GENERATION SIDE TRACKS!**

**----------------**

Dakota was suddenly wearing a pirate's uniform, and was glaring happily at Shaun, who liked like Davy Jones from the Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Oh, so you've come to negotiate, have you, you slimy git?" asked Dakota cheerfully. "Look what I got!" She produced a massive jar of dirt from nowhere and smiled at Shaun. "I've got a jar of dirt! I've got a jar of dirt! I've got a jar of dirt! ... And guess what's inside of it!"

*

**Random Bits of Info:**

**1. **The reason that Link realized that Toon Link was Toon Link was because he suddenly coughed... (Chrislma)

**2. **The Saving Frog idea came from Raxas, who was playing a translated version of the game Mother 3, which uses said Saving Frogs, on her computer and suddenly commented on how funny it would be if Toon Link ran into one as a wolf. (Axann)

**3. **The white fog idea came from the Dark Fog in the dungeon Palace of Twilight, which turns Link into a wolf. This is more of a polar opposite idea, though, as the White Fog turns Link back into a human from his wolf form. (Axann)

**4. **Toon Link suddenly being able to read Ancient Hylian? We always figured he could, as Sturgeon and Orca were his teachers. (Kageshi)

**5. **There is a reason as to why Toon Link hasn't told his older brother much about his journeys. (Chrislma)

*

Toon Link has fainted...

*

Fairy Tsukiko has been found!

Mirror has been found!

The Ocarina of Twilight has been obtained!

*

**Molgera has been defeated!**

*

**END EPISODE**


	14. Arise!

**Episode Fourteen: **

**PLANS ARISE! TIME TO TAKE ACTION!**

**Two Days Later...**

It had come to this. This final move, this final strike... everything depended on this one move, and if he didn't pull it off, no one would. Sweat poured down his brow as he thought about what he was about to do, the tension getting the best of him as his hands quivered and his breath came in great gasps. His hand reached out, and touched the fine marble before him...

... And he stole the pawn at the corner of the board with his queen. Bingo.

"Aw, come on!" Snake cried out in anger as he raged about his loss. "That was my final piece besides my king!"

Ephraim smirked as he placed the pawn with the other pieces he had stolen. "Don't stress over it, Snake. You probably should have thought of that before challenging a _prince _trained for this kind of thing to a chess match."

Eirika smiled from her chair in between them, her eyes closing happily. "Well, it was a good match, and I enjoyed watching it."

"Yeah, _you_ did..." Snake grumbled as he took a cigarette out of his pocket and placed it into his mouth out of habit.

The Renais twins laughed as they watched Snake mumble to himself miserably.

*

"**Oh la, la!**" Nutjob cooed as he and Little Hand floated into the kitchen where Peach, Zelda and Pear were working hard. "**It sure smells yummy in here!**"

"**Yes,**" Little agreed as she picked up a piece of silverware that Peach had dropped and handed it back to her. "**What are you making?**"

Peach smiled cheerfully as she placed the silverware into the sink. "It's going to be a surprise! We're celebrating our great reunion today! Even though not all of us are here, I felt that some sort of party was in order as we know that at least most of us are okay and alive."

"**That's such a good idea!**" Little agreed instantly. "**Who thought of it?**"

"Zelda," Peach answered as she gestured to the Hylian behind her who was placing something in the oven as Pear watched her closely. "It was all her doing! I'm just planning everything out."

Nutjob twitched. "**Well... shouldn't we wait until Link gets here, first?**"

Peach motioned for the two Hands to be quiet. She looked slightly upset. "Lucario and Mew said a couple of days ago that they had felt a disturbance in the Aura and the mind waves, or something like that... Lucario said that someone must have nearly died or something. I'm worried that it could have been one of the boys that left for that Temple, so I haven't told her, and I instructed the two not to as well."

"**Something happened?**" Little asked, uncertainly.

Peach nodded grimly. "She's so happy right now, so I felt I shouldn't ruin it for her."

Nutjob twitched as he nodded. "**Well, I don't see your point, and I agree to disagree! So, I'm going off now, I'll hear you later.**" He flew out instantly, leaving his sister and Peach quite perplexed by his words.

Little sighed out of frustration and turned to Peach. "**He means that he sees your point, he agrees with you... and he'll see you later.**"

"Oh..."

*

Luigi whistled as he dusted the furniture on the second floor, smiling and waving as Roy walked by with bandages wrapped across his middle. He stopped once Dr. Mario walked up to him, a dark look on his face.

"Pedro, what-a is it?" Luigi asked.

"Luigi... did you see your brother at all while you were trying to get here?" Dr. Mario asked, worried.

"No..."

This caused the doctor to look at the ground in worry. "Wonder where he is...?"

Luigi smiled and placed a reassuring hand on his cousin's shoulder. "I'm-a sure he's fine... He's-a Mario, after all!"

The words made Dr. Mario smile.

*

"Okay, if I don't get out of this mansion, I'm going to go insane!" declared Dakota as she pounded her hands against the table. "Insane, I tell you!"

Shaun looked ready to reply to that, but it only made Dakota glare and point at him accusingly. "And don't you even say that I'm already insane!" Shaun closed his mouth and turned away, irritated.

Maven, Rinku and Ensign blinked.

"Holy..." Rinku mouthed as soon as he had turned away towards Ganondorf and Zelda, holding his ears. "That was loud..."

"Hmm," Maven agreed, clearing his left ear out with his pinky.

*

Snake grumbled to himself as he put missiles in his launcher, as if getting ready for the upcoming battle. Samus walked up behind him and leaned against the couch he was sitting on.

"So, I assume that you are going?" she asked him politely.

Snake nodded as he put another one in. "I have to. I'm sure Meta Knight and Lucario wouldn't let me live it down if I didn't..."

Samus smiled at his words and walked around the couch in order to sit down beside him. She placed a hand on his arm and tightened it affectionately. "Just don't _die_, okay?"

Snake chuckled at her words, finally finishing filling his missile launcher. "Trust me, Samus... I won't. I've seen, done and survived much worse than what that Captain P can throw at me."

*

"What's wrong with Dakota?" Maven found himself asking Todd, Vixen and Kiba as they stood in the yard of the Smash Mansion watching Dakota flipping out on Yoshi. "I mean... Yoshi didn't really do anything to her..."

"It's Dakota," Kiba replied with a laugh. "I'm sure that she's just going crazy like she said she would be if she didn't leave the mansion."

Todd and Vixen both sighed at Kiba's words.

Maven rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm..."

Dakota was still yelling at Yoshi, still for unknown reasons.

"Maybe's she just having a really bad day," Vixen concluded, as she looked at the boys that she was with. "Did someone say something to her that made her really mad or something?"

Maven suddenly looked very nervous and uncomfortable.

*

"(Okay... so why am I following you?)" asked Shaun in Japanese as Marth and the Renais twins led him through the halls of the Smash Mansion. "(I should be looking for Dakota... she might commit murder.)"

Eirika smiled as she turned to the boy. "(You're from Emblemria, right? We figured we'd show you a little something. Then you can go find Dakota.)"

Marth nodded as he added, "(Master Hand put everything he could afford in order to make all his participants in the tournaments comfortable in this mansion.)"

Shaun blinked and turned to the Prince as they continued to walk. "(Huh, really?)"

"(That's right,)" Ephraim said with a smile. "(That includes Emblemria.)"

Although Shaun had no idea where the three Smashers were taking him, he kept quiet and decided to let them lead him to it. They finally stopped at a door marked with a sword, the official symbol of Emblemria to the Smash tournaments. On closer inspection, Shaun noticed that the doorknob had an engraving on it resembling the Fire Emblem.

Marth reached for the doorknob and turned it, opening the door slowly and leading his three companions inside before closing it behind him.

Shaun widened his eyes at the elegant furniture that sat in the room. To him, it was like the furniture that sat in the sitting room in the Lowell castle, where Cain had brought him and Dakota when he had first met the two. Paintings of each of the heroes of the tales of Emblemria (like Lyn, or Ephraim, and there was even one of Soren and another of Mist) were decorating the walls, maps of each of the continents in between them.

An oil painting of the Fire Emblem was placed above a fireplace on the far side of the room, and copies of a few of the legendary swords were hanging off the walls as well. Bookshelves were placed on one wall that had no paintings or swords on it, possibly bearing a few ancient tales.

Shaun was taken aback – he was completely wordless.

Ephraim smirked as he looked at Shaun with a smile. "(Well, what do you think?)"

Shaun could only look at Ephraim with a hint of uncertainty. "(It's not what I expected...)"

"(You were expecting something a little less formal, weren't you?)" Eirika asked with a small smile. "(You're not used to these kinds of furnishings, are you?)"

Shaun could only shake his head in reply, as he turned his attention back to the room.

"(You're free to come here any time while you're visiting,)" Marth assured him. "(Being an Emblemrian, it's only natural.)"

"(Thank you,)" Shaun replied with only a hint of a smile.

*

Poor Dakota.

She was now tied to a chair once more, similar to the first day that she had arrived at the Mansion, although this time it was by Maven, Todd, Vixen and Kiba and not Shaun. She sat with an annoyed look, staring at the wall that the three had placed her in front of, as if trying to bore a hole into it. Zelda had found herself trying to comfort the crying Yoshi, who had a few bandages on his head done up by Dr. Mario, who was now packing up and getting ready to head back to his infirmary. Vixen was loading up her gun and Kiba was yawning and stretching on the couch. Todd was standing, leaning against the walls. Maven was ravelling his whip, placing it on his side, standing near Todd.

Dakota sighed and tried turning her head towards Vixen. "You know... the TYING ME TO A CHAIR part was REALLY UNNEEDED!"

"Oh, screw you!" Vixen snapped. "Poor Yoshi is traumatized... again. You didn't need to do that!"

"He kicked me!"

"He didn't mean it."

"What happened in here?" Everyone turned to see Rinku and Gavin had walked in, obviously not expecting Dakota to be tied to a chair.

"Oh, it's not that hard to explain, Big Brother," Maven said with a smirk. "You see, Dakota flipped out on Yoshi. The Lylatians and I just saved his ass."

Rinku raised an eyebrow at the 'Big Brother' remark. "Where'd that 'Big Brother' part come from?"

"Excuse me!"

Everyone turned once more to see that Pear had entered the room, bearing a teddy bear whose arm had sadly fallen off. She walked over to Zelda and held the bear out.

"The arm came off my bear!"

Zelda smiled, and took the bear out of Pear's hands and took her hand as well, leading the small girl out of the room, Yoshi and Dr. Mario leaving with her.

Rinku looked once more at his brother, an eyebrow still raised. "Well?"

"Eh, I guess Uncle Toon is rubbing off on me," Maven answered with a grin.

"Does that mean you're going to go crazy, too?" Vixen asked, causing her to receive a kick from Kiba.

"Shut up about that! He's not crazy!"

The Hylian brothers ignored them.

Maven's phrase caused Rinku to frown as he crossed his arms. "Well I don't like being called that."

"Of course you don't," Maven said rather heartily. His words made the others – minus Rinku, who still wasn't impressed with his brother, and Todd and Dakota, as both of them weren't really paying attention – to laugh with amusement.

Gavin sneered at Rinku and poked him in the arm. "Aw, cheer up, Rinku. You're going to lose all sense of happiness if you're serious all the time!"

"No I'm not!" Rinku instantly protested, causing those who laughed to laugh once more.

Vixen put her gun away as she looked at Rinku with delight. "Well, I can throw instant proof at yah to prove Gavin's point... my father, for example... Todd..."

Todd grunted at the remark.

Vixen continued. "My big brother, Marcus... Wolf... Dakota's dad at times..."

"Oh, shove it, Vixen!" yelled Dakota in anger as she somehow made the chair she was sitting on hop.

"Captain P… Master Hand… Captain Falcon after Ensign got in that accident… Shaun's dad…" Vixen had begun to smirk at this point.

Rinku sighed and face palmed. "Okay, I _get _it, Vixen!"

"Good!"

*

Zelda looked up from her pastries as a thought found its way into her brain. She turned to her left to see Peach working on a cake for the little party they were going to throw. She turned to her right to see Yoshi – still with tears in his eyes – cutting fruit for a salad. She looked behind her to see Pear and her now fixed teddy helping by washing the dishes. It seemed normal.

However, the thought in her head made it seem sad. _Where was Link? _It didn't take that long to go to a rather close temple and come back. Zelda turned back to her pastries, a cheerless look in her features.

Peach happened to notice and smiled at her. "Hey, what's wrong, Zelda?"

Zelda shrugged. "Nothing."

"_Zelda_."

"Okay!" Zelda turned to Peach, the still miserable look on her face. "I was just wondering about what could have possibly distracted Link _this_ time... I mean, he's been gone for a while now. It doesn't take that long to..."

"Maybe that's just it," Peach offered, with her smile still on. "Maybe he decided that he should head to the hideout instead of coming here!"

Zelda gave Peach a doubtful look. "Without telling us?"

Peach gave Zelda a look filled with confidence. "Well, Link is sometimes like that, right? Maybe he just didn't want to worry you."

Zelda looked down with uncertainty. "Maybe, but I still have this feeling that something happened..."

Peach suddenly looked nervous.

"My Triforce has been giving me visions of a large, worm like creature attacking Link... and then he looks upset for some reason," Zelda explained. "The visions stopped about two days ago, but the feeling still stands. I fear something happened... and nothing good."

Peach looked down with hesitation.

Zelda continued. "Although my Triforce doesn't tell me what happened, I have this feeling that it had occurred to someone close to me and Link... For example, it could have been Ike, or the twins… Ah! What if it happened to the twins?!" Zelda now looked distressed as she held her hands close to her heart, now completely worried about Link and the others that had left.

Peach sighed, looking up now and holding onto Zelda's tensed shoulder as she began to hyperventilate. "Well, it's probably best not to dwell on it, Zelda. Perhaps you're right, but maybe we're both wrong. Maybe they're on their way here and it's just taking them longer. I'm sure that whatever happened, they're all alive and well."

Zelda nodded, obviously feeling a little better. "Let's hope, Peach."

*

Shaun walked into the living room and blinked in disbelief. Dakota was still tied to the chair and staring at the wall and the others had calmed down and were now watching television.

"What happened here...?" he asked, uncertain if he wanted to know the answer.

Maven looked up at him with a small smile. "Nothing at all out of the ordinary happened. We just managed to do what you always seem to be able to do and were able to stop Dakota from killing innocent people around the mansion. Yeah, it was fun."

"In other words, the usual," Vixen finished with a smile of her own.

Rinku stood up and looked around, counting the heads in the room. "Well, it looks like nearly all of us are here..."

Just as he had said that, Ensign dashed into the room and sat down immediately. He was soon followed by Pear and Riley, who sat on the floor. Soon after, Riolu wandered into the room. This meant that all of the Smash Generation members present in the Mansion had gravitated to the living room and had kicked all of the Smashers out of it. Vixen and Todd untied Dakota and they all huddled near the television as Maven turned it off.

"Okay, here's the deal," Rinku addressed, as he fiddled with his training sword. "Things are starting to sort of clear up, and Captain P's true intentions are probably already figured out. He intends to pull the same trick he pulled in 2028, and we need to stop him."

"(_But how will we leave?_)" Riolu brought up.

"Yeah..." Dakota added, as she looked thoughtful. "None of our vehicles save for Ensign's are here, and it's a race car with only two seats."

At this, Vixen suddenly had an evil smile on her face as she began to chuckle wickedly. The rest of the Smash Generation looked at her with confused faces as she placed a hand over her right pocket. She held up from this pocket a jingling set of silver keys on a black keychain. "I think I've found us a ride..."

*

Chrislma hummed to herself as she worked on the Computers of the Couempuetr Scryen. She looked up when she heard someone entering and smiled brightly as she recognized the tall, Koopa figure.

He appeared to look somewhat like Giga Bowser, only he was darker and a little smaller. This was Telemachus Claudius Rhade, a good friend of the girls that worked at the Couempuetr Scryen.

"Telemachus!" she cheered, as she rushed over and hugged his leg childishly. "What are you doing here?!"

"I decided to drop by," explained the fellow Aethour. "I was in the neighbourhood."

Axann and Kageshi walked in and smiled at his unexpected appearance.

"Well, you showing up here... seems a little strange," Kageshi commented darkly as she glared at his form. "Why are you a Koopa? You know I hate those."

"Well..." Telemachus started, before he suddenly had an epiphany and looked down... and down... and down... to come face to face with Chrislma.

He was a good three feet taller than her.

He tried to suppress his laughter, he really did, but it was to no avail. He began to shake with his out coming mirth, holding his sides as they hurt. Chrislma looked a little confused and worried as she began to slowly back away from the large Koopa.

"Oh... my god... Chrislma... I'm sorry, but you're so SHORT!" he exclaimed in amusement as he pointed his finger at the 4'9" Hylian.

Chrislma looked ready to cry, but that was _before _Kageshi kicked Telemachus in the shins to shut him up.

"GACK!" He doubled over in pain.

"Geez, Telemachus, you should know better than that!" Kageshi scolded.

Axann placed a hand on Kageshi's shoulder. "Calm down."

"How can I?! He just insulted our friend!"

That seemed to hit a nerve, but Axann didn't stop. "Calm down, Kageshi. Telemachus is our _friend_, not our enemy."

"Do we even have one? Oh wait... Yes we do, never mind," Chrislma stated as she began to look thoughtful. "The Flaemyrs, that's what they're called, right?"

Telemachus straightened and nodded, as he looked at Axann in confirmation, who gave him a look of agreement.

"The Flaemyrs?" Toad asked as he approached with Resetti and Otacon. "Who are they? They sound scary..."

"They are!" agreed Chrislma instantly. "The Flaemyrs are a group of people who believe that we should ruin the lives of people like you, as we... sort of have that power. The Marie Susans, however, are even _scarier_. They seduce people that they love and claim that they are completely powerful. They use their unique powers to make any person fall in love with them, even if they are of the same sex!"

"The Marie Susans have no male counterparts, and are only female," Axann finished.

Toad, Resetti and Otacon gave our three Aethoureis friends sceptical looks.

Kageshi looked offended. "Are you comparing me with those jackasses?! They always appear in skimpy outfits that look like school girl uniforms and with blonde hair and blue eyes! ALWAYS!"

"Well..." Otacon began, but he was cut off by further explaining.

"They are also very scary," Chrislma added, sounding a little frightened. "An alternate term for them is X-FanGirl. That's what Efefdoutnet called them."

Telemachus nodded and crossed his Koopa arms, adding, "That's right. Efefdoutnet banned all the Marie Susans and Flaemyrs from the World of Fainfictyon, locking them away in their own world where they could ravage and roam. They formed this world, and called it Leimoen."

"Although, an alternate term might be Selashfictyon. It goes by both names, and the last one is the name given to it by Efefdoutnet and the other Aethours and Aethoureises," Axann explained further. "However, the Marie Susans and Flaemyrs only refer to it as Leimoen."

"You people have strange names," Resetti commented.

Chrislma smiled at the comment. "We know, but it's our life, right?"

"To us... you have weird names," Kageshi said with a light laugh.

*

Fox was oblivious of the fact that he hadn't seen the keys to the Great Fox since the beginning of the Generations tournament. He had just figured that he had left the keys with Peppy, but the fact that Peppy was currently on his home planet visiting family seemed to have slipped his mind as well. It was as if Fox didn't even care that currently his Great Fox could have been broken into by kids from the future, and be taking off to some unknown place.

Of course, he had other things to care about, like his dear Krystal, who was currently taking off her shirt...

... And Krystal wouldn't have cared less as she turned and stared at her beloved Fox.

*

While Fox and Krystal were doing something in their shared bedroom, the entire Smash Generation had vanished off the grounds of the Smash Mansion, along with a certain ship. Of course, this idea didn't come to the mind of Falco as he was cutting off a piece of nice whole wheat bread on the counter. He chuckled as he picked up his new slice of bread, and got ready to eat it.

*

Slippy was not the brightest toad in the world, although when it came to mechanics, he was the top mind to ask. However, he was also pretty simple-minded as he merely laughed at what Snake and Sonic had just told him and grabbed the glass of water that he had been drinking. The idea that anything could be happening to the ship he so loved didn't even cross his mind.

Not even as Popo and Bowser Jr took out a toy space ship from the nearby toy box to play with.

*

Wolf could care less if the Great Fox was suddenly hijacked and stolen from Fox and Falco. Seriously.

*

Tails and Knuckles, joined by Lucario, walked out into the garage through the hallway entrance and blinked at the bare spot before them, previously having been occupied by a certain ship.

"Hey..." Tails started as he turned to his two companions. "Where'd the Great Fox go?"

*

"WHOO-HOO!"

Vixen laughed maniacally as she steered the Great Fox away from the Smash Mansion, her crew of friends behind her sitting on chairs with mixed reactions to her crazy driving. Maven, Dakota and Ensign were cheering their heads off, acting as if they were on a rollercoaster, for example.

"(_Vixen! Slow down!_)" Riolu cried in desperation as she was slipping out of her seat due to her small size.

Pear and Riley were gripping on each other tightly, as if terrified. Shaun looked passive. Todd and Kiba reacted as if this happened every day in their life. Rinku had magically fallen asleep. Gavin was also cheering, although he was gripping on his seat as well.

The Great Fox went off, heading for the hideout that held Captain P.

*

Wally raced through the halls of the building, dodging every bullet, every feather, every laser. He ducked into a corner, and easily escaped the enemy in the cliché fashion as his pursuers merely raced by him. Content with his getaway, he turned to leave the area, when he came face to face with another escapee.

She was a pirate, with blonde hair curled up in a strange fashion, a red kerchief around her neck. She glared at the PSI boy with a slight disdain as she stood before him.

"Who are you?!" she asked in a rather rude tone.

"My name's Wally," he greeted with a similar one. "My question to you is who are YOU?"

"Don't treat me like that!" the pirate girl reprimanded. "My name is Tetra, and I'll have you know, I'm a Princess!"

"Oh, really?!" Wally asked with a slight chuckle. "I have a slight problem believing that!"

"Most people do," Tetra scoffed as she turned to leave. "But that's okay, as I'll soon be out of here and back with my crew. Then I can go find my best friend and save his butt as I always end up doing." She began to walk away, removing a dagger from her pants and twirling it skilfully in her hands as she walked.

Wally blinked in confusion before realizing his only chance of escape was escaping. The irony. "Hey! Wait for me!"

He raced after her, as she stopped to wait for him before the two left the hallway.

*

Marth flipped through the channels now, looking around the room curiously as he turned away from the screen for a moment. Beside him sat the Renais twins as they played a game of chess together. On his other side, sat the newly healed Seth and Roy. Across the room, Snake and Samus were discussing plans that might work on their attack on Captain P's hideout.

Marth blinked as he realized one thing was missing, and not one, but many things.

... The entire Smash Generation was gone.

"(Everyone! Where is the Smash Generation?)" he asked, as he got up and acknowledged every Smasher that was in the room, temporarily forgetting that some of them didn't speak his primary language.

"What was that, Marth?" asked Captain Falcon as he straightened from the nap he was about to take. "You'll have to speak slower – I don't understand some Japanese words still."

"All-a I got out of it was-a the word 'Smash'," added Luigi as he looked up from dusting the furniture. "But-a then again, I-a don't understand most Japanese words, either."

"I just heard gibberish," added Bowser Jr as he turned back to his book he was reading with his father and Popo.

Snake grunted and stood up, walking around the room and counting heads, confusing those that didn't understand Marth's statement. He smirked and crossed his arms, turning towards the prince. "Looks like you were right, Marth. They are gone."

"Who?" asked Zelda as she walked in with some pie, as they were starting their celebration.

"The Smash Generation left for the raid on Captain P without us," Snake explained with a smirk. "The entire group – including those two blasted ten year olds – are gone."

"What?!" Dr. Mario yelled in surprise. "What about Shaun? I haven't been able to check on the stitches I applied to his side, yet!"

"I'm sure that kid's fine," Seth assured as he stood up to address the small doctor. "I was with that kid for only a day, and I could tell he knew what was right for him. He'll be fine."

"Besides," K.K. said with a smile, "he's with Dakota. What could possibly go wrong when those two are together?"

There was a slight pause before he suddenly realized what he just said.

"... I shouldn't have said that." K.K. muttered to himself.

*

"WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" Dakota screamed as she gripped tight onto Shaun causing him to attempt to pry her off him. One could hear the epic music of the Lord of the Rings in the background. "VIXEN'S CRAZY!"

"We've already acknowledged that," Maven said with a slight chuckle.

There was a slight moment of a pause as one could still hear the Lord of the Rings music in the background. Dakota let go of Shaun (much to his relief), swung her head behind her as she sat up on her seat leaning against the back.

"Alright! Who's playing that?!"

Ensign looked up from his iPod and looked around. He took a pair of ear bud headphones out of his ears and the music began blaring from them. "I'm sorry – what was that?"

"Turn that down! We could hear it from over here!" Dakota told him angrily.

"Oh, sorry," Ensign apologized, and he turned his iPod off.

Rinku moved up to the empty seat beside Vixen, who was actually steering rather calmly despite Dakota's reaction earlier. "How much farther?"

"About two hours – this will be fun," she told him with a smirk.

"Definitely."

*

Fox stepped out into the garage with a pair of spare keys in his hands as he couldn't find the actual keys; which sucked, as the keys to his house were on that pair. He looked up to notice a fragile part of his evening plan was missing.

Angrily, he stomped back into the Mansion and searched through all the halls until he came upon his prey. Once he did, he walked up to this particular person… and proceeded to push Wolf into a wall.

"Watch it, McCloud!" he angrily growled.

"Wolf, where's my ship?" Fox asked him with anger.

"Your ship?" Wolf had never been more confused in his entire life. He pushed Fox away from him and pointed at him accusingly. "I did nothing to your ship!"

"Sure! Well, it's GONE!" Fox argued. He moved to leave the hallway, heading back to the garage. "I'll just have to take your Wolfen then!"

Wolf stared at Fox in shock as he walked away. Quickly rethinking that option, he raced after his nemesis yelling his famous words… "Can't let you do that, Fox!!!"

*

**It's time for: SMASH GENERATION SIDE TRACKS!**

**---------------**

Dakota was dressed awesomely in typical Star Wars clothing. She held in her hands a purple lightsaber.

Dakota and Darth Vader fought with lightsabers as they angrily glared at each other. Darth Vader slashed at Dakota and caused her to drop her lightsaber.

Dakota fell to the ground on her knees, and looked up at the evil man approaching her.

"You fight well," Darth Vader told her, "Join me, Dakota, and together we shall rule the entire galaxy."

"Never!" Dakota claimed. "You killed my father!"

"No, Dakota…" Darth Vader refused, as he stopped walking toward her. "No… I _am_ your father." He removed his helmet, revealing himself to be... SOLID SNAKE.

"No…" Dakota said in shock. "No… no…. NOOO!!!!"

*

**There will be no Random Bits of Info today. We seriously couldn't think of anything to say...**

*

VIXEN has left Crazy Hand's Party!

DAKOTA has left Crazy Hand's Party!

SHAUN has left Crazy Hand's Party!

PEAR has left Crazy Hand's Party!

RILEY has left Crazy Hand's Party!

RINKU has left Crazy Hand's Party!

MAVEN has left Crazy Hand's Party!

TODD has left Crazy Hand's Party!

KIBA has left Crazy Hand's Party!

ENSIGN has left Crazy Hand's Party!

RIOLU has left Crazy Hand's Party!

*

The Great Fox has been obtained by the Smash Generation!

Snake officially sucks at Chess!

Emblemria Room unlocked!

*

**The Great Fox has been captured!**

*

END EPISODE

****

Shortest episode in existence.


	15. Lone Mansion!

**Axann:** I wanted to kill this episode so many times...

(Opening theme: VFD from Series of Unfortunate Events)

**Episode Fifteen: **

**LONE MANSION! DESERTED HOME AND NEW ENEMIES! (and one ally)**

"There it is!" announced Lucas happily as he raced up to the Smash Mansion.

Young Link and Ness raced up to him with equal cheerfulness, also happy that they had finally reached home. Ike came up next, looking slightly exhausted, although he stopped shortly after coming into view of the mansion, turning behind him to see Link slowly approaching with Toon Link cradled into his arms, fast asleep. Midna was currently in the Hero of Twilight's shadow. The three fairies were currently surrounding Toon Link's form, as if attempting to heal him, although they were really trying to numb the pain of his stomach wound.

As soon as Link had caught up, the two nodded at each other and walked up to the mansion, reaching the three boys that had stopped shortly before the door, their smiles now gone as they stared at the door dumbfounded.

"What's wrong?" Ike asked them as he stood next to them. When he looked up at the door, he quickly took back his question.

The door had been blasted off its hinges.

*

Ike slowly stepped into the living room of the Smash Mansion, calling out names of Smashers as he looked around. Link walked up to him and gestured to Toon Link in his arms before leaving for the Infirmary. Ike acknowledged the information before stepping inside the living room, taking in the toppled over couch and the books strewn across the room.

Young Link, Ness and Lucas came up behind him, eyes widened in surprise. Midna came up as well, looking slightly disgusted at the sight.

"What could have happened, Ike?" Ness found himself asking.

Midna scoffed as she hovered over to a chair and used her third arm in her Fused Shadow Helmet to straighten it. "Well, whatever it was, I don't think it can do much."

Ness picked up a few toys and placed them back in the toy box before looking around some more and even looking underneath the furniture. Lucas and Young Link joined in the search while Ike and Midna watched.

"But seriously... what the heck happened?" Midna asked Ike as she looked around. "Doesn't look like there's anyone here."

Ike shrugged as he moved to leave the room to head to the infirmary. "I don't know, but we should find out. Keep looking around, alright?"

Midna nodded in acknowledgement before turning back to the kids to watch them.

*

Ike walked through the halls, completely alone and the lights slightly dimmed. If he were to look up at the ceiling, he would have been able to see a bunch of cobwebs collecting around the lights that hung down. It was quiet... maybe a bit too quiet.

Footsteps alerted him of another presence in the hallway, and Ike quickly turned around instinctively, trying to eye the person he felt was following him. His hand grasped tightly around Ragnell as he looked around the area. There was nothing.

This perplexed Ike. He was so sure he had heard something. Looking around some more, he noted once more that the area around him was unpopulated, with him being the only person in the hallway. Sighing in exasperation, he continued to walk down the halls to his destination.

He failed to notice the pair of deep red eyes glaring at his back.

*

Compared to the rest of the mansion, the infirmary was sterile. Everything was white, blue or grey, and the windows were usually shut with the curtains drawn. Dr. Mario was known for keeping his personal space spotless, any drop of blood that feel to the ground usually vanished before even Master Hand had entered the room to check on the patient.

The infirmary was well equipped, too, with enough beds to house all the Smashers and then some. There was always more than enough casts or bandages, and never was there a shortage any kind of medicine that might be needed in the future.

... At least, not until now.

When Ike stepped in to check on Link, the infirmary had drastically changed. Everything was out of order, the curtains hanging off the rods and, notably, the bandage supply had been cut in half. A few things had dropped on the ground, and a glass tube of some sort had shattered upon its contact with the ground. Needless to say, Ike was a little startled.

"Link...? You didn't do this... did you?" Ike asked as he reached the bed that Link had rested Toon Link on. It was the only bed that was at least tidy and the one closest to the entrance. The white blankets were spotless, and Ike could see Toon Link's tunic had been removed and was sitting in a nearby sink, and his hat was resting on one of the bed posts. He was also currently having a thumbwar with himself.

Link, in response to Ike's question, shook his head softly as he kept his eyes on his brother. He was currently sitting in a hard wood chair he had probably snatched from the dining room. "It was like this when I got here."

"Seriously?" Ike asked in disbelief. "I find it hard to believe that Dr. Mario would be so messy..."

"Considering the rest of the mansion is also a bit of a mess, I think it's safe to say that it was ransacked," Link offered as an explanation, his eyes still on Toon Link. "I don't know who, but I can tell you that they're in a bit of trouble."

Toon Link stopped having a thumbwar with himself and looked up at the two. "Does that mean that someone broke in?"

"That's exactly what that means," Ike said coldly. He thought about the situation. "We're the only ones here. When we left, this mansion was running out of places for people to sleep in. Either everyone left without us, or they were kidnapped."

The two Links looked up at him with curious expressions. After sharing a glance, they both nodded in agreement.

"That does make sense," Toon Link pointed out. He turned his attention back to his thumbs. "The last time this happened to me, though, was during my adventure. I had just defeated the Helmaroc King, and the Forsaken Fortress was cleared out instantly! Does that mean that the ones that had invaded possibly hurt Crazy Hand?"

"It doesn't always turn out that way, though, Toon," Ike explained. Toon Link looked up at him. "What you had done was defeat the technical ruler. Here it's a little bit different. We're talking about people that can actually fight."

His words caused the two brothers to chuckle. He continued.

"But we're also talking about kids. Remember – we left Popo here since he didn't want to come. Zelda's currently on hiatus when it comes to fighting. Marth and Seth are injured. Those kids from the future can't operate a freaking microwave without help. Whatever happened, it happened in huge portions."

Toon Link looked thoughtful as he considered it. "So... if Seth and Marth were injured, that means that they can't fight. Seth was even knocked out!"

Link nodded. "They were cleared out, then. Completely."

Ike nodded as he continued to think about it. "Whoever attacked the mansion clearly knew what they were here for. Furniture is toppled over probably due to fights – the kitchen is actually still in considerable shape, the only problem being that pans and pots are scattered across the floor."

"Peach fights with a frying pan!" Toon Link pointed out, although he really blurted it out. His sudden outburst caused Ike and Link to turn to him. "That means that she tried to defend herself."

"Exactly," Ike said with a smile as he ruffled Toon Link's blonde hair. "By the way, how are you doing?"

"I'm feeling tons better after Big Brother put some medicine on it, but it still slightly hurts," was Toon Link's reply. He smiled brightly at Ike. "Not as much as before, though."

Link nodded in agreement as he folded his hands together on the bed. "You gave us quite the scare, though... again..."

"I'm sorry..."

"AHHHH!!!!!!"

The three looked towards the door to see Young Link, Ness, and Lucas dashing into the room and launched themselves underneath Toon Link's bed, Midna following (calmly) closely after and slamming the door behind her. After positioning herself next to him, Link got off his chair and looked underneath the bed curiously.

"What just happened...?" he asked his other younger brother.

"There's a monster in the living room!" exclaimed Young Link in fear. "It looks just like a Redead!"

"Redeads....?" Toon Link asked with a scared tone. "Redeads are in the mansion...?"

"Trust me!" Young Link answered from underneath the bed. "They're in there!"

"Now we understand why you guys don't like them," Ness added rather calmly as he too was underneath the bed. "They look like zombies!"

"They're scary..." Lucas whined in fright.

Link stood up with a slight annoyance and crossed his arms. "Alright, the three of you get out from underneath there."

The three did as they were told, but rather reluctantly.

"Ike, lock the door."

Ike did so. As soon as he was done, he sat down on a stool next to Toon Link's bed.

"Midna, what the hell is going on?" Link looked to his friend with an expression that could only tell how frustrated he was.

Midna shrugged. "We were looking through the living room for an idea of what happened. Young Link went over to some giant gaping hole in the wall that was covered in cardboard, and suddenly a Redead pops out from underneath the ground in the garden and attacks him. Then the boys left the room screaming and I decided to follow."

"Gaping hole...?" Ike pondered.

His question earned a nod from the Twili Imp. "Yeah. I don't where it came from, but..."

Scraping came from the door, like fingernails on a chalkboard. Everyone in the room froze at the sound, Ike and Link turning to the source, staring at the door. The children gulped fearfully while Midna blinked out of nervousness. Ike stood up, brandishing his Ragnell, and approached the door slowly, the scraping noise continuing.

"Careful, Ike!" Midna warned all of a sudden. "We don't want the door broken down if there's more than one!"

Ike nodded in understanding as he kept his back against the door. The scraping noise continued for awhile before it looked like whatever it was had given up. Footsteps – limping ones, mind you – stepped away from the door and down the hall. Ike peered at the door from his position before curiously eyeing Link, his brothers, Ness, Lucas and Midna.

He let the breathing he didn't know had sped up slow down. "That was weird... I think he's not going to come back any time soon, though."

"Well, good for you," Midna spat a little angrily. "That means we're stuck here!"

Her words caused the others to look at each other a little worriedly. The boys looked a little frightened and Ike looked a little disconcerted. Link, after exchanging his own looks with his brothers and the others, glared at Midna with a cold look. Midna flinched a little, but put on a stubborn glare herself.

"What?" she asked him in a dark tone. "It's the truth!"

Link sighed in exasperation before softening his look. "Listen. We'll find a way out of this like we always do."

His brothers nodded in agreement as Ike decided to agree, too. Midna shrugged and crossed her arms. Ness and Lucas looked expectantly at Link as he looked around the room, trying to figure out what to do. There was a silence as the others watched him think about it. After a bit of thinking, he turned to look at Midna, who was taken aback.

"... WHAT?! What are you looking at me for?" she asked him crudely as she moved back a bit.

Link only smirked.

*

After a bit of arguing between Link and Midna, Midna found herself stripped of her Fused Shadow piece, and moving slowly through the ventilation system of the Mansion, which, by the way, was covered in dirt and dust. Blinking her eyes in disdain, she mumbled to herself as she traversed through the vents, peering down into the rooms below her whenever she could.

When she peered down into the living room, she saw something that appeared to be a Redead, but looked more like Diddy for some reason. She blinked in confusion.

"What... What is that thing?" she asked herself as she studied it. "Looks like a Redead, but for some reason, it looks like that spider monkey..."

"I sure hope that you have been paying attention," said a voice. Midna looked around below her, but didn't see anything. From what she could tell, the voice was a male.

The Redead-zombie thing didn't reply.

"... Good. Keep a look out. There has been news of intruders," the voice said. Footsteps indicated that the man had walked away.

Oooh... he better not be heading to the infirmary... and, 'intruders'? Wasn't this place kind of belonging to Master Hand and Crazy Hand? How were they intruding when they sort of lived here every over year?

Midna watched the Diddy Redead thing a bit closer, studying the decaying flesh and the slightly flattened chest and legs...

It looked up.

Startled, and hoping that she wasn't seen, she moved back to the infirmary.

*

"A Redead that looked like Diddy Kong?" Ike repeated, slightly confused. He had never seen a Redead, so he wasn't sure what to envision as he tried to picture a Redead that looked like Diddy.

Midna nodded in reply as she sat on the ground, placing her Fused Shadow piece back on her head. Toon Link was sitting on the covers of the bed with his twin and Ness and Lucas, a deck of cards in between them as they were playing a card game. Link had taken his seat once more next to the bed, watching the card game, and Ike was sitting on the bed behind him.

"We're stuck here, aren't we?" Ness asked them as he looked up from the game. "How are we going to get out?"

"We'll find a way," Ike assured him. "If we can't find a way, we'll have to bash a hole in the wall and run out as fast as we can."

"Like that's going to work!" Midna retorted. She looked around as she too pondered the situation that they were in. "We're dealing with Redeads and some Redead that looks like Diddy. We have to think everything through carefully."

There was a silence as they once more began to think of their current predicament. The silence was broken when a low growling noise emitted from Toon Link's stomach, startling himself as well as the others in the room. He chuckled nervously and looked at his older brother.

"Big Brother..." was all he said.

Link nodded and headed over to a cabinet that was still closed, opening it and finding a few food supplies inside. Ike was surprised about it. Who kept food in an infirmary?

"Why's that there?" he asked Link as the Hylian stood up holding a granola bar.

"During the Melee tournament, Young Link was sick," Link explained as he walked over to Toon Link and handed the granola bar to him. "Dr. Mario never left the infirmary during that time, so he kept a food supply that Mewtwo would restock whenever it grew small."

"I remember that," Young Link said thoughtfully as he nodded. The talk of him being sick, however, reminded him of what had been ailing his twin for the past few days. Then he remembered something else. "Hey... Toony, you haven't coughed since the Temple of Twilight!"

Toon Link had just taken a bite of his granola bar and was startled by his twin's words so much that he nearly choked on it. After a bit of coughing and patting on the back from Link, he calmed down and smiled a little as he thought about it, even pausing to see if Young Link was right.

"Hey!" Toon Link exclaimed cheerfully after a few minutes. "You're right!"

The three fairies came out from underneath Link's hat to see what was going on. Their movements nearly caused the hat to fall off the blonde's head, but he was able to stop it just in time.

"_**It must be because of what happened,**_" Tsukiko observed as she flew around Toon Link's head. "_**The Subspace in his body must have disappeared after Molgera...**_"

Ike and Link nodded in agreement, preferring to keep the subject quiet for now. Midna shrugged. The other kids smiled at the thought.

Lucas even laughed. "Well, at least you won't be coughing anymore!"

Toon Link nodded happily, his blonde hair bobbing up and down. "I didn't even notice that I hadn't been coughing until Young pointed it out."

"_I_ didn't even notice," Link muttered to himself, looking down out of shame.

Navi hovered near his face. "_**That's kind of understandable, though. You were worried about his wound, right?**_"

Midna couldn't help but agree with a smirk. "Yeah, there's no doubt about it!"

Ike peered out the windows and sighed as he noticed the sun coming down. "We've been here that long...? Great."

Lucas shivered. "Is it even safe to fall asleep with that Redead out there...?"

Link smiled at him reassuringly as he helped Toon Link underneath the covers of the bed he was sitting on. Without even thinking, Young Link decided to sleep with his twin and crammed beside him, causing their older brother to raise an eyebrow in memory of their days back in Ordon. Shrugging, Link just covered Young Link with the covers as well.

Lucas and Ness picked beds of their own, as the fairies hovered around a particularly comfy chair. Eventually, after a few circling, the fairies sat down on it. Midna claimed a cushion on a couch meant for people waiting to be attended to.

Ike and Link also claimed beds in the infirmary, and before long, the entire group was fast asleep.

*

A bump in the night. Link was instantly awake, a large jerk racking through his frame. Looking around from his position, it was dark and the others were still sleeping. Getting up slowly, he could hear the creaks that the bed made from his movements. He stood up and cautiously stepped up to the door that led out into the hall, checking the knob to see that it was still locked. He put his ear against the door, listening for any sounds that could explain what woke him.

Footsteps. Coming from down the stairs.

Footsteps. Going down the hall, passing the infirmary completely.

Entering the kitchen. A pan was kicked.

Silence.

Link let out a small sigh of relief as he began to slowly tiptoe back to the beds, checking on his brothers as they slept soundly on top of one another. He fixed their positions somewhat so that they were comfortable, and headed back to his bed.

*

"Link." (Ike)

"Big Brother?" (Toon Link)

"Big Brother, hey! Wake up!" (Young Link)

"Hey, Wolf boy, get up already!" (Midna)

"Link, wake up!" (Ness)

"Link....!" (Lucas)

"Aw, screw it. This always worked back home...." (Young Link)

"Young, wait...!" (Toon Link)

When a sudden weight fell onto his back, Link once more shot awake, this time with a smaller jerk. He slowly got up, Young Link falling into his arms as he laughed.

"'Bout time you woke up, Big Brother!" Young Link said cheerfully.

Link looked around his bed to notice that Ike, Ness, Lucas, Midna, and Toon Link were surrounding it, each with amused faces. The three fairies were also hovering near his bed, closer to the other three boys. Ike smiled at him.

"You've been asleep for awhile, are you okay?"

Link nodded, although he did mentally note that his head was feeling heavy. Ignoring it, he stood up and went to the cupboard that held food.

Ike looked at him while the boys began to have an argument about something behind him. "So, while you were sleeping, we realized that there's there more than one Redead in the mansion."

"Oh, yeah?" Link asked as he grabbed a granola bar. He cursed the fact that they were the only food available.

"Yep. Two of them walked by around the time that I woke up," Ike confirmed. He sighed before continuing. "So, we're probably surrounded."

Link nearly cursed under his breath as he straightened and began to un-wrap his granola bar.

Midna decided to intrude on the argument going on behind them, so they didn't invade themselves when Ness jumped Young Link.

Navi, however, decided to intrude on the conversation. "_**Hey! What if we were to scout around? We're small, so we won't be spotted, and it's just a bunch of Redeads, right?**_"

Tsukiko and Tallys were suddenly alert and whizzed over to her.

"_**What? So you want us to look around the mansion for anything suspicious?**_" Tsukiko asked, as she circled around Navi and Tallys. "_**Sounds like fun!**_"

Link considered what the fairies were offering. If they knew what was going on outside of the infirmary, they might be able to leave a lot sooner...

*

Three glowing balls of light scattered out the window and outside the mansion. They flew around the outside and flew into an open window that led into Master Hand's office. In there, they found a young man sitting at the table, working on some paper work. They didn't focus too much on him, so they flew out into the hallway where they found a Redead that looked like Pichu.

Scattering down the stairs, they saw another Redead that looked like... an everyday Redead. Flying into another room, they found more Redeads, this time one looking like Wario and another appearing to be... Young Link?

Not thinking about it – although Navi was fussing over it – they continued to scout through the entire Smash Mansion, finding more regular looking Redeads, and another that appeared to be Jigglypuff.

Pretty soon, they returned back to the infirmary through the same window as before.

*

"What is there to report?" Midna asked the fairies as they fluttered back in. She and the others had claimed seats and were counting the minutes that were passing by out of boredom.

"_**There's Redeads everywhere!**_" Tallys said. "_**There are even some more that look like Smashers – it's not just Diddy. There's one that likes Pichu, and Wario... and even Young Link!**_"

"... Me...?" Young Link asked, dumbfounded. "Why me...?"

If Navi had shoulders, she would have shrugged. "_**It beats me, but I don't like it! I think they're just trying to scare everyone away using those things.**_"

"Well, whatever it means, we're going to have to kill it anyways," Ike decided to point out. "We have to get out of this mansion either way if we want to get to wherever you guys 'hold dear', power up the fairies, and then go kick that guy's ass."

Toon Link appeared to look as if he had just remembered that. "Oh yeah... Well, I like Outset Island..."

"... And I like the Kokiri Woods..." Young Link added, as he looked at his twin brother, who turned to him.

After a few seconds, the two looked up at their older brother, who shrugged and appeared passive. "I guess for me it would be Ordon Spring..."

Ike sighed in exasperation. "Is there any place that you guys like to be... _together_? You know, like a park or something...?"

His suggestion resulted in the brothers looking at each other in thought, thinking about what they had done in the past together...

*

"Come on, Big Brother!" _laughed the twins, as they dragged Link and Aryll to the Faron Woods..._

*

_Link chased his brothers and sister down the streets of Castle Town, fiercely trying to catch up to the three..._

"You're too slow, Big Brother!" _taunted Toon Link. _

*

_Zelda smiled as she knelt down to the twins' level and hugged the two of them as they all stood in the courtyard of the castle._

"It was nice of you to visit, Link," _she said as she straightened and smiled at him. _"It really has been a long day for me..."

*

_Ilia huffed as she knelt down before Toon Link, straightening his shirt. _"Geez, Link! Don't you ever pay attention to your brothers' appearances?! At least Aryll looks decent!" _Her comment caused the little girl to smile. _

"They're not Epona, you know," _Link said stiffly as he trembled underneath her glare, _"So... no...?"

"Not the answer I was looking for, Link!" _Ilia scolded, as she began to straighten Young Link's. _

*

_Link tucked in the twins in the bed that they shared, which once a long time ago was the place their parents slept in. He looked up at a hammock that hung off the wall, Aryll snoozing peacefully inside of it. Content, he headed up to the loft where his own bed was, feeling that they had a wonderful day. _

*

The three brothers smiled at the memories and turned to Ike, who was looking at them curiously.

"I can only think of one place," Young Link said as his smile turned into a big grin.

Toon Link giggled a little. "It's really the only place we find peaceful..."

Link nodded in agreement, as Ike frowned.

"Well? Is it close?" he asked them, crossing his arms.

"Not really..." Young Link answered with a shrug as his smile disappeared.

Midna, however, knew where the conversation was going, and crossed her own arms as she hovered in the air, a sly grin appearing on her face. "... It's your house, isn't it...?"

Link could only nod.

"Great!" Midna scoffed as she levelled her smile and gave him a glare. "So now we need to bust out of here and find a way the quickest way to your house and then we need to find the others. This is going to take some time..."

The scraping against the door suddenly started again, causing the heroes to turn towards the door dramatically, Link and Ike standing up immediately and brandishing their swords defensively. Midna rushed to help the kids hide somewhere while the door was suddenly blown off its hinges, and in stepped a young man wearing a white coat, similar to that worn by scientists, his brown hair combed neatly and his boots pure black. He was followed by the Diddy Kong zombie.

However, when he walked in, there was _no one inside the room_.

This man, whoever he was, looked around in confusion, before eying a bed that had a huge lump in the covers.

Smirking, he headed over and grabbed the blankets, dramatically tearing them off the bed in a fashion only a badass villain could pull off. His eyes widened in shock as they fell onto what was hiding underneath the blankets...

... it was nothing.

Now his face was scrunched up in frustration as he looked around the room, not seeing anywhere else that somebody could have possibly hidden in. Frowning to himself, he turned around in a huff, and left the room completely, heading back to Master Hand's office on the top floor. Just as he had left, the Diddy Kong zombie that had entered with him followed him out, leaving the room seemingly empty...

At least, until the ventilation shaft opened and out plopped Lucas, Ness, Toon Link, Young Link, and Midna. Out from under a tile in the ceiling, came Ike's blue hair and Link's green hat. After they were all out, they shared a few nervous glances.

"That was too close," Midna voiced quietly as she crossed her arms and shook her head.

Link nodded in agreement before turning to Ike in wonder. "Guess it's time for us to leave, then, huh?"

"Sure looks like it," Ike said in approval. He looked closely at Toon Link before adding, "Do you feel he's ready for some travel, though?"

At first, it seemed as if Link was a little unsure, as he began to think about it and even looked over at Toon Link, who wasn't exactly paying attention to the conversation as he had his own with Ness, Lucas, and Young Link. "I'm not sure... but it's better than him being in danger here."

"I suppose you're right," Ike agreed as he realized the situation they were in. "He could get hurt even more here, could he...? With that guy in control of that Redead that looks like Diddy Kong, and a few others according to the fairies, we're kind of outnumbered... not like I haven't been in that situation before..."

Midna chose that moment to invade in the conversation. "When you think about it, we're also overpowered. We don't know the strength of that guy, and to top it off, Redeads are more powerful than their live counterparts, so..."

"Then I suggest we leave tonight," Ike proposed as he nodded and crossed his arms. He looked down at his feet as he continued. "It's probably best for us to escape in the darkness than in pure light, and we might even be able to break a window here and escape that way..."

"Breaking glass?" Midna asked with a teasing tone. "That would give us away. I suggest we go to the Secret Basement we all know exists, and escape through the plumbing or something, like in the Castle back home."

While Ike seemed a little lost at her words, Link blinked in understanding.

"You mean those underground caverns?" He looked down in thought. "Why would those be here?"

"Think about it, Link," Midna said with a smile. "This place has probably been around as long as those Hand guys have, which means _secret passageways are going to be everywhere_, even when you don't expect them to be there."

Her words caused the children to turn to them in confusion. Midna continued.

"The Secret Basement that everyone knows about? It's accessed by _removing a book _on that bookshelf in the middle of nowhere in that library. The book is such a random topic, too. _"Political Studies of Sedaindo"_. Why would that be in a library that's going to be used by fighters? It appears to be so out of place among the ancient tales of Emblemria and the books that Tails donated. Another thing: most of the rooms of the Original Twelve, probably including your own, Link, have a secret compartment underneath the bed that leads to a secret _slide. _This slide leads straight to Crazy Hand's own little room that he built in the Secret Basement. Dr. Mario's also has one of these secret compartments, but it leads to here. Nana and Popo's room has one that leads to the playroom."

"How do you know all this...?" Ike asked as he began to wonder those words.

"When you get bored during the break between Brawl and Generations, you begin to poke around," Midna answered with a sly grin. "I got bored while Link was out picking up Toon Link from their grandmother's, and Zelda was being no fun, so I decided to have a look around."

"Good thing, then!" Ness said with a smile as he popped into the conversation. "Then we can figure out ways to escape without getting caught!"

"Like how Snake uses boxes?" Lucas asked innocently as he looked at Ness. "I think we'd be caught that way..."

Toon Link and Young Link only smiled at each other.

Midna only smirked.

*

That night, the door to the Infirmary opened, and out peered the red and yellow eyes of Midna as she peeked out to see what was going on. Slowly, she hovered out of the room, soon followed by Ike and Link, and then the four boys. Toon Link was now wearing his tunic once more, it having been washed, and his hat was back on his head.

"Looks like the coast is clear," she whispered to the others, before hiding in Link's shadow. The fairies were also hiding in his hat.

Slowly, the group made their way to the library, avoiding any Redeads or zombies that they came across. Eventually they reached it, and slowly opened the large doors that held the room.

A rather loud creaking sound came from the door on the right, and Ike stopped.

"What was that?" asked a voice in the distance.

"It's an old house, Gary," said another. "I'm sure it's just the house settling."

Ike went back to opening the door, letting the others in first before he went in himself.

*

Once they were safely inside, Ike had a look around, seeing the ceiling tall bookshelves, and the nice plushy couches that decorated the middle of the room, with a fancy rug. The coffee tables were aged and worn, but the thing that made up for that was the large, classy chandelier that hung from the ceiling.

Midna left Link's shadow and approached an out of place bookshelf that was average size, and a darker kind of wood. The others watched as she went through the books before landing on the one she wanted, and attempted to remove it, causing the bookshelf to actually click. Moving back, she watched as more sounds came from the bookshelf, similar to that of gears. Suddenly, the bookshelf _moved to the right_, revealing an opening in the wall that led to stairs.

Midna turned to Ike and Link. "Shall we?"

*

The Secret Basement. It had been there for all eternity, it seemed, but it was fitted with metal ceilings and the walls were adorned with pictures of the Smashers. The Secret Basement had laboratories, and all the restricted things you ever wanted. However, the whole purpose of it being called the "Secret Basement" was exactly that – no one was supposed to know that it existed, it merely existed for the purpose of Master Hand's experiments with the items, and other things he didn't like to tell others about.

How did everyone know it existed, then? Two words: Crazy Hand.

"It sure is pretty damp down here," Ike commented as they walked through the halls. There was an echo.

"Shh!" hissed Midna quietly, before retreating back into Link's shadow.

The heroes continued forward, through the dark, damp halls. They passed Samus' lab, Fox's lab, and even Wolf's hiding spot for Fox's things (that he stole). Walking past these rooms, they kept a close eye out for their destination – the end of the hallway.

According to Midna, when they had asked, there was a passageway at the end of the hallway that led to the grounds of the Smash Mansion. The Mansion was surrounded by a large lot of trees, almost a small forest. This forest was a good escape route in case any intruders had decided to attack.

... Master Hand surely had thought of everything.

"Just around here," Midna told them as she left Link's shadow and approached the wall they had reached. "There should be a differently coloured brick somewhere around here..."

The others looked at the wall and inspected it as best they could.

"Well," Toon Link began as he observed it, "The wall is grey, so maybe it's a darker or brighter than that..."

"That would be hard to spot, though, Toony," Lucas said with a worried tone.

The Link brothers just smirked gave each other knowing looks. Of course, it wouldn't be hard for them to find the tile. They were used to this sort of thing.

Ike, Lucas and Ness stepped back as Link, Young Link and Toon Link approached the wall and each began to inspect the bricks that made it. Eventually Link made a "ah, hah!" sound and pointed at a rather light grey stone that was three quarters up the wall. Everyone rushed over to him and looked at it excitedly.

"That's it!" Midna said with a pleased tone. "That's the brick!"

"Now what?" Ness asked her expectantly.

Midna floated up to it and took out her large hand of hair. Using this strange hand, she pressed the stone into the wall and the sound of stone scraping against stone sounded as the other bricks began to shift out of the way, similar to the entrance to Diagon Alley in Harry Potter.

Stones flipped and turned, leaving an opening that showed the group the pleasant, calming, and tranquil backyard of the Smash Mansion.

"Wow...." was all they could all say.

"Let's go!" Ness exclaimed, and he raced off outside. "We're finally out! We're finally out!"

"Ness, hold on!" Lucas called out, rushing out after him.

Link gave Ike a look of amusement before taking his brothers' hands and leading them out. Ike chuckled to himself before leaving as well.

Midna smiled as she watched the antics of Ness and Lucas. Warningly, she looked behind her before leaving as well.

Soon, the Mansion was empty of Smashers.

*

**It's time for: SMASH GENERATION SIDE TRACKS!**

**----------------**

"Look, Jonny," said Hadji, as he pointed at the group before them. "They must be from overseas, like you."

"You must be right, Hadji," Jonny agreed, as they approached the group, which turned out to be Axann, Chrislma, Kageshi and Telemachus.

"Don't you know it's rude to point?!" Kageshi stated to the two.

"We're sorry," Hadji told them.

"Where you from?" Jonny asked them.

Chrislma gave him a smile. "I'm from Hyrule!"

Jonny and Hadji shared perplexed looks.

"Huh... I'll have to ask Jessie about that one, I've never heard of it," Jonny observed.

Axann covered Chrislma's mouth. "Don't mind her, she's just a child and has played too many video games and has read too much fanfiction that she doesn't make any sense anymore. Speaking of which, I'm right, she is crazy. She's crazy and short, and when she sneezes, she turns into a Moogle."

Telemachus and Kageshi stared at poor Axann like she just lost her marbles.

"It's about time..." Kageshi muttered.

Telemachus just shivered. "Well, at least life hasn't gotten boring since I showed up in the fiction..."

He was suddenly bricked by a red Hedgehog named Kevin.

*

**Random Bits of Info:**

**1. **This was originally meant to be released yesterday, on Halloween, but I (Axann) got a little carried away since I played too much Brawl. Sorry if you have spotted typos.

**2. **It is true about Chrislma turning into a Moogle whenever she sneezes, though. Then she's even shorter. (Axann)

**3. **The Smash Mansion is equipped with seven escape routes that became out of service after the year of 2014 due to a home inspector who suspected that they were unsafe. This is one of the reasons as to why Captain P's attack in 2015 worked. (Axann)

**4. **To explain why everyone knows that the Secret Basement exists, Crazy Hand spilled the news exactly 20, 195, 2000 times during many dinners over the course of the three tournaments. (Axann)

**5. **Wolf likes to play with Fox's mind. That's why he keeps stealing Fox's stuff. (Axann)

*

Toon Link was revived!

*

Smash Mansion became unavailable...

Granola Bars discovered!

Secret Basement has been obtained!

*

**Diddy Kong Zombie discovered!**

**Mystery Man discovered!**

*

**END EPISODE**


	16. RP Smash!

**Chrislma: **Just thought I'd tell you all that Kageshi and Raxas have left the APT, possibly for good. They've left the Smash Generation project, and will probably not be writing any more fanfiction until further notice.

(Opening Theme: Kanashimi wo Yasashisa Ni, from Naruto)

**Episode Sixteen:**

**CAPTAIN P'S ANGER! THE RP SMASH!**

While strange things were happening in the mansion, the other Smashers were slightly confused.

You see, things didn't happen in the way you may have thought. Axann realized this as she had taken a break from her chronicling and was sitting down in the Couempuetr Scryen lounging area with a few of her friends and drinking a cup of tea.

"Axann, Axann! What happened to the Smashers?" asked a girl dressed as a witch from Hogwarts. "I'm sure that Prof McGonagall would be more than _curious _to know. She's a friend of Master Hand, after all."

Axann nodded as she placed her mug back on the wooden table the two were sitting at. "Well, it's a bit hard to explain..."

*

It really depended on who was asking. A few people suggested that the entire gang of Smashers that were at the Smash Mansion had been overthrown – but by a few _Redeads_ of all things? One had to consider the possibilities, yes, but Redeads could easily be defeated by Link, Young Link, and Toon Link. One could think that Snake and Bowser could easily dispose of the hoard of Redeads that now populated the Smash Mansion.

No, Axann figured, it all depended on what she had written down that evening while reviewing through the tapes. She had skipped a day in the chronicling process (after all, Chrislma had gotten sick, and being the older of the two, she was like the parent), so what she had already distributed to the public of the world of Fainfictyon, wasn't really what had happened right away...

First, the Smashers willing to attempt to battle Captain P left the mansion on the same night that the Smash Generation did, hoping to at least catch up to the Great Fox in the Halberd. They left those that really couldn't fight behind.

Halfway to Captain P's hideout, a strange thing occurred. A large, dense, black purple fog emitted from the ground and covered the Halberd completely, causing it to sway and shake from the force. The turbulence was so great the Smashers inside were having trouble keeping their feet steady and their food in their stomachs. The fog soon had trapped the Halberd inside, and blackness overcame them.

The same thing had happened the Great Fox.

Meanwhile, back at the Smash Mansion, a similar event occurred, as the Mystery Man from the last episode broke into the mansion with his Redeads and zombies at his disposal. With the Smashers that were left behind not being as good fighters as those that were on the Halberd, they were defeated quickly. The Mystery Man smirked evilly as he led his new captives into his truck.

"I'm sure that my dear friend would be more than_ pleased_ to see you," he said to them in an eerie voice that struck Zelda's ears with a hint of recognition. "I will be delighted to hear what _she_ has in plan for you."

At his strange parting words, he closed the doors to the truck and ordered the Karasu clan member at the wheel to step on it; after all, they couldn't keep Captain P waiting.

*

Chrislma went through the tapes sitting on the lower shelves of the Couempuetr Scryen that she worked at. She was kneeling on her knees, and she was looking a strange tape that she hadn't noticed before.

"Hey! What's this one?" She got up and walked over to a girl with cat ears who was listening to music on an mP3 player.

This particular girl, with her grey cat ears, black hair, and leather strapped black pants and a black dress shirt, was a rather simple form of Aethoureis that was usually taken by girls. This girl was Raxas. She opened her grey eyes when Chrislma tugged on her shirt, and lazily removed her ear buds. "What, Chrislma?"

"Raxas! What's this tape?" Chrislma asked as she showed it to the older girl.

Raxas took it curiously and blinked at it a few times, her cat ears twitching a little. "Huh... I have NO idea... It's not labelled."

The black-clad girl stood up and walked over to the nearby TV, popping the tape in the VCR and pressing 'play'.

"Let's see!" offered the small child of the two.

*

_**PLAY SELECTED...**_

_**TAPE BEGINNING...**_

*

_This tape was made on 09-03-2009 on the world of SEDAINDO_

_Province: SMASH WORLD_

_President: MASTER HAND_

_Target Subjects: SMASHERS_

_Place of Interest: SMASH MANSION_

_This tape was recorded by AXANN_

_Late minute footnotes: I hate the last minute footnotes. Please note that these events have occurred after the events in the last recording, entitled "Empty Mansion". _

_Please treat all events in this tape as important. As chroniclers, every movement counts._

*

Captain P strode across his room, his tanks of air trailing behind him as he did so. Before him sat, Japanese style, Shiroi Karasu, who appeared to be very ashamed. The furious leader of the Slash Elite continued to pace in front of her, making her even more nervous as Videl and Karasu just chuckled behind her.

"I have trusted you for quite a long time, Shiroi," Captain P noted as he stopped and turned away from her, staring at the wall. "I still cannot believe that you would do such a thing as this..."

"I apologize greatly, Captain P," Shiroi said with as much emotion as she could pour into her voice.

Captain P tsked before turning towards her. "You let him _escape._ ESCAPE!" At his last word, he clenched both his hands tightly into fists.

Shiroi flinched under the power of his yell.

"I must have ALL the Smash Generation in order for the Triforce Taker to work," he explained, his voice still high and his body turning to a tarp-covered machine in the corner of the room. "Without the strength of all thirty-three members of the Smash Generation, this machine will not be able to remove the Triforce pieces from Zelda, Link and Ganondorf."

Videl scoffed. "Although, I don't see why you can't just use the ones of the Smash Generation..."

Captain P turned to her, placing his hands behind his back. "Because the third shard of the Triforce of Wisdom is missing and we have yet to locate it. In order to protect the Triforce, Zelda will ask the three Goddesses of Hyrule to snap her piece of the Triforce in three, in exactly four months, if memory serves me correctly. Two of those shards were placed in the twins Zel and Maven. Link placed his entire piece of the Triforce in his first son, Rinku. Ganondorf placed his piece in his son Gavin. But where did the third shard go?"

A door slammed open, and a man appearing similar in appearance to the Mystery Man in the mansion stepped in. There was an uneasy silence as the man acknowledged Videl and Karasu in the back, and he even waved at the secretary nearby. When he stepped into the light above Captain P and Shiroi, his features became visible.

Shiroi's eyes widened as she noticed who she was staring at. That hair that he had dyed brown... those deep eyes. That green tunic he was wearing over the standard Slash Elite uniform... That hat hanging around his neck. Those boots on his feet. She had tried to kidnap a child similar in appearance to this young man. But, something was different...

He was older. He appeared to have a smirk on his face as he smiled at her and then turned to glare at Captain P.

_She was looking at Toon Link – from HER time. _But, he looked younger than what he should have been, only eighteen years old, as Captain P had tried to use his version of the Triforce of Courage once – but a side affect had happened and it had literally changed him... permanently, too, it seemed, as that had been a while ago.

Captain P didn't seem to think about how this was Toon Link. He just saw one of his soldiers. Sneering at this man, he stepped into the light, revealing his aged face, and stood before the eighteen year old bravely. A couple of his Pikmin crowded around his legs.

"Ah, Linc! I am so glad to see you," he said to the man, "It has been awhile. I wasn't aware that you were in this time."

"Only in your dreams was I ever not with you," 'Linc' said with a smirk. He walked by Captain P and approached Shiroi. "I see you have my partner in pieces, why is that?"

"She has betrayed us, Linc," Captain P explained as he watched the man carefully.

His words only caused Linc to sneer. "Well, I'm afraid to inform you that we had a little plan going on... If one of the kidnapped Smashers were to escape, they would alert the others of the location of this base."

Captain P's eyes narrowed as he heard the information given to him.

"And, if the Smashers knew the location of this base... they would swarm around it like a pack of rats, just like they did when we caught them," Linc continued. He chuckled lightly as he closed his eyes and turned to the side. Before too long, he turned back to Shiroi and helped her up. "In a way, her actions are pretty much the reason the other Smashers appeared at your front door."

Captain P was obviously impressed at his words and nodded with a smile. "Of course, Linc, why didn't I realize it before? I should promote you." As he spoke, he turned around towards his throne and approached it with light feet. "Now we await the arrival of the last of the Smashers, and hope that the Smash Generation has prepared themselves for their own funerals."

Captain P left, as did Videl and Karasu. Shiroi eyed Linc carefully, worry evident in her stare.

... Only she noticed the cold look that Linc gave their leader.

*

As Linc walked down the halls, Shiroi caught up with him, stopping him in his tracks by placing her hand on his shoulder, and turning him so that he would face her.

She started the conversation rather rudely. "What are you doing here? This was not part of the plan!"

Linc frowned as he thought about it. "He's planning to kill Big Brother, and you seriously think I would let him get away with that?!"

Shiroi was taken aback by the words.

"I lost my twin brother because of that bastard. And, this _was_ part of the plan, just so you know. You ruined a bit of it, too," he pointed out. "It wasn't supposed to be Wally that would break out – it was supposed to be Meta Knight."

Shiroi nodded in understanding. "He did not break out, though... He was placed in the wrong cell."

Linc's eyes softened as he noticed the glitch in the plan. "Ah... so that's why you chose Wally..."

"Wally did not, however, head off to the Smash Mansion," Shiroi pointed out. "I believe that the Smash Generation is a lot smarter than we originally believed... especially that Dakota. I believe, however, that Wally contacted one of the Smashers via his telepathy."

Her words caused Linc to smirk. "Then I guess we're on to something, Shiroi, my friend."

*

Urgency was present in the hangar, where the Halberd and the Great Fox were now placed, with Slash Elite members and Karasu Clan members were inspecting their interiors, in case they had missed anything. A couple of them were going through the armour; a few others were entering the ships and digging through the things inside.

One group of Slash Elite members, in their rip-offs of the Team Rocket uniforms, entered the Halberd and stepped into the control room, completely disregarding the air vents on the walls.

Just as they stepped past one of the air vents, it slipped away, revealing Popo, Pear, Riley and Bowser Junior inside. Slowly, and unknowingly, they slipped away from the control room, and deep into the Halberd, going into the lower parts of it.

The team of Slash Elite members continued their search of the control room, not even noticing the four children escaping behind them.

Just as the kids reached the doors leading out into the hall, Pear turned to Popo and smiled.

"It sure was a good idea of yours to hitch a ride onto the Halberd!" she said cheerfully to him, in a harsh whisper.

Popo gave her a soft smile. "It was, wasn't it? And we didn't even get caught!"

"Yet," Bowser Jr stressed as they opened the door and stepped into the hallways. "We need to find a way out of the Halberd and to the cells that they're holding my dad in and the other Smashers."

Pear nodded with an air of urgency. "That's right. They have the other SG members, too, no doubt!"

Riley nodded in agreement darkly. "That means that my sister got caught... hard to imagine that."

"She's been caught before," Pear said in a matter-of-factly way. "She usually gets caught on purpose. There's always some plan going on between her and Shaun."

The children raced down the halls quickly, and ran into another room.

*

Snake didn't remember what he had done last as he opened his eyes to see the ceiling above his head made of dark, grey metal. He looked around in confusion before deciding to get up off the damp ground that he was lying down on.

Looking around a bit more, he realized he was in a cell, with Marth, K.K. and Captain Falcon.

Standing up rather stiffly, he looked around some more to see the other Smashers in other cells, a large blank space in front of his, like an audience room, and a table in the middle of the space. Sitting at the table were a few Slash Elite members, playing a game of poker.

He sighed in frustration before settling back down on the ground, a hand on his forehead.

"Snake? You up?"

He looked over to his right to see Captain Falcon straightening, as if he had been awake the whole time. He nodded, although rather grimly. Captain Falcon got up and went over to Snake, kneeling down beside him and patting him on the shoulder calmly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she's fine," he said reassuringly.

"She probably is," Snake said darkly. "But look at where we are..."

Captain Falcon gave Snake a weak smile. "I have. And you know what, I've accepted it. I'm already planning a way for us to bust out of here so we can kick that guy's ass back to 2029."

Snake found he couldn't anything but smile and laugh at the racer's tone and words. "I suppose your right."

"Hey boys..."

Instantly the two turned to see a woman in a blue form-fitting suit, similar to the Zero Suit, in fact, but not quite. She had long blonde hair, tied back in a ponytail, with a few streaks of white. How to describe her? Here are a few words: Hot. Sexy. Good Looking. Irresistible.

The blonde approached the three men at the table, and once she had reached them, she sat down with them with a rather strange smile on her face, placing her hands before her in a tight fist.

"Hello, boys. How's it hanging here?" she asked them.

"H-Hey!" one of the Slash Eliters yelled, cocking his gun and pointing it at her. "Y-you! You can't be here! Only us Slashers can be here!"

"Oh, really? I'm not a Slasher?" asked the female rather stupidly as she placed a finger on her chin thoughtfully, in return, looking rather innocent. "I thought I was, after all, the doorman let me in..."

*

Meanwhile, the doorman was dead. Long dead. With a bullet in his head. A stray dog was sniffing his stiff hair, too.

*

"Huh?" The Slash Eliter that stood up soon sat down after hearing her words, putting his gun away. "Oh... You must be new, then, milady."

"My lady? I'm not your lady," the woman said rather firmly. "If you must ask, I'm my husband's lady."

"Oh, so you're married?" asked another Slash Elite member, the one sitting in the middle, in fact. "Aw, man, and you're such a catch, too..."

Three bullets shot later, the Slash Elite members found themselves dead on the floor, the woman now having stood up and placed her gun at its holster at her side. Fixing her ponytail, she brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face, her blue eyes surveying the scene around her, and smiling when they landed on Snake. Shortly after the smile, she let out a sigh of irritation as she turned her attention somewhere else.

"I'm getting really tired of pulling Dakota out of the messes she creates," she muttered to herself. She looked down on the ground now, kicking a rock away from her shoe. "Ah, but as is such the life of a mother..."

"S-Samus?" Snake asked in surprise, after having watched the whole scene and heard what she had said.

"Yes, but not quite _your _Samus," Not-Quite-Samus answered, as she turned to Snake with a smirk. "I'm the Samus from 2029."

*

Dakota perked up all of a sudden, sitting in a cell in a separate hallway to that of Snake's, with Shaun, who was currently trying to pry off a breathing machine from his face.

"I just suddenly had a dark feeling..." she told her friend calmly, as he struggled with the breathing machine. "Like something really bad just happened..."

"Like what?" Shaun asked, his voice slightly muffled by the machine.

Dakota turned to him, grabbing onto a piece of the machine and helping him tug it off. "Like my mother just showed up. You know what that means, right? _We're busted_."

*

A couple breakouts later, Snake, Captain Falcon, K.K., Marth, Ephraim, Bowser, Luigi and Wolf were now broken out of their cells and following Samus from the future. They raced down the halls until they hit a large chamber, which Samus-from-the-future bashed down the door and revealed the fact their weapons were there.

"So... Samus," Snake began, before he was stopped by her putting her fingers on his lips. Marth was grabbing weapons and handing them out to their proper owners.

"Call me Samze or something. Anything but Samus. It would get us mixed up when we get your girlfriend, got it?" Samze suggested.

"Yeah, sure, Samze," Snake agreed, as he accepted his remote control missile launcher, before beginning again. "So, how did you know the Smash Generation would get in trouble?"

Samze grabbed a large machine gun before leading the way down the hall again. "I didn't. Call it mother's intuition. In fact, I didn't even know they were in 2009 until Crazy Hand from my time spilled it!"

Snake and Marth both made the same "ooo" sound after she explained it.

"They're all getting grounded when they get back, aren't they?" K.K. asked her as he moved in line with her, his guitar on his back.

"Oh, I can tell you Dakota and Riley are," Samze said with a stern tone. "Ensign would probably be let off the hook, and Ike probably doesn't mind that Shaun's out destroying time."

Her words caused a few surprised glares directed at her.

"Oh, and Link and Zelda are probably going to send their kids off to boot camp..."

*

In the middle of a coloured filled room in the world of Fainfictyon, a small green blob similar in appearance to Kirby sitting on a couch was messing with a Rubix Cube. The important thing to note here, is that he's shorter than Chrislma.

"Stop being red!" he shouted angrily at the cube. He threw the cube at the wall and flicked on the television. It just so happened that Pokemon was on.

"Danaxiel?" said a voice coming into the room. He was a medium sized Hylian, roughly the height of Link, wearing a blue tunic and beige pants, his hair a black and his eyes blue like his tunic.

"Daxovan!!!" Danaxiel exclaimed comically hugging the Hylian's leg.

"What are you doing Danaxiel?" Daxovan asked as he unsuccessfully tried to shake the blob off his leg. If Raxas were there, she would have been laughing at the two.

"I dunno. Just waiting for the others," Danaxiel said while turning on the Wii, taking advantage of the fact that the TV was on. He began playing Brawl.

"Others?" It seemed as if Daxovan had forgotten.

"Telemachus, Kageshi, Axann, or Chrislma." Danaxiel said with a bored tone. "Y'know… the other Aethours and Aethoureises. They're all out."

"So…do you wanna do something?" Daxovan said while looking around, equally bored. "Besides from the Wii…?"

Danaxiel turned off the Wii and said, "OK!!!" A few seconds later, he then shouted, "TO THE DANAXIEL CAVE!!!"

The green blob jumped off the couch and ran towards a door humming the Batman theme.

"Here we go again." Daxovan said while rolling his eyes and following him.

Danaxiel slammed open the door and in the room was… a toilet and a sink.

"Oops. That's the bathroom." Danaxiel said. He slammed the door and ran to another door with Daxovan following slowly behind. The door opened via remote control, and there were two poles inside leading downward.

"You're freaking kidding me right?" Daxovan said, "You installed sliding poles. In the house. In the front hall."

"Uh-huh!" Danaxiel replied happily and he jumped down the pole.

"This is ridiculous…" Daxovan said as he slid down the pole.

*

"_I'm Henry the 8__th__ I am! Henry the 8__th__ I am!_"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SHUT UP!" exclaimed the voice of the distraught Slash Elite member as he patrolled the hallways that held the Smash Generation.

"_It's a Small World After All! It's a Small World After All!_"

"NO PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY!" exclaimed the other Slash Elite member.

"_In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room! In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room! All the birds sing words, and the flowers bloom, in the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room!_"

"STOP IT!" exclaimed the third Slash Elite member.

"_Bum-buttery, flit-fluttery dum diddly-doo! … _I forget, forget, _lalalalalala... It's a loverly, loverly spring!_"

"Please! Stop!" exclaimed an annoyed Zel.

"_I've got a jar of di~irt! I've got a jar of di~irt! I've got a jar of di~irt!_"

"I'm not even going to try…" muttered an annoyed Todd.

"_Sweet little bumblebee! I know what you want from me!_"

"Pick something else!" yelled Vixen.

"_Welcome to Duloc, what a perfect town, here we have some rules, let us lay them down!_"

"DAKOTA! SHUT UP!" exclaimed the voice of Shaun Greil, much to the appreciation of every other person in the room.

Dakota shut up immediately.

*

"Do you hear singing?" asked Snake, hopping that he was wrong as he stepped besides Samze, who stopped near a door.

Samze looked more annoyed than she had earlier. "That is _so _my daughter…"

"(She sings at random intervals?)" Marth asked himself as he reached the rest of the group.

Samze ignored what he said, so everyone else in the area figured that she didn't understand him. In a few seconds after the little exchange, Samze crashed the door down off its hinges, and shot the three Slash Elite members to death in the hall, before walking in, soon being followed by her companions.

She stopped at the cell containing Dakota Snake and Shaun Greil.

"Dakota Mei Snake," Samze addressed with a stern tone and expression on her face, causing Dakota to stir in uneasiness. "You are grounded for a month for this little fiasco, and I can assure you, I'm not impressed. Not one bit."

*

Riley, Pear, Popo and Bowser Jr were in one of their own messes. They had escaped the Halberd, and were now in one of the main rooms of the base, where they were surrounded by twenty or so Slash Elite members surrounding them from all sides. Popo trembled in fear, brandishing his hammer, Bowser Jr looked slightly determined, wielding his paintbrush, his kerchief over his face. Pear and Riley, the only ones with no weapons, just held each other's hands and smiled at each other, knowing looks appearing on their face.

"Ready to unleash the RP Smash?" Riley asked Pear.

"I suppose it's our only chance of survival," Pear added with a slight giggle.

Popo and Bowser Jr turned to Pear and Riley, slightly confused.

"R!" Riley yelled, taking out a pair of maracas.

"P! Pear added in a yell of her own, taking out a tambourine.

"SMASH!" The two yelled together, shaking their respective instruments.

… And that happened in a matter of two seconds.

And about half a millisecond later, the two began playing a little song on their instruments, a few musical notes appearing around them as they danced and played their song, a few orange sound waves emitting from them. The Slash Elite members were slightly surprised by this, and tried to approach them to attack, but the two's song held them back, making any that entered the sound wave dance to the music in a silly manner.

Popo and Bowser Jr watched the scene with excited smiles as they realized they were beginning to win their fight.

"R!"

"P!"

"R!"

"P!"

"You can't win!" The two SG members said in unison, jabbing their instruments to the left and right, before jabbing them toward the ground, dropping them as Pear took out her umbrella and Riley took out a Cypher similar to appearance to Snake's, only it was blue with star stickers on it, the two brandished the two like weapons, and got into fighting stances.

"You can't win!" they repeated together, this time with Popo and Bowser Jr as they decided to join in the fight.

The fight, for being fought by two ten year olds, a thirteen year old, and a young Koopa, was epic. Bowser Jr wielded his paintbrush and turned into Shadow Mario, attacking the Slash Elite members with his deadly paint. Popo used as many ice shots as he could summon, and Pear wielded her umbrella like a sword, and fired lasers from it like a gun. Riley jumped on his Cypher, revealing it to be more like a hover board, and rode it through the crowds of Slash Elite members.

The battle was long and intense, of repetitive moves and actions, and even a few times of Popo managing to pull off a move he usually did with Nana. The Slash Elite members were eventually held back, and they ran off screaming bloody murder as the four kids cheered at their success.

"That was so cool!" Riley laughed as he high-fived Pear. "We should really fight more often!"

"We should!" Pear agreed almost instantly.

Popo went over to the door and tried bashing his hammer against it to open it, but nothing happened. Soon after, Bowser Jr approached it, and rammed it with his head, cracking and denting the medal that created the door, conveniently knocking it to the ground, right off its hinges.

Together, the group of children walked through.

*

**It's time for: SMASH GENERATION SIDE TRACKS!**

**----------------**

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, __  
__Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei_…

And Pear and Riley dance to the Numa Numa for approximately three choruses…

*

**Random Bits of Ramblings:**

**1. **How many people saw Samus from the future appearing? No, seriously?

*

LINC is TOON LINK?!

SHIROI's loyalty is questioned!

DAKOTA is officially SCREWED!

*****

**Samze joined the Brawl!**

*

**RP SMASH unlocked!**

*****

**END EPISODE**


	17. Linc Revealed!

**WARNING: This episode contains copious amounts of evidence that will probably make you REALLY hate someone called Linc... But, please bear with us, and remember that he might not be as evil as he puts on...**

**... Oh, and a couple of Four Swords Plus manga references. 'Kay, thanx!**

(Opening Theme: Across the Desert, from Dinosaur)

**Episode Seventeen:**

**OCARINAS ARE PLAYED! LINC IS REVEALED!**

Large pounding noises erupted throughout the cell walls, went finally, one wall broke free, falling to a crumbling heap of stone and gravel, as out floated a large white-gloved Hand. Master Hand soon followed by Ancient Hand, slipped by and ran free throughout the Captain P base.

"**This way! My Smashers are this way!**" Master Hand instructed.

*

The fact that the two Hands had escaped didn't seem to bug Shiroi and Linc as they just walked up to the front entrance of the building bearing wood, stone, glue, nails, and a hammer. They gave each other knowing smirks before both turning to the opening of the base, evil looks coming upon their faces as they looked at the falling apart building.

"Ready?" Linc asked Shiroi, as he removed his glistening sword. A pretty purple gem sat at the end of the handle.

"I was born ready," Shiroi replied with a small smile, removing a feather from her crow and turning it into a sword.

The two traded small chuckles as they turned towards the door.

*

"There it is!" Toon Link announced from the shoulders of Link as he pointed towards a small opening in the hills in Hyrule Field. "That's where Faron Woods is, and that leads to Ordon!"

Lucas, Young Link, Ness, Ike, and Midna turned to where he was pointing, seeing a few Bulbins standing guard to the entrance to Faron Woods.

"So that's where your house is?" Lucas asked with a happy smile, taking in the many trees. "Looks like its nice!"

Midna allowed a scoff to escape her lips as she noted the Bulbins. "Grand. And a few of the locals hasn't decided to leave yet."

"I can't wait to see home!" Young Link said cheerfully as he pumped a fist in the air. "It's been a while since we've been there, hasn't it?"

Link felt a smile come to his face. "Yeah. We've been too busy venturing, haven't we?"

"Venturing?" Toon Link questioned as he thought about his adventure. "I spent half of mine out on the ocean! I don't think mine counts!"

Ike chuckled as he began to head towards the woods. "Let's go, we're getting close!"

The others followed him.

*

Ordon Village was small, so every villager knew every villager. When Link, with his two brothers, best friend, and his brothers' two best friends, stepped into the village gates to get the key to his house from Ilia, he could see everyone that he knew doing something.

Rusl, with his sword strapped on his back, patrolled the small street of the village with a sense of dignity and purpose, as he was followed by his dear son, Colin. Uli, holding their newborn baby daughter, sat on a rocking chair on the porch of their home. Fado couldn't be seen, so Link automatically assumed that he was at the Ordon Ranch, possibly attempting to herd the goats.

Jaggle and Pergie, with their two children Malo and Talo, were in the yards of their home tending to the pumpkins in the yard. Ilia, and her father, the mayor named Bo, were on the porch of their home, speaking with what seemed to be a Rito woman. Hanch and Sera, the owners of the local store, were busy stacking boxes, with their daughter Beth watching a younger Hylian girl, who Link assumed was traveling with the Rito woman.

It was Colin who noticed that Link had entered the village.

"Look! Father! Link has returned!" He rushed over to speak with his idol almost immediately after his announcement.

His call caused the rest of the people within earshot to turn to them right away.

"Link!" Ilia said with expressed joy as she jumped off her porch and rushed over immediately.

Link had to place Toon Link on the ground in order to be able to embrace Colin as he rushed over.

"Link, it's so great to see you! How's the tournament going along for you?" he asked Link as he looked up.

"It's going fine," Link lied, not being able to tell the truth at all. "But, I left something in my house that we need."

Ilia walked up then, a set of keys spinning around her finger. "I suppose that's where I come in, Link?" she said with a chuckle. "I hope you've been taking care of your brothers."

"I have," Link said defensively. "No need to get pushy on me."

Ilia huffed as she stopped twirling the keys and turned to get good looks at the twin brothers before her. However, she noticed what Link _didn't_ want her to notice. "Link... is that a blood stain on Toon's shirt...?"

Link immediately looked like he would rather be elsewhere as he began to try and calm her down, while Colin backed away slightly. "Look, Ilia, I can explain..."

"You said you were taking care of them!"

"Ilia, I was nowhere near him when he got injured..."

"You said you would protect them! That's what you promised your parents!"

"I KNOW what I promised my parents, you don't have to bring it up!"

"Excuse me...?"

Both turned down to see the little Hylian girl that Link had figured was traveling with the Rito. She was rather cute, with soft auburn hair, and big bright blue eyes, wearing a short blue dress with purple markings on the edges of the sleeves and body. Around her neck, she wore a pink bandana, and pink slippers made her shoes. You know who she is. She looked up at him with big eyes.

"I was wondering why you were fighting?" she asked him politely. "It's not nice to fight, you know. I don't like it."

Ilia calmed down somewhat and knelt down to be at eye level with the girl. "Well, sometimes it happens, even between friends."

"But why? I thought friends were always never supposed to fight," the girl said in her soft voice. "It seems wrong..."

"Well, fighting is the way life goes, sometimes," Ilia said kindly. "Sometimes, it helps you see what you've done wrong."

The girl thought about it as she gave Ilia a smile. "I see..."

"Chrislma!" called out the Rito woman as she turned away from Bo. "We're heading back! I got the info I needed!"

"Okay, Axann!" Chrislma said cheerfully, before turning to Ilia and bowing politely. "I hope you don't fight anymore."

After her departing words, she rushed off to the Rito.

Ilia sighed as she straightened and turned to Link with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry for mentioning your parents..."

Link shrugged. "It's alright... You didn't mean it."

Ilia just smiled at Link and began to walk with him and the rest of the group to Link's house. "So, who are these boys?" she asked him, gesturing to Ike, Ness and Lucas.

"Friends of mine I met in the Smash Tournaments," Link answered her with a smirk.

"I'm Ike."

"My name's Ness!"

"Lucas."

"Nice to meet all of you," Ilia said cheerfully. "My name's Ilia."

*

Ilia unlocked the home and opened the door, allowing the musky air inside to be let out and letting fresh air back inside. She turned to Link with a smile before stepping inside, soon being followed by the boys behind her.

To the Link brothers, it was like a breath of fresh air, a calm feeling coming down on them like a massage to the back, and like a large load was lifted off their shoulders. It was like coming home after defeating Ganondorf and saving Hyrule, it was like coming home after a long trip. A futon couch sat near the kitchen area, with a single bed sitting in the loft area, and a hammock hanging off of the ceiling above the futon couch.

Link looked around, and knew he was home.

"I kept the place clean for you," Ilia told him as she watched the others take in the home.

"Thank you, Ilia," Young Link said to her with a smile as he hugged her leg.

Ilia placed a hand on his head before he let go and she moved towards the door. "If you need anything, be sure to tell me, and Toon, give me that tunic."

Reluctantly, Toon Link took off his tunic and undershirt, revealing the bandages underneath that covered his wounds from Molgera, and handed them to Ilia. She took a good look at them and huffed.

"I'll have the stains out of these by tomorrow. I'll see you boys around." At that, she walked out and towards her home.

While Toon Link went to the dresser to get a spare tunic and undershirt, Link sat down on the futon couch, taking out his Ocarina of Twilight and inspecting it, as Midna left his shadow to turn to him in a thoughtful way.

"Wow," she voiced as she sat on air. "That was a little scary. But who was that kid?"

Link shrugged. "I've never seen her before. Or a Rito, for that matter." He turned to Toon Link, who was busy putting on his other undershirt. "Hey, Toon! Have you seen that Rito woman before?"

He was surprised when Toon Link shook his head once he was done putting on the shirt. As he moved to get the tunic, the smallest Link said, "The only Rito female I've ever seen was Medli, all the others were inside the caverns in Dragon Roost and I wasn't allowed in there." Once he had finished, he put on the tunic and smoothed it out.

"Damn..." Link muttered as he thought about it further. That woman... there was something about that woman...

*

After having a tasty dinner made by Link, the three brothers sat down on the ground of their home, with Ike leaning against a counter and Ness and Lucas watching from the futon. The three fairies fluttered around the brothers as Midna opted to sit down next to Link. The three brothers took out their respective ocarinas, and readied themselves to play them...

Beautiful sounds came from the ceramic instruments, of the three songs playing together in harmony. The Song of Time, Nocturne of Shadow, and the Wind's Requiem, together seemed to form a new song together in the ears of Ike, Lucas, Ness and Midna. The fairies danced to the notes as they began to glow bright, Navi glowing a bright blue, Tsukiko glowing a bright silver, and Tallys glowing a bright lime green. Their pretty little light show had startled the others in the room.

Soon the songs had ended, and the three brothers watched as the three fairies circled around them, settling on one each, Navi on Young Link, Tsukiko on Link, and Tallys on Toon Link.

Midna's one visible eye had widened. "Wow! I didn't expect that!"

"_**We're all charged up!**_" Tallys announced from Toon Link's hat. "_**That means we can now go and defeat Captain P and save the day!**_"

"Sweet!" Ness exclaimed happily.

Lucas, however, realized something that created quite the problem for them, "Wait! How are we going to get there in time for the final battle?"

His question resulted in a long silence before the fairies answered him.

"_**Well, Lucas,**_" Tsukiko replied, "_**Subspace and Twilight are something similar – they both exist in alternate worlds, and both create darkness for the world. Midna can track down what we call 'teleportation rifts', which create an anchor for Subspace. Well... I'm sure you recall that the Smash Generation caused a few of their own...**_"

*

"Are you sure about this? Shiroi asked Linc with a small smile on her face as he admired his handy work on the front door of the Slash Elite base.

He smirked at her, not turning around completely. "Positive."

*

Midna smiled at Tsukiko's idea. "So, you expect me to teleport them through the Smash Generation rifts? I'm sure I can do that..."

*

Linc patted the sort of antenna looking thing that he made into the ground. "This rod is Twilight-based. Midna will be able to zero in it, enabling Big Brother and the rest of the gang to get here in time."

*

Midna readied her powers, as everyone held on tight to each other, Link reverting to his Wolf form as Midna teleported them to the Slash Elite base...

*

Zelda's eyes widened as she broke out of meditation.

Around her, the other Smashers were talking in their cells and conversing between each other, some moping in corners, dreading the fact that they had been captured by mere amateurs. Zelda had been locked in the same cell as Ganondorf, and she spent her time meditating in order to keep her calm and reformed.

After all... she was pregnant. She had to keep the health of the baby in mind, too.

She knew that Ganondorf knew, and she knew that she had to tell Link. Somehow.

But for now, the vision that she had seen... Captain P getting stabbed in the back by someone that he had trusted this far, but who? Who was going to betray him? The thoughts in her mind worried her, but none as much as what she had seen after that...

Link was on his way. She still recalled the visions she had been seeing a few days ago... of someone in his party getting hurt. She worried about the state of the twins, of Ness, of Lucas, of Midna... of Ike.

"Zelda?" The word caused Zelda to snap out of her thinking, and look up to see Ganondorf looking at her with question in his eyes.

"I apologize, Ganondorf, I was just doing some thinking," she replied, standing up in order to dust herself free of dirt and dust that had gathered on her dress from her sitting on the ground. "I'm worried about Link..."

"Look, we both know how Link can get," Ganondorf said with a chuckle. "He's probably out doing his own thing and taking his sweet time getting here."

"What do you mean_ you can't find them_?!_ They're a group of children_!" The scream and holler caused everyone in the room to turn to the frustrated Kotonashi storming through the halls and being followed by Shiroi in all her glory, dressed in a fine white kimono with black outlines and her crow on her shoulder. "We must find them! Captain P demands that we find them! The smallest one is important to our plans."

"I am aware of that," Shiroi replied with a soft look and turning to the ground, not daring to face Kotonashi's wrath. "I am just having trouble finding their location. I have suspected that they are on their way here through a different means of transportation that we are unused to."

"Like what?" Kotonashi spat rudely. "Car? As if."

"It is just one of my assumptions," Shiroi said rather defensively, as others watched on in curiosity. "Linc has suggested..."

"Linc? You would trust that bastard?" Kotonashi laughed at his own words. "We all know that Linc has his own agenda."

"I was not saying what he was planning on doing about it, I was saying what he has suggested that it is," Shiroi stressed, with a slight hint of ignorance in her tone. "Linc has suggested that they are teleporting via Twilight."

Kotonashi frowned at her suggestion. "Twilight? I thought that they could only teleport through special means. Something must have happened for them to be able to teleport here."

"Linc has suggested the teleportation rifts that we have caused; possibly even the Subspace could be at fault..."

"My Subspace is not the cause of this!" It was now Kotonashi's turn to spat in disgust and revolt. A piece of spit found its way on Shiroi's face.

Disgusted, she wiped the spit the off and turned away from their argument, getting ready to leave. Kotonashi noted the black in her kimono. "Kotonashi, have a nice day." She left the room and stopped at the door, muttering, "What is left of it."

Kotonashi was left dumbfounded as he watched her walk away.

Zelda looked thoughtful as she placed her hand on her chin, her Triforce piece glowing. "I wonder..."

*

Samze stopped at a door, followed by Dakota and Shaun, then Snake, then Marth and Captain Falcon, soon followed by K.K., and then Bowser and Ephraim with Luigi and Wolf. A few other of the SG were with them, too, including Cain, Aine, Aden, Maven, Rinku and Zel.

"I think the others are just down this way," Zel mentioned to Samze as she pointed in a direction. "I remember seeing someone dragging my mom down that way..."

"Of course, you mean the Past Zelda, right?" Samze asked her. "I don't remember bringing anyone here by my own ass to drag Dakota's ass back to our time to ground her for a month..."

"Mom!" Dakota stressed. She looked fairly embarrassed as she stood with Marth and K.K. in the hallways with Shaun. "Please don't embarrass me..."

"That's what I was made to do, honey," Samze told her daughter with a chuckle as they continued their walk down the hall. "It's what moms do."

Dakota, however unconvinced that she was, just stayed quiet as they moved to the next room.

*

Link and Company arrived at the front door of the Slash Elite building, Link still stuck in his Wolf Link form as Midna landed on his back out of habit, and he, also out of habit, glared at her for falling down too hard. After she changed him back into his human form, they all nodded to each other and headed for the door.

*

Shiroi and Linc were sitting down playing cards.

"Say... did you deactivate the teleporter rigged in the door?" Linc asked her all of a sudden.

Shiroi's eyes then widened to the realization that she hadn't done that at all.

*

"DAMMIT!" exclaimed Link as he sat down on a rock in the middle of the ocean, Toon Link playing with a butterfly close to the edge.

"Could be worse," Midna told him with a chuckle. "Ready to head back and try again?"

*

After three tries and three teleportations to random places, they were ready to try again. Nervously, Ike opened the door and stepped inside, even becoming startled as he didn't get randomly teleported to a random location. He turned back to the others, a smile on his face.

"All clear!"

*

Samze stopped running, stopping everyone else with her as they noticed they weren't alone in the room they had just entered.

There, before them, sitting in all his lazy glory, was Captain P, with his daisy plant in his right hand, a watering can in the other, as he smirked at Samze and the Smash Generation before him, completely disregarding the fact they had other people with them.

"It sure is good to see you again, Samus," Captain P said to her as he placed his things down and jumped off his throne, his air tanks hooked to his back.

"You BASTARD!" Samze exclaimed at him angrily. "We BURIED you!"

"Touching ceremony, I'm sure," Captain P said with a slight hint of reminiscing. "I witnessed it from the bushes beside you, but I didn't get to see the reactions of everyone."

"If that wasn't you we buried, then who was that?" Samze asked him seriously, a growl in her tone.

Captain P looked at her with an intense glare that only a true murderer could pull off. "You buried Louie, my friend... Louie, ah, Louie... I felt bad about the whole thing, but you know, you had to bury someone, and Louie was the closest thing I had. So, of course, I killed him before I set the mansion on fire, and left him in my room with a tad bit of makeup tricks and a bit of hair dye. In a few instants, he looked like me."

"So that man Ness found after looking all over the place..." Samze questioned as she pieced the information together. "That was Louie."

"Yes it was," Captain P said with a smile. "And while we're on the topic of murder..."

"Captain P!" Shiroi and Linc walked into the room then, with clipboards in hand and a few pencils with them. It was Linc that had called out his name. "We have a few papers you need to sign."

"Oh, really?" Captain P said with thoughtfulness as he took the clipboards and signed them. He stayed on the topic he had been on earlier. "Well, as I was saying, Samus, while we're on the topic of murder... I'm sure you remember the year of 2015 well, so let's move onto a different year..."

"Whatever you say, Olimar," Samze spat with hatred.

"Do you remember the year of 2021?" Captain P asked her with fake innocence, as he looked at her with a glint in his eye and even a fang forming itself on his teeth as he widened his smile.

Linc began to look uncomfortable. Shiroi had to look away. Would he dare?

*

_The year of 2021. _

_The Altea Castle in Emblemria had been invaded by someone that had hired a group of mercenaries._

_In an attempt to defend his castle, King Marth called his army to defend it as best they could, and as quietly as could be attempted, as his dear daughter, the Princess named Cain, was sleeping. _

_He did not expect the enemy to be using fireballs. He did not expect the enemy to be using magic. He did not expect the enemy to be someone he knew... and well._

"(Why? Why have you done this!?)" _Marth demanded to know as he cornered the attacker in the study, his great Falchion ready to pierce the man's heart. _

"(It is for the greater good, dear friend, Marth,)" _the attacker told him truthfully. He did not falter in his speech, he did not lie, and Marth could tell that. It was one of those times where he just wished the person would lie... so that the truth didn't hurt. _

"(This is wrong! This way is wrong! There is always another way!)" _Marth tried to convince the attacker, trying to make peace. _"(This will not bring him back!)"

"(I don't care about that anymore,)" _the attacker told him with a hint of sorrow, and the attacker stood at full height, only appearing to be eighteen years of age or so, a smirk upon his face that reminded Marth a lot of this man's older brother..._

_Whatever happened to that kind boy?_

"(Please.. ------!)" _Marth pleaded._

"(------?)" _the attacker said with a slight chuckle that made Marth a bit confused. _"(You must have me confused with someone else... My name...)"

_Marth didn't understand what this boy was saying. He was that boy, wasn't he? No one had such expressive eyes quite like him at all..._

"(No... my name is not -----. My name is ----.)"

_The door opened._

"(Father?)"

_No... Please... not in front of her..._

_A sword plunged into his chest. And then all Marth saw was blackness._

"(FATHER!)"

*

One of the greatest mistakes in life is those that you make when you feel you're doing something right. Captain P understood that. Shiroi understood that. Hell, even Dakota understood that. Linc even learned it the hard way.

"Well, Samus? Do you remember the year of 2021?" Captain P repeated with a hint of a smile on his face.

Samze frowned with hatred. "Who can't? And why does it matter?!"

Captain P stepped into the centre of the room, Linc and Shiroi watching him carefully as he did so. "You may recall the attacker had blonde hair, blue eyes, and used a sword to kill Marth. You may recall that poor Miss Cain there had to misfortune to see her father get murdered before her nine year old eyes..."

"Yes..." Samze replied, not quite understanding why this mattered so much.

Captain P smirked under the darkness that was now starting to surround him. He turned to look at Linc and Shiroi, who both were looking uncomfortable. "Well... what if I said I knew his killer?"

"What? Are you confessing, Olimar?"

"Oh, no, Samus," Captain P said honestly, as he turned to face her now. "I don't fit the description of the killer."

Cain had by now begun to shake with rage.

"The killer, Samus, is in this room."

Everyone tensed up instantly, except for Shiroi and Captain P.

"The killer, Samus, is my wonderful assistant, Linc."

*

_The Four Swords. _

_It had caused so many problems to Toon Link's life. If he had eight hands, he still wouldn't be able to count off all the problems he had to face as he was four different people. _

_Red, who was cheery, and optimistic, had become like a little brother to him._

_Blue, in all his angry and short tempered tendencies, had become like a best friend in a way, and possibly an older brother. _

_Vio, the smart one, had become like the oldest brother of sorts, the one that everyone turned to in case they needed a problem solved. _

_And Green... himself. "Green" was what the others had called him._

_But one of the biggest problems happened after he placed the sword back in its shrine..._

_He felt, even when he knew he was completely alone, other presences in the room he was in, sometimes even in his own head. He heard voices, in his mind, responding to things that happened around him. He had begun to get used to them after awhile, but he knew, that if he ever told his older brothers..._

_... They would find him completely crazy. Maybe even insane._

_Over time... one began to surface more than the others, to help him with things, to speak with him when he was alone after his twin brother had gotten killed in that freak attack._

_Over time... he felt his own presence become weaker. Two of the personalities barely appeared anymore._

_Soon, even Green was gone._

*

"YOU BASTARD!" Cain exclaimed in anger, taking out her sword and pointed it at Linc dangerously. "YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!"

Linc didn't react to what she had said. Samze appeared startled as well, almost upset at his actions, bringing her hand to her heart and turning away. Rinku, Maven and Zel were unsure how to react, looking at him with slight confusion and disdain. Even those that didn't know him, especially Marth, looked at him with hatred. This man was going to kill Marth? Well, of course they would hate him.

Samze, her voice quiet, asked Linc, "Does your brother know?"

"And why would I go and do that?" Linc asked with a slight hint of scorn in his voice, as he turned to look at Samze with a small smirk on his face. "I come home late at night, blood on my tunic, and the best I told Big Brother was this: I killed a Bokoblin. He didn't even question me, even though Bokoblins have _pink _blood, and the blood on my tunic was red. When he heard about Marth's death the next day, he didn't even figure that it could have been me."

"But why? You were such a soft, kind-hearted boy! What happened to you?!" Samze demanded in anger, while the SG (really, just Aine, Aden, Zel and Rinku were helping, as Maven, Dakota and Shaun probably wanted to see her kill Linc) tried to keep Cain from going at his throat. "Marth was your brother's _best friend_!"

"I know that," Linc acknowledged with a hint of humour in his voice. He turned to Shiroi. "I found a new group to hang out with, and he should have done the same. In a way, I taught him a lesson. Friends aren't forever."

"What the hell are you trying to prove!?" Samze continued to argue. "The Smashers stick together, through thick and thin, and you disrespected the rest of us by pulling that stunt and _killing _Marth!"

Linc didn't seem affected by what she said. He just turned around and began to walk away, Captain P appearing to enjoy the show before him, while Shiroi just seemed a bit upset.

"_TOON LINK! YOU HAUL YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!_" Samze barked, pointing her gun at him, causing him to stop and turn around in shock at what she had said. He shrugged, believing she wouldn't do anything, and began to turn around. Samze persisted. "If you don't stop moving, so help me, I'll commit the third murder right here and right now!"

"Technically, Mom," Dakota decided to point out, "it would be the eleventh murder committed by the third person in the Smashers to ever murder anyone else in the Smashers."

Samze nodded towards her daughter's position. "Thank you, Dakota."

Linc didn't do anything after that. He just stood and stared at Samze, possibly surprised by her hostility towards him. Shiroi pet her crow in the loud silence that arrived at those words were traded, the only sound ever sounding being the sounds of the gears moving in Samze's gun, Captain P's tanks, and everyone's breathing, with the occasional vocal coming from Shiroi's crow.

"So..." Dakota voiced, breaking the silence so much no one would be able to tape it back together. She turned to Shaun with a determined smile and a pumped fist. "How about the two of us go and find everyone else while this epic drama is unfolding?"

"Sure," Shaun decided, and the two walked away, ignoring everyone else in the room.

K.K. decided the tension was too much for him as well. "Wait! Dakota! I'll come with you!" At that, he ran after them.

Samze's gun stayed pointed towards Linc, the other two villains in the room seeming pointless to her as she kept it in her mind that she should shoot this man, this murderer. Captain P's crimes at least had a motive – they were wrong to tease and press him for being a weak Smasher, they learned that. But as far as she knew, Linc had no reason to kill Marth other than the fact that...

... Wait.

"Toon Link... can you just tell me one thing?" Samze decided to press, as she began to lower her gun.

Linc gave her a smirk. "On one condition that I will charge afterwards."

"Why did you kill Marth?" Samze didn't care about the condition. She could easily get out of any situation, so it didn't matter to her.

Captain P answered the question for Linc. "He did it for me! I required ten bodies for my zombie leaders, and Linc suggested Marth, so he went and killed him for me."

"But why would you go and side with him of all people!?"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Linc said with a teasing tone, shaking an index finger towards her similar to Sonic. "You said you wanted me to tell you _one thing_. Technically, that's what you wanted to know."

"But you didn't even answer it! HE did!"

"My _one condition_ is that you never call me Toon Link again," Linc stressed, ignoring her words completely as he approached her. Snake got a gun ready. "My _name,_ as I keep _trying to tell everyone_, is _VIO_."

Samze was turned off by this, and reached out a hand, as if attempting to choke Linc... um, ahem, I mean Vio, but he stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"So what?! You're having an identity crisis now?!" Cain demanded to know as she escaped the grasp of her friends and went up to Vio, pointing her sword at his neck. "You took my father from me and regardless of being a friend's uncle or not, you're going to _die for it!_"

Vio seemed unconvinced, but he smirked at her words. "Try me."

*

**It's time for: SMASH GENERATION SIDE TRACKS!**

**----------------**

"THAT'S MY PIECE OF FORCE! I'M THE ONE THAT OFFED IT!" exclaimed Blue, as he jumped Green.

"I want it!" Red demanded as he, too, got into the scuffle.

As a cloud of dust formed around the three fighting Links, Vio, in all his awesome, hot, and purple glory, walked away, the piece of force tight in his hands as he had on a look that just spelled out "I rule."

"My..." he said with a happy tone, "what an ugly display..."

*

**Random Bits of Ramblings and Info:**

**1. **Although we portray Ilia similar to how she was portrayed in Twilight Princess, writing her lines killed the two of us, as neither of us really like her. (Axann)

**2. **There is a reason as to why Axann and Chrislma were in Ordon Village. But we're not releasing any of that today – tee hee! (Chrislma)

**3. **I'm sure all of you hate Linc now, but considering his actions before it was revealed that he killed Marth. What is your assumption as to whose side he's on? (Axann)

**4. **It seems Kotonashi's life is almost over, isn't it? (Axann)

*

LINC is VIO!

CAIN has gone BERSERK!

TALLYS has reached Special Power!

TSUKIKO has reached Special Power!

NAVI has reached Special Power!

DAKOTA left Samze's party...

SHAUN left Samze's party...

K.K. left Samze's party...

*

**Vio joined the Brawl!**

*****

**Tri-Special Fairy Power unlocked!**

*****

**END EPISODE**


	18. Killed Vengeance!

**WARNING: This episode contains copious amounts of evidence that will probably make you REALLY hate someone called Vio even more... But, please bear with us, and remember that he might not be as evil as he puts on...**

**... Oh, and another Four Swords Plus manga reference. 'Kay, thanx!**

**Oh yeah, and NOT SO MUCH A WARNING: Danaxiel helped with this chapter, too. Can you find the parts he did? We can!**

(Opening Theme: Piccolo Resto from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**YOU KILLED MY FATHER! A VENGEANCE IS NOT STRENGTH!**

_The comb was beautiful. Much love had been poured into its design, the flowers painted on the soft surface with tenderness, care, and professionalism. Painted white lilies surrounded the pink wood that made the comb, but most important of all were the blue letters written on the corner; it made it hers, and only hers._

_Cain._

"(Oh, father! It's so... beautiful!)" _The girl said with delight as she turned to her father and gave him a hug, a chuckle escaping his lips as he returned it. _"(I'll treasure it always!)"

"(Happy 9th birthday, my beloved Cain,)" _Marth told his daughter as he let go. _"(I waited until the night hours so that I knew you would take a good look at it, after all, you've been busy all day.)"

_Cain pouted. _"(Does that mean that it's bedtime, then?)"

"(Absolutely. Come on, I'll tuck you in. And, tomorrow, I'll take you for a ride on my horse...)"

"(Oh, really?! You mean it, father?!)"

*

They never did go on that horse ride. He was dead before the sun rose.

Cain looked up from her memories, her friends holding her back, ensuring the man's safety before her. This _man_, this _filth_, had murdered her father before her eyes, and he had turned out to be one of the closest people to her on the planet. How could a friend's uncle murder her father?! Why would he go and do that?!

"My _name_, as I keep _trying to tell everyone_, is _VIO_."

On top of everything else, he was claiming that he was no longer Toon Link, but in fact someone else entirely named "Vio". Guess that solves the debate of Toon Link being crazy. Samze reached out a hand, as if attempting to choke Vio, but he stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"So what?!" Cain spat, "You're having an identity crisis now?!" She escaped her friends grasp, and went up to him, pointing her sword at his neck, ready to slice it off. "You took my father from me and regardless of being a friend's uncle or not, you're going to _die for it!_"

Vio, however unconvinced he looked, smirked at her words. "Try me."

Cain hesitated, unsure on how to start the battle. She had played the scenario so many times in her head as a child on what she would do, but she didn't prepare at all for Toon Link, she had never suspected him...

"So? Are you going to attack me or what?" Vio asked her teasingly as he backed away from her sword. "I don't have all day after all, I have plans."

Cain spat on the ground, finally knowing what to do, her giant wad of spit causing Zel to reel back in disgust. "Your day is going to be spent with _me digging your grave_."

At that, she charged, her sword drawn and ready to slash at her father's killer before her. Vio calmly stopped her by blocking her with his strange sword with the purple jewel in the handle, held tightly in his left hand. The two traded blows, both blocking each other's rather easily, Cain having trained with Rinku and Maven and recognizing the moves, and Vio having known Marth, Roy and Ike previously.

It seemed that no matter how many hits Cain threw at Vio, he just took it with a smirk, and blocked it. No matter how many slashes Vio would toss over at Cain, she returned with a scowl, and blocked it as well. Both fighters were determined not to lose... both were fighting to win.

*

_Silence. _

_For once, they were quiet. They no longer asked her how she was. They no longer tried to get her to listen to them. _

_She stayed quiet, staring blankly at the wall in her room. No words that her nine year old mind could come up could describe the feelings that she felt towards her 9__th__ birthday. _

_Everything was taken away from her._

*

Cain continued to fight back, stabbing at Vio, and him stabbing at her. Both received no blows and just delivered them. To those watching, they couldn't do nothing but watch. Both were drawn into their battle, both too preoccupied with their fight, and their reason.

Cain, for vengeance. Vio, for no adequately explored reason that any of them bothered to figure out.

*

The clashes of the swords chimed throughout the halls of the building, those in their cells hearing it, and even Link, Ike, Midna and the boys could hear it from one of the hallways leading down to the base itself. People all over the base wondered where the sounds were coming from, some, like Link and Roy, instantly recognizing the sound as swords, others curious to know what it was.

Some even rushed to the source of the sound. Some like Kotonashi.

*

The fight had gotten bloody when Cain had finally cut Vio's right arm. The blood dripped slowly onto the cement below them, the two continuing to slash at each other with intense agility and strength. Neither of them stopped their attacks, neither giving up nor neither planning to die.

Samze watched, her eyes widening at the realization that she would have to tell the Link in the future that his little brother had killed his best friend. "Oh, God... How am I...?"

Snake looked at Samze thoughtfully. "Something wrong?"

Vio had slashed at Cain, who ducked.

Samze turned slowly towards Snake, a look of sadness upon her face. "I'm going to have to tell Link that his little brother... killed Marth..."

Captain Falcon let loose a low-toned whistle. "That's not going to go over too well..."

Bowser grunted while Ephraim, Luigi and Wolf shook their heads in disappointment. Marth glared at Vio fighting Cain, while Aine, Aden, Maven, Rinku and Zel turned to look at Samze, each with expressions filled with worry.

"Dad's not going to be happy," Rinku concluded. "Anyone can see that not being a really nice conversation."

Luigi swallowed spit. "I-a am more worried about the-a Link from this time when-a he finds out..."

"DAMMIT!" Wolf exclaimed once he had registered that. "We can't let him know!"

*

_Wake up..._

"Uh..."

_Wake up!_

"Leave me be..."

_WAKE UP!_

Lucario bolted upright from where he had been sleeping. He looked around to see that he was in his cell in the Slash Elite base.

"(_Lucario! You're finally awake!_)"

The Aura Pokémon turned to his right to see Riolu on the other side of his cell.

"(_Riolu,_)" he said, switching to the Pokémon language, "(_How long have we been in here?_)"

"(_I'm not sure..._)" Riolu said while shaking her head, "(_You were the last to wake up._)"

"(_How long were you out?_)" he asked her.

Riolu giggled before adding, "(_Long enough to see you dance like a chicken!_)"

"(_What's that supposed to mean...?_)" Lucario asked, slightly disturbed.

"(_The Slash Elite members came by everyday to drug us up,_)" she explained, "(_In fact, they should be coming in with the drug in about five minutes._)"

Lucario stood up and said, "(_Then we have to get out of here!_)"

"(_These bars are unbreakable,_)" Riolu said, a bit miffed about it, "(_Good think Krystal and Vixen are on it._)"

"(_What?_)"

Riolu shook her head, sick of answering his never-ending questions. "(_Krystal and Vixen are telepaths, and,_)" she explained slowly, "(_Krystal finally convinced Vixen to use her abilities, since Todd pretty much made it clear he wasn't going to be any help. Then, the two of them 'convinced' the guard to unlock all the cells..._)"

*

Meanwhile, a therapist was dealing his horribly confused client. His client was babbling something about 'talking she-foxes' in his head. The therapist sighed. They didn't pay him enough for this...

*

"(_So, all the cages are unlocked?_)" Lucario confirmed.

"(_As soon as you woke up, we agreed to bust out of this pit. Are you ready?_)" Riolu asked, approaching the door.

"(_Ready._)"

*

The guards walked down the halls together, ready to drug up the Smashers.

"....and then she slapped me! She, slapped, me! Can you believe that?!" said the first guard.

"Get over it," replied the second guard.

"The least she could is appreciate--" His feet suddenly slipped from underneath him as he was sucked into a pit of demise. Also known as... Kirby's mouth.

The second guard was hit by his saliva covered partner.

"Poyo! Let's teach these jerks a lesson, poyo!" Kirby shouted in anger.

The other Smashers and the SG members cheered in reply.

*

Shaun Greil ducked behind a box to protect himself from the incoming lasers, bullets, and arrows.

Behind him, Dakota fired a couple of rounds from her gun. "The front lines are down!" she shouted to him and K.K., "Charge them!"

Shaun, Dakota, and K.K. ran into the crowd of Slash Elites.

Shaun sliced through the bodies of two grunts and then jabbed his sword into another's gut.

"The folks ain't too friendly around these parts, eh?" K.K. taunted as he strummed a sonic boom out of his guitar.

Dakota had two hands on her pistol as she shot the unfortunate members. She strapped the gun to her hip as she went into hand-to-hand combat. She punched the first two into oblivion and crunched the third one's neck under her leg.

"This way to the detention cells!" Shaun shouted. Dakota drew her pistol again and followed K.K. and Shaun to the cells.

*

Meanwhile, the others were getting their weapons in the weapon storage room.

"Our Pokeballs are over here!" Lukas called out to Red and Sapphire.

"This way for our swords and guns," Meta Knight beckoned to fellow swordsmen and gunmen alike.

Wario wandered over to another corner of the storage room and picked something up. "What the heck does this do?" It was a bazooka. And not just any bazooka, but _Snake's_ bazooka.

*

Reinforcement Slash Elite members were running down the hall. They faced a horrifying sight when they turned the corner to reach the cells. In front of them stood the following sights; The SG members, a crap load of pissed-off Smashers, a few other Smashers, and a fat man with a bazooka mounted on his motorcycle.

Things were not looking good for the Slash Elites.

*

Dakota, Shaun and K.K. walked into the cell room.

"What are you three doing here?" came a voice from behind the trio. They turned around to see an unconscious guard coming to his senses.

"Just chilling," Dakota said, shooting the man in the chest.

Shaun looked at her with a disapproving face. "Was that really necessary?"

Dakota grinned at him in reply. "You're just jealous since you didn't think of it first!"

Shaun's face levelled. Well, he couldn't really deny it.

"I got the door open!" K.K. shouted to them, having left before Dakota shot the man.

The two SG members raced to the opening to see... nothing.

"Where the hell did everyone go?" Dakota asked no one in particular.

*

R.O.B. sat in the empty room. Wires were hooked to every place on his body, zapping him every second. Everything was so cold. He hurt so badly.

Suddenly, the pain stopped.

_Ancient Minister..._

_You are the Ancient Minister..._

"NO. NO, I AM NOT."

_Wrong... you are..._

"I... I AM?"

_Yes... destroy the intruders. _

"BUT, THEY'RE MY FRIENDS."

_Lies... they tricked you._

"YOU-YOU'RE WRONG!"

_They tricked you... They don't care about you... You were just another pawn that helped defeat Tabuu..._

"I WAS? I WAS..."

_Yes... now obey your programming!_

R.O.B.'s head shrank down in sadness. He had no choice. He was just a robot that somebody programmed. ....Still, his conscience told him to fight his programming. Too bad the four hundred other consciences said to be the Ancient Minister.

He sighed.

The Ancient Minister snapped out of the wires and went to dispose of the intruders.

*

Swords continued to slash together in the room where Captain P was, as he and the others watched the intense fight between Cain and Vio become more and more bloody. It seemed to end when Vio suddenly clashed against Cain's sword, twisting his sword around and then flinging it in a random direction, far from Cain.

Cain was now unarmed.

Vio looked pretty impressed with himself, until Cain rushed to one of the walls and kicked it, dislocating the tiles making the wall itself, causing them to fall. Behind it, sat a fire extinguisher, which she grabbed and dropped onto the floor, kicking it towards Vio.

He was rather surprised and thrown off guard for a second at her attack, and he just barely was able to dodge the attack, rushing up to her in return, slashing his sword at her. Cain blocked this attack by picking up one of the fallen tiles of the walls and using it to deflect his sword. She then swung it at him, causing him to fall back a good distance away from her.

This gave Cain enough time to rush back to her sword and pick it up, once more ready to fight. Once Vio had gotten back onto his feet, she rushed up to him and began to slash her sword, causing him to have to defend rather sluggishly, due to him not being able to recover completely from her last attack.

Obviously getting frustrated, once Vio had regained some of his senses, he kicked Cain away and tore out a rather familiar item – his Boomerang. He swung it towards Cain, but she ducked before it hit her.

"Is that all you got?" she asked him with a teasing manner, not realizing that the boomerang was coming back behind her, knocking her on the head. "Oh..!"

Vio caught the returning Boomerang with ease. Without even saying anything, he rushed up to her again, and once more they started to trade slashes and strikes with their swords.

"You know how long I've waited for this fight?!" Cain asked him with a tense anger in her voice. "Do you know how long you made me hurt inside?!"

"You have to understand, it needed to be done," Vio told her calmly as he struck at her while she was open for attack.

Cain, even more frustrated than before, moved to attack him once more. "No it didn't! Do you know how hard it was for my mother to actually accept the fact that she was a widow? How much you depressed my country, my friends, and my family?!"

Her attacks started to get harsher, more aggressive and energetic, making them hard for Vio to deflect and dodge.

"You caused pain and turmoil, Toon!"

Vio seemed to not be listening to what she was saying as he continued to block her attacks with a lot of effort. He slashed at her and was able to hit her in the arm. Cain fell over onto the ground, a high pitched gasp coming out of her lips. Quickly, she got back up to attack him again.

"You caused pain on your OWN BROTHER, on your own family, because of your acts!" she continued, desperately slashing her sword at him in attempts to bring him down.

Those words had triggered a reaction on Vio, but he kept his mouth shut as he ducked and attempted to block her oncoming attacks.

"You have no excuse for any of these, Toon Link Hylia," Cain concluded, as she slashed at him once more, this time causing him to fall back onto the ground. "Today, you, my father's killer, shall finally die for your crime against the King of Altea."

Vio didn't say anything as she approached him, ready to give him the final, fatal blow that will surely end his life. The look on Cain's face seemed to be really getting to him, the pain in her eyes, and the anger in her expression.

Shiroi gasped as she watched Cain stalk towards Vio with that hatred, that sword... with all intent to commit murder. Samze and the other Smashers watching had to turn away. The SG members watched Cain approach him, the Hylians with a slight disdain.

Cain raised her sword once she had reached Vio, her lips turning into a frown. "I hope you said your goodbyes, Toon."

*

"**Hurry, Ancient Hand! This way!**" Master Hand directed, as he pointed to a door. "**My Smashers are in there!**"

"**Slow down, Master Hand!**" Ancient Hand pleaded, as he caught up, looking quite tired.

*

"VIO! NO!" Shiroi cried out in desperation, watching the scene with horror as Cain slammed her sword down...

...

...

...

... But no cry came from Vio. Nothing came from him. No blood came flowing.

Cain gasped for her breath as she looked down at her prey; her sword plunged deep into the cement before her, Vio still lying where he had been before. She had missed. In her anger, her eyes clouded by the hatred of Vio, she had missed.

Vio seemed startled at first, but then used her temporary shock as his weapon, kicking her away from him and getting back up, grabbing his sword and pointing it at her neck. She had fallen to the ground, looking up at him with a slight fear in her eyes.

"You may believe that my actions had no good reason, but consider this – what I did was what I had to do in order to accomplish something important to me, and selfish though they may seem, my plans will help in the end," he told her, in a dark, cold voice that sent a chill up her spine. "We all just have to work together for a similar cause."

"What do you know about working together?" Cain spat, her voice shaking a little.

Vio's eyes narrowed. "More than you know."

*

"We did it!"

_Sure enough, they did. Before them, sat a cute little canoe with four seats. _

"What a cool little boat! When we all work together, we can do anything in no time!" _said Red happily to the other Links. _

"We're certainly learning how to work together," _Vio observed with a small smile. The other Links nodded in agreement. _

_As the four of them pushed the canoe into the water, Blue told the others,_ "At this rate, we'll beat Vaati easily!"

_Red added,_ "If we're too cocky, though, we'll fail!"

_Green and Vio smirked._

"Let's go! Next stop, Death Mountain!"

*

Vio kept his sword at Cain's neck, while her fear slowly grew to frustration. On the sidelines, Captain P and Shiroi were watching with small smirks while Samze and the Smashers were watching with fear.

"So, this is what Toon Link becomes?" Wolf grunted, his arms crossed as he shook his head. "What a waste... he had such great potential to be just like his older brother..."

Luigi nodded in agreement, his knees shaking as he watched the scene. "I-a wonder what-a happened to cause this..."

"(Perhaps he's not fully crossed over,)" Marth offered, causing Snake to look at him with a surprised look. "(He said, 'we have to work together for a similar cause'... perhaps he's planning something?)"

"But what?" Snake pressed Marth, his brow furrowing as he thought about it.

His question caused Marth to shrug. "(I'm not sure, I'm still thinking about it...)"

*

"Why is he hesitating?" Captain P questioned Shiroi, a little confused. "I had instructed that if the Lowell brat were to challenge him that he was to kill her."

Shiroi looked a little worried before she said anything. "Perhaps he is savouring the moment."

*

She looked too much like her father. Vio had to say that about Cain. The blue hair waved in the same way Marth's did, those eyes shaped exactly like his. They were narrowed as they stared right into his blue eyes, inspecting her form that began to haunt his troubled mind.

"What are you waiting for? I thought you were going to kill me," Cain taunted with a small smile as she began to feel safer about the situation.

_What's wrong with you, Vio?! You're actually not going to do it are you?_

_No! Wait! Don't, Vio, don't!_

_This is not like us! Something's wrong with our heads, and we know it! We need to get help!_

Vio's eyes widened as he heard voices that he hadn't heard in a long time. In a way, he knew that Red, Green and Blue were right about the situation. Something was definitely wrong with his head – he just couldn't figure out what. Looking up, he gave a small smile to Shiroi before nodding, acknowledging the confused Captain P as he did so.

Soon, he turned his attention to Cain, who had received her dignity and was now ready to fight again. With a determined look on, she seemed ready to kick him away so that she could get back up.

Instead, Vio did something completely out of context.

He took out what appeared to be a big green leaf, blew Cain away with it, and then ran off with Shiroi with alarms suddenly blaring.

"WHAT THE?!" Captain P exclaimed out of shock and anger. "VIO! You get back here right now!"

*

Dakota, Shaun and K.K. looked up at the sound of alarms blaring. They were still in the cell area.

"Seems something's not quite going right," K.K. observed as he looked at the two SG members. "Shall we go check it out?"

"Yah, Shaun!" Dakota agreed instantly. "Maybe all that drama crap is over."

Shaun shrugged. "Well, since Plan A didn't work..."

Dakota gave her best friend an evil grin. "There's always a Plan B..."

K.K. had the sudden feeling he wouldn't like this 'Plan B'.

*

Link, Ike, and the kids stopped in the hallways, preparing their weapons as they noticed a large clump of people coming towards them.

"Prepare yourself," Ike told Link and the Smash kids.

"Wait! STOP!" exclaimed an eerily familiar voice in the crowd of people.

It turned out it was Sonic, and he was leading the other Smashers and the rest of the SG out of the building.

"LINK!" Zelda exclaimed as she rushed over and hugged him. "Oh my goddesses... I was so frightened that you had been hurt!"

"I'm fine, Zelda," Link assured with a smile. "We're all fine."

Midna came out of his shadow to acknowledge the others. "Why are the alarms blaring?"

Seth answered her question. "It could be because of us breaking out."

His suggestion was easily dropped by Meta Knight and Lucario, who didn't agree.

"We have been out for well over fifteen minutes," Meta Knight countered.

"The Alarms only began ringing recently," Lucario finished.

"(_Then why are they on?_)" Riolu asked Lucario.

"I am not sure, Riolu..."

The tense atmosphere was immediately vanquished once the kid Smashers with Link and Ike recognized their only female member.

"Nana!" Ness, Lucas and Toon Link exclaimed, while Young Link had exclaimed, "Hey! It's Popo's sister!"

"Guys!" Nana yelled in return as they all group hugged. "I'd yell all your names in happiness, but I'm afraid that the Links are too long..."

"Where's Popo?" Lucas asked once their hug had stopped. "Didn't he get captured too?"

"No," Nana guessed, not sure. "I haven't seen him..."

Peach offered, "Well, we haven't seen Pear, Riley, BJ or Popo since Snake and the others had left to come here, so Zelda and I had just decided that they had hidden on the Halberd."

"I do not believe that," Meta Knight immediately said, a bit defensive. "I did not see any children on my Halberd!"

"If Lance can offer a bit of an opinion...?" Lance piped quietly, as he flew into the conversation.

"LANCE!" Vixen exclaimed, startled. "That's their conversation!"

"But Lance has an opinion," Lance said, a bit confused. He turned to Peach and the others. "Lance saw, in the year that he is from, a vent in the Halberd. Lance was curious, so he opened it to look inside. The vent is big enough for Pear to go through. Lance suggests that the missing children may have hidden in the vent."

The Smashers contemplated what Lance had told them. After several seconds of thinking it over, Meta Knight nodded.

"Lance is correct. That is a possibility."

King Dedede and Kirby looked at Meta Knight, slightly startled about what it suggested.

"So you're saying that you had a bunch of hitchhikers that are a bunch of brats?!" King Dedede exclaimed in anger.

"Poyo! Calm down, poyo," Kirby said in an attempt to do just that to King Dedede.

*

It was chaos in the room that Samze and the others were in. Complete chaos. Alarms were roaring, whining and screaming as a red light flashed around the room. Captain P had practically thrown himself out of the room to find Vio and Shiroi, leaving the Smashers alone to deal with the Slash Elite coming in to deal with them.

"We have no choice!" Snake exclaimed. "Before we can leave the room, we have to get rid of them!"

"Already happening," Samze said in confirmation, taking out her gun. Right away, she began firing on them, the Slash Elite still advancing.

Wolf, Captain Falcon, and Snake tore out their guns as well, and began to help her tear down the Slash Elite. Ephraim and Marth brandished their swords and advanced into the battle, slashing at them skilfully. Luigi tossed a few fire balls, opting to stay on the sidelines, while Bowser approached a nearby Slash Elite that was teasing him and blew fire onto him. Aine, Aden and Cain decided to help Marth and Ephraim with their own weapons, while Maven, Rinku and Zel combined their strengths and weaknesses to become a well fighting trio of whips, swords, and needles.

Once all of the Slash Elite had become neutralized, Samze looked around the room to find another way out.

Zel approached a marking in the wall, inspecting it. Immediately identifying the rune, she knelt before it. "Rinku. Maven."

Her brothers approached immediately.

"What is it, Zel?" Rinku asked.

"Look at this," she explained, moving out of the way so they could look at it.

Their eyes widened.

"The... Triforce?" Maven asked, unsure. "What would Captain P want with the Triforce?"

Cain scoffed. "Well, if he was able to convince your uncle to kill my dad, he probably wants a lot to do with the Triforce.... like convincing more people to do his bidding, maybe?"

The sacred triangle glowed with power in the wall behind them. Below the triangle, were four swords pointing to it, one with a red jewel, one with a blue jewel, one with a purple jewel, and the last, with a green jewel.

The Four Swords.

*

**It's time for: SMASH GENERATION SIDE TRACKS!**

**----------------**

Dakota popped out, dressed in a red rip-off of a Power Ranger outfit. "Baka Rangers, assemble!"

Maven came out, dressed in a black Power Ranger rip-off outfit. "Baka Black!" He made a cheesy Power Ranger pose.

Lance came out, dressed in a yellow Power Ranger rip-off outfit. "Lance is Baka Yellow!" He also made a cheesy Power Ranger pose. His wings suddenly came out of the back of his outfit, whacking Maven next to him onto the floor.

Wally came out, dressed in a green Power Ranger rip-off outfit. "Baka Green!" He also made a cheesy pose.

Cain comes out, dressed in a pink Power Ranger rip-off outfit. She also looked kind of mad. "Baka Pink!" She made a cheesy pose.

Maven stood back up and went back into his pose.

Now Dakota made a cheesy pose and smiled a determined smile. "Baka Red!"

"We are the BAKA RANGERS!"

_Go, go Power Rangers!_

Fireworks exploded behind them and a pretty light show was displayed in the night sky.

A banner suddenly lowered behind them with the words "WE ARE ALL BAKAS!" written on it in black paint messily.

As the screen blackens, Shaun pops out in a purple rip-off of the Power Ranger outfit. "Yeah... I hope you all know what 'baka' means in Japanese. Because I can tell you right now, I definitely am not one."

*

**Random Bits of Ramblings:**

**1. **Danaxiel helped with this chapter, and his assistance is greatly appreciated! :D

**2. **The flashback that Vio has to him and the other Toon Links making a canoe is taken directly from the manga.

**3. **The Side Track is a spoof of the "Baka Rangers" from the Mahou Sensei Negima series.

*

VIO has now officially lost it.

THE SMASHERS are reunited.

*

**Ancient Minister has joined the Brawl!**

*

**Red, Green and Blue discovered!**

*****

**END EPISODE**


	19. Convenient Brawl!

**Chrislma: PHEW! Finally! This was so hard to write because we're nearing the end of the story. (cries) I don't want to finish the story! WAA!! Oh, and also there's a Smash Generation Wiki up, and there's an art contest for drawing the SG! Links will be up soon! :D**

(series opening theme: La Pace, from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)

**Chapter Nineteen: **

**SERIES OF CONVENIENT EVENTS! BRAWL FOR OLD TIMES!**

Dakota, Shaun, and K.K. were racing down the halls, not quite sure where they were heading. All of a sudden, Dakota stopped.

"Hey, wait a second! I just figured something out!" she announced in a confused manner.

"Oh yeah?" Shaun asked her, as he and K.K. stopped to face her, curious. A smirk came onto Shaun's face before he continued his words. "You're capable of that?"

One could see the anger steaming off Dakota when she heard that. Miraculously, she just frowned at him for a second. "Yes I am! But, remember when I went into that pranking spree?"

Shaun rolled his eyes in response. "There have been a lot of those."

"Well, I mean the one in the Mansion, a few days ago. I pranked Midna." Dakota crossed her arms as she leaned back on air, waiting for his reply.

"What of it?" Shaun scoffed.

"Midna was with _Link_ at the time. I'm surprised you didn't even notice." Dakota smirked at him.

"..." Shaun put two and two together. "Well... then how could you have pranked her?"

Dakota exclaimed in return, "I DON'T KNOW! It doesn't make sense!"

"Are you sure you pranked Midna, Dakota?" K.K. asked her concerned.

Dakota's reply was a curt nod, continued by, "I never forget who I've pranked, and I clearly remember my giant bubblegum wad hitting Midna clear on the head."

There was a long silence as the three thought about Dakota's epiphany.

"Well, that's just weird..." K.K. muttered, "Even weirder than the time that human entered Smashville hoping to move but didn't buy a house before hand... Man, did he have a lot to pay off..."

*

While the Smashers reunited with each other in the hallways, four shadows peered in through a door behind the group. Above the group, another shadow appeared on the ceiling, watching them closely with a red eye. Ahead of the group, a few other shadows appeared down the hallway.

"And the whole mansion was covered in Redeads!" Young Link announced to Zelda and Ganondorf, who were stunned at the news.

"Redeads, huh...?" Ganondorf voiced with a cold tone. Even though he may have been a villain in the past, he knew the dangers that Redead could unleash.

Zelda was worried as well. "But none of you got hurt while you were away, correct?"

There was a silence. Zelda's eyes darted between the Link Twins, Lucas, and Ness, before settling finally on Toon Link and noticing bandages instead of his usual undershirt.

Link flinched when she glared at him with an intensive glare, yelling "LINK!"

Poor Ike just backed away.

"Zelda, I can explain..."

"You promised me, Link," Zel hissed coldly.

"I know I did, Zelda, but I..."

"I can't believe this!"

"Zelda, please...!"

Toon Link wandered over to Zelda and tugged on her dress, getting her attention. "Zelda, it's not serious at all... It doesn't even hurt."

Zelda sighed upon hearing his words and calmed down somewhat before kneeling before him, getting a close look at him before wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Her Triforce glowed as knowledge came to her, the news clearly making her worried and upset.

The other Smashers watched in silence as she hugged him close to her, small tears coming down her eyes, Toon Link so startled that he couldn't even return it.

*

A can kicked across the ground, a foot stepping in close to it. A light turned on, revealing Tetra and Wally in an abandoned staff room.

Tetra blinked her wide eyes in amazement. "Where are we?"

"Looks like we're in some kind of lunchroom," Wally responded, as he looked around. He approached a computer with many screens and quickly rethought his answer. "Correction... we're in the security."

Tetra's mouth turned into quite the evil grin. "Security, huh...?"

For some reason, Wally didn't like that tone, and moved out of the way when Tetra walked up to the computer.

"Maybe I can find Toony in here somewhere! Knowing him, he needs to be busted out... no problem, I'm good at that..." She began typing commands into the computer, occasionally looking up to the screen to check for any mistakes.

Instead of the screens showing her an image of Toon Link, it instead showed her an image of a small baby in a green sleeper, making noises at the camera. The weird thing about the scene was what the baby was in – something that looked suspiciously like an alien spaceship.

"Wally..." Tetra voiced, her voice quivering with annoyance, "do you see what I see?"

Wally had sweat dropped. "You mean the baby in the UFO?"

"Yeah, I thought so..."

*

As the Smashers in the hall continued to try and find a way out, Zelda approached Link and Ike in the back, tears still in her eyes.

"Zelda?" Link asked her, unsure.

"Link... I have to tell you something," Zelda began, her voice quivering. "I'm pregnant... and I think the baby is Ike's."

Ike and Link were speechless.

*

The Triforce symbol with the Four Swords on the wall stayed silent as the Hyrule siblings tried to figure out its importance in Captain P's plan. Cain scoffed at their ideas and turned to watch Samze approach the group silently. She stopped behind Zel and frowned.

"I have no idea where Olimar would have gone. Zel, you have the Triforce of the Wisdom, correct...? What does it tell you?" she asked her, as she put her gun back in its holster.

Zel paused in her thinking as she turned to look at Samze with a dark look. "It doesn't tell me everything like it once did for my mother, Samus... I only have a piece of it. My twin has another one."

Samze's frown deepened as she narrowed her eyes. "Then what does your piece tell you right now?"

Zel sighed, her look softening. "It doesn't tell me anything concerning Captain P; just that I'm in trouble. That's it. Maven's probably tells him the same thing."

At that exact moment, darkness – _Subspace_, came from the ceiling, dripping down from the light fixtures above them. Snake and the other Smashers backed away at the sight of it, as Samze and the Smash Generation looked at it with disdain.

"What is _that_?!" Cain spat out of confusion, as she turned to Aine and Aden, who both glared at her from her sudden outburst.

"Well I don't know!" Aine said in return, shrugging. "It just looks like some sort of purple tapioca pudding to me."

"Dripping from a light fixture?" Aden said to his sister with a slight chuckle. "Highly doubtful."

"I was just saying..."

Wolf barked at them, "Stay away from that! It's called 'Subspace'!"

"Subspace...?" Cain, Aine, Aden, Rinku, Maven and Zel said in unison, each earning their very own question mark above their heads in different colours.

"What's that?" Rinku added.

Samze growled in frustration. "I haven't seen Subspace in twenty years... This is just great!"

"(If Subspace has returned, as it probably has, then this is not good for us,)" Marth told Snake and Ephraim, knowing full well they were the only ones in the room that understood him. "(Subspace can be dangerous when used by the wrong person.)"

"(I guess it depends on your point of view, Marth,)" Ephraim told his fellow prince. "(It's just something that looks like tapioca pudding. It can't be that dangerous!)"

"Don't underestimate the enemy," Snake told the both of them, keeping a keen eye on the Subspace. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Snake had good reason, too. The Subspace in question began to form into something, a human, in fact, named Kotonashi.

*

Vio kept running down the halls, Captain P hot on his tail, Shiroi beside him. They reached a particular door and burst it open, closing it behind them and Vio jamming the door shut with a rather convenient chair. Shiroi turned to a computer behind them and accessed the records, particularly one called "Access Systems – Doors".

"I am in," she told her companion, as she continued to type commands into the computer. "I am opening the doorways to the main room now."

"Are the Slash Elite still there?" Vio asked her, his arms crossed across his chest.

"No, but according to the security camera in that vicinity, Kotonashi is," Shiroi answered with a cold tone. "If you would like, I can go assassinate him before he harms anyone."

Vio suddenly a cold, dark grin on his face, his eyes narrowed dangerously, and an evil demeanour around him that would have caused someone else besides Shiroi shudder involuntary. "No.... I would like that pleasure for myself. Can you get Big Brother and the others there in time for the great finale?"

"I can open up the quickest route for them," Shiroi suggested, as she began doing that. "I will close off all other doors; they would only have one route to take, and it would take them straight there."

"YOU LET ME IN!" came Captain P's voice from outside. "YOU TRAITORS!"

The two traitors ignored their former boss as they continued to watch the screen, to doors to many passages opening and closing, practically leading Link's group back to the throne room, as well as Shaun, Dakota and K.K. as well.

"I see you're leading the Greil kid and the Snake kid there as well," Vio pointed out the obvious with a smirk. "Why is that?"

"You know full well as I do that the Greil child is the final key to Captain P-san's plan," Shiroi replied with a knowing tone. "I had only just been able to put the pieces together about the boy, but I believe I have come to the same conclusion that Captain P-san did."

Vio was curious now. "Oh? And what's that?"

"Shaun-kun and Dakota-chan are the only ones out of the entire thirty-three members of the Smash Generation that have been born in 2009, making them the third and fourth oldest, right below Marcus-kun and BJ-kun. Shaun-kun's mother is unknown, and Dakota-chan's is Samus, yet both Samus-san and Zelda-hime are pregnant," Shiroi explained as she turned to look at Vio's expression, which was one of realization. "Now tell me that is not a coincidence. Zelda-hime and your older brother only have three children. Rinku-kun is not due to be born for a few years."

"And before they even hooked up, Zelda had been with Ike, meaning that... Oh, Gods, how did they cover that up...?" Vio wondered out loud, with an angry tone. "On second thought, why didn't they even tell me?!"

Shiroi gave him a cold look. "If they had, it would have endangered the life of the child, so it was probably a good thing that they did not. I have a feeling, that if he is the oldest son of Zelda-hime, she probably put a piece of the Triforce of Wisdom inside of him, like she had for the twins."

"Just like Big Brother had placed the Triforce of Courage into Rinku," Vio realized. "Zelda was smart and broke her piece into thirds, like she knew that she would have twins after her first son with my brother... She's quite the smart lady."

"She was given the Triforce of Wisdom for a reason," Shiroi said with a smile. She turned back to the screen. "They are almost there, and we have no route for escape."

"Think again," Vio slyly replied, as he took a book out of the nearby bookcase she didn't notice before, the bookcase now moving aside. "With me, there's always a Plan B...."

*

"Why are all the hallways being closed off?!" Lucas exclaimed in worry as he and the other Smashers and the rest of SG raced down the hallways. The shadow on the ceiling was following them, but none of them knew this. "We can only go straight now!"

"Clearly, someone doesn't want us leaving!" Meta Knight explained to him with a dark tone. "It's the only answer I can come up with."

"Well why wouldn't they just let us leave?!" Aaron asked in anger. "We've all got places to be! I got to be back at my mansion before Dad and Uncle Mario show up, thinking I'm home with the ghosts making sure that they don't cause a mess again!"

"Well, maybe you should have thought of that before, Aaron," Justin spat at his cousin angrily. "You wanted to come to this tournament, and you didn't have to!"

A voice piped up, causing everyone to stop and look at a small girl with red hair, her eyes dark purple and dragon wings coming from her back. She wore a simple Emblemrian dress and a shy look on her face. "I-I'm sure it would not have mattered, Justin.... We all got captured..."

"Ember...?" Justin asked in surprise. "What... What are you doing here?! Do Aine and Aden know you're here?!"

"I have not seen them..." Ember replied, her voice quivering. "I believe... that this is a path we must take...." She turned to the only direction that they could go in.

The other Smash Generation members traded glances. Tad nodded to her.

"I agree with Ember-chan. We must follow the path," he announced. "It is the only direction we can take."

Meta Knight nodded in agreement, turning to the Smashers. "They are correct."

*

"What's going on?!" Tetra asked Wally as they watched the doors close and open, leading everyone to the throne room. "We're going to be trapped here!"

Wally cursed under his breath nasty words. "This is not good. We need to find a way back to my group."

Tetra turned to him, worried. "Do you know a way there that doesn't include the halls?!"

*

"Kotonashi!" Aine and Aden exclaimed in surprise.

Kotonashi didn't even greet them; instead, he summoned his precious Subspace, swinging it at the Smash Generation members before him. Aine and Aden flew into a wall, Cain into a chair, Zel into a table, and Rinku and Maven onto each other. Snake and Samze pointed their guns at him right away, not even considering who was attacking.

He was ready for them, but not for what happened next.

Behind him, the wall opened up, and a boomerang made contact with his head. Startled, he stood there stunned, when a feather sword pierced through his chest. To add on to the random moments, Link and the other Smashers arrived behind Samze, and Dakota, Shaun and K.K. appeared on the other side of the room.

"Holy crap! What'd we miss?!" Dakota asked, stunned. She looked towards Link's group and nudged Shaun. "See?! I told you Midna was with Link!"

From, the ceiling, a tile fell onto Kotonashi to add onto the pain the guy was already feeling, and down came Mario and Mewtwo, and from the wall that no one had entered from, crashed Master Hand and Ancient Hand, with Crazy Hand, Little Hand and Nutjob Hand.

All in all, everyone but Pear, Riley, Popo, Bowser Jr, Wally and Tetra had showed up.

"Well," Shaun scoffed to Dakota, "That's strangely convenient."

"No kidding," K.K. agreed.

"We really had no choice but to come this way!" Nana exclaimed to them. "The walls were closing!"

"MONSTER!!!!!!" cried four small voices, and in came running Pear, Riley, Popo and Bowser Jr, being chased by a large...

...Tyrannosaurus. No, seriously.

Dakota eyes widened as K.K. and Marth registered what just happened.

"OH MY GOD!" K.K. exclaimed in realization. "Is THAT what Resetti was telling me about a few days ago?!"

"Yes!" Dakota replied with an excited tone. "And that's his owner, Kyouryuu."

Kyouryuu was dressed in a generic jungle outfit. He was smirking with his copper hair and his deep red eyes. "Evening' Smash Generation! It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Not long enough..." muttered half of the Smash Generation.

"My dinosaur! Attack the little ones!"

Said little ones screamed in absolute terror. What could possibly kill a dinosaur?!

"Not on my watch!" Samze decided, and she shot her gun at the dinosaur, instantly killing it. Well, that was anti-climatic. Kyouryuu looked stunned before she decided to shoot him, too, and also fired on Kotonashi, deciding that she needed to shoot a third thing.

Behind the dead Kotonashi were Vio and Shiroi.

To add onto the crazy events, Captain P barged in at that moment, ready to kill said traitors.

"Olimar," greeted Samze.

"Samus," greeted Captain P.

"Hello," greeted Vio.

Awkward pause.

Samus (from 2009), turned to Zelda. "Wait... that's me...?"

"How about we have a four-man Brawl, for old time's sake?" Captain P offered, gesturing to Samze, Vio and Shiroi. "We can even add your little friend, Linc."

Vio scoffed at the name, but considered Captain P's proposal.

Captain P turned to Master Hand, who was shaking in realization of who the three former Smashers in front of him were. "Master Hand... if you would be so kind as to schedule a Brawl right here, right now for a Four-Man, one-stock, no items, will you please?"

Master Hand sighed. "**Very well...**"

*

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**GO!**

The stage appeared to be Captain P's throne room, with Captain P, Samze, and Vio appearing on the stage the usual way that they do, and Shiroi arriving in a flock of feathers.

Right away, Samze and Captain P got into a little gun fight, with Vio and Shiroi watching on the sidelines, clearly not interested in what was going on. Captain P was able to get away from Samze by kicking her aside, and then he rushed for Vio, ready to get at his throat.

*

_His Pikmin... His beloved Pikmin..._

_.... All gone. All dead. That Captain Falcon..._

*

Vio stopped the attack by blocking with his sword. Captain P snarled in anger and threw a purple Pikmin at him, but Vio just stepped back, easily dodging the attack.

*

"_Losing confidence?"_

"_Yeah! How'd you know?"_

"_Well, I AM you..."_

*

"I'm not through with you, Olimar!" Samze called out, firing a shot at Captain P, who just moved out of the way so that the attack would hit Vio, but he just ducked, so the shot would hit Shiroi...

.... She just wacked it away with her sword; deflecting the attack completely, rendering her safe.

*

_Pikachu... _

_Trapped in that contraption, storing his electrical energy for something..._

*

Shiroi decided that Samze would be her enemy, so she charged for her, ready to strike with her feather sword.

"The end!" she told Samze, reaching out a hand. "Spitfire!"

*

Ness' eyes widened in familiarity of the attack. "She used that attack on us in Kokiri Village!"

"Fire, if I remember," Toon Link agreed.

Popo, Pear, Riley and Bowser Jr had rushed to them when the Brawl had started, so behind the two conversing kids, with Lucas and Nana on both sides of them, the other four were getting reprimanded by Peach, with a frowning Mario beside her.

*

"_Four of the same face.... are you quadruplets?"_

_  
"With these guys? You MUST be joking! ..... We're not even related...."_

*

True to Toon Link's memory, Shiroi's crow released feathers, which caught on fire, and raced towards Samze, a stunned look on her face. The feathers spun around her crazily, like a tornado of pure fire. Samze was caught in the middle of it, attempting to protect herself from the fire with her arms.

*

_Young Link's grave... all alone in the field of green grass..._

*

Vio and Captain P were currently trading shots of their own, Captain P breaking the rules of Brawls, and growing a large plant maze, that rose higher and higher, past the ceiling. He raced up it, Vio following with intent to kill.

*

"_What's wrong, Vio?"_

"_I didn't even notice..."_

*

Now it was just Shiroi and Samze. After Shiroi's Spitfire wore off, Samze shot her with her gun, causing the Karasu to fly back into the side of the stage, but not enough to get thrown off.

"Needles of Death!" commanded Shiroi, and large white feathers covered in white magic shot at Samze.

"MOM!" Dakota exclaimed in surprise and worry.

*

"_Samus... you are not like Zelda and Peach... I like that."_

"_You're such a big flirt, you know that?" _

*

Shaun grabbed Dakota's arm, and dragged her over to the Triforce symbol.

*

Captain P's vine maze stayed where it was, large, vast and green. It had walls of thick vines surrounding it, making it enclosed, with just an opening down on the bottom, where Samze and Shiroi were. It moved upward, through the ceiling and probably further to where Captain P and Vio were. Large leaves made the floors inside, and sticks made the stairs. No one could approach it right now, as the Brawl was still going on between Shiroi and Samze.

They stood, silent, staring at each other intently, catching their breath.

Suddenly...

"Wind Graze!" A harsh wind slashed through to Samze, and she jumped out of the way just in time. "Damn..."

Samze smiled at Shiroi with a sick feel. "I was trained by the Chozo. You're going to have hard time hitting me now that I've been able to examine your moves."

Shiroi seemed impressed by her words, and made a feather sword from her crow. "Then let us have fun."

*

"_If we all work together..."_

*

Dakota looked at the Sacred Triangle of Hyrule, confused as to why Shaun brought her here. That is, until she thought about it. "Ah! You sure you want to do this?!"

"They were all bound to know eventually anyways..." Shaun muttered, examining the runes before them.

*

_Pikmin, all around him, worshiping him; helping him return home..._

*

Samze kicked Shiroi flat in the face before she even had a chance to slash at her, throwing her off the stage completely.

**GAME!**

*

As Shiroi got up onto her feet, looking sullen, Master Hand went to Samze, ready to congratulate her, when Samus (from 2009) came up, surprised as she looked closer at the one from 2029.

"Are you... me?"

Samze gave her a smile. "Twenty years older, and after two pregnancies."

Samus smiled. "Wow. I look good after all that."

Her words caused Samze to laugh out loud. "Well, I had to work out a lot, especially after Dakota's. It's a lot easier after the first one."

"I can imagine," Samus laughed.

Samze had a dark look after doing a bit of thinking. "But the future... it's not pretty to look at. So, please don't ask."

Her words worried Samus, but she nodded all the same. "Alright."

Master Hand turned to Samze. "**Samus... from the year of 2029, what are you doing here?**"

"I came to pick up my kids, thank you!" Samze barked at him. "I mean, you practically kidnapped them!"

"Mom!" Riley exclaimed. "We wanted to come! He told us about this awesome tournament, and said we could all attend!"

A small penguin like creature dressed similarly to King Dedede nodded. "Well, some of us didn' want to come, like me... but..."

Tad gestured to him to quiet down. "It is alright, Prince Bebebe, we all understand, and I figured we made a mistake anyways."

Shiroi scoffed at his words. "We all made a mistake. Especially me for siding with someone such as Captain P-san, but Vio-kun..."

Lucario spoke up. "Who was that, anyhow? He didn't appear familiar."

"That is because none of you technically know him," Shiroi explained. "Most of Captain-P-san's forces are from the Karasu clan, and those that married into it, such as Mizu-chan. Some of us, however, such as the zombies and Vio, are former Smashers."

Popo looked scared. "Z-Zombies?!"

"That's-a right!" Mario suddenly shouted, remembering the Dr. Mario zombie. "Mewtwo and-a I, along with Justin and BJ, were attacked by-a a zombie before!"

"He used Dark Magic for those," Shiroi explained. "Using these dark arts, Captain P-san was able to reanimate them to use as high generals in his armies."

"Why are you telling us this?" Slippy asked, uncertain if he could trust her.

Shiroi gave him a small, but sure grin. "Because I am no longer sided with Captain P-san."

Link was surprised to hear this.

Lucas exclaimed, "But you attacked us!"

Shiroi looked away, as if ashamed of herself. "That, I did. I did not want to. You are just children." She turned back to them, her smile still there. "But in order for Captain P-san to believe that I was still on his side, I had to carry out his orders, even if that meant breaking my own rules."

"Then what about Bastard up there with Ass Hole? Is he against him as well?" Cain asked, not sure she wanted to say Vio's real name out loud.

"You mean Vio-kun?" Shiroi asked, her smile a little bigger, but a little sad looking. "Yes. He is against Captain P-san."

Snake spoke up. "What is Vio planning, um...?"

"Shiroi. My name is Shiroi Karasu," Shiroi introduced herself. "I apologize. In the future, I know all of you, but I had forgotten that you have not met me yet. As for your question, Vio is planning to change the future to what he thinks it should have been."

"Change the future?" Cain asked, surprised, causing the rest of the Smash Generation to be startled as well.

"How does he plan to do that?" Lukas asked.

Shiroi couldn't answer right away. "I am not sure how he plans to do this, but... you can trust him. I promise that."

"Trust him?!" Cain spat. "That guy murdered my father! I couldn't trust him with Dakota's dog!"

It just so happened that Dakota had heard this from across the room, and called out, "MY DOG'S DEAD!"

Hearing Dakota's response, the others turned to where Dakota and Shaun were, at the Triforce symbol with the Four Swords pointed to it. Zel, Maven, Gavin and Rinku approached.

"We noticed that," Rinku pointed out. "It might need the pieces of the Triforce to open it."

Shiroi walked up as well. "Not just any pieces, however. It requires those from our time. Hidden and locked away inside is Triforce Hand, one of the two that locked himself away in order to protect Sedaindo until time of need."

"**How strangely convenient that he is right here...**" Master Hand spoke up as he and the Hands approached.

"**Convenient like spreadable butter!**" Crazy Hand agreed, turning to his brother. "**I can't tell you how convenient this is, but it makes me rather suspicious about it...**"

*

Meanwhile, in Fainfictyon, Axann looked up from reading a newspaper. She looked clear at Resetti in front of the Couempuetr Scryen, who was glaring at her with disdain.

"What? You think I did that? Think again." She turned back to her paper.

*

"**Master-san, if we need the Triforce from the year of 2029, then we are missing a piece,**" Little Hand announced as she looked at the Triforce Trio and Maven before her. "**Zelda-hime broke her piece into three pieces, and gave two to the twins, but no one knows where she put the third piece.**"

"That's right," Samze agreed instantly. "No one knows where it went and she's not telling." She turned to Zelda beside Link. "Unless you're willing to tell me know so we know where it went."

"But I don't know," Zelda told her. "It hasn't happened yet."

Samze sweat dropped. "Oh, that's right..."

A light chuckling noise came from Dakota and Shaun's direction, causing everyone to turn to them.

"Dakota...?" Samze asked her daughter. "Please stop taking after your father. What are you laughing at?"

"You're all so dense!" she blurted out. "Here you are still puzzling over puzzle number one, and I'm over number three! None of you noticed the fact that even though we left with Pear and Riley, we just teleported them back so that they would stay there, regardless, clearly they just snuck on board the Halberd anyways."

Peach's eyes widened. "Oh!"

"The third puzzle – Midna left with Link, Ike, the twins and Lucas and Ness. After they left, I went on a pranking spree. Remember? I pranked _Midna_, but she was long gone by then. How could my giant bubble gum wad be able to hit Midna clear on the head when she wasn't there?"

Midna's eyes widened. "Hey, I wasn't anywhere near a giant bubblegum ball!"

Dakota was looking quite proud of herself as she crossed her arms. "And here you all are on puzzle number one. 'Where did Zelda put the third piece of the Triforce of Wisdom'? Do you want me to answer it for you?"

Samze frowned at her daughter. "Well, if you something to share, then share it."

"Very well," Dakota said with a grin. "Technically, it's not the 'third' piece. It's actually the first."

Silence met her words, although Shiroi seemed to be updated on the information and just nodded.

"In 2009, two different Smash Generation members were born. That would be me, and Shaun. Right now, Zelda and my mom are pregnant. Rinku told me that he figured that Zelda's baby was a stillborn, when he found a picture of his mom and the baby quite a while ago and lost it in the Smash Mansion. Shaun and I helped him find it," Dakota explained further, looking like a teacher lecturing her students. "That's not true."

Rinku was surprised to hear this. Maven frowned and crossed his arms.

"Maven figured it out that same day, and according to Shiroi's expression, she knows, too," Dakota said further with a grin. "But, the 'first' piece of the Triforce is right in this room, in my best friend. The 'second' and 'third' pieces are in the Hyrule twins."

"It's in Shaun?" Samze said, not believing a word she was hearing. "Where did you get this messed up idea, Dakota?"

"I got it from the truth, Mom," Dakota promptly told her. "Whether anyone likes it or not, Shaun is Zelda's son, and he has the first piece of the Triforce of Wisdom."

"And we don't have time for this," Shaun told her with a sense of urgency. "We have to open up the chamber, release the Hand, go kill Captain P, and do something about Vio."

"He has done nothing!" Shiroi told them with insistence. "Everything he has done... taking over the mind of a boy, killing Marth-kun... it all would never happen if his plan is completed."

Zel looked at her with hatred. "But it might also cause some of us to never even exist in the first place!"

"What would you rather have in life, Zeldana-hime?" Shiroi asked Zel meaningfully. "Would you like a life with Captain P-san, killing your father's beloved best friend, destroying your uncle's life... or a life of peace, prosperity, and none of the horrors that you have witnessed?"

Zel thought about it. When she couldn't even answer, she looked away.

"Vio-kun's methods may seem bad, but they all have good reason," Shiroi continued. "I agree with them, and I agree with what they all add up to."

There was a silence before Shaun and Dakota turned back to the runes and the markings on the wall.

Shaun inspected them closer. "This is a cover-up – the real door is behind this wall."

Dakota gave him a knowing grin. The others watched closely.

A small smirk on his face, he turned to Dakota. "Will you be willing to blow this up for me?"

An evil grin on, Dakota replied, "More than."

*

**It's time for: SMASH GENERATION SIDE TRACKS!**

**__________**

(This is part of a series of Side Tracks.)

Vio was dressed like Ansem, speaking to Rinku, dressed like Sora.

"All words begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, grows, consumes it," Vio said to Rinku meaningfully. "Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came. You see, darkness is the heart's true essence."

"That's not true!" Rinku disagreed, brandishing a Master Sword-like Keyblade. "The heart may be weak, and sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!"

Vio seemed disappointed. "So, you have come this far and still you understand nothing. Every light must fade, every heart return to darkness!"

*

**Random Bits of Whatever: **

**1. ** Dakota's epiphany has significance in the end chapter, which ties into a possible sequel.

**2. **Okay.... the baby in the UFO thing...? That's a parody of Daa! Daa! Daa!, a manga Axann once read.

**3. **The Smash Generation's thoughts about how Subspace looks like purple tapioca pudding was Chrislma's first assumption about what was happening while playing story mode in Brawl. She claimed that the enemy was giving Mario and Kirby tapioca pudding.

**4. **We had fun typing up the great Reunion in the Throne Room. It's all so convenient!

*

PRACTICALLY EVERYONE joined Master Hand's party!

VIO left Captain P's side...

SHIROI joined the Smashers!

*

**Ember joined the Brawl!**

**Bebebe joined the Brawl!**

*

**Shaun gained the Triforce of Wisdom!**

**Baby in the UFO discovered!**

**Lots of Plot Holes filled!**

*

**END EPISODE**


	20. Planned Fate Failure!

(Series opening theme: Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu – Vocaloid, Miku Hatsune)

**Chapter Twenty:**

**FAILURE TO DIE! THE FATE HE HAD PLANNED!**

Everyone stood and watched as Dakota piled up the explosives in front of the mural of the Four Swords and the Triforce. As soon as she was done, she and Shaun backed up to the rest of the group, waiting for the bombs to blow.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

All Hylians in the room covered their ears from the loud sound, while everyone else flinched, winced, cried or became startled.

"Goddesses!" Link exclaimed, before yelling a few choice words in his native language.

*

The floor shook, causing Captain P and Vio to look around in confusion.

"What was that?" Captain P asked Vio casually.

"I have no idea," Vio said with the same tone before remembering something. "Oh yeah, I'm supposed to kill you."

Their battle resumed.

*

Rubble flew everywhere, landing on the ground and completely missing any of the Smashers and Smash Generation in the room.

The Smash Generation crowded around the door that was revealed behind the wall that Dakota had just blown up, surprised at what they saw. The Triforce was the biggest part of the door, surrounded by three smaller triangles, one red, one green, and one blue.

"Lance remembers this door!" Lance exclaimed completely with excitement. "Goddess Palutena showed this to Lance before he became a part of the Smash Generation. She said it was an important door that was meant to hold something..."

"**Huh... Does she mean that it's meant to hold something in, or meant to hold something out?**" Crazy Hand asked the angel.

"Whatever!" Dakota scoffed, as she and Shaun gathered the Hyrule siblings and Gavin in front of it. "We're opening it!"

It seemed that Rinku, Maven, Zel and Gavin agreed with her and Shaun, as they each readied their pieces of the Triforce, Shaun focusing his attention on his as well...

*

Captain P threw a purple Pikmin at Vio, who just dodged it, taking out his bow and arrow, firing three arrows at once at him in retaliation.

That didn't stop Captain P from growing a large vine to block the attack. He once more took a few purple Pikmin and threw them at Vio in anger.

*

The door shined an immense golden colour, the Triforce symbol nearly disappearing due to the light. Eventually, the light went down, and the Triforce cracked, the door slowly coming apart and cracking off the wall. A large, right handed Hand emerged out of the once had-been door, three smaller Hand circling around it.

"**Wha...? Where am I?**" asked a female voice coming from the Hand. The three smaller Hands continued to circle around her.

Ancient Hand seemed happy to see her. "**Triforce Hand, you have been released! Evil Hand has returned, and he has possessed Olimar in the future! We must stop him.**"

Triforce Hand gave Ancient Hand a sort of sideways glance. "**It's useless... Before, Life Hand could stop him, but Life Hand is no longer here...**"

Ancient Hand waved it off literally. "**Ah, but not so! Master Hand promised me an army and he made an army! But that's not all... it seems he thought ahead and that army has increased now! Look behind me, Triforce Hand! Tell me what you see.**"

Triforce Hand did what she was asked to do, and looked at every Smasher and Smash Generation member before moving her attention to Shiroi at the end of the group. A sigh came from Triforce Hand as she moved towards the large vine maze that was still there.

One of the small Hands that were circling her left the group, the glove a bright blue. "**This vine, this vine! Powerful in dark magic, it is. Leads to the leader, it does.**" A bright, chirpy female voice came out of the blue Hand as she investigated the vine. "**Go up here, they should. Reach the enemy, they will!**"

Dakota sweat dropped. "What's with the Yoda speech...?" she whispered to Shaun.

Shaun shrugged.

*

Resetti's eye twitched. "What's with the Yoda speech?"

Axann shrugged as she turned a page of her newspaper. "Hell if I know."

"Where's Chrislma?"

"Chrislma's not here?" Axann looked up and around the room. She paused for a second before exploding in anger, fear and frustration. "CRRRRRAAAAAAAAP!"

Her loud cry caused Telemachus, Danaxiel, and Daxovan to come rushing into the room in surprise.

"What is it Axann!?" Telemachus demanded.

Eye twitching, she turned in anger towards the three males. Through clenched teeth, she harshly replied, "Where did Chrislma go?"

The three swallowed their spit simultaneously.

*

Meanwhile, Captain P and Vio's battle was starting to heat up. Sword slashes and Pikmin throws were taking control of the entire floor, holes in walls from where Purple Pikmin had hit them and large gashes in the floor and walls from where Vio's Four Sword had struck. Captain P's air tanks had been replaced with his old helmet for the mobility advantage, his air tanks completely forgotten on the ground. Vio had taken off his lab coat, it now lying on the ground, left behind and forgotten.

And through all this, they were having a rather casual conversation.

"What I don't understand, Captain P, is why you would strike against the Smashers," Vio told him as he ducked from a Yellow Pikmin. He struck his sword forward, and Captain P was able to evade. "You kind of did it out of nowhere."

"Well, Linc, as I had learned, none of the Smashers except for you and the rest of the children really seemed to care that I was there," Captain P explained as he plucked a Blue Pikmin out of the ground. He cursed silently as he had been hoping for a Purple or a White. "They had ridiculed me behind my back and called me names. None of them really liked me – they all thought that I couldn't fight properly and that I depended on the Pikmin to do everything for me. It struck me as demeaning and shameful. It made me feel as if I was nothing to them. It was a horrible feeling."

"And how did you know that they were doing all those things...?" Vio asked him meaningfully, as he stopped, distracted by Captain P's words.

Captain P also stopped attacking, putting a hand on his chest as he looked down. "The voices told me so. They told me that they never once lied, and that they knew everything that happened in the Mansion. When I asked for proof that they never lied, they told me that every night at you, Toon Link, had a nightmare that would terrify you. In order to help, your older brother would take you to the kitchen for a glass of milk."

Vio appeared uncomfortable.

"In order to prove this theory correct, I waited until late at night and left my room when I assumed everyone was asleep. I waited outside of the kitchen for at least an hour," Captain P continued. "It wasn't until sometime before midnight when the words of the voices were proved to be true."

Captain P looked down, a group of Pikmin surrounding him, the entire battle now forgotten.

"It's strange, isn't it...? You were such a strong boy as Toon Link, Linc. Yet, every night, you suffered from a nightmare about your parents' deaths. It was like the plague to you."

"Oh, shut up!" Vio snapped immediately, getting ready to strike Captain P with his sword again.

Almost right after his words, he raced up to Captain P and swung his sword right at the chest idea, Captain P barely had time to duck and hit him with a well aimed Purple Pikmin. Vio fell back a great deal before charging up a spinning attack on him, which caused Captain P himself to nearly hit a wall.

The evil Smashers was able to get back at him once more with a well aimed Pikmin Toss, this time throwing a couple of Pikmin at a time. Vio was hit head on which each of them.

*

"So.... what the weird blue-gloved Hand thingy is saying is that we have to enter the creepy Vine Maze...?" Dakota concluded.

"**Yes,**" Triforce Hand agreed. She turned to the Blue Hand. "**And, young one, this 'blue-gloved Hand thingy' has a name. She is named Wisdom Hand. Her bothers are Courage Hand, the green one, and Power Hand, the red one.**"

"Ooh..." Dakota voiced uncertainly. She shrugged as she looked at Shaun, who appeared bored as ever.

"**Enter the vine, you must!**" Wisdom Hand persisted.

"Yeah, we got it!" Dakota exclaimed in frustration.

*

Wally and Tetra were still stuck in the surveillance room, watching everything that was going on from the monitors.

"I have to find a way to Toony!" Tetra yelled in anger as she stormed to the back of the room, collapsed onto a chair, and grabbed a random mug of coffee. "He's probably freaking out right now..."

Wally was currently watching the battle against Captain P and Vio. "It seems that the blond guy is losing that fight..."

*

In truth, Vio wasn't faring too well in the battle. Captain P had him figuratively cornered; having switched his common fighting style to the one he had developed over the course of the years after the 2015 Incident. He was using punches, kicks and had even pulled out a gun that he was now firing on the Hylian with intent to kill.

"Stay still and let me shoot you!" Captain P demanded as he stopped firing and threw a Purple Pikmin at Vio angrily.

Vio grumbled under his breath, taking out his prized, most precious possession ever. This was his trademark weapon – his bow and arrow. Taking three arrows at once, he aimed them at Captain P and fired in a fast, quick motion. Only two of the three actually were able to hit Captain P, as he yelped in the sudden pain, yanking out the arrows quickly.

It was only a matter of time until one gave up, and neither was looking to throw the white towel in any time soon.

*

_The rain was falling down pretty hard. The funeral had just ended, every Smasher decked in black, Zelda, Link, Aryll and Toon Link sitting in the far back. _

"Big Brother," _Toon Link began, staring blankly forward. _"Do you think Young is with Mother and Father now?"

_Aryll looked at her older brothers sadly, her hair longer than it was when she was a child, now let down for the funeral. _

_Link hesitated before his answer. _"I'm certain that he is."

I'm sure he is too, Green, _claimed one of the voices in Toon Link's head, this one Red. _And they won't be alone, either. Everyone that dies goes to see the sacred Goddesses! The three of them will protect him!

_Toon Link gave Link a small smile. _"As long as you say so, Big Brother."

*

Link was wrong. Young Link wasn't with Mother and Father, and Red was wrong, too. He wasn't with the Goddesses at all. He was enslaved, and turned into a zombie by whatever Olimar had turned into. It angered him to know that Young Link would never be able to rest in peace.

Not unless he was able to do something about it. Green was his friend; Young Link was Green's twin. And Vio, as a Four Sword hero, wanted to help Green.

The battle had stopped momentarily. Each battler was catching their breath, trying to ease it before throwing shots at each other once more.

Memories kept flooding into Vio's mind.

*

_Ordon. The sky was blue, and Toon Link was resting peacefully on a little green hill. _

"Toony!" _Young Link came out of nowhere, landing on his twin brother and rolling in the grass. _"Do you remember what today is!?"

_Toon Link knew that he was terrible at remembering any special day of the year. He couldn't even remember his own birthday, although, to be fair, he usually slept in and was reminded when he was half asleep. _"Um..."

"Oh, come on, Toony! It's Big Brother's birthday today!" _Young Link exclaimed into the sky. _"I was thinking that we could do something completely awesome for him this year, since he's going to be going to the Super Smash Bros Tournament! Man, I can't wait until I can go...."

_Toon Link gave his brother a smile. _"But you have to be a hero to go."

_Young Link grinned. _"I know. So? What should we do for Big Brother?"

_The two took a few minutes to think about any ideas. _

*

_There she stood, her long flowing blonde hair, her beautiful white cotton dress... those boots that could pass as dress shoes..._

_She stood there, plain as one could see, a torch in her hand, smiling down on him proudly. _

_She was his mother, she named him, raised him for three years before she had to go away. She had been claimed; the Goddesses wanted her with them up in the Hyrule skies. _

_He never understood why she had to go. He was just happy to see her. The two hugged, her torch dropped to the ground, and he cried into her white dress. _

"I've come to see how you were doing," _she told him, her voice as soft as Link had told him it was. _"I've been worried about you. You're not taking care of yourself properly..."

_Sobs made his small body tremble as he cried into his mother's dress. She closed her eyes tenderly, tightening her hug... _

_...And then he woke up. He didn't wake up in the bed that he shared with his twin brother, either. He woke up in the streets of Windfall Island, where he had fallen asleep the day before, trying to buy a sail for the King of Red Lions._

_That's right. He had to go rescue Aryll, and the King knew how. Stomach growling, he got up, collected his Rupees, and began his search once more._

_Food would have to wait. Aryll was more important. _

*

Vio shook the memories of his head, deciding he's waited too long. This was going to free Green's brother; this was going to finally release the poor kid's soul.

This was the fight to end all that happened, all that had been caused because this... this _idiot _had decided that everyone hated him and had to die for it. This was going to prevent the future that he had come from, that Green had had to live. This was going to make that future a more desirable one.

This was going to save Sedaindo.

*

"What's so wrong about Redeads?" _Ciela asked Toon Link as they sat on Linebeck's ship, sailing through the sea. _

"They killed my parents when I was three," _Toon Link replied, looking down on the wood planks of the ship. _"I was there, and Young was there, and Big Brother was there, too. I can't remember if Aryll was... I think she was..."

_Ciela was rather astonished at the news. _"They killed your parents!?"

"Big Brother's not sure how," _he continued. _"We were going through Hyrule Field, coming from the Lon Lon Ranch, and it grew dark. Mother wanted to turn back to spend the night at the ranch, but we were closer to home that she thought, so Father continued. They came out of the ground shortly before Faron Woods, and attacked the cart we were all in."

_Ciela couldn't think of anything to say in response to the words, so Toon Link continued the story._

"Rusl must have been nearby, in the woods, as he was the one that found the cart... He took us in and took care of us until it got a bit crowded..." _the Hero of Wind concluded with a smile. _"Ever since then, the three of us Links have had a fear of Redeads. They just... freak us out and remind us of our parents."

*

_Vio! _exclaimed one of the many voices in his head. This time it was Blue. _He's going to try another one of those attacks where he punches and kicks! Use my hammer!_

Vio was rather surprised by Blue's suggestion. _Your hammer...? Isn't that practically your prized possession?_

_No time for questions! USE IT._

Following Blue's orders, just as Captain P was about to do exactly what the blue Link said he was going to do, Vio removed Blue's precious hammer, smacking it to the Captain's head immediately.

This attack sent Captain P swirling around dizzily in the room, right into a wall, where he supported himself.

"That, was impressive, Vio," Captain P commented, as he looked up, his eyes going in different directions. "I see... those voices returned, then didn't they?"

Vio's eyes narrowed. "I suppose your voices told them about mine?"

"Oh, they tell me everything," Captain P replied. "I know about the affair that Zelda had, and I know about Fox and Krystal and their youngest son. I know about Wolf and Fox's agreement on that son, and I know where he went. I know Kiba's mother, and I know where Meta Knight got Tad, and I definitely know who Ensign's mother is."

Vio's eyes stayed narrowed as he slowly approached Captain P. "That's quite a bit that you know, Captain P... and I agree with the fact that knowledge is everything and all that... but you... You know far too much for your own good."

"Says the man that works behind everyone's back," the Captain spat. "You practically have your own side, with only two soldiers; yourself, and that blasted Shiroi Karasu."

A smirk found its way on the 'traitor'. "True, that Shiroi is practically my only ally, but she's a trustworthy one, one that I will trust with everything... even my own death."

"Funny you should say that," Captain P chuckled lightly as he and Vio met by the wall. "Because you're about to die, right here."

"I know I am," Vio replied. He tightened his grip on his Four Sword.

"As am I," Captain P added.

Clenching his sword in his hand, Vio was ready to stab, ready to kill. In all due respect towards everyone, Captain P was rather taken aback, not expecting that sort of attack, and tried to deflect the move. He had taken out a Reflector that he had stolen from Falco some years back, causing the sword to rebound, however, there were ill effects towards both fighters.

Blood spattered onto the ground.

*

_VIO!_

*

Shiroi gasped suddenly, looking up towards the ceiling. The Smash Generation was still inspecting the Vine Maze, wondering if they should enter it, and the Smashers were all waiting around for something to happen, unsure themselves.

But Shiroi knew. She knew something had just occurred that no one would like.

"Vio..." she voiced, "I do hope that you are okay... I do hope that you ... at least succeeded."

*

_**I thought I told you never to die...**_

_**You didn't listen to me. **_

_**I thought we were friends?**_

_**No matter. You are of no more use to me. **_

*

The Ancient Minister, now donned in its usual clothing, moved its head up to the ceiling in the halls, surrounded by the zombies.

"IT HAS OCCURRED. WE MUST HURRY AND STOP THE SMASHERS FROM STOPPING THE REST OF THE PLAN," The Ancient Minister directed, turning to the zombies.

They all moaned in reply and began to move.

*

"_Big Brother!_

*

Fate, destiny, fortune, chance, luck, doom. Whatever you want to call it. In all terms and definitions, Vio always had come to the same conclusion. _Fate sucked_.

Force predetermining events, the outcome, the destiny, disastrous. Fate made something inevitable; it was always going to the end, no matter what was done. Because of this, when the Four Sword adventure was over, Vio decided to play with fate, and try and change what he knew would be the outcome.

And look where that got him.

*

"_Big Brother! I knew you'd be here! Hee hee hee! This is my FAVOURITE spot to gaze out at the sea. When I play with the gulls, I call it 'Aryll's Lookout'. So, do you remember what day it is today? .... You're still half-asleep, aren't you? Did you forget? Big Brother, it's your birthday! That's why Grandma has been waiting for you back at the house! She's been waiting for a while now... It's a good thing I came to find you!"_

*

_**How pathetic...**_

_**You fell so easily. **_

_**You are as worthless as they thought you were.**_

_**What a shame.**_

*

"_Big Brother! You're OK! ...I was... worried..."_

*

_Aryll... I'm afraid.... you're on your own from now on. I ... I will not be returning to the year of 2029 after all... I'll never tell you about how... I feel that I'm slowly going insane... and... Big Brother Link... I'm sorry that I never told you. I'm sorry..._

*

"_Brother!!!"_

*

**It's time for: SMASH GENERATION SIDE TRACKS!**

**-----------------**

Zel, Maven and Rinku are all dressed in Organization XIII outfits.

"Is it that I'm not supposed to exist?" Zel asks Maven and Rinku, unsure.

Maven grunts, saying, "Well, what do you want to do, Zel?"

"I want to be with you two."

Rinku appears determined. "Then come back with us."

Zel recoils, shaking her head. "I can't, not the way I am now. But, what would it take for me to be like you?"

*

**Random Bits of Randomness:**

**1. **Triforce Hand and the three little Hands are one of two Hands that are like that. The other is Season Hand, with Spring Hand, Autumn Hand, Winter Hand and Summer Hand.

**2. **Chrislma's disappearance has some significance to the story and the sequel. It will be explained in the next chapter.

**3. **The dream with Toon Link and Shelia (his mother), and all the flashbacks after that last scene between Vio and Captain P... made me (Chrislma) cry. Seriously.

*

What just happened!?

*

**Vio left the Brawl...**

**Captain P left the Brawl...**

*

**Shelia Trophy earned!**

**Triforce Hand discovered!**

**Wisdom Hand discovered!**

**Power Hand discovered!**

**Courage Hand discovered!**

*

**END EPISODE**


	21. Rise End!

(Series opening theme: Nobody's Listening, by Linkin Park)

**Episode Twenty One: **

**AT THE END OF ALL THINGS! RISE OF EVIL HAND!**

_**No matter.**_

_**Everyone has a back up plan...**_

_**.... Even me.**_

*

"Where do we go from here?" Dakota asked as she peered into the Vine Maze.

The Smashers and the Smash Generation had decided that only a select amount of people from both groups should enter the maze to see what was going on upstairs, and the rest should stay behind in case more Slash Elite members were to appear.

The Smashers were sending Link, Ike, Marth, Snake, Captain Falcon and Mario up. Along with them, Lucas, Ness and Toon Link decided that they wanted to go, although Toon Link was going against Zelda's judgement. Young Link had also decided to go with his brothers.

The Smash Generation had a huge argument, 30-Man Brawl, and court order rule on who was going in the maze. In the end, Dakota, Shaun, Todd, Riolu, Tad, Lance, Zel, Rinku, Maven, Aera and Raven were going. The rest had either didn't want to go from the beginning of the fight or were knocked out during the eventful Brawl.

With the winners standing before the Vine Maze, Shiroi and Samze approached and stood in front of them.

"This is going to be dangerous," Shiroi announced. She turned towards the maze, a hand over her heart. "I cannot be sure of the result of the battle between Captain P and Vio... I should stay with you in case one survived and still sees you as the enemy."

"Frankly, I could care less about what happened up there," Samze scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "But it's best that I come, too. You know... to make sure that little Miss I-Blow-Up-My-Neighbour's-Cars here doesn't do anything reckless."

Dakota groaned at that and face palmed. "Mom... Embarrassing me..."

With the two new arrivals, the group entered the maze.

*

"Ay, aye, aye!" Mario exclaimed as he looked up, and up, and up, and up. "This-a maze sure is-a tall!"

"HOLY CRAPOLA!" Dakota agreed instantly as she looked up as well. "I don't think we've ever encountered this thing before!"

The Hyrule siblings agreed.

"We haven't," Zel started.

"If we have, my sister and I would remember it, and we don't," Maven finished.

Aera and Raven, two strange Lylatians, looked at each other with what could be assumed as raised eyebrows.

Aera appeared mostly feline in appearance, but strangely, he had no cat ears and his arms appeared to be wings similar to Falco's. He wore clothing similar to Fox's. Raven, meanwhile, appeared more birdlike, complete with a beak, but she had cat ears and her arms were most certainly not wings. Her clothing more of compared to Krystal's, a pair of nice big boots covering her feet. The two were siblings, with Aera being the oldest, and Raven being the youngest.

Dakota blinked as she scanned the area of the maze that they were in. "So... where do we go from here?"

Shiroi stepped up, in front of the entire group, staring endlessly forward into the maze. "We must go up, it seems. That is where they are - on the floor above us."

Samze scoffed as she, too, looked in the direction. "Problem is... how?"

Zel and Maven took each other's hand, stepping forward and staring towards an entrance into a hall of vines. A Triforce piece appeared on Zel's left hand, her right tightly grasped into her brother's left. On Maven's right hand, a similar marking appeared. Everyone watched in amazement as the twins suddenly turned sharply to the left doorway and Zel pointed.

"It's that way," was all she said.

Dakota was rather confused - no surprise. "Wait! I thought you guys just got warnings! I didn't know you could ask your freaking Triforce for freaking _directions_! If I had known that SOONER, I would have turned to Shaun when we got lost in the desert that one time!"

Shaun raised an eyebrow at the mention of the desert. "Wasn't I knocked out...?"

The words caused the brunette to appear surprised. "Oh, yeah... So it really wouldn't have mattered..."

The two then realized that they were all alone. Everyone had left without them.

"Hey!!" Dakota cried out, chasing after the group with Shaun at her heels.

*

In the room where a battle had taken place, two bodies were sprawled across the floor, marks on the walls and floor. A black sandal stepped lightly on the tile, a black haired girl similar in appearance to Shiroi Karasu appeared, wearing a black kimono, a black crow perched on her shoulder.

_**Kuroi, my sweet...**_

_**You are my last chance at freedom.**_

_**You mustn't let your sister release my brother...**_

_**Everything that we have worked hard for will all come to fall if you let this happen.**_

"Of course, Sire," Kuroi said to apparently the voice in her head. "If I must, I will kill her."

*

The Hyrule twins were once again asking their Triforce pieces for directions. Shiroi suddenly looked up at the ceiling, appearing distraught. She looked back at the group of people surrounding the twins, now nervous.

_Kuroi..._ Shiroi knew that this day would come. She just knew it would. Her crow was suddenly active, cawing at any chance it had.

"Hey."

Shiroi turned to the source of the voice, seeing Captain Falcon appearing a bit mad.

"Can you tell your crow to keep it down...? Please...?"

"Of course. I apologize," Shiroi replied. She placed a hand on her crow and whispered, "Shh.... Shirasu... please..."

Captain Falcon turned back to the group. "Those twins find out the next way to go, yet?"

Lucas, Ness, Toon Link and Young Link all turned to him with frowns.

"No..." Ness replied. "They still have that distant look on."

Snake watched Samze as she grew irritated and started checking her gun, before turning to see Dakota was doing the same thing as she stood next to Shaun, who was fidgeting slightly with his feet. Little did Snake know that Ike was doing the same thing as he stood next to Link.

Suddenly, Zel and Maven opened their eyes, both pointing to an entrance that led to branch stairs.

"We go up, then turn right. We go straight until we reach the end, then turn towards our left. From there should be a flight of stairs. That's all that we were able to get," Zel explained. She looked somewhat upset. "The Triforce then said that we would be able to find our way from there..."

Aera and Raven traded looks.

"Did the Triforce know that each maze my brother tried to complete usually ended in failure?" Raven decided to pipe.

"Hey!" Aera exclaimed as he pointed accusingly at his sister. "They did for you, too!"

"I have a sense of direction. You don't."

"I do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do TOO!"

"Do NOT!"

"SHUT UP!" Samze and Dakota yelled at exactly the same time, deserving glares from Snake, Zel, Shaun and Mario. Marth raised an eyebrow at the display.

"If you would please," Tad directed, pointing at the entrance. "We must head on if we are to succeed and fix the time line. I'm sure we all destroyed the future by now."

Shiroi nodded. "I, myself, would like to finish what Vio has started."

Samze loaded her gun. "Well, if it's going to prevent Roy from being an alcoholic and Red being a borderline suicidal maniac in the Saffron Asylum, let's get going."

Todd grunted, annoyed. "You know, I'm sure my mother is turning in her grave right now..."

Shaun almost smiled at that. "I'm sure all our ancestors are."

"Good point."

"Shall we be going?"

"Before Dakota takes all the glory from the top two fighters? Let's."

*

Back to the dead Vio and Captain P, a small pink slipper stepped on the ground. Approaching Vio, the figure bent down.

"Well, you're not done yet, Vio..." a soft, female voice said, touching his forehead slightly. "But since you're dead, I have no choice... but to..."

Vio's eyes opened, but instead of being the wise eyes of Vio, they were now soft, and emotional...

*

"It's a crossroads," Zel pointed out as they reached the top of the flight of stairs. Four openings lead to four halls. The group of heroes eyed each one warily.

"We should split up into four groups," Snake offered as he stepped over to the one on the far left. "One group goes through the one on the far right, two go into the two middle ones, and then one group comes inside this one with me."

"It should be fair as well," Tad agreed as he nodded.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Ike approached the one on the far right. "Alright, then I'll go here."

Samze scoffed and loaded her gun as she approached the one in the middle that was closest to Ike. "I'll go through this one."

Link nodded, approaching the last one. He didn't say anything as he stood there, crossing his arms.

The message was clear to everyone else as they scattered among the four leaders.

Captain Falcon, Ness, Todd, Lance and Tad approached Ike.

Lucas, Marth, Aera and Raven decided they wanted to go with Samze.

Toon Link, Young Link, Rinku, Zel and Maven decided to go with Link.

In the end, Dakota, Shaun, Shiroi and Mario went with Snake.

"Good luck, everyone," Snake wished, as they all entered their chosen hallways.

*

Videl, if anyone still remembers her, sat on what appeared to be a throne as she watched Ike's team approach her from their door. She chuckled as she stood up, removing a gun.

"Did you want to hear a story?" she asked them, as she stepped up to the middle of the room.

"Videl? Lance can't believe she's here!" Lance said in surprise, his wings flitting about. "What is it that Videl wanted to tell?"

"It's an old Karasu legend," Videl said with a smile. "Legend had it that twins would be born that had appeared to have nothing in common - a twin of Light, and a twin of Darkness. The twin of Light would follow the path of Good. The twin of Darkness... why, she'd follow the path of Evil."

"What a strange tale that you tell..." Todd pondered, as he stepped up, staff in hand. "But I don't believe in stories like that... never did."

Videl snapped her fingers, an army of well armoured, well armed, and well built Slash Elite members appearing behind her. She gave the team an evil smile.

"Then I guess it's time for the Smash Generation to die," she said.

*

Link's group arrived in a similar room. What they ran into was a blue haired man tossing a Pokeball up and down as he sat in his own throne. Beside him stood a red haired woman, and a Meowth.

"I'm not sure if I know you," the blue haired man said with a rather dull tone.

Link stared in question at the three. They acted more like puppets than anything - almost as if they had no will.

"But I will still try my best," the red haired woman added.

"_Meowth_... It's a pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Lucy."

"I'm a puppeteer by trade..."

"Murderer by blood."

"I know that you can't see me..."

"_Meowth_... and it's a good thing that you can't."

Link's little brothers held on tight to his legs.

"Big Brother... how do we defeat something that we can't see?" Toon Link wondered out loud.

Instead of Link answering, Maven and Zel stood before the group, brandishing needles and whip. Together, they claimed, "You destroy the weapon first."

The fairies escaped the Links' hats, Tsukiko joining Link's side, Navi joining Young Link, and Tallys joining Toon Link.

"_**We'll help you win this fight!**_" Tallys said with a cheerful pipe.

"_**Listen! Do as the twins say!**_" Navi added.

"_**It's time,**_" Tsukiko cooly finished.

Link took out his Master Sword and pointed it at the three puppets. "Let's do this."

*

Snake's group wandered into a room with a disgusting smell. The Ancient Minister turned towards Snake.

"R.O.B....?" Snake asked in disbelief. "R.O.B.! What's wrong?!"

"YOU WERE ALL USING ME... I WAS NEVER TRULY PART OF YOUR GROUP."

"That's untrue!" Snake yelled in reply.

Mario nodded as he pointed at the robot. "R.O.B.! You-a are truly one-a of us!"

"I NEVER WAS. I WAS JUST ANOTHER PAWN."

"You-a weren't, R.O.B.! You-a are our friend!"

"I NEVER WAS."

"R.O.B., what's gotten into you?!" Snake demanded to know. "You never doubted us before, why start now?"

"THE VOICES. THEY SAID THAT YOU WERE JUST USING ME. THEY RE-ACTIVATED MY FORMER PROGRAMMING. AS SUCH, I AM THE ANCIENT MINISTER ONCE MORE. THIS TALK IS ALL A WASTE OF TIME."

"R.O.B., you're a Smasher! A son of Master Hand himself!"

"NEGATIVE. I AM NOW THE ANCIENT MINISTER ONCE MORE," Ancient Minister claimed, turning towards some unseen soldiers. "ATTACK THEM. LEAVE NONE ALIVE."

A moan was his reply.

The noise caused Dakota and Shaun to groan in disbelief and ready their weapons.

"Crap," Dakota scoffed. "Zombies."

*

Samze's group was faring quite well. They had yet to run into anyone.

*

"MOVE!" Captain Falcon ordered as everyone dodged an attack from a large Slash Elite member.

"Crap..." Ike cursed under his breath as he removed the Ragnell.

Todd readied his staff once more, Lance took his lance and spun it skilfully, and Tad readied his sword. Ness powered up a PK Fire, Captain Falcon readied a Falcon Punch, and Ike seemed ready to kick ass.

Videl sneered as she pointed at the three SG Members. "The Smashers are not the ones to worry about, my sweets. It's the foolish Smash Generation that we must eliminate. Once they are dead... there is nothing that can stop us, my dears."

The Slash Elite attacked immediately.

Ike swung his Ragnell into about three of them at once, swinging behind him when he noticed one tried to get him from there. When a large number surrounded him, he slammed his sword into the ground, creating a shockwave that knocked them all off their feet.

Captain Falcon was having a grand time using all his signature moves on the Slash Elite members that were approaching him, just daring him to attack them. Falcon Punching one in the face, he turned around to Falcon Kick another that decided to try and get him.

Ness PK Fired five Slash Elite members away into Todd's staff, who swung them into a wall almost immediately before focussing his telepathic powers to levitate the Slash Elite members around him into the air, slowly crushing their insides.

Lance dodged and flew up into the air, coming down quickly on a Slash Elite member with his lance, stabbing him right in the head. Tad hid in the shadows, completely out of sight of the member trying to kill him, before rising up from behind and stabbing him in the back.

Throughout the entire battle, Videl stayed in the background, occasionally firing her gun at one of the Smash Generation members, and missing. Apparently, this was really starting to bug her, as she eventually switched her small rifle to a large machine gun. Aiming her gun, she fired.

Lance was minding his own business, dodging an attack from a Slash Elite member, before a bullet hit him from behind, shocking and freezing him completely. Helpless, he fell from the air, landing on the ground, crushing one of his wings under his weight, but he felt no pain.

Lance was already dead. And before too long, another shot fired and Tad was the one that took the hit.

Tad didn't stand much of a chance against the bullet, either. When Videl tried to fire on Todd, he just used his powers to create a field and send the shot right back to her, hitting her instead, killing her instantly.

At the loss of their leader, the Slash Elite members raced away. Todd, in a small panic, rushed over to be by Lance and Tad's sides, but he knew it was already too late.

A shot fired from above, causing him to look up in surprise.

"Samus...?" he asked himself in confusion.

*

Despite usually being Pokemon trainers and a cat Pokemon, Jessie, James and Meowth were being fist fighters as they acted like puppets for Lucy. Working together, the Links kept James at bay as Rinku focussed on Jessie and Maven and Zel focussed on Meowth.

Before too long, the Links had eliminated James by bashing his head into a wall using Link's Ball and Chain.

Rinku was surprisingly struggling as he strained to hit Jessie across the neck with his sword, but she kept getting away and then trying to choke him. Eventually, Jessie cornered Rinku into a corner.

"Oh, look," Jessie said in Lucy's voice. "I've cornered you. It's time to finish what Captain P couldn't."

Jessie took out of an unseen pocket, a gun. Rinku's eyes widened as he became aware of the last moments of his life.

The sound of the gun going off distracted Zel and Maven from their tag fight against the quick Meowth. Seeing their brother bleeding on the ground as the life stemmed away from him was not quite the image they wanted to see.

Meowth took out a similar gun and fired on Zel, surprising Maven as, in slight revenge, slight reaction, he tore the cat Pokemon's head off with his whip. He then did the same thing to Jessie.

"Oh my... I'm out of puppets. This isn't good... I wasn't done..." claimed the voice of Lucy, still unseen. "I must go warn... her...."

Maven screamed in frustration as he kicked the Meowth by his foot. His ears twitched as he caught the sound of a gun firing from upstairs. He dismissed it as he just collapsed on his knees by his dead twin sister.

Now he knew why his uncle went mad.

*

From the darkness, zombies came out. Dakota and Shaun scowled as they named each zombie for Snake and Mario.

"Marth..." (Dakota)

"Sapphire... She's alone this time..." (Shaun)

"Wario..." (Dakota)

"Jigglypuff..." (Shaun)

"Young Link..." (Dakota)

"Pichu..." (Shaun)

"Donkey Kong..." (Dakota)

"Diddy Kong..." (Shaun)

"Strange... Dr. Mario ain't here..." (Dakota)

"That's-a because we got-a rid of him before," Mario explained, remembering the fight that he had when he broke into the base the first time with Justin and BJ. "We-a stopped him."

"Awesome," Dakota claimed with a smile as she readied her gun. "One less zombie to worry about."

"THERE IS PLENTY TO WORRY ABOUT," Ancient Minister decided to mention. "THE BULLETS IN THE GUNS YOU SEE AROUND YOU ARE PROGRAMMED TO INSTANTLY KILL ANYONE WITH 2029 GENETIC MAKEUP."

"Wha...?"

"He means that there must be some kind of genetic quality unique to us," Shaun guessed as he looked at her. "It must identify the difference in Triforce pieces, as well..."

"Well, duh," Dakota realized. "So, don't get hit by bullets. Got it."

Shiroi brandished a feather sword as Snake readied a gun and Mario readied a fire ball. They were all ready for this fight.

Snake fought the Marth zombie, remembering most of his actions from previous Brawls and thus, figured it would be the easy one for him to take down. Dodging every attack, he kicked at the legs and knees, disabling the legs first before taking care of the upper body.

Shiroi took down Sapphire with ease before turning her attention to the Young Link zombie, recalling a few of his moves from their brief fight.

Mario fire balled the Kongs, continually switching between the two of them. Punching Donkey Kong, he kicked Diddy Kong and dodged both their punches, causing them to hit each other.

"Dull-minded, even-a as zombies," Mario chuckled to himself.

That left Dakota and Shaun with Wario, Jigglypuff and Pichu. You'd think they'd be easy.

The Wario Zombie was - after Dr. Mario - one of the smelliest, rotting zombies of them all. One of his eyes wasn't even secure - it had a tendency to fall out of its socket, hanging by threads of flesh. Pichu was the fastest zombie, hard to hit and rather hard to dodge. Jigglypuff - without vocal cords - couldn't cause you to sleep, but it's stare was the creepiest thing you'd ever faced.

Shaun was taking care of the Pichu zombie. Swinging all around, he was able to hit the fast zombie a few times.

That left Dakota with Wario and Jigglypuff. Quickly getting rid of the Jigglypuff zombie by stepping on her and shooting her in the head, she turned her attention to the Wario zombie, to find herself face to face with the barrel of a gun.

In a corner.

She smirked sadly. _So... this is how it ends. Shame... I was expecting to age to 100..._

Shaun had just finished off the Pichu zombie, turning his attention to Dakota...

_Farewell, Shaun..._

A gun fired. Dakota hit the ground.

Shaun didn't even hear the gun upstairs.

*

Before all those other fights happened, Samze and the others reached a flight of stairs.

"Guess we're heading upstairs, huh?" Samze said, as she stepped up. Marth, Aera, Raven and Lucas all followed her.

Just as the fights had started, they reached a door. Standing in the wall was what appeared to be glass eyed doll chained to an anvil. The doll blinked.

"**Only one can enter.**"

Everyone wasn't sure how to react, but Marth pushed Samze forward.

"**Only you? Then so be it. The door opens only for you.**"

The door opened, and Samze walked through.

She came face to face with Vio, and a small Hylian girl with auburn hair. There was something wrong with Vio, something she couldn't place...

The door closed behind her.

"Vio," Samze called, causing the two to turn to her.

"I'm not Vio..." 'Vio' claimed, his eyes tearing up. "My name's Red!"

"Red...?"

"Yeah!" Red rushed up to Samze, falling to his knees and grabbing her shirt. "Please forgive me, Samus! I tried to stop Vio, but he was too strong and I couldn't hold him back for too long, you know! He was so sure that his plan was going to work..."

His eyes flashed a dark blue before they became mean looking. Samze assumed it was another Toon Link.

"But when I get my hands on him, he's dead to me!" This new Toon Link claimed. "I'm going to bash him to pieces with my hammer, no matter what Green says I shouldn't do! Vio's in so much trouble right now!"

Samze nodded, confused as she tried to gesture this new Toon Link to calm down. "I'm sure of that..."

"I mean it!"

His eyes flashed again, this time red. Red returned, and he was once more begging Samze.

"Please forgive Blue! He can be so mean sometimes, but he means well! He just wants to help! He's just so mad that Vio's done this!"

"He's not the only one," Samze scoffed at Red, taking his hands off her shirt. "I, myself, am PISSED."

"Please don't be mad at Vio!" Red begged some more.

"I have no choice but to be mad at him!" Samze demanded. "Do you know how much he's screwed up!?"

Red's eyes flashed a different colour this time - green. Samze had a feeling come to her. She knew him. She watched as this new identity fell to the floor, sobbing sounds coming from him, sounds of rejection, pain and... sorrow? She slowly approached, kneeling down and touching his shoulder.

"Samus..." this new identity said, grabbing her hand. She helped him sit up. "Samus... I'm so sorry... Eight years... It's really been eight years since I've seen any of you... and... for once, I'm... seeing Vio in a different light."

"Toony..." Samze cooed, trying to calm him. "It's not your fault..."

"It's 'Green', Samus.... and, yes... yes it is, my fault. I created him, from memories of my Four Sword adventure... I felt so alone after that, that in my mind, I created them again..." Green claimed as he looked at his hands. "After Young died.... I..."

Samze sadly smiled at him as he reminisced.

"Samus... Can you do something for me...?" Green asked her, looking up with a serious face.

Samze was confused at his words, but she nodded all the same.

"Samus... I... I want you to shoot me."

"WHAT?!" Samze exclaimed, getting up and backing away. "You're.... You're insane! Asking me to do that...! Your brother would kill me!"

"I deserve it, after all I've done... I consciously let Vio take over me, I knew he was going to kill Marth, and I knew that he planned all this..." Green said to her, standing up himself. "And you know what? He saved my life, let me live a whole eight years more than I was planning to. Shoot me, Samus, for I have killed. I killed my brother's best friend, I made myself go insane, without fully meaning to! I'm never going to be okay. I'm never going to become well again. Shoot me, Samus."

Samze panicked slightly. Where did that girl go? Was she still watching all of this? Looking around, it appeared that the girl had vanished off the face of the very Sedaindo. Turning to her gun, she suddenly felt disgusted at the very fact that she was holding it.

"Shoot me, Samus."

Closing her eyes, Samze pointed her gun. She couldn't believe she was doing this right now.

Her finger tightened around the trigger, a shot sounded...

And Toon Link "Green" Hylia hit the ground, blood pouring out of his head.

And Samze suddenly felt like she had lost more than just a friend.

*

Ike and Captain Falcon had just finished helping Todd clean up Lance and Tad's bodies. They had covered them with white sheets that they had found, placing them off to the side of the room.

Captain Falcon patted Todd on the shoulder. "I'm sorry."

The fox just responded by staring at the floor intently, clearly very angry at what had just occurred.

*

The Link Brothers didn't dare approach Maven. His siblings on the ground hadn't even been touched, they were still bent in the ways that they had landed on the ground. He stayed exactly where he was, curled up against the wall, his face in his arms.

"Is he going to be okay?" Young Link asked Link as he looked up at Link.

Link shook his head. "No." Link couldn't even imagine what it must have felt like.

*

Snake, Shiroi and Mario had just seen the worst murder they had ever seen in their entire life. The Wario zombie lay on the ground, completely mutilated, limbs hanging off and the head completely off the body. Shaun now stood before the Ancient Minister, his sword ready.

"You just killed my best friend," Shaun said in a very dangerous tone. "You had better pray that before my sword hits you, one of the others stops me."

"YOU WOULD NOT DARE," Ancient Minister defended, appearing nervous despite its brave words. "YOU DO NOT HAVE THE BRAVERY TO DESTROY ME."

"Watch me," Shaun said once more. His sword shook a little, but stayed exactly where it was.

"Shaun!" Snake called out, rushing up to him and holding him back. Shaun tried to stop him. "Shaun, don't do this..."

"He killed Dakota!" Shaun yelled, clearly both hurt and angry at what had just occurred.

Snake was having difficulty trying to keep the boy back, so Mario rushed up to help him. Shiroi also came up, pinching a part of Shaun's neck, causing him to collapse in Snake's arms.

"He will wake up in at most a half an hour," Shiroi told him when he looked at her questionably.

"I... I've never seen him like that before..." Snake recalled, as he brought up the conversation he had with Shaun and Dakota in the living room of the Smash Mansion. He looked up at his future daughter, a lump appearing his throat as he placed Shaun on the ground and approached her. He straightened her body and then moved his hands over her eyes, closing them.

The Ancient Minister looked down somewhat when Mario glared at him.

"Come on," Snake suddenly said, standing up. "Grab Shaun. Let's go regroup and see what happened to everyone else."

*

Everyone else clearly had the same idea, Samze appearing shaken as she fiddled with her gun as she arrived with her team. Looking up at the group, she saw that her daughter was missing. She turned sharply at the now awake Shaun, who looked away.

"No..." She rushed over to him, shaking him violently. "WHERE IS SHE!?"

Shaun didn't say anything. His silence was the only answer she ever needed. Tears came pouring out of her eyes as she stopped shaking him and instead hugged him close to her, surprising him.

"Oh, god..." she sobbed into his shoulder.

*

Kuroi stepped into the room with the dead Green on the ground. Giving the dead body a small smile, an idea came to her that would make even the most insane person squirm. Turning to her crow, she gave it an evil smile.

"Kurasu, my sweet... Get me the bodies of the dead," she ordered. "I think it's time I got my own army of zombies. And, since they're fresh... they'll be even stronger than Captain P's former army."

Kurasu cawed in reply, flying high and out of the room.

"It's time, my little twin sister," Kuroi claimed to herself, as she approached the body of Green. "It's time, for destiny and fate to intertwine. What did your friend do other than completely destroy life? Let's see if you can fix everything..."

*

Meanwhile, Lance and Tad's bodies rested peacefully under the white blankets. If one were to look closer to Lance's body, they would see a light blue glow emanating from his pocket...

*

**It's time for: SMASH GENERATION SIDE TRACKS!**

**__________**

Wolf turned to Fox, who appeared like he had just been in quite the fistfight.

"Your father was captain of a starship for 12 minutes," Wolf told him, a smile on his face. "He saved 800 lives, including yours. I dare you to do better."

Fox gave Wolf a determined smile.

*

**Random Bits of Who Knows What:**

**1**. Okay, depressing episode, I know... (Axann)

*

R.O.B. left the Smashers...

LANCE left the Smashers...

TAD left the Smashers...

RINKU left the Smashers...

ZEL left the Smashers...

DAKOTA left the Smashers...

VIO left the Slash Elite...

RED left the Four Swords Heroes...

BLUE left the Four Swords Heroes...

GREEN left the Four Swords Heroes...

*

**Aera joined the Brawl!**

**Raven joined the Brawl!**

**Kuroi joined the Brawl!**

*****

**The Zombies have been defeated!**

**Videl has been defeated!**

**James, Jessie and Meowth have been defeated! **

**Lucy discovered!**

*

END EPISODE

P.S. How many people hate us now?


	22. Kakome Kiss Finish!

**A/N: Quite a few surprise appearances in this chapter. Like, holy cow, the surprise appearances. It brings a whole new meaning to "third parties." XD**

(Series opening theme: Kakome Kakome by Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka)

**Episode Twenty-Two**

**KAKOME, KAKOME! SURPRISE, KISS, FINISH!**

Samze held Shaun close to her, tears still flowing down her cheeks. Maven and Todd watched with sad expressions as Aera and Raven couldn't even bear to watch the scene. Link had taken off his hat, his brothers and Ness imitating his actions. Mario couldn't handle the stares he was getting from everyone else, and thus removed his hat as well.

The silence was deafening.

Shiroi could do nothing but turn away. She turned away, her eyes glancing at a grey stone on the floor, as she took a trip into her past.

(To what do we owe the honour of being read? We are just mere dividers.)

_She always wondered about things like this. Why was she born with white hair, and given a white crow, when she would just get shunned by the rest of her people?_

_Her sister was one exception. Her twin sister spoke to her . . . Her black hair nice and wavy, and her pure black eyes like jewels. _

"Father says you're a disgrace," _Kuroi spat. _"He says that you shouldn't exist. You're a freak, he says."

_Oh, that's right. She wasn't very nice._

"But why? Why am I so?" _Shiroi asked her older sister with a tear in her eye._

"Have you seen yourself? You're a freak," _Kuroi continued. _"What kind of self-respecting Karasu would have white hair and a white crow? It's disgusting."

_Shiroi said nothing in reply. She just stayed where she was, standing before her sister, looking down on the ground._

"Damn straight you shouldn't look at me! You have no right to look me in the face. You white-haired freak!"

(The dividers have been waiting for you to visit them for a long time.)

"_**You white-haired freak!**_"

(We're so happy! We're so happy! Please stay and read us dividers for a long time.)

It was quite a while until anyone had the strength to keep moving forward. Maven and Shaun weren't speaking to anybody, and Todd in general just looked really angry and ticked off, so no one tried to speak to him. Aera and Raven looked dull and lifeless as they followed the other three SG members, and the Smashers followed behind, Samze shuffling her feet beside Snake and Shiroi taking the far back.

(Please don't run away. I'm just a divider.)

"Am I really that different?" _young Shiroi asked with a tear in her eye as she looked up at her mother, her pure black hair glistening in the night. _"Am I really that strange?"

_Shiroi's mother said nothing in reply._

"Do I really mean nothing but darkness for the Karasu clan? Am I really that much of a disgrace that I am not allowed to look my own sister in the eye?" _young Shiroi asked further._

_Shiroi's mother kept her silence._

"Is it really necessary that when I ask questions . . . I only get silence . . . ?" _Shiroi realized that she wouldn't get an answer, so she stood up from her kneeling position and turned around, leaving the room._

_She walked out to find herself in front of small children around her age, playing a game of Kakome Kakome. She really wanted to join in, but she knew it would cause problems._

"Kakome, kakome! Who's behind you now?"

Why am I such a disgrace to my family? I only want them to have happiness . . . _Shiroi wondered as she walked away._

"I can help you, you know."

_Shiroi turned in surprise once she entered the gardens, hearing the voice. Before her stood an aged man wearing an oxygen mask, a big nose on his face. _

"How?" _Shiroi asked, curious._

"Young Lady, if I may ask, you want only happiness for your family, correct? I can give you that happiness," _the man said. _"I'll be back once you're a seasoned fighter of strength and agility. I'll give you time to contemplate what I am suggesting."

_Shiroi's eyes narrowed. _"I am not sure of what you are asking . . . Can you elaborate?"

"Of course. I mean to fix the world, to make it a better place," _the man said further. _"My enemies are tainting this world. Without them, it will be a better place."

(What games can you play with a divider?)

The Smashers and the five Smash Generation members found themselves at a large door. They stood there in surprise as Shiroi approached it, inspecting the door as she ran her hand across its surface.

"This door . . . it is marked with the same markings on an ancient Karasu family tablet," she observed, as she turned to everyone else with her. "That can only mean one thing. The person behind this door is a Karasu family member, which means only I can challenge him."

"What makes you think it's a he?" Raven asked suspiciously.

Shiroi smiled sweetly at her. "You are mistaken, Raven-chan. The term 'he' can refer to both sexes. In the form that I used it, it merely means that I am unsure of the person behind the door. As I am unsure, I can only hope that I am prepared enough for the upcoming battle that is sure to result."

Snake suddenly had a glare upon his face. "You intend to go in there alone."

Shiroi's sweet smile turned into a small, sad one. "This, Snake-san, is my destiny. This is what I was born to do, to taint this world with my existence, and to rid the world of my own sister."

Silence met her words.

Shiroi turned to the door behind her. "For that, I must venture through this door, and hopefully . . . she is there, behind it . . . waiting for me."

Captain Falcon approached her, unsure of her plan. "Look, Shiroi, no one has to go through things alone. I want to help you fight against your sister."

In silence, Shiroi opened the door, ignoring Captain Falcon's request to help, and just turned her head slightly behind her, as if rethinking her plan. Only, she wasn't. "I appreciate your concern, but this is something I must do myself. This is what Vio fought for. This . . . is my reason for living."

(Please read us. You'll be missed if you don't.)

Alone, underneath blankets, Palutena the fairy rested peacefully in Lance's pocket. Brightening up her light, she left the safety of her sanctuary, and circled her owner, in love and concern. Her light brightened, and before too long, she vanished in a puff of little blue smoke.

To a bystander, it would have seemed strange, to be a _Hylian_ bystander, it would have been normal now that Lance now sat up, the blanket falling off his body and his eyes blinking in complete confusion as he tried to recall what had happened to him.

He looked around, realization dawning on his face.

"Oh, now I remember what happened!" Lance exclaimed. He blinked again in confusion. "Huh? Why am I not speaking in the third person as I always did?" He stood up, grabbing his lance and turning to Tad's body.

"Tad must have gotten hit after I did . . . " he concluded. He lifted up his right hand before his face, lowering it, his eyes closed, and muttered a quick prayer to his Goddess Palutena before taking off.

After all, he had to find everyone else.

(Silly readers. You just lost the Game . . . )

Meanwhile, Rinku and Zel's bodies were still twisted in the ways that they had fallen. A small blue Hand and a small green Hand approached them, a red one following behind.

Triforce Hand emerged from the shadows.

"**Oh dear,**" she chimed sadly. "**This cannot be good . . . This cannot be good at all . . . **"

"**Disastrous, this is!**" Wisdom Hand agreed as she circled above Zel's body.

"**Is there anything that we can do?**" asked Courage Hand.

"**Well . . . there is one thing we can do . . . **" Triforce Hand began . . .

(This divider has a question: Does J.J. Abrams write this series?)

The door that Shiroi had left into was now closed, as the Smashers and the remaining Smash Generation members stared blankly at it. Captain Falcon turned away, as if he was ashamed.

"I have this feeling . . . as if that was the last time we'll ever see her," he mumbled to Snake beside him.

Snake grunted, taking out a cigarette and placing it in his mouth, but not lighting it. "I know what you mean, but there's really nothing we can do about it now . . . that was her choice, we have to respect her for it."

Samze nodded silently, as she turned to where Shaun was . . . only he wasn't there now. Surprised, she turned to everyone else. "Did anyone see where Shaun went?"

Ike looked at her with his blank face. "No . . . I didn't even notice he left."

"He probably went back to Dakota," dead panned Maven. "A lot of good it will do him. Even I know I can't get Zel and Rinku back. But Shaun . . . he . . . "

Ike, Samze and Link turned to him with sympathetic faces. Captain Falcon and Mario lowered their heads, as if understanding what he was about to say. Snake covered his face sullenly. Marth sighed and shook his head.

Maven continued, slumping against the wall and slowly moving into a sitting position. "He loved her. I don't think he's really going to make it through this in one piece . . . "

Samze's eyes widened as she interpreted what Maven was trying to say. "Oh gods . . . we have to find him, and we have to find him now!"

She raced out of the room, back toward the four doors that caused the whole mess in the first place. Ness, Lucas, Toon Link and Young Link all turned to watch her go.

"What got into her?" Ness asked as they turned back to the board game they were playing.

Lucas shrugged. "I don't know, but I have a bad feeling . . . "

(Before the moon sets, this Divider will have finished its job . . . )

"Little sister," Kuroi greeted from her throne. She sat like she was the most beautiful thing in the whole world, as if she was the most important. She was even wearing a crown and a red cape. "I've been waiting."

Shiroi looked onto the ground, where she found a pool of dark red blood. "I see you have started your sacrifices of the Slash Elite early, sister."

"I didn't have much of a choice," Kuroi said with a sneer as she got up and walked toward Shiroi. "After all, they wouldn't listen to me. Even though I'm the one that possessed Olimar in the end, they didn't quite believe me, so I had to kill them."

Shiroi's eyes darted to her older sister. "That is so unlike you. I understand the way you work - you do not do your own dirty deeds, you make someone else do it for you."

Kuroi's sneer widened into a devilish grin. "How correct you are, my little twin sister. I have my own army, now."

Bodies fell from the rafters into a circle around Shiroi, in a way that made her want to vomit. Around her, stood the moving corpses of the recently deceased - Videl, three of her cronies, Jessie, James, Meowth . . . Looking around some more, Shiroi mentally noted that none of the Smash Generation was present, which let her release her breath that she was holding . . .

... But Vio's body was. Along with another surprise.

"That is correct, sister," Kuroi grinned. "I was able to separate Toon Link's other personalities from his mind, creating four very obedient zombies for myself, from one person murdered. Great, isn't it?"

It was true. Green stood there before her, as well as Red and Blue, all right there, next to Vio, moving as perfectly as they did in life, instead of limping like Captain P's zombies did.

Shiroi's eyes narrowed as she turned to her sister. Why did she only possess the ones that were supposedly evil?

(Darker, and darker, edgier and edgier. These elements make Dividers happy.)

The rooms were all empty. There were no longer any bodies there to go back to. Zel's body was gone. Lance's body was gone. Tad was gone. Rinku was gone . . .

Dakota was gone.

All gone.

Shaun sat down roughly against a wall, his head limply falling as he closed his eyes. It was so hard to fully accept that it had just happened, that Dakota was really dead. He didn't want to accept it, but as much as he hated to admit it, there was no true way to get her back that he knew.

"Shaun?"

He looked up to find Samze there, approaching him.

"Shaun, are you okay?" Samze asked, her throat gaining a lump as she moved toward him slowly. He had such blank, emotionless eyes, he looked so drained of energy. When she reached him, she sat down next to him, twiddling her thumbs. "Shaun, you're not alone. Maven lost his siblings, and I, too, lost Dakota. We all know how you feel."

Shaun didn't reply.

"I know it hurts, but running away isn't going to solve anything," Samze continued, disturbed by his lack of replies. "We know you're upset, and we understand, but . . . I don't want to lose anyone else . . . Unlike Pit and Link, your father _will _kill me if I return without you, okay?"

Shaun just nodded.

Samze sighed as she looked down. At least she was getting somewhere. "How about we head back to everyone else, okay?"

Again, Shaun just nodded.

(What would happen if your _head was crushed in_? This Divider wonders.)

_**The children who can never die . . . **_

_**They laugh at you sweetly. **_

(How about if your _arm was taken_? Being a limbless Divider doesn't help in wonders.)

The zombies surrounded Shiroi, giving her no chance of escape. Frustrated, she had tried to attack them, but due to their ability to move a lot faster than Captain P's zombies, they were able to dodge a lot quicker and even deflect her attacks.

"I'm not sure you fully understand the situation you're in," Kuroi taunted, back to sitting in her throne of awesomeness. "My zombies are ten times better than pathetic Olimar's. Because they're fresher corpses, the rigor mortis hasn't been able to kick in yet, so they're still quite flexible. As you can see, the pallor mortis has been able to kick in, as Vio's pale as a white sheet. I'm sure that if you were to touch them, they would be cold, indicating the algor mortis."

Shiroi's eyes narrowed.

"All in all, my zombies are more powerful."

Shiroi smirked lightly. "It is very disturbing on how much you know about the process of death, sister. Now, onto more important matters, shall we? You have seemed to have forgotten both our fates."

Kuroi found herself frustrated by Shiroi's words.

"While it is true that you are the one at fault for everything that has happened, it really cannot be helped in the end that you did have a bit of help from the one that everyone has been blaming so far," Shiroi said with a smile as she straightened her stance and removed a feather from Shirasu. "After all, that was our destiny, and it was our fate as well. The only explanation in the end is the one that I was aware of since the moment we could speak."

"So Elder did tell you after all," Kuroi confirmed some unknown suspicions. "Just like he did to me."

Shiroi's smile turned into a sad smile. "I knew. We are the reincarnations of the warring Hand twins of Good and Evil. It was inevitable. You, of the Evil, possessed Olimar and moved to destroy the time to one that would be fitting for Evil Hand. I, of the Good, am going to try and stop you."

Kuroi smirked evilly. "And you believe that you can stop me?"

"And now it all makes sense. Elder's words were true . . . the reason you know so much about death . . . is because you experienced it yourself, did you not?" Shiroi bravely asked as she looked up to her sister, turning the feather she was holding into a feather blade. "In order to fully release the powers within us given to us by our respective jailed ones inside of our souls . . . we must die."

"Insolent! You insolent fool! There is no way you have the bravery!"

Shiroi pointed the sword to her chest.

(Sing with this divider! "Circle you, circle you!")

Lance wandered into a room no one had checked out before. He looked around in confusion, not quite knowing where to find the others.

"Hello?" he called out into the breaking silence. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

"**Oh, my dear boy . . . We can.**"

Turning in surprise, he came face to face with what appeared to be the ghost of a Hylian boy dressed in a tunic and pants, chained up, the chains tied tightly around a large cannon ball. Colour could not be seen of him, at all. Next to this ghost, stood another. This particular ghost was of a young man appearing close to appearance to Ike. The last ghost was that of a small girl holding a teddy bear with beady eyes, dressed in a nightgown.

"Who . . . who are you?" Lance asked fearfully.

"**We are the dead, of the alternate universes being created thanks to these events,**" claimed the Ike look-alike. "**We came to stop our universes from being created.**"

"**If we can . . . **" sadly added the chained boy. "**The world I come from is not pretty.**"

The girl whimpered. "**Mine is scary, too . . . **"

Lance's eyes softened. "Well, in order to help you fellows, I must find my friends. Do you know where they are?"

"**There are two sisters fighting downstairs,**" said the girl. "**We can take you there! And, Triforce Hand said she had an idea, so she'll be meeting you there, too.**"

Lance nodded, excited. "Got it. Let's go, shall we?"

The girl smiled at his words, causing the chained boy and the Ike look-alike to look at her with happy expressions.

"**Can you hold my hand, too? I'm sorry that it's so cold, but Pointy-ears won't let me hold his!**" the girl told Lance happily.

Her words caused the angel to laugh cheerfully. "Not a problem!"

(Do not trust the ones that are see through. Even Dividers know this silly rule.)

Blood was everywhere. Kuroi could only stare blankly forward at what she had just witnessed.

Shiroi wasn't dead, either, she was somehow still alive, but the power radiating off her had grown stronger from her acts. Kuroi knew it. The power of Good Hand had been released, something that she had hoped wouldn't happen.

Shiroi looked up at her sister, a dark, dark, almost sinister grin on her face.

"Goodness, Kuroi, I did not exactly take you as a complete idiot; you didn't even try to stop me," she spat in a chuckling tone. "I suppose I must thank you for releasing the power in me needed to destroy you."

Kuroi's eyebrows furrowed as she glared at her sister. "Foolish sister! I am the Evil Hand, who was always stronger than the Good Hand to begin with! You will be the one falling tonight, and there will be no end to the suffering and the pain! I will finally bring to light what Evil Hand had hoped will come!"

Shiroi listened, almost seeming bored at what Kuroi was saying.

"Everything will happen accordingly," Kuroi continued, standing tall now, Kurasu on her shoulder. "Sister, let us end this now."

The white-haired girl nodded, petting Shirasu and giving Kuroi a smile. "I suppose I shall have the first strike, then?"

Kuroi kept silent.

"Spitfire!" Feathers, on fire, flew toward Kuroi at a fast pace.

"Frostbite!" Kuroi commanded, and her own feathers, frozen completely solid, flung toward Shiroi, melting through her feathers of fire.

Spectators, if there had been any, would have been blown away by the moves of fire and ice surrounding the two sisters as they fought their battle. Ice shards flew into the walls, lamps melted, and the walls were torn down to a bare base.

The battle was raging.

(You know that I'm just a Divider. I don't need to be read. But it's a Game to you, isn't it?)

Snake ducked when a piece of the wall came flinging toward the group.

"Great Hand of Life! What the HELL was that!" Todd exclaimed, getting up from the floor once everyone deemed it safe.

"That came out of nowhere," Aera commented, helping Raven get up. "Something big must be going down."

Samze, having returned with Shaun sometime ago, snorted, pointing towards what she could see of the room on the other side of the hole in the wall. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I see what looks like a battle going on."

Captain Falcon peered in. "That seems to be her sister."

"Didn't she-a say she-a needed to-a kill her?" Mario mentioned, taking off his hat and brushing his hair a bit.

Ike nodded, helping Link move a piece of fallen ceiling to get the kids out of a little fort that had been created.

(Just keep dividing~... Just keep dividing~...)

_**Did you want to play with me? **_

_**We can play until the moon sets.**_

_**Circle you, circle you,**_

_**Who surrounds you everywhere?**_

(_Kakome, Kakome, I am a divider of unknown origin._)

Lance and the three Future Ghosts had made it to the room. Kuroi's zombies were on fire, on the ground, having lost their magic the moment Kuroi became engrossed in her battle with Shiroi. The little girl with her teddy bear hid behind Lance immediately.

"**They are so very scary,**" she said to her fellow ghosts and Lance. "**They're both Human and Hand, it's such a scary combination. **_**Kakome, kakome...**_** I wonder, Lance, can you get rid of them?**"

The Ike-Look-Alike and the Chained Boy looked at the little girl in surprise.

Lance also noticed something different about the girl. Her tone had changed completely as soon as she said "kakome kakome", which, if he had recalled when speaking to Aine and Aden, meant "circle you, circle you". It was a children's game in Emblemria.

A game about demons.

"I... I don't know," Lance said to her, as he watched Shiroi drench Kuroi in fire. "They look really into their fight."

"**But you must get rid of them,**" the little girl persisted, clutching her bear. "**The game they are playing is very bad, it will pretty much chance the very face of history. **_**Kakome, kakome, who surrounds you everywhere? **_**I suppose... I can do it, myself.**"

The little girl's eyes turned very dark, scaring the Ike-Look-Alike and the Chained Boy just as bad as Lance was.

"_**Kakome, kakome,**_" chanted the little girl as she moved from behind Lance to towards the warring sisters.

Her words caused the two completely unscathed sisters to turn to the little girl in surprise.

"What?" Kuroi even voiced.

"**Allow me to sing you a song!**" the little girl offered sweetly. She held up her bear.

The bear eerily blinked and nodded.

"**Mr. Bear thinks it's a great idea, too,**" the little girl continued. "**The future I come from is scary, but it's also happy in a way that I have a loving family. I won't let you just take it away from me like this!**"

At those words, she began to sing in a dark tone, in a voice so synthesized, it almost didn't sound like the voice she had been using before. Her hair turned to a bright blue, getting tied into pigtails...

_**An old building out of the sun's reach...**_

_**Hallways with decay starting to leach...**_

_**Behind the door in a dark, black room...**_

_**Were children remembered by what, by whom...?**_

(Kakome, Kakome. Dividing for your pleasure...)

Everyone in the building heard the little girl's song. Snake looked up from helping Ness wrench his hat out from underneath a giant rock. The Link brother's Hylian ears twitched from the noise.

Marth even voiced, "(What the hell...?)"

(Kakome, kakome, what's stopping a divider?)

_**They had been waiting for you to visit them for a long time...**_

_**We're so happy! We're so happy! Please stay with us for a long time...**_

(Kakome, kakome, circle you, circle you. This Divider is behind you.)

Zelda looked up from speaking with Peach.

"What's that sound?" she asked.

Midna huffed. "Sounds like someone's singing..."

(Kakome, kakome. Dividers are everywhere.)

_**Circle you, circle you...**_

_**Please don't try to run from us...**_

_**Circle you, circle you...**_

_**What games will we play, can I guess...?**_

_**Before the moon sets again...**_

_**You can play with us until then...!**_

(Kakome, kakome. Can you guess the little girl's identity? This Divider knows.)

Triforce Hand stopped whatever she had been doing. Golden eyes spied at her everywhere, as her little helpers turned to her in confusion.

A voice broke from the shadows from somewhere behind her. "So, she's here. Master sent for us, I didn't figure she'd be here."

"**You must retrieve her quickly,**" pestered Triforce Hand, turning to the speaker. "**You must hurry, before she finishes this one and starts on another!**"

(Kakome, kakome. Immortality built on the use of Dividing.)

_**Circle you, circle you...**_

_**Who surrounds you everywhere...?**_

_**Orphanage deep in the forest greens...**_

_**So no one would find the dark machines...**_

_**Made from a little child's brain...**_

_**Immortality built of children's pain...**_

The little girl with her long blue pigtails continued to sing. By now, the white and grey of her colour had begun to fade, giving her a white tank top, black skirt and tie, and high black boots. Her song continued.

_**The children in the orphan place...**_

_**Circled the teacher with a smiling face...**_

_**Singing a child's play song, "circle you, circle you!"**_

_**Circle you, circle you...**_

_**Children, "you just lost the game"...**_

_**Circle you, circle you...**_

_**Don't run away, you're the same...**_

Her pigtails grew to a very long length as she sung, so that, because of her short height (appearing to be six years of age), her hair hit the ground and flowed around her like a spider web.

_**Before the moon sets aside...**_

_**Cut their neck off as they cried...**_

_**Circle you, circle you...**_

_**Who surrounds you everywhere...?**_

Even Kuroi was becoming disturbed by the song that the little girl was singing.

"Who the hell is this kid?" she asked Shiroi, turning to her. "She on your side or mine?"

"I am unsure," Shiroi admitted. "I have never seen her before."

_**Even if your head is crushed in...**_

_**Even if your arm is taken...**_

_**The children who can never die...**_

_**They laugh at you sweetly...**_

_**Circle you, circle you...**_

_**Don't run away, you'll be missed...**_

_**Circle you, circle you...**_

_**Please drink with us, we insist...**_

Lance shivered from the words. The Ike-Look-Alike and the Chained Boy also were seeming frightened.

_**You should come play with us...**_

_**Play forever with us...**_

_**Circle you, circle you...**_

_**Who surrounds you everywhere...?**_

The little girl finished her song with a smile, spreading her arms out wide and looking up high, seeming proud of herself. By now, it was clear she was not a real ghost, but something else entirely.

"Mr. Bear and I love that song! I sing it all the time with big sister Luka!" the little girl claimed. She looked strongly at Kuroi and Shiroi. "You two are very mean people, thinking you can take away my family from me like that! My world may be scary at times, and sometimes Master may have the bright idea of changing it, but let him do that! It's not something you can just decide to do for other people!"

A tall, purple haired woman joined by two blond twins, a tall brunette woman, and a blue haired man garbed in a scarf appeared in the background, although the little girl missed it. In fact, she was probably enjoying herself right now.

"I'm going to stop you!" the little girl claimed, pointing a finger at the two sisters menacingly. "Right here, right now!"

"MIKU HATSUNE!" exclaimed a voice from the back. It was the tall woman with purple hair. "What do you think you're doing?"

'Miku' turned to the back in surprise, seeming hurt. "Big sister Luka? What are you doing here? I thought I was alone in this world!"

_**PAUSE THE FANFICTION! PAUSE IT RIGHT NOW!**_

Everything paused. Resetti popped out of the ground, joined by Axann and Chrislma. He didn't exactly look happy.

"What the HELL is going on here! Who the hell are these people?" he asked the two girls. "I demand a refund! I have a feeling these people aren't owned by Nintendo, or the people who made Snake, or the people who made Sonic!"

"Well, you're right in that retrospect," Chrislma admitted, sweat dropping.

"But, you see, this has to do with the fact that there are now alternate universes," Axann continued in her cool tone. "Allow me to introduce the Vocaloids. In our world, they were built by Yamaha. In this world, well, in the Universe these Vocaloids come from, they were built by Solid Snake, Fox, R.O.B., Samus, and Tails."

Chrislma ran up to 'Miku'. "This is Hatsune Miku, or, Miku Hatsune. Whatever you prefer. Here, she appears as waaay younger than she usually is, as she switched bodies to come to this world. Anyways, she's the third one ever built!"

Axann walked up the short haired brunette. "Meiko Haigo, first one ever built." She gestured to the tall blue haired male wearing a scarf. "The second one built is named Kaito Shion."

Chrislma ran up the pair of blonde haired twins. There was a female, wearing a bow, and the male was wearing tie. "These two are the Kagamines! The girl is Rin, and the boy is Len. They're not really twins, they're just mirror reflections - built to look like each other, but kind of being..." she paused, suddenly appearing confused. "On second thought, let's just go with 'their twins'."

Axann walked over to 'Luka'. "Megurine Luka. Built after the Kagamines, who were built after Miku."

Resetti nodded. "Okay, so what do they do?"

"They're Vocaloids!" Chrislma chirped with a smile. "That means they sing! Also, in our world, they only speak Japanese, so I have no clue why they're speaking English all of a sudden."

Resetti face palmed. "Let's just head back to the Hub... I'm getting a headache..."

(What the? I wasn't supposed to be appear for a while now!)

"Luka, what are you doing here?" asked Miku, appearing confused. "I was so sure I left the door closed, locked, and like I had never left..."

"Kind of easy to figure out you were gone," joked Rin, walking up and flicking Miku's forehead. "Who could possibly _not _notice the fact that you were gone?"

"Yeah, Miku," Len continued, suddenly eating a banana. "Master was in quite a fret when he noticed you were gone."

Miku seemed ashamed, suddenly holding a leek. "I'm sorry... but these two threatened our very existence..."

Triforce Hand came up from behind the other Vocaloids.

"**I am well aware of your thinking, young one,**" she said in a tone so light it made Miku's eyes tear up. "**But need not worry, as I have told my friends here to be sure that you and your family will be built.**"

From behind Triforce Hand, came...

(OOPS! Sorry, I didn't mean to completely butt into your fanfiction like that. But, I'm sorry, as a Divider, it's my job.)

Shaun patted Lucas' back as the boy sniffed. Link was currently bandaging the blonde's knee. Captain Falcon was once again peering into the room where the Vocaloids, Triforce Hand, Shiroi, Kuroi, about twenty corpses, and Triforce Hand's 'friends' were.

"Looks like they've stopped the fight for some reason," he commented, turning around towards everyone else. "I really hope they're done now. They've caused so much trouble."

"(Yes,)" Marth agreed, nodding his head.

Shaun got up once Lucas said he was okay, and turned towards the hole in the wall that Captain Falcon had been looking through. He looked at everyone else once he noticed that everyone in the room was looking at him. He raised an eyebrow.

Deciding that he should ignore them, he strode into the War Room to get a better look at what was going on.

Young Link sighed, turning to his twin brother. "You know, I've never noticed it before, but does he seem scarier to you ever since that girl died?"

"I completely agree with you, Young," Toon Link instantly agreed.

(BOO! Scared you, did I? That was the point of the game. Then again, I'm just a Divider. I can't do much.)

Meiko coughed into a fist. "You know, I'm just going to randomly mention that I have the ability to break the fourth wall. I was gifted this by some chick calling herself 'Suki', so just run with me, okay?"

Everyone in the room nervously muttered "Okay..."

Meiko approached Triforce Hand's little gang of weirdos. "So, let me get this straight... the authors of this freaking pulled-right-of-the-ass every chapter of a series puts you guys in really early in the series, practically jams you guys down their readers' throats in order to completely force them to like you guys, or so that was seen by my point of view... and then they run some stupid ass poll asking which one of you losers are more well liked, and then once they have those answers, they _kill you off_. So, to make matters worse, they don't update the freaking story for over three weeks, letting their readers weep about how you're dead and then they bring you guys back from the dead the _freaking next chapter_? Please tell me I'm dreaming, because this is all just insane and completely pointless."

Rin, Len, Kaito, Luka and Miku all blinked at their sister's words, completely confused.

_Sakura Kiss for strings _could be heard in the background, by the way.

Dakota smiled at the words, however, being her usual self. It was like she had never died. "While I have no clue what the hell you just said, I'll just go along with it and say, 'Sorry, but you're not dreaming.'"

"Damn," Meiko cursed, turning away from Dakota. "Well, it's no surprise, there was a huge uproar once you died."

"What, so I angered a bunch of people simply by getting shot in between the eyes?" Dakota asked, apparently amazed by the news. "I want to cheer, but I can never do that again, so I really don't want to..."

Zel frowned at Dakota's antics. "You know, I'm beginning to suspect you're masochistic."

"The hell! I am not masochistic!" Dakota argued, pointing a finger accusingly at Zel. "You take that back!"

"I absolutely will not!" Zel returned with a glare. "Those were my words, and I stand by them."

"Please, Zel," Rinku droned next to her. "We just came back to the living. I'm tired. I don't want to deal with you and Dakota right now."

Tad was snoozing on the floor, a nose bubble coming from an unseen nose.

"WHAT THE F**KING HELL!" exclaimed a familiar voice in the background, specifically towards the door that lead to Snake and the others, causing everyone in the room to turn to the source.

There stood Shaun Greil in all his frustrated awesomeness. He had a finger finding its way pointed straight at Dakota Snake, apparently half out of disbelief, and the other half complete annoyance.

Dakota's eyes lit up. "Shaun!" I honestly can't believe you're here!"

"I thought you were dead," Shaun said in a stressed tone as he approached her dangerously, causing her to back up in fear. "You made me kill a freaking zombie, and I almost killed R.O.B... apparently now for no good reason!" (Shaun vs. Dakota scoreboard: Shaun: 1, Dakota: 0)

"Hey, at least you gave us one last zombie to worry about, right...?" Dakota offered in a shaky voice. "Hey, I tried to get away, but he cornered me!" (Shaun vs. Dakota scoreboard: Shaun, 1, Dakota: 1)

"There's no excuse for dying, Dakota!" Shaun argued, cornering her against the wall and placing an arm beside her so she couldn't dodge away. (Shaun: 2, Dakota: 1)

"I think this is going to get quite awkward," Rin said to Len.

Len turned to her, confused. "What? How so?"

"Hey, sorry for dying! There, does that make better?" Dakota returned to Shaun. " Can't exactly help that you don't control when you die!" (Shaun: 2, Dakota: 2)

Shaun frowned. "You worried me." (Shaun: 3, Dakota: 2)

Her eye widened at the words. "I... I'm sorry..." (Shaun: 3, Dakota, 3)

"You scared me." (Shaun: 4, Dakota: 3)

"Add insult to injury, why don't you?" (Shaun: 4, Dakota: 4)

"Well, it's true." (Shaun: 5, Dakota: 4)

"Hey, I didn't mean to die, okay? It just sort of happened like that. I'm sorry for causing so much trouble," Dakota admitted, looking at her hands. "If it helps, in the future, I'll be more careful about stuff like that... I won't be such an idiot and I won't get myself caught in stupid traps like that..." (Shaun: 5, Dakota: 7)

Shaun stopped for a second, considering her words before giving her a small, soft smile. "I believe you just won the argument."

Dakota stopped fidgeting her hands and looked around in shock. "I did? I won? No confetti or anything?"

Shaun found himself chuckling. "You want a prize?"

Dakota frowned at him childishly. "Hey, sure! It's the first argument I've ever won against you!"

Before she could even finish her sentence, her lips found themselves against Shaun's, in a sweet, brief kiss, surprising her. When they broke away, she looked at him in a new light, taken aback by her prize.

His smile was gone, but she knew that he was happy, and that was all that she needed.

(So now, what are you going to do? I'm a Divider, this is what I do.)

Miku was back to facing against Kuroi and Shiroi. "Your sisters, right?"

"I don't like to admit it," Kuroi claimed as she glared at Shiroi.

Shiroi sighed. "Neither do I."

"But sisters must love each other," Miku preached. "I love my sisters! Luka and Rin are the best, and Meiko is like the Mother, really. Just find something you have in common, and work with it! I think it's the only way to solve the problem. Killing each other is wrong, and the other's blood will be on your hands forever. Do you really want that?"

Even Kuroi found herself disturbed at the idea. "We've been pushed to kill each other our whole lives thanks to the prophecy Elder told us..."

"But was Elder wrong in his words?" Shiroi offered, deciding to give it a try. "Just because we are reincarnations... does it mean that we must follow in those footsteps? It is like having a pre-determined path."

"Well, that would suck," Kuroi agreed, turning to her sister, seeing her differently. "Perhaps I was wrong, sister. You're not a white haired freak. Being white haired makes you different, yes, but it gave you a different view of life. I envy you..."

"I envied you," Shiroi admitted with a small smile. "You got to play with all the other children in the games of Kakome Kakome... and I never got to play."

"Kakome Kakome was a silly game," Kuroi told her sister. "You probably wouldn't have liked it. I'm sure Elder really appreciated you bothering to learn Go just to play with him."

Shiroi's smile widened slightly. "I'm sure he did."

"Little Miku," Kuroi stated, turning to Miku. "I must thank you. I believe that your song released me from the evil spirt inside me, as well as the spirit inside my sister. Where did you toss them?"

Miku revealed in her hands two stones - one white, and one dark. "I locked them inside of these rocks here, I'll be taking them to my Universe where Master is sure to have a use for two random rocks."

Kuroi nodded before approaching Triforce Hand, the little ordeal between Shaun and Dakota well over. "Triforce Hand, if I can ask a favour of you..."

The Hand nodded.

"If you could... cleanse this Time line of the mistakes that I have made, making this Time line pure and free," Kuroi stated, looking at everyone in the room. "Ensure that Miku and her family will certainly be born, and that the Smash Generation will also be around."

Triforce Hand nodded. "**That is no problem to us. I will do so as soon as you all return to your Time line. I'm sure everyone is getting worried.**"

(And so the screen fades to black, and we return to a different area...)

Marth glared at the sign posted before him, teasing him. To him, he was sure he looked at this very sign before, but that it had somehow looked more different...

The sign depicted those that had made it into the new tournament, Super Smash Bros Struggle. His close friend Ephraim, and his sister Eirika, hadn't made it, neither had their guardian Seth.

"Shame, isn't it?" asked a voice, causing Marth to turn around him, seeing Ike walk up with Link, Toon Link on his shoulders. "I'm sure I could have beat Seth."

"Seth?" asked Link, turning towards Ike.

"Seth is a friend of ours," Ike explained. "He competed in the preliminaries."

Toon Link smiled at the news. "I saw him, I saw him! He fought on a horse!"

Ike chuckled at the small boy's words. "Probably what got him disqualified."

Marth nodded, turning back to the sign.

(Ignore me.... Kakome, kakome...)

**It's time for: SMASH GENERATION SIDE TRACKS!**

Axann popped up out of nowhere. "I'm not sure if anyone is going to get this reference, but hey, whatever... These are all just tidbits from a game I recently played..." She vanished.

LOUD POUNDING. A large, white, marshmallow man walked by. Shaun, Lance and Rinku all turned to Maven.

"It wasn't me this time. I swear it."

CUT!

Cue roll.

Rinku investigated the weird portal thingy in the thing air. "All my data indicated the ghost world is beginning to push through multiple cross-portals from their dimension into ours."

Shaun sighed. "Well, more overtime."

CUT.

Cue roll.

Lance watched as thousands of people ran away from the scene. "Just _once_, I wouldn't mind running with these other fools _away _from the trouble."

Shaun looked at him, a smile on his face. "Where's the fun in that?"

CUT.

Cue roll.

Shaun and Maven watched, disgusted, as the Stay Puft Marshmallow man fell to his death, splattering on the streets of Manhattan below them.

Their walkie talkies crackled, revealing the voice of Rinku. "Maven! Shaun! We're in position! The trap is set! We're prepared to capture Stay Puft... Where is he?"

Shaun grabbed his walkie talkie, still looking disgusted at the marshmallow mush. "He's that white puddle you're driving through."

**Random Bits of Whatnot: **

**1. **Hey, guess what? ONE MORE EPISODE. ONE MORE. *cries*

**2. **Mr. Bear is from _Gakuen Alice_.

DAKOTA rejoined the Smashers!

ZEL rejoined the Smashers!

RINKU rejoined the Smashers!

LANCE rejoined the Smashers!

TAD rejoined the Smashers!

KUROI joined the Smashers!

**Miku discovered!**

**Meiko discovered!**

**Rin discovered!**

**Len discovered!**

**Kaito discovered!**

**Luka discovered!**

**Mr. Bear discovered!**

_**Gakuen Alice**_** level unlocked! You can play at Alice Academy!**

**Final Chapter unlocked!**

**Time Paradox gained!**

**Game defeated!**

**END EPISODE**


	23. An Unwon Future

**Episode Twenty-Three**

**THE FUTURE AS IT IS NOW! BUT ALL MAY NOT HAVE WON!**

_**Twenty years later...**_

"Come on, Mom! We're going to be late!" exclaimed a voice rushing out of the home that belonged to a now aged Samus with a few grays in her blonde hair.

Samus looked up to see the door closing behind her now twenty year old daughter. Sighing to herself as she smiled, she turned to her husband, Snake, working on his latest project that had found it's home on the dining room table. It appeared to be some sort of android, now getting a few touches on its skeletal form, a set of what appeared to be eyes being the only thing making the face besides of a set of teeth.

"And what's that supposed to be?" Samus joked as she went to pick up her bag.

"Well, Master Hand wanted someone besides K.K. singing for this year's opening party for the tournament, so I offered to build androids meant for that kind of thing," Snake explained as he set down a tool and grabbed another. "I even thought of names for them already. The one I'm working on is named Meiko Haigo. She'll be the one singing this year, with Kaito Shion, the one taking up your board game space in the basement. The last one I'm building for the opening is Miku Hatsune, the one taking up your car space in the garage."

Samus smirked playfully. "Ah, I see. And the three upstairs holding up the space meant for Dakota's fiancé?"

"Kagamine Rin and Len, and Megurine Luka. They'll be singing at the closing ceremony since they won't be done on time for the opening," Snake sheepishly answered. "I've been meaning to move those three, but Luka's so damn heavy..."

"Then ask Dakota's fiancé to help with that when we get back with him," Samus cheerfully said as she turned around to head outside. "I hear he's pretty strong. Don't forget to pick up Riley at school, okay?"

"Second thing on my mind," Snake called out as Samus left. "I won't bother asking Dakota's mystery man, though. I'll call Link and Marth once you're gone."

Samus only chuckled, mentally noting to pick up Riley after her trip.

Snake turned back to Meiko.

"Don't worry, Meiko, I'll get you guys done on time..."

(Soon after, at the station...)

"Here we are, Mom!" exclaimed Dakota, her short brown hair just touching her shoulders as her blue eyes scanned the train station of Smashville. "He said his train's at three." She turned to her mother. "What time is it now?" For the girl that we have now gotten to care for and love, she was dressed rather elegantly in a nice flowered purple top, and wearing light blue jeans, her feet covered in nice black running shoes with purple accents.

Samus checked her watch. "We have fifteen minutes to spare." She looked up at her daughter, an irritated look on her face. "I still can't believe you've never introduced me to this man before! Where did you say he's from?"

Dakota smiled at her mother. "He's a halfie - part Emblemrian, and part Hylian. He's proud of it, too. Right now, though, he lives in an apartment in Castle Town, where his mother lives."

"So his parents are separated?" Samus asked with a straight face.

"There were some... complications," Dakota half explained as she turned at the sound of a train's whistle. "Hey, they're here early!"

True enough, in came the train, straight from Hyrule. Many people got off, including a tall pale woman with pure white hair, her eyes milky, being followed by a blonde Hylian man with purple eyes dressed in purple clothes. The woman, dressed in a white kimono, bumped into Samus, making her drop her bag.

"Oh, I apologize," she said instantly, turning to Samus and picking up her bag. Her companion stopped behind her. "Here, you dropped this."

Samus took it, eyeing the woman carefully. "Thank you."

"If you may, may you please direct us to the house of the Hands?" the woman asked.

"It's the biggest building in town - you can't miss it," she replied.

The woman bowed before her. "Thank you. Come, Vio. We must see Master Hand immediately."

The blonde Hylian nodded at her words and followed her out of the station.

Samus watched them leave, sceptical. "Now, they were strange."

Dakota was watching the people leave the train, and, apparently seeing the man she was looking for, began frantically waving her arms like a madman. "Hey, Mom! I see him! Come over here!"

Samus was suddenly nervous, and turned to her daughter immediately. "Uh, right."

(Meanwhile, in the house down the street from the Snake's...)

"He's at it again," complained Wolf as he peered out his window to see Snake leave his home carrying the exoskeleton of one of his androids out of the garage and into the house with the help of Link. Marth was holding the door open. "I still don't see why he just didn't hire singers. Why build them?"

Wolf, twenty years older, was seated in a wheelchair, his fur dulled down and thicker, his eyes appearing tired. He looked up at his son Kiba (who appeared the same as always), next to his best friend, Todd McCloud (also the same, but his staff was not with him). The two shrugged.

"Maybe he thought it was easier than going across the country asking chicks to sing for him," Kiba guessed with a grin.

Todd said nothing, but smirked at the idea.

A knock on the door indicated a guest. Kiba went to get it.

Not a moment later, he yelled, "Todd! Your dad's here to pick you up!"

Todd grunted. "Stupid old man..."

(Back at the Snake's, an hour later)

The front door opened, and four people walked inside the nice home. Samus looked into the living room and called out, "Snake! We're home!"

"Your mother calls your dad by his last name?" asked Shaun, his navy hair spiky and falling before his eyes, his blue eyes piercing. His ears were showing from his hair, somewhat pointed indicating his half-Hylian blood. His was wearing rather baggy clothing, his tan beige tunic appearing loose, and his denim pants kept around his thin waste by a belt. His boots were dark brown leather with straps.

"I heard from Unca' Meta Knight that my parents just took the name 'Snake' because 'Gear' sounded crappy," Dakota explained with a laugh. She turned to see her mother placing her bag on the floor and walking into a room with a computer. "Besides, my dad's a clone of some guy from Philanthropy. I don't actually think he had a real name."

Shaun raised an eyebrow. "Strange."

"I thought so, too. If he's a clone, what does that make me? The daughter of this guy I don't know, or Mom doesn't know for that matter, or the daughter of him?" Dakota pondered, appearing worried.

"Him. He's the one that fathered you, not this loser guy that donated his genes for clones," Shaun grunted, walking into the living room after taking off his shoes. "Nice place, by the way."

"Beats that dead-end apartment you live in, doesn't it?" she joked in reply, walking in without taking off her shoes.

Shaun looked a photo of Samus with Zelda and Peach. "Anything does, really."

Riley, Dakota's eleven year old brother, wandered in lugging his school bag on his back. His blonde hair fell just behind his neck, and his blue eyes scanned the kitchen before deciding to abandon his bag there. He was wearing a school uniform at the moment. He turned around to face Shaun and smiled.

"So, how'd you meet my sister?" he asked curiously.

Dakota panicked slightly, surprising Shaun somewhat. "Uh, it's none of your business runt. Don't you have math homework to do?"

"But I can't do it with Dad's freaking science project on the table!" Riley complained.

"Go over to Pear and Plum's. Don't they have the same homework as you?" Dakota offered with a shaky tone.

"But Plum's a year younger than me and Pear. She won't get it."

"It doesn't matter. Just go do it. I'll tell Mom where you went."

"Fine..." Riley grabbed his bag and walked out the door. "You owe me five bucks!" he called out before shutting it.

"Add it to my tab!" she called after him.

Shaun shook his head at Dakota's antics. "Are you always like this with your brother?"

Dakota grinned at him. "Always."

Samus walked back into the room and appeared surprised by Riley's sudden disappearance. "Where'd your brother go?"

"To Pear's," Dakota replied instantly. "I thought Dad was going to move Deadco over there."

"It's 'Meiko', honey, and the ones he was going to move are upstairs. He's moving them to the basement right now with Marth and Link's help. I also have my car space back in the garage, come to think of it," Samus replied crisply. She turned towards the door leading to the basement as soon as Link and Marth walked into the room.

Link, even in his older age, still appeared the same as ever, wearing his green tunic and pants still, but had taken off his hat and arm guards the moment his oldest son Rinku had earned the Hero's Clothes, taking on Gavin Dragmire in his own adventure.

Marth was a different case. He had moved to more civilian clothing (meaning: he ditched the cape, fancy armour, his tiara, and changed his boots to shoes) after Roy had taken control of all of Emblemria after his father's death, leaving Marth without a title. The two hadn't spoken to each other since, using Ike as a messenger. Now twenty years older, Marth's hair had dulled in colour somewhat and his English had improved greatly.

"Ah, Samus," Marth greeted happily as he noticed her. "What a pleasure to see you today."

Link nodded in agreement.

"It certainly is, Marth," Samus chuckled lightly. "Thanks for helping my husband lug his science experiments to the basement in time for Dakota's fiancé to arrive."

Marth and Link appeared surprised.

"Oh, you mean he's here today?" Marth asked, just to be sure.

Samus nodded. "Yup, he's here right now."

It was at that moment that Marth and Link noticed Shaun's presence. Marth walked over immediately and shook Shaun's hand politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Marth Lowell," he introduced. He gestured to Link. "This is my friend, Link Hylia. He doesn't speak much."

Shaun nodded. "Shaun Greil."

"Greil?" Marth asked, mostly out of curiosity. "As in, the 'Greil Mercenaries'? Led by Ike Greil?"

Once more, Shaun nodded. "Ike's my father."

Marth appeared dumfounded and even whacked his head. "Ah, you're Shaun! Right. Ike wrote letters about you to me for awhile. He bragged the whole time."

A light chuckle came from Shaun. "Sounds like my father."

Ringing came, causing Link to remove his cell phone.

"Hello?"

A voice came from the other side, causing Link to sigh instantly.

"You have to be kidding me."

More speaking came from the phone.

"Hmm mm..."

More speaking.

"Uh huh."

More speaking. A crash sounded from the phone, causing Dakota to mouth the word 'maven'.

"I'll be right there." He hung up and turned to Samus, appearing agitated. "I'm afraid I'll have to make my leave... That was Young Link. Apparently our brother came with his wife and twin sons and didn't bother to tell us before hand."

"And, naturally, Maven was pissed, right?" Dakota decided to add with a laugh. "Good luck with that, just be glad Zel and Rinku are in Gerudo Valley right now."

Link laughed as he turned to leave. "I'll call later, okay?"

"Alright, Link," Samus said cheerfully as she waved.

Link left.

Instantly, Samus turned to Dakota. "So, any plans?"

"Like what?" Dakota asked in return. "You mean for the wedding?"

"Of course I mean the wedding," growled the mother.

"It's going to be low-budget," Dakota flatly replied, as she watched Marth and Shaun talk about something in Japanese. "Shaun's broke and doesn't get a lot of money from his job."

"And you're marrying him?" Samus asked curtly. "Well, it's your decision, I mean, I like him and everything, but, are you sure?"

"Mom," Dakota started, turning to her mother. "I'm not twelve anymore. I'm a fully grown woman, and I'm free to make my own decisions. I love Shaun. I don't care that he's broke and sometimes he can't pay bills on time. I don't care. I don't care, because I know he loves me, and he's willing to do anything for me. He payed for that freaking train ticket to come and meet you guys; he didn't ask you to come to his place, even though that's what I suggested. And he didn't, because he knew he didn't have the space, and he didn't want you to go to a hotel. He felt bad about that."

Samus was taken aback, looking at her daughter with wide eyes. "Wait, you wanted us to travel to Hyrule instead of him coming here?"

"I told him the train ticket was a waste of his money and that you knew someone in Hyrule, so where you would be staying wouldn't be a problem," Dakota replied. "He disagreed, and said it was worth the loss of electricity, hydro, and his groceries for a month to come down instead." She frowned somewhat. "Gotta love his pessimistic humour, huh?"

Samus appeared worried for a second, but shook it off and laughed, patting her daughter on the shoulder. "Well, what do you know? I have a feeling your future husband and I will get along just fine."

Dakota weakly smiled at that one. "I'm still a bit nervous about Dad..."

"Aw, let your father whine and complain about his little girl getting married. I'll set him straight before the wedding day, don't worry," Samus said with a smile. "We might have to keep Shaun's financial situation a bit of a secret. I don't think he'll like that. Although, knowing him, he'll figure it out just by looking at his wardrobe."

"Dad always said I had to marry someone with lots of money," Dakota said blankly. "Guess I broke that rule."

Samus chuckled again. "I don't think it was a rule, honey. It was more of advice."

And, just like an omen, Snake trotted up the basement stairs and appeared at the doorway leading to the kitchen, staring down Shaun, who had stopped talking to Marth the moment everyone heard his incoming approach.

"So..." Snake began, frowning somewhat as he walked up to his daughter's future husband. "_You_ must be the lucky man marrying my daughter."

Shaun nodded somewhat politely. "Yes, sir."

Snake inspected Shaun's clothes. "Depending on the state of that tunic, I'll guess that you work at a bar."

"Telma's bar, sir," Shaun confirmed.

"And that you're broke," Snake flatly said, causing Dakota's temper to rise. "Badly, it seems."

Shaun said nothing, confirming Snake's suspicion.

Giving an exasperated sigh, Snake held his temple. "Honestly, the people she attracts... Mario and Luigi's sons, Falcon's crapload of a son, Maven... _Cain_... the list goes on..."

"Cain's not so bad, Snake, she just has her mother's lack of patience," Marth said with a chuckle, causing Snake to also laugh lightly.

"True..."

Snake eyed Shaun again, trying to come up for reasons on to why his precious daughter didn't have to marry him.

He was broke, he dressed like a dirt bag, didn't eat properly (guessed that by the boy looking like he hadn't eaten a decent meal for a few days now), lived in a Castle Town apartment (those cost a lot of money to keep), worked at a bar (Telma's, no less. He was lucky Link knew her.), and he took a train here. That meant he had no transportation.

But, for Dakota's sake, he'll give the boy a secret three days to prove his worth.

Just three.

(The next day)

Samus was watering her flowers when Link walked up with his twin nephews Toki and Kaze. The twins were completely identical, with black eyes and bright blonde hair, wearing small green tunics around their small, thin frames, and over them, blue denim vests. Their blue pants finished their outfits with boots, Toki wearing brown boots, and Kaze wearing black.

"Auntie Samus!" both chorused in unison as soon as they saw her. "It's great to see you again!"

"Hey, boys," Samus greeted as they rushed up. "How's your father doing?"

"Daddy is doing well," started Toki.

"He's being a great pirate," added Kaze.

"Of course, he doesn't steal," Toki continued.

"And he says neither should we,' Kaze finished.

"Is he right, Auntie Samus?" both asked.

Samus smiled at them, kneeling down to their level. "Boys, your father is always right."

They nodded, taking her words at heart. Link sighed.

"Sorry about not calling," he began. "Things came up. Twins had nightmares."

"About what?" she asked as she went back to the flowers and the boys got distracted by Dakota's dog Otacon coming out of the house.

"Not sure," he answered. "Something about a tournament, Dakota, Shaun, and some group calling themselves 'the Elite'. Not sure what they meant there."

"Children just have very big imaginations," Samus offered.

Link frowned, causing Samus to pout. "That's not what Zelda thinks."

"And what does Zelda think?" Samus asked, interested.

"She says it might have something to do with the Triforce," he answered. "That Toon Link's own sensitivity may have passed to them."

Samus nodded, understanding. "Right... because he had to _gain_ his own piece of the Triforce, he's more sensitive to what it did... and when he and Tetra had the twins, that sensitivity went to them?"

"What she says," Link finished.

Samus had to frown, now. Some time ago, Link had begun to become quite terse with his words, even speaking in incomplete sentences. Snake thought it was all those sleepless nights from raising his younger siblings getting to him.

"Cousin Dakota!" they heard both twins chorus, causing them to turn toward the front door, where a surprised Dakota was sitting on the porch, Toki and Kaze on her lap, an equally surprised Shaun standing behind her.

"Hey, guys!" Dakota greeted once her shock withered away. "How's my second favourite set of twins since your dad will shoot me with an arrow if I say you two are better than him and your uncle Young?"

"We're great!" the two chorused.

"Toki caught a fish the other day!" Kaze chirped.

"And Kaze caught a frog!" Toki added.

"A frog!" Dakota asked in shock. "Oh, wow, Kaze, even _I _haven't caught a _frog_!"

"Really!" Kaze exclaimed in surprise. "Wow! I'm the first one!"

"Lucky you," Toki said with a frown. "I just caught a Hylian Loach, Daddy says."

Link decided to butt in before violence took place. "Ah, but Hylian Loaches are very rare, Toki."

"Really?" Toki asked, unsure.

Link nodded silently, a smile on his face. From his reply, both the twins got really excited, jumping off Dakota and rushing to their uncle.

Dakota got up, dusting herself off. "Kids."

"How old are those two?" Shaun asked her. "They seem quite young."

"They're seven," she replied, smiling. "They're Toon Link's kids. Toony's Link's youngest brother, and Young's twin brother. Twins run in their family. Young has twin girls with Malon, and Link had Zel and Maven with Zelda, after Rinku. Out of all the kids those three had, Toon Link's are the youngest, since all of Link's kids are now teenagers, and Young's are just turning twelve."

"Don't those three have a younger sister?" Shaun added.

"Yeah, but she's not married and doesn't have any kids," Dakota answered, her smile softening. "She spends all her time taking care of their Grandmother in the Great Sea. She's not even dating."

"Poor girl."

"Link thinks so, too," Dakota finished.

(Later that day...)

Shiroi left the grand hall of the Smash Mansion, being followed by Master Hand's human form as well as Crazy Hand's, a white haired male wearing what appeared to be a tux somewhat imitating a straightjacket.

Master Hand was holding a clipboard. "**And, as you can see, our World is not alone. I have a feeling that we are not in fact Sedaindo at all, but Sedaindo X.**"

Shiroi nodded in understanding. "I have a feeling that you are correct, Master Hand."

Vio was waiting at the door, and as soon as the three reached him and continued walking, he began to follow Shiroi loyally.

"My sister, who is close to the Hylias due to her being the Family Head, has told me of Toki and Kaze's nightmares. It seems that Marin and Sarin, the twins of Young Link and Malon, also have these nightmares," Shiroi continued as she looked down at the floor, watching her footing. "Vio, being a part of Toon Link, has confirmed these nightmares the four children seem to be having."

"**It is not just them experiencing these nightmares,**" Master Hand added, writing down something on his clipboard. "**Plum, the third and youngest child of Mario and Peach, also experiences these nightmares, as does Luigi and Daisy's second child, Jasmine.**"

"Has either of the parents told you the basics of the nightmares the children are experiencing?" Shiroi asked, interested in the information.

Master Hand nodded, flipping to a particular piece of paper on his clipboard. "**They are all the same. Each child sees glimpses of a fight between Mario and Luigi happening on the Battlefield stage of the Tournaments, and then the stage is attacked by a group calling themselves the 'Elite'. It appears that each child, except for those experiencing the nightmares, appears to be involved in these events in these nightmares. The nightmares always end at a fight sequence in what appears to be a metal-incased room, where Dakota, Zel, Rinku, Lance and Tad are killed.**"

"But Toki, Kaze, Marin, Sarin, Plum and Jasmine are not in these dreams? They just experience them?" Shiroi pressed.

"**That appears to be the case,**" Master Hand responded with a nod.

Crazy Hand butted in at that point. "**It's almost as if they didn't exist! But that can't be true, as they exist today, and obviously the dreams take place as if it were yesterday! So it's almost like it's Sedaindo, but not Sedaindo, because Toki, Kaze and the others aren't there!**"

Vio's eyes widened in realization. "Wait... If I may?"

Master Hand and Crazy Hand turned to him in surprise. The four stopped in their tracks, realization obviously dawning upon all of them.

"These dreams that the six children are experiencing... I think they are about what had happened to cause Sedaindo X. These 'dreams' are glimpses into the true lives that we had," Vio explained. "_We_ are an alternate universe."

Shiroi blinked away the surprise. "By the Hand of Life..."

"**According to the dreams that Dream Hand ate from Sarin, at the end, Triforce Hand cleansed the Timeline into our World,**" Master Hand thought out loud. "**In order to do that, she would have to dump all the negative energy someplace else. But... where did she dump it?**"

"**Sedaindo Y?**" Crazy Hand offered, earning him a few perplexed looks.

(Hello there. I am a Divider. Please free me.)

_**Meanwhile, on Sedaindo Y...**_

(_Behold, the sequel bound to happen. Eventually._)

The world was scorched and ruined, the pain having been far too long due to the war that ravaged Sedaindo years ago. People everywhere ran from their homes, as Evil Hand's forces scared them away. Smoke rose from cities, and everywhere, people were tied up into chains.

As we scour and look among this scarred and barren wasteland, we discover one small boy covered in chains, tied to a cannonball, resting peacefully on the ground, dead.

We approach, intrigued by what once held life.

The blond hair was dirty, worn and thin. That green tunic barely appeared to be green anymore. He was thin, obviously having starved to death due to the harsh living conditions he was forced to live in.

But, we are shocked, as we recognize this face from Sedaindo Prime and Sedaindo X. We don't even notice the shadow of a Twilit hovering over the dead body, the red/yellow eyes glinting in the dead sunlight.

The dead boy, lying here on the brown, parched grass of the war-ravaged Sedaindo Y, was _Toon Link Hylia_.

(Dun, dun, dun...)

**IT'S TIME FOR THE CREDITS!**

_**Writers**_

_Autobot Axann_

_Chrislma_

_**Guest Writers**_

_Danaxiel_

_**Former Writers**_

_Kageshi Hotaru_

_Raxas Dyme_

_**Test-Beta Readers**_

_K3V1N/Kyle the Hedgehog_

_**Plot Devices**_

_Suki Fairy_

_Nira Rose_

_Telemachus Claudius Rhade_

_Daxovan_

_LOST_

_Vocaloid/Hatsune Mix!_

_Gakuen Alice_

_Daa! Daa! Daa!_

_Super Smash Bros/Melee/Brawl_

_Luigi's Mansion_

_Super Mario Sunshine_

_Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker_

_Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening_

_Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_

_Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

_Fire Emblem_

_Yu Yu Hakusho_

_Naruto_

_**Plot Help**_

_The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku_

_Popipo_

_Tower of Sunz_

_Kakome Kakome_

_Paradichlorobenzene_

_Fear Garden_

_Regret Message_

_World is Mine_

_Melt_

_Dark Woods Circus_

_Trick and Treat_

_Tsumugiuta_

_Toeto_

_Cendrillon_

_Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Muk_

_Any other, non-Vocaloid song I credited as the opening theme to an episode,_

_Telemachus Claudius Rhade_

_Nira Rose_

_Danaxiel _

_Suki Fairy_

_Nianque_

_All other reviewers..._

_**Special thanks to**_

_Every fan out there,_

_and ESPECIALLY to those that helped out/are helping out at the Wiki! _

**Also, don't forget to check out the Wiki, as there's a contest going on! Let's see if YOU can win!**

**Big help, guys, thanks a lot. It's hard to believe that the first arc is now over... Onto the next one, eh?**

**:D**


End file.
